Un destino para los dos
by RociFri
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre japonés que a los veinte años tiene que huir a París por cuestiones oscuras que ni él mismo conoce. Afortunadamente, él no es alguien que crea en el destino. Pero, ¿por qué en el mundo tenía que encontrarla justo allí?. Después de tanto tiempo, tal parece que el "destino" se encargó de unirlo a Ino Yamanaka de pie frente a la Torre Eiffel.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Alternative Universe (AU) (Universo alterno)

* * *

 **.**

 **Un destino para los dos**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** rancia es otro mundo, uno completamente opuesto a Japón.

Las personas que viven en Europa son, francamente, distintas a las que viven en Asia, como si existieran miles de años de diferencia entre unas y otras.

Para empezar, los veinte años que viví en Japón fueron los más tormentosos de toda mi existencia. Viviendo bajo los estereotipos tradicionales y tratando de cumplir con estrictas normas morales.

Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido con cuchara de oro, ni de pertenecer a la familia Uchiha. Ese espantoso apellido que ha causado infinita desgracia.

Muchos desearían tener lo que yo, dinero, prestigio y todo cuanto capricho se me antojara, pero toda esa gente parece ignorar que con ello no se logra la felicidad.

Me atrevo a decir que, solamente existo sin vivir, no tengo ningún propósito, y ahora que a mis veintidós años me encuentro en París, nada parece cambiar.

Mi infelicidad sigue tan fresca como nunca antes, en perpetua soledad.

Lo único que me mantuvo al día, alejándome de oscuros pensamientos, eran tres personas (que irónicamente llegué a considerar como especiales): mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo y ella.

Ahora ya no existen, estoy solo.

Mi hermano mayor, la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo, me traicionó cínicamente. Por culpa de él tuve que abandonarlo todo… fui obligado a alejarme a otro país, porque en sus propias palabras, yo comenzaba a ser un adulto de muchos problemas.

Mi mejor amigo se quedó en Japón, junto con mis sueños y mis esperanzas.

A ella… de ella no volví a tener noticias desde los dieciocho años.

Afortunadamente no soy un hombre que crea en el destino o en historias con finales felices, de lo contrario, estaría sumamente pasmado ahora mismo.

El destino no existe, yo lo sé.

¿Una coincidencia?

Probablemente.

Y es estúpido, muy estúpido, que mi corazón esté latiendo tan fuerte.

El destino no existe, me repito una tras otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué en el mundo tenía que encontrarte justo aquí? Debe ser una cruel broma.

Ino Yamanaka, después del tiempo perdido, te vengo a encontrar de frente a la Torre Eiffel.

Estoy seguro que eres tú, que eres real y no otro espejismo. Viniste a buscarme, para burlarte de mi destierro, pero te equivocaste.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **.**

Pues, qué puedo decir.

Me reportaron este fic y de inmediato fanfiction me lo borró porque al parecer estaba mal calificado, es decir, lo tenía en categoría K cuando las escenas que describí sobre el padre de Sasuke, debían ir en una para un publico más grande. Eso a alguien no le gustó.

¡Lo subí de nuevo!

Esta vez con la categoría apropiada... creo.

No lo iba a hacer, iba a rendirme y a dejarlo por la paz... pero aquí me tienen de nuevo.

Agradezco su buen recibimiento y sus reviews. Publicaré el primer capítulo más pronto de lo que creen.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **N** o se pude fingir ser quien no se es. Tu pasado hablará por ti._

La vida me ha enseñado a tener una forma de pensar muy diferente al resto de los demás, razón por la cual no hago el mínimo esfuerzo por aparentar ser feliz, al contrario, no oculto mi escepticismo, egoísmo y mis constantes inconformidades sobre todo, porque realmente soy ese tipo de persona; un hombre que no cree en el destino. Dicen que después de todo camino tormentoso se puede encontrar el brillo de la estabilidad, desgraciadamente para mí todo ha sido un infierno.

Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, actualmente vivo "cómodamente" en algún lugar de la impúdica ciudad de París. Tengo veintidós años y trato de sobrevivir a la escoria del mundo, a toda esa gente y su simpleza que no hacen otra cosa más que estorbar.

Nací un 23 de Julio en Osaka, Japón, en una noche calurosa de verano, donde mis padres aguardaban con entusiasmo por mi llegada. Mi madre permanecía cubierta por gotas peleadas de sudor, tratando de equilibrar su respiración al mismo tiempo que contenía los dolores del parto, pero todo se disipó cuando la sala se inundó con mi primer llanto. Entonces me sostuvo maternalmente en sus brazos, dejando a la vista su inmensa felicidad para después besar mi coronilla desnuda.

Ella me amó desde el principio… lástima que todo sea una falsa evocación, producto de mi falta de amor.

Mi padre fue Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre poderoso, egoísta, que codiciaba toda la riqueza que sus empresas pudieran generar, dejándose llevar por el capricho de maravillar a su propia familia. De mi madre no conozco nada, ni su pasado ni sus origines, únicamente su nombre y rostro, y eso por pura casualidad.

Ella se llama Mikoto, una mujer japonesa que no se tentó el corazón al abandonarnos, olvidándonos a mi padre, mi hermano mayor y yo recién nacido.

De acuerdo a las crueles historias que escuché de niño, ella dejó el hospital pocas horas después de mi alumbramiento. Jamás se tuvieron noticias de ella.

Desconozco las razones que la orillaron a hacerlo, pero muy probablemente fue incapaz de seguir soportando la presión de su propio marido, o simplemente se percató que no lo amaba. Honestamente no me interesa indagar en esos asuntos que no me conciernen, no soy nadie para juzgar, es más, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo antes que llevar el apellido Uchiha en mis manos.

Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no le guardo rencor. No estoy seguro de llamarla madre, una madre no es quien solamente pare por parir, eso me queda claro.

Quedaron miles de incógnitas tras su partida, hasta ahora rondan en mi mente como molestos mosquitos.

Me atrevo a decir que por ella es que mi vida es así de insignificante.

Estoy consciente que desde el primer momento que respiré, comencé a sufrir. Ese era mi destino, el tan preciado futuro que muchas otras personas vislumbran con gran alabanza, en cambio para mí, sólo era mierda y más mierda.

Y desde entonces todo fue así, oscuro y deprimente.

Crecí sin los brazos de una madre, sin la figura femenina de alguien que pudiera aconsejarme, sin el amor de nadie que se preocupara por mí cuando me enfermara. Crecí sin amor.

Todos los recuerdos de mi infancia son así. Yo siendo un niño cabizbajo, temiendo que mis actos pudieran enfurecer a mi padre, porque Fugaku siempre estaba inmerso en sus propios problemas que nunca nos prestó atención a mí y a mi hermano. Fugaku nunca nos abrazó, ni siquiera tocó nuestros hombros en señal de apoyo, para él nosotros éramos seres insignificantes, que para su mala fortuna, tenía que hacerse cargo porque en nosotros dependía el futuro de las acciones de su empresa.

Mi hermano me comentó que de niño yo era alguien muy sensible. Recuerdo vagamente pararme frente a la ventana que daba directo al vecindario, observar por el borroso cristal a los demás niños de mi edad reunidos en grupos para jugar a miles de cosas, riendo todo el tiempo y armando gran escándalo. Esos niños eran indiferentes a mi existencia, no porque lo quisieran, sino porque desconocían que yo estaba allí, contemplándolos a la sombra. Podría ser muy pequeño, pero incluso ahora que soy un adulto me sigue atormentando.

 _¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ellos tienen ese gesto tan cálido en su rostro?_

Evidentemente no eran como yo.

Ese deseo de sonreír como ellos podría llamarlo envidia.

Mis fiestas de cumpleaños no eran una estrepitosa celebración, con dulces y regalos, con visitas de familiares queridos, o con amigos cercanos, simplemente porque no los tenía. A veces Fugaku se acordaba de mí y me llevaba un presente, pensando que lograría compensar su falta con un obsequio costoso pero innecesario.

A diferencia de él, mi hermano me felicitaba, incluso de grandes solía llevarme un pequeño pastel dulce.

Itachi es mayor que yo por cinco años, no es mucha la diferencia de edad entre nosotros, y así me atrevo a afirmar que Itachi fue el padre que no lo fue Fugaku, y eso es atribuirle demasiada responsabilidad a mi hermano; realmente nunca me puse a pensar si él sufría de la misma manera que yo, pues nuestras desgracias eran las mismas. Pero al verlo con esa actitud tan alegre y pacífica, hacían que mis días fueran menos oscuros.

Él siempre me procuró, salvándome de inminentes peligros, contándome un poco sobre lo que recordaba de mamá.

Dando la cara por mí.

Al día de hoy me persigue su amabilidad.

 _Tenía tres años cuando por accidente quemé la manga de uno de los sacos de Fugaku. Era un saco horrible, al que le hacían falta el juego con los pantalones; a simple vista se podía apreciar la falta de calidad en sus costuras, no era nada parecido al tipo de traje elegante que Fugaku usaba para el trabajo._

— _¡¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?!_

 _En ese entonces Itachi tenía ocho años, y la preocupación en su voz era casi palpable._

— _Estaba jugando._

 _No era intención de mi hermano, aun así pudo transmitirme parte de su desesperación._

— _De todas formas, ¿qué hacías jugando con fuego?_

 _Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué diablos hacía un niño tan insensato, como yo, con fuego? Incluso ahora, no lo sé._

— _¿Qué hacías jugando en el dormitorio de papá?_

— _Yo soy un detective que encuentra cosas._

 _Me miró con perspicacia._

— _¿Y?_

— _Quería una foto de mamá._

 _En ese momento todavía no formaba una imagen de ella. Sentía la necesidad de buscarla, anhelaba una mamá que no tenía y nadie me daba una explicación del por qué._

— _Bueno… el problema será Fugaku._

 _Los dos habíamos generado un pavor descomunal hacia aquel que era nuestro padre._

— _No te preocupes, Sasuke. Yo te defenderé._

 _Itachi se echó la culpa. Sobran los detalles de aquella espantosa escena, pero Fugaku lo golpeó tan duro que ni las lágrimas de Itachi le cedían un poco de compasión, no se detuvo hasta quedar satisfecho con la sangre corriendo de sus heridas. No sería la primera vez que Fugaku nos reprendía, pero había algo diferente en la furia que emanaba tras cada cachetada que le propinaba a Itachi._

 _Yo me quedé inmóvil, como un testigo que veía desde lejos, escondido por el terror. Cuando todo terminó corrí para curar algunas de sus heridas, no podía hacer mucho por él._

Días después de lo ocurrido, tanto Itachi como yo, percibimos como Fugaku derramaba un par de lágrimas en lo que era el saco maltrecho, exclamando un par de vocablos ininteligibles; asimismo, como declaración final susurró: P _erdóname Mikoto._ Ese saco no era otra cosa sino un obsequio de Mikoto para Fugaku, he allí el motivo que alimentó toda esa fiereza en él que lo obligó a sucumbir ante mi hermano; tal parece que nuestro padre en verdad estaba enamorado.

No obstante, las cosas en la residencia Uchiha siempre eran de ese modo, nuestro padre desahogaba todo su estrés con nosotros, no era necesario que hiciéramos alguna travesura para maltratarnos a su antojo.

Pero mientras estuviéramos juntos como hermanos, todo era un poco más soportable. Éramos simples niños al borde de su 'destino', cuidándose entre ellos.

Sin embargo, nunca fui capaz de agradecerle a Itachi o pedirle perdón. Quizá algún día, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verlo, lo haga.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Como dije, por este capítulo fue que me reportaron... en realidad no lo entiendo aún, pero aquí está.

Le agregué una parte explicando el por qué de la furia de Fugaku al enterarse de su saco quemado xD revisando el capítulo me di cuenta que no la había agregado, y aproveché que me borraron el fic para editarlo.

Gracias a quienes comentaron el prólogo pasado y a quienes me lo habían comentado antes de que fuera eliminado.

Gracias mis bellas Clary, Naoko-eri, Proxy57, Skytte, Storm'sShadow, paosu, Hiyori Arakawa y Missa.

* * *

 **Respondiendo a comentarios Guest.**

 **. Missa:** Gracias por comentar el prólogo y este capítulo (en el fic eliminado), me dio mucho gusto leerte y saber que te gustará el inicio. Poco a poco irá apareciendo Ino, y espero que la forma en que haga debut te sorprenda xD aunque no es algo muy especial. Gracias por leer, espero volver a recibir tus hermosos reviews.


	3. Capítulo 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **N** i toda la riqueza, ni todo el poder; tu soledad se alimenta de ello. _

Tenía ocho años cuando lo conocí, el primer rayo de luz en mi vida, después de Itachi. Literalmente, fue el brillo en mi aislamiento.

A los tres años mi padre me inscribió a una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, un complejo educativo donde se esmeran por enseñar varios idiomas, creado especialmente para niños con futuro, y con futuro me refiero a la herencia que aguardaban por sus padres adinerados.

Todos los niños del instituto estaban formados bajo una máscara de prepotencia, a pesar de su corta edad, creyéndose engreídos en todo momento. Incluso en el preescolar, el patio se transformaba en juegos de diferentes grupos sociales; después me percaté que aquellos niños no tenían el derecho de escoger a sus amistades, sino que eran sus propios padres los que seleccionaban con quién debería relacionarse y con quién no.

Como era de esperarse, Fugaku nunca se preocupó por crearme 'amigos falsos'. No era necesario, la influencia de él en todo el país era suficiente para orillar la conveniencia. Los otros chicos me buscaban durante los recesos para invitarme a jugar, obligados por sus familias.

Al principio funcionó. Yo era alguien tímido que nunca tomó la iniciativa con los demás, pero cuando se acercaron a mí, no niego que fui feliz. Quizá no lo expresé con palabras o gestos, pero internamente era consciente que eso fue lo que siempre deseé: tener amigos.

Pasó un día, dos días, incluso una semana. Posteriormente ellos se fueron alejando, porque yo era demasiado "aburrido", o eso es lo que susurraban al señalarme.

Me quedé solo nuevamente, y de esa forma transcurrieron cuatro años, sin tener confianza en alguien más o en mí mismo. No podía contarle a nadie mi sentir, Fugaku jamás fue una opción y no quería molestar a Itachi con absurdas tonterías. Todo se quedaba guardado en mis pensamientos.

Cierto día de invierno, donde el frío podía traspasar hasta la lana de los más gruesos abrigos, todo pareció tomar otro rumbo.

Sucedió durante la primera hora de clase (en ese entonces, cursaba el segundo grado de primaria). La profesora Anko, una mujer de carácter fuerte que rondaba los veintitantos años, presentó ante el grupo a quien sería nuestro nuevo compañero. Un niño rubio con enormes ojos azules y dos peculiares marcas alrededor de sus mejillas. A simple vista parecía alguien normal.

 _—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Tengo ocho años, los cumplí el pasado 10 de octubre… esto, mi comida favorita es el ramen. Espero llevarme bien con todos, ¡de veras!_

 _Su sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con evidente sinceridad._

 _Fue sólo un pequeño momento, breves segundos lo que duré en observarlo, pero de inmediato su mirada se cruzó con la mía; como si aquella sonrisa me la estuviera dedicando. Y me sonrojé, ocultándome sobre mi asiento._

 _Él se acomodó a tres filas de distancia._

Naruto nunca simpatizó con nadie del colegio, él parecía un ser mucho más solitario que yo.

Al menos yo había decidido estar solo, puesto que los demás trataban de persuadirme para hablarles, guiados por las voces de sus padres, y era yo quien ahora los rechazaba. Tener amigos falsos es semejante a tener basura cerca de ti.

Pero Naruto pasaba desapercibido para todos, a pesar de sus intentos por encajar.

Cumplido el mes de su llegada, me lo topé de frente. Yo había logrado escapar de la clase de matemáticas, escabulléndome rumbo a la biblioteca; la noche anterior no pude dormir ya que Fugaku discutía a gritos con Itachi, por lo cual me encontraba demasiado cansado. Mi objetivo era conciliar el sueño aunque sea por unos minutos.

Fue allí donde lo encontré, tumbado en el respaldo de una de las amplias mesas para leer, siguiendo mis pasos con el azul profundo de sus ojos. No quise prestarle más atención de la necesaria, así que como todos, pasé de él colocándome a sus espaldas.

Saqué de mi mochila mi manga favorito y empecé a leerlo mentalmente. El chico se giró hacia mí, sorprendido abrió su boca.

 _—¿También te gusta pokémon? —exclamó a cien voces, entusiasta._

 _—¡Shhh! ¡Cállate bobo! Nos van a descubrir —llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios, señalando silencio._

 _—Lo siento —susurró, ampliando una sonrisa—. Es que a mí me encanta pokémon._

 _—Hm._

 _—Mi favorito es Venusaur._

 _—¿Ah? —enarqué una ceja—. Todo mundo sabe que es más fuerte Charizard._

 _—A mí me gusta más Venusaur._

 _—Hm._

 _—No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad? —me encogí de hombros y él continuo—. Sasuke, ¿cierto?_

 _—Sí._

 _—Yo me llamo Naruto, puedes decirme así. Mi comida favorita es el…_

 _—Ramen._

 _—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó confuso._

 _—Lo repites a cada momento._

 _Él comenzó a carcajear con ruido, a lo que rápidamente le volví a señalar que guardara silencio._

 _—¡Cállate, tonto! —murmuré._

 _Extendió su mano derecha, abriendo la palma frente a mí._

 _—¿Amigos?_

 _No dije nada. Imité su acto y levanté mi mano para estrecharla con la suya, inundándome de afecto casi al instante. Naruto era la primera persona que aceptaba en mi vida._

Naruto se convirtió en mi primer amigo, alguien franco que a diferencia de los demás, no guardaba malicia en su interior, ni ningún tipo de beneficio.

Ya no estábamos solos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos volvimos lo suficientemente cercanos, más de lo que yo hubiera deseado, como para intercambiar historias personales.

Naruto era huérfano. Un año antes de conocerlo, cuando teníamos siete años, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. Hecho que lo devastó, pues al parecer, ellos le brindaban amor a cada momento, cosa que los míos nunca hicieron conmigo.

Un hombre llamado Jiraiya, su padrino realmente, quedó a cargo de su cuidado, otorgándole su casa y su cariño. Parecía ser alguien amable, por lo que el ojiazul relataba.

Para mí no fue sencillo abrir mi sinceridad, al principio me limitaba sólo a escucharlo. No obstante, la terquedad de mi compañero me forzó a describir lo que se escondía en mis pensamientos y que nunca cruzaron más allá de mis labios. Le confesé mi temor y desprecio hacia mi padre, mi decepción a mi madre y mi admiración para con Itachi.

Nuestras conversaciones fluían poco a poco, a un ritmo exclusivo marcado por nosotros mismos.

Las cosas no siempre resultaban ser maravillosas. Nuestra escuela estaba llena de niños chismosos y padres curiosos. Pronto comenzaron a circular rumores por doquier, y se volvió algo casi común encontrar a varios grupos de chiquillos farfullar por los pasillos frases incompletas en cuanto Naruto pasara por ahí.

Él jamás se quejó, inclusive parecía no incomodarse con ello. Consecuentemente, los rumores trajeron consigo nuevos problemas; ya no se limitaban únicamente a hablar mal de él sino que comenzaron a insultarlo y después a agredirlo físicamente.

Yo era ajeno a todo lo suscitado. Desconocía que algo así le sucediera a mi amigo, pues cuando caminaba a su lado todo parecía ir en su curso normal, nadie nos volteaba a ver si quiera. Ya no éramos estudiantes del segundo grado, estábamos en cuarto, y durante ese tiempo no me di cuenta de nada.

Hasta que por casualidad, por obra del 'destino', descubrí que varios niños, un poco más grandes y fortachones, disfrutaban acosando a Naruto, mientras que éste se encontraba tirado en el suelo como un ovillo, recibiendo patadas y golpes.

No pude quedarme viendo, los músculos de mi cara se endurecieron por la ira; caminé a prisa, pero mi impulso me hizo correr.

 _—¡Idiotas! —grité por primera vez— ¡Déjenlo en paz!_

 _Mi puño se cerró con fuerza, ya no era capaz de controlar mi furia._

 _—¡Puf!_

 _Me miraron serios y yo temblaba por razones desconocidas._

 _—Por hoy te has salvado._

 _—Agradécele a tu amiguito._

 _—¡Pobretón!_

 _Se burlaron en una carcajada que me pareció demasiado molesta, luego se fueron tranquilos como si no hubiera pasado nada._

 _—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté todavía enojado, pero mi desconcierto fue más grande._

 _—No tuviste porqué haberte metido._

 _Se reincorporó, limpiando un hilo de sangre que corría de su boca._

 _—¿Por qué no te defendiste?_

 _Pareció meditar sus palabras, claramente él tenía sus propias razones, lo que especulaba era cómo explicármelo para yo entenderlo._

 _—Digamos que… eso le traería problemas a mi padrino._

Seguía sin entender las causas y los motivos, todo me parecía sumamente indefinido. Pero como ya lo mencioné, los rumores corrían rápido en la escuela cual agua de río, que ni los oídos de Fugaku se salvaron.

Ese mismo día por la noche, nuestro padre pidió cenar en casa con nosotros. Tanto Itachi como yo permanecíamos bajo un silencio incómodo, evidentemente, no estábamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de cena "familiar", lo normal era comer sin la presencia del Uchiha mayor. Y aunque no fuera importante, podía sentir una tensión intolerable entre Itachi y Fugaku.

 _—Sasuke, hijo —sentí asco cuando me llamó de esa manera—. Escuché que has hecho amistad con un niño… alguien bastante inusual._

 _Arqué el entrecejo, pero de inmediato modulé mi postura._

 _—Así es, padre._

 _—¿Cuál es el nombre del joven?_

 _Itachi me miró, trataba de decirme algo, pero no podía descifrarlo._

 _—Naruto._

 _Fugaku detuvo el bocadillo que estaba por llevarse a la boca, apartándolo a su platillo._

 _—Naruto, ¿qué?_

 _La frialdad en su voz me causó escalofríos._

 _—Uzumaki._

 _El silencio reinó nuevamente en el comedor. Itachi pareció ingerir más rápido sus alimentos, pateándome levemente por debajo para que tratara de imitarlo._

 _Luego de 10 largos minutos, él retomó la palabra._

 _—¿Sabías tú que el hombre que se hace cargo de ese niño trabaja para mí? —negué con un movimiento de cabeza, evitando mirar sus ojos—. Es uno de mis empleados menos destacados, vive en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad._

 _No pude evitar pasmarme. Levanté la vista, con mi boca ligeramente abierta y me encaré a las gruesas facciones de aquel hombre, que me contemplaba con severidad._

 _—Son tan miserables que el pobre individuo tuvo que implorar por una beca para los estudios de su "hijo" —hizo ademán en la última palabra—. Me conmovió y como soy alguien de buen corazón, acepté. Moví mis influencias para otorgarle una beca completa, y no una en cualquier colegio, ¡una beca en la mejor escuela de todas! —su temperamento iba en declive—. ¡No pago la colegiatura de ese mocoso para que sea tu amigo! —subió el tono de su voz. Itachi se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en específico—. Hijo, ¿sabes lo que dice la gente?_

 _—No._

 _Fue un error contestarle, pues rápidamente gruñó efusivo._

 _—El escuincle está dañando tu reputación. Un futuro ejecutivo Uchiha no debe mezclarse con esa gentuza —llamó a alaridos a una de las mujeres de la servidumbre, que le llevó un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas blancas. Las tomó sin ningún preámbulo, después masajeó la sien—. No quiero volver a escuchar que te relacionas con ese niño, de lo contrario, no me lo pensaré para dejar de pagar su inscripción._

Ni todo el dinero, ni todo el poder pudieron lograr que yo rompiera lazos con Naruto. No me importaba que no perteneciera a mi clase social, tampoco estaba con él por lástima. Nuestra amistad era real.

Probablemente también fue un acto de rebeldía contra mi padre.

Y a pesar de los años, la imagen de Naruto siendo golpeado violentamente, permanecía tan fresca en mi mente, que he sido incapaz de borrarla.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por leer.

Si alguien disfruta leyendo este fic, estaría encantada de recibir un review.

La respuesta que he obtenido por parte de los lectores no es como yo lo imaginaba. Tengo pocos comentarios e incluso un reporte... pero aún así sigo aquí. Francamente disfruto mucho, mucho, escribiendo la historia. Si alguien más disfruta conmigo, sería bueno saber su opinión.

Gracias a Storm'sShadow que me comenta cada capítulo sin falta.


	4. Capítulo 3

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **E** l dolor más grande, no es otra cosa, sino la traición. _

Naruto y yo somos muy diferentes. Nuestras personalidades dibujan un eje imaginario en paralelo, y como si de un par de imanes se tratara, conectamos gracias a nuestros lados opuestos.

Su vida ha sido igual de trágica que la mía, y sin embargo, parece que su pasado no interfiere en su peculiar optimismo; a diferencia mía, que me he estado reservado la mayor parte de mis emociones exclusivamente para mí.

Tras las advertencias insostenibles de mi padre, confieso que tomé el atrevimiento al invitar a mi amigo a la residencia Uchiha, donde pasábamos la mayor parte de las horas jugando videojuegos, luego se despedía cuando el reloj indicaba el atardecer. Fugaku nunca se enteró, y si lo hizo, no cumplió las amenazas que con tanta cólera profesó, posiblemente porque me aguardaba algo mucho peor.

Indiscutiblemente, Itachi y Naruto se conocieron; mi hermano fue tan amable como siempre, incluyéndose en nuestras pláticas y juegos, mezclando el humor de Naruto con algo especial de cada uno de nosotros.

Nosotros, porque éramos tres, y me encantaba como sonaba esa palabra y la vibración en mis labios al pronunciarla. Me llenaba de una rara felicidad que experimentaba con emoción.

Itachi, Naruto y yo. Nosotros.

 _—¡Qué asco! Yo nunca besaría a una niña —exclamó Naruto al momento que contraía su rostro en una mueca de total desagrado._

 _—Jaja, eso dices ahora porque eres todavía un niño, Naruto —la voz serena de Itachi personalizó la habitación._

 _—No entiendo, Itachi-nii, ¿qué tiene de especial una chica?_

 _El susodicho me contempló con su mirada oscura, serio al principio pero después sonrió delicadamente._

 _—Sasuke, ¿no estamos ya algo grandes para que me sigas llamando de esa manera?_

 _Naruto se descargó en un torrente de risas. Yo me avergoncé irreversiblemente, queriendo desaparecer como suaves gotas de rocío al evaporarse._

 _—De todas formas no te entiendo —me crucé de brazos, evitando ser presa de los ojos de mis acompañantes._

 _—Cuando tengan quince años y se enamoren de una linda chica, cobrarán el significado de lo que he dicho._

Cuánta razón tenía.

En aquellos días no comprendía lo que estar enamorado simbolizaba, mi falta de experiencia y mi corta edad me impedían hacerlo, razón por la cual no figuraba el frenesí de mi hermano. Itachi fue mucho más sociable de lo que yo en su momento, él no sufrió por problemas para formar vínculos con los demás jóvenes de su instituto, y de hecho llegué a conocer en persona a más de uno de sus amigos.

Por eso pudo encontrar a una linda chica y prenderse de ella. Respondía al nombre de Konan, alguien extraña de pies a cabeza, que disfrutaba tiñendo su cabello de colores poco comunes; incuestionablemente era linda, pero su aspecto hablaba más que su personalidad.

Con ella, Itachi compartió momentos únicos: su primer aliento, su primer beso, su primer amor, su primer todo.

Si Konan tenía el don de hacer feliz a la persona que yo más quería, entonces no tenía porqué opinar al respecto, únicamente aceptar que le correspondía con la misma intensidad. La apariencia no tiene boca para hablar, eso lo entendí cuando maduré.

El noviazgo de Itachi y Konan duró lo mismo que ver pasar un cometa en lo alto del cielo. Pronto comenzó a hacer falta la presencia de ella, se notó su ausencia en cada una de las conversaciones de Itachi, y su figura se disipó de los ojos de él.

Jamás me enteré de la verdadera razón por lo que ocurrió, él evitaba hablar de ello, pretendiendo que Konan nunca existió. Pero podría apostar mi vida y asegurar que Fugaku fue responsable de la separación de ellos dos, por sentido común pude deducir que esas fueron las circunstancias.

Las cosas entre mi padre y mi hermano se estaban consumando con demasiada frialdad. Itachi se metió a la boca del lobo, tratando de desafiar las leyes Uchiha ante sus propios métodos, como si la ruptura de su relación fuera la punta del iceberg que rompería con su paciencia. Indudablemente, Fugaku cometió el delito de inmiscuirse entre la persona que él amaba, y eso fue algo que Itachi no le perdonó.

Fue una noche cuando las cosas volverían a cambiar.

No recuerdo exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo, ¿estaría tumbado en algún lugar de mi alcoba?, probablemente, ¿estaría leyendo? No lo sé.

Lo que no olvidaré es la expresión de Itachi. Casi corriendo hasta donde yo estaba, se presentó con el cabello largo azabache completamente desordenado, bañado en gruesas gotas de sudor, su ropa cubierta por una capa perceptible de polvo, expresando horror en las facciones entumidas de cada una de sus extremidades.

Había algo en él que me provocó una corriente eléctrica mezclada con miedo.

A eso sumado que pasaban más de la media noche y la Luna fue cubierta por la densidad de una nube, alimentando la oscuridad en todos los pasillos de la casa.

Fue realmente desagradable, algo traumatizante. Quisiera tener el recuerdo impreso para poder quemarlo y desaparecer las cenizas al viento, porque lo que sucedió esa noche me perturba a cada instante.

 _—S-s-Sa-Sasuke —tartamudeó._ _La palidez en su rostro aumentaba mi preocupación._

 _—Itachi, ¿qué tienes?_

 _Se dejó caer sobre el piso, sentándose con los pies juntos al pecho y haciendo un grave intento por calmar su respiración._

 _—¡Es horrible! —ahogó un quejido inatendible, llevando sus brazos al rostro para cubrirlo._

 _—¿Qué cosa? —mi desesperación se hacía presente._

 _—Mamá…_

 _—¿Mamá?_

 _La confusión y la consternación estaban por apoderarse de mis nervios._

 _Itachi alargó uno de sus dedos señalando el sótano. Inmediatamente me asomé escaleras abajo a través de la penumbra. Tragué saliva, temeroso por la incomprensión._

 _—Está ahí…_

 _Miré una vez más el lugar, sin entender claramente lo que trataba de decirme. Con pasos titubeantes comencé a proceder uno a uno los escalones._

 _Mientras bajaba, en mi mente sonó una cancioncilla lejana, creciendo maravillosa dentro de mí. Era una pieza perfecta, compuesta por varias notas que parecían provenir desde el paraíso, con un compás suave; pero mientras más me adentraba en aquel túnel, mientras más profundo me encontrara, la canción se volvía distinta. Lo que parecía ser algo romántico de pronto se distorsionaba en una melodía distante. El sonido era cada vez más tenebroso, como si aquellos ángeles que tocaban hubieran descendido hasta el infierno y ahora los demonios se burlaban de ellos._

 _El aire allí era escaso, empezaba a asfixiarme. Mis ojos, privados de toda luz, hacían un esfuerzo por ubicarse, y el sonido en mis pensamientos no ayudaban para cobrar la calma. Estaba asustado, pero la excitación me impedía parar, porque mientras más grande fuera mi miedo, más extraordinaria era la música._

 _Impulsado por ello, llegué hasta el suelo del recinto. Itachi había mencionado a nuestra madre, a Mikoto; no comprendería sus palabras hasta que viera con mis propios ojos lo que él vio. Escudriñé entre los bolsillos del pantalón hasta encontrar mi celular, cuando lo tuve en mis manos pude alumbrar con su linterna._

 _El tenue brillo formó espantosas sombras por cada rincón del lugar, no podría ver más allá que simples cajas abandonadas, no obstante, un pequeño olor desagradable se coló por mis fosas nasales. El aroma era tan nauseabundo que por poco conseguía vomitar. Me tapé con una mano la nariz, al mismo tiempo que usaba la otra para palpar a tientas, buscando el interruptor._

 _La canción estaba por llegar a su punto clímax, y cuando encendí la bombilla todo pareció inmovilizarse. La música se detuvo y por pequeños segundos mi corazón también._

 _Tuve que reprimir el grito que quería escapar de mi boca; asimismo, mis ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente ante la escena que tenía frente a mí._

 _—No… no es posible —la voz me salía en susurros cortados, y yo evitaba exhalar el horrible aroma._

 _Allí, ahí estaba mamá._

 _Una de las paredes del sótano estaba repleta de cientos de fotografías que exhibían a una sola mujer. Retratos que mostraban diferentes posiciones de ella._

 _Alegría. Tristeza. Enfado. Eran algunos de los sentimientos que se reflejaban en cada imagen._

 _Sostuve una de las fotos y me aseguré de contemplarla profundamente, podía ver a una dama de cabellera larga y oscura, ojos de un negro brillante y una piel pulcra. Muy hermosa. Supuestamente ella era mi madre, la señora que me dejó el día que nací._

 _Pero eso no era todo, en el piso se hallaban algunas cartas hechas en manuscrita que como destinatario se leía el nombre de Mikoto. Tal parece que nunca fueron enviadas, y no fue necesario leer alguna para darme cuenta de todo el dolor que contenían._

 _Más al fondo, pude descubrir frases sobre la pared, escritas en sangre. El mensaje era aterrador._

 _"He vivido todos estos años sin ti, es suficiente condena. No lo soporto, cada día siento que voy a enloquecer. ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Si yo te amé. He implorado, he orado, pero nada funciona. Dios me castiga de esta forma. Mikoto… regresa, vuelve a ser mía. Mikoto, ¿es acaso que huiste por nuestros hijos? Yo sería capaz de todo por tenerte conmigo, incluso de matarlos, si tú me lo pidieras"._

 _Retrocedí instintivamente un par de pasos, con mi frente empapada por sudor frío. Uno de mis pies resbaló al pisar una sustancia espesa, de consistencia pegajosa. Era semen, y al parecer, todavía estaba fresco._

 _Al levantar la vista, me percaté que había manchas de semen por varios lados, inclusive, en algunas de las fotografías. Esa era la razón del porqué olía tan mal._

 _Para mí todo fue muy obvio. Fugaku estaba obsesionado._

 _No podía seguir estando allí. Pero antes de escapar, quería llevarme el recuerdo de mi madre, después de todo, esa fue la primera vez que conocí su rostro. Así que tomé una de las fotografías de la pared y la guardé en mi chaqueta._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí, hijo?_

 _La sangre se me heló de solo escuchar su ronca voz. Mis piernas no reaccionaban a mis deseos, yo quería correr pero me fue imposible._

 _—Pa-pa-dre._

 _—Es una lástima que vieras esto._

 _Observé como se acercó a mí, completamente sereno. Rodeando mi cuerpo con la firmeza de sus pasos. Y yo, todavía incapaz de moverme, empecé a temblar._

 _—Seguramente pensarás que estoy loco._

 _Quise negarlo, decirle que no, pero no tenía voz._

 _—¡Dilo!_

 _Gritó, esta vez lleno de odio._

 _—¿No puedes hablar?_

 _¡Ni si quiera era capaz de parpadear!_

 _—¿Me tienes miedo?_

 _Tocó mi mentón, levantándolo sin cuidado para que pudiera verlo, infundiendo temor hasta las raíces del hueso._

 _No debí hacerlo, y sin embargo lo hice. Asentí silenciosamente, Fugaku me aterrorizaba, tanto que creí que las lágrimas caerían de mis ojos en cualquier momento._

 _Entonces, escuché de nuevo la música en mi mente, con el volumen tan alto que encendió mis oídos. Fruncí el entrecejo por la fuerza de la melodía en mi cerebro, y de no ser algo imaginario podría decir que casi me quedo sordo._

 _—Te enseñaré a no metertete donde no debes._

 _Apenas y pude escucharlo._

 _Fugaku elevó su puño contra mí y me golpeó directo en el estómago, provocando que escupiera saliva. Siguió arremetiendo sin importarle el daño que pudiera causarme… irónicamente, parecía que Fugaku me abofeteaba al ritmo de las notas, y casi carcajeo por lo ridículo que sonaba._

La canción se esfumó por completo cuando el rostro de Itachi se asomó por la puerta. Lo pude ver a través del dolor que corría por todo mi organismo.

Y no fue más grande el sufrimiento de los golpes de Fugaku que el sufrimiento que sentí al ver a Itachi sonreír.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Qué tal?

No saben cuánto amé escribir esto.

Ya muchos habían leído la parte donde Sasuke descubre el escondrijo de Fugaku, pero muchos otros no. ¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que en la versión anterior, Ino aparecía desde el capítulo 3, pero ahora las cosas van poco a poco.

¡Paciencia! Todo valdrá la pena... eso espero.

¡Gracias infinitas a quienes me dan animo y me poyan a seguir!

Gracias a Kunieda Hatake, Clary, paosu, Storm'sShadow, Proxy57 y Espiritu Salvaje.

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios _Guest_**

 ** _. Clary:_** Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad agradezco que estés tan al pendiente. A mí también me está gustando más está versión que la anterior, jaja, qué bueno que coincidimos :D


	5. Capítulo 4

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

 **Dedicado especialmente y con todo mi cariño** en mi kokoro, a mi maiga Storm'sShadow, por ser quien me ha apoyado desde un inicio. Nunca creí que fanfiction me permitiera conocer a una persona tan linda como tú.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **E** ncuentra algo que te motive y construye tu salvación. _

Aquella sonrisa irónica en el rostro de Itachi sigue sin desdibujarse de mi memoria, y todavía me provoca una angustia similar a la de esa vez.

Mi relación con Fugaku conservaba el mismo flujo reservado; ignorando casi con triunfo el desastre ocurrido en el sótano y tratando de borrar en mayor medida los hechos. Solamente, de vez en cuando, me permitía observar la fotografía de mi madre, impregnándome de rencor sobre cada línea de su rostro.

Por otro lado, Itachi renunció a su parte afable y se transformó en alguien que pronto comencé a desconocer. Su frialdad se volvió costumbre, al igual que verlo caminar con el ceño fruncido hacia todos lados, demostrando su molestia por razones desconocidas.

Itachi ya no era Itachi, ahora era un Uchiha.

Una persona que antes era sencilla, se dejó atrapar por la avaricia. Una persona que antes era buena, ahora es una persona malvada.

Todo por culpa de Fugaku, porque estaba tan preocupado por atender primero a las necesidades de sus empresas, sobreponiéndolas ante las de sus hijos; no le importó que Itachi fuera un adolescente cuando decidió inmiscuirlo a los negocios familiares, aún contra su voluntad.

Itachi comenzó a mirar con desprecio a los ojos de Naruto, sintiéndolo inferior e indigno de estar junto a mí. Él se alejó de nosotros enclaustrado en su propia malicia.

De no haber sido porque Naruto permanecía a mi lado como amigo, hubiese caído en una seria depresión. Se puede decir que fue mi amparo.

Y sin embargo, dolía mucho ser únicamente los dos Naruto y yo. Pero sobre todo, me lastimaba observar la rutina de Itachi; todos los días llegar tan tarde a casa y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y con ello impidiendo el paso para mí, creando un mundo donde yo ya no existía.

La cena fue el momento más solitario. Estaba acostumbrado a que la presencia de Fugaku fuera como la de un fantasma, inexistente, y realmente no me importaba, pero se sentía tan vacío tener que comer sin mi hermano.

Deseaba tanto volver a ser reconfortado por él, por ver sus ojos y llenarme de la serenidad que solían transmitirme.

Inclusive en mi cumpleaños fue diferente. Antes no importaba lo ocupado que anduviera, siempre se tomaba el tiempo necesario para envolverme en sus brazos, cantando una pequeña felicitación. Pero cuando cumplí catorce años, ni si quiera se giró a verme, entendiendo que posiblemente lo olvidó o quizá no quiso hacerlo.

No obstante, sin imaginarlo, esa tarde de mi cumpleaños Fugaku se acercó conmigo. No me felicitó, ni mucho menos me abrazó, pero me entregó un regalo. Como era de esperarse, en su mentalidad todo funcionaba de esa manera, los objetos costosos tenían el poder para suplantar el afecto.

 _—Si no es de tu agrado, simplemente pide otra cosa que te guste —exclamó al tiempo que ponía sobre mis manos un estuche color negro._

 _El aroma a cuero del embalaje me recordó por un breve instante al de Fugaku, los dos eran muy parecidos, igual de chocantes._

 _Me dediqué a examinarlo con cuidado, moviendo mis dedos por encima de la piel. La sensación fue indescriptible, pero se sentía completamente llano. Aunque no hubiese descubierto el interior, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que se encontraba allí._

 _—Al parecer no te gustó. Puedes tirarlo si quieres, ya mañana te compraré otra cosa. ¿Un auto?_

 _Preguntó con total calma, como si comprar automóviles fuera el gasto más común en su billetera, cuan simple juego de niños. Luego, se permitió aflojar el nudo de su corbata marrón y descalzarse, tomó asiento en el sofá y por pocos minutos cerró sus ojos. Su aspecto lucía cansado, con varias arrugas alrededor de su frente, e incluso sus pies expedían un olor semejante al queso. Por poco y me compadecía de él._

 _—No necesito un auto, padre. Todavía soy un niño —lo último culminó en susurro, que de todas formas fue perceptible para Fugaku._

 _—¿No?, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿dieciséis?_

 _—Cumplí catorce._

 _—Ah —se rascó con malestar el borde de la oreja izquierda. Estaba descubriendo las manías antihigiénicas_ _que Fugaku normalmente no mostraba a nadie. En esos cinco minutos conocí más de él que en todos los años que había vivido en su casa—. Después de todo, sí es hoy tu cumpleaños._

 _No quise comentar nada al respecto, incliné mis ojos de nuevo con dirección al objeto en cuestión, demasiado curioso._

 _—Gracias —Fugaku hizo un ademán con los brazos, concentrado en bostezar—. De todas formas… ¿qué es?_

 _—Ábrelo._

 _Y así lo hice. Traté de llenar mis manos con delicadeza para poder tirar de los dos broches dorados encontrados en el extremo._

 _Clic._

 _La pieza se estremeció con el sonido que emergió al abrirse. Dentro se encontraba lo que yo ya intuía, mas no imaginé que fuera en verdad tan hermoso; quedé maravillado con la misma velocidad que la de un relámpago, y me perdí, casi suspendido, en la curvatura de su figura. Admirando en silencio la belleza del pequeño instrumento._

 _Tallado en madera fina, hecho de arce por la espalda y las costillas, luciendo unas llamas artísticas a cada lado. Cubierto por cuatro cuerdas que fluían en línea recta hacía arriba para tocar el cielo. No podía distinguirlo a simple vista, tampoco era un experto como para asegurarlo, pero unas cuerdas estaban chapadas en oro._

 _—¿Un violín?_

 _Pregunté asombrado, confundido al principio y mis cejas ligeramente arqueadas. ¿Cuál era el motivo de aquel instrumento?_

 _—Cuando eran muy pequeños, llevé a ti y a Itachi al Festival Hall* —rió levemente. Fue la primera vez que distinguí una sonrisa en él—. Te veías muy emocionado en cuanto la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Luego, te aferraste a mi brazo y señalaste al hombre del violonchelo. "Quiero ser como él" dijiste sin despegarle los ojos._

 _Sentí el calor acumularse en mis mejillas, evidentemente me sonrojé, lo que traté de ocultar sin mucho éxito. Era un niño cuando sucedió, hasta entonces no había pensado en nada al respecto, apenas y cavilaba recuerdos borrosos de ello._

 _Ciertamente, me inquieté._

 _¿Será posible que el oscuro corazón de Fugaku, sea capaz de guardar las gratas experiencias también? Después de todo era un humano y no estaba exento de sentimientos._

 _—No es un chelo —continuó—, pero es algo parecido._

Realmente fue un suceso extraordinario, una prueba de afecto sincero de mi padre. Y aunque no deseo juzgar el motivo de sus errores, tampoco puedo perdonarlo tan fácilmente; sus crímines perdurarán ante todo.

Poseer el violín me reconfortó inexplicablemente, creo que fue lo más cercano a alguna emoción de amor o aprecio que pude sentir, en ese momento, hacia alguien, o en este caso hacia algo.

No tenía idea de cómo tratarlo, de cómo usarlo o cómo tocarlo. Me invadió el temor de dañarlo, por lo que tomé la sabia decisión de inscribirme a clases particulares después del instituto. Mi tiempo con Naruto se vio reducido, pero prefería aprovechar los minutos restantes antes de terminar el día, para aprender y poder dominar a la perfección a aquel instrumento que me seducía a cada minuto. El violín, mi violín, era un artefacto tan atractivo y divinamente tallado que no pretendía lastimar sus cuerdas con armonías desbordantes y asquerosas; no, yo quería recitar lo más hermoso y perfecto, hacer de algo bello más bello aún. Y con esa idea firme en mi cabeza me adentré a un universo que me atrapó, conociéndola a _ella,_ enamorándome a profundidad en cuestión de segundos.

Ella era la música.

Aprendí tanto como se me fue posible, siendo eso mi única ambición, lo único que me provocaba sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo. Tenía habilidades para tocar las más bellas sinfonías, pude reproducir exactamente hasta las notas más difíciles propuestas por los apreciados y talentosos músicos contemporáneos.

Sin embargo, pronto comencé a sentirme insatisfecho. Yo sabía que tenía un don y no esperaba desperdiciarlo al dedicarme exclusivamente al violín, por lo que también aprendí a tocar guitarra y lo más básico del piano. Comprendí entonces, que la música es una excelente compañía que no se permite ser celosa.

En ese sentido mi vida ya no era tan lúgubre. Tomando un poco del optimismo que caracterizaba a Naruto, me acostaba todas las noches sobre mi cama para apreciar lo que me rodeaba. Tenía un amigo, un hermano que aunque actualmente cortante seguía apreciándolo, una doncella como la música y un padre déspota que me colmaba de obsequios lujosos; realmente no estaba tan mal.

Pasaron dos años de arduo esfuerzo y continua práctica. Conforme iba creciendo como músico, también crecía mi ambición. Yo tenía el estúpido sueño de componer mis propias melodías, y con ello ganarme un lugar en la orquesta sinfónica más reconocida de Osaka. Al ser hijo de un Uchiha tenía el camino libre de obstáculos, pero yo deseaba cambiar mi 'destino', crear mis propios medios y brillar gracias a mi dedicación.

Tuve sobre mí la presión que me indicaba que debía componer algo; no cualquier cosa, una sinfonía espectacular, única, hermosa, un adonis que sólo estuviera al alcance de los dioses.

Entonces mi memoria se llenó de un reflejo en específico. Esa noche en la que conocí a mi madre, mientras bajaba por la oscuridad, en mi mente sonaba una dulce canción, que rescindió por convertirse en algo siniestro. _La canción perfecta._

Comencé a escribir lo que recordaba de aquella melodía y paulatinamente la tocaba con mi violín. Durante largas noches repetía la misma acción. Escribía en un papel especial las notas que iban surcando en mi cabeza, seguía las notas con mi violín, para luego optar por botar la partitura a la basura.

Eventualmente, sucedió. Conseguí escribir mi propia melodía e interpretarla; descubrí que las notas que logré preparar no eran una bazofia y que de hecho se escuchaban bastante bien, para mí era un placer oír la eufonía emitida por mi violín... Pero seguía inconforme.

El acorde que escuché en mi cerebro en aquel entonces no era nada parecido, ni siquiera se acercaba un poco a lo que con esmero había alcanzado trazar.

¿Y si fue un demonio el encargado de crear esa canción? Quizá mi miedo lo invocó y por ello no puedo lograr tocarla tal cual.

Mi capricho por atar cabos sueltos fue lo que provocó la incertidumbre en mí, razón por la cual constreñí la iniciativa de investigar soluciones viables para mi bloqueo.

Había escuchado que Internet tiene todo lo que buscas, por eso no dudé en auxiliarme con ese medio. Ni si quiera sé de qué manera fue que llegué allí, pero entré a un foro creado y dedicado especialmente para jóvenes artistas, donde la gente compartía situaciones en concreto. Los temas de interés trataban sobre música clásica, pinturas famosas, arquitectura, y algo más. Sin duda, era un espacio exclusivo en el que sentía que podía ser aceptado sin problemas.

Me agradó bastante, porque no era como cualquier blog en donde la gente mediocre publicaba tonterías sin ningún fundamento.

Finalmente, me animé a compartir mi realidad.

 _"Encuentra algo que te motive y construirás tu salvación. La inspiración es la vida para cualquier escultor, pintor, escritor o músico. ¿Qué puedo hacer si mi inspiración no me transporta a crear lo que aspiro? Mi mente ha creado una pieza musical majestuosa, pero mis manos son incapaces de reproducirla a través del violín._

 _-Anónimo.-"_

Fue cuestión de minutos para recibir una respuesta. No esperaba hacerlo y me sorprendió en gran medida lo que leí.

 _"Es como lo que sucedió con el violinista Giuseppe Tartini* cuando escribió "el trino del diablo". Cuenta la leyenda que en una noche, en 1713, soñó que había hecho un pacto con el diablo y estaba a sus órdenes. En un momento, le dio su violín y lo desafió para que tocara una pieza romántica. Fue una sonata espléndida y tan singular. Al despertar tomó su violín para tratar de imitar alguna parte, pero fue en vano. Lo que Tartini compuso es lo mejor que hizo, pero él aseguró que es inferior a lo que escuchó en su sueño._

 _Espeluznante, ¿cierto?_

 _-Ino Y.-"._

Fue de ese modo que la conocí.

En esta ocasión no me refiero a la música, estoy hablando de ella, de la mujer de la que me enamoré.

Un suceso especial que marcó toda mi vida..

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

*Festival Hall: es una sala de conciertos situada en Osaka. Prácticamente es el hogar de la Osaka Philharmonic Orchestra.

*Giuseppe Tartin: fue un violinista, compositor y estudioso de la música de su tiempo (barroco), de origen italiano. Fue uno de los virtuosos del violín, famoso por componer la sonata que ya mencioné.

 **N/A:**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Me dio miedo escribir sobre la leyenda, y dado que son la 1:01 a.m., prefiero irme a dormir cubierta por mis cobijas y echa una bolita.

Gracias Storm'sShadow, Guest y Hibari-sempai.

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios _Guest_**

 ** _. Guest:_** Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que la actualización de este capítulo te agrade.


	6. Capítulo 5

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

 **Dedicado especialmente a Josefina.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ella era luz, alegría y paz; todo al mismo tiempo._

Desde hace algunos años dejé la niñez escondida en un profundo lugar del cual ya nunca volverá, todavía me resulta tan difícil de creer que todo haya avanzado tan rápido, después de los malos ratos que viví.

Fue en el año 2011 cuando la conocí. Yo ya era un adolescente; mi apariencia había cambiado, mi cabello era sólo un poco más largo y más desordenado, crecí unos cuantos centímetros y mi personalidad se volvió aún más reservada.

Al principio traté de ignorar aquel mensaje; posteriormente, la curiosidad abrió una puerta en mí.

Me di cuenta entonces, que Ino Y. resultó ser Yamanaka, Ino. Alguien que para mi sorpresa, fue una chica de mi edad. Y digo sorpresa porque yo creí, absurdamente, que se trataba de un hombre cuyo conocimiento era basto respecto a música.

Sin embargo, Ino se encontraba lejos de ser una experta en música, ni siquiera le importaba. A ella le interesaba la fotografía, su blog estaba repleto de fotos un tanto extrañas; había ilustraciones captadas a flores, plantas, animales, unas más sobre la Luna y el amanecer. Debo admitir que para ser una aficionada, las imágenes eran sumamente sorprendentes, lástima que la baja calidad destruía el aspecto artístico que seguramente quien las tomó pretendía mostrar.

Y como un sueño, una de sus fotos más antiguas logró captar mi completa atención. Se trataba de una fotografía inusual, en ella aparecían un par de hojas esparcidas, pero mi más grande impresión fue cuando detecté que no eran únicamente hojas, sino que lucían de diez a doce pentagramas, y que también, disponían con la clave de Sol. No había notas musicales escritas en ellas, pero el observarlas me incitó a un momentáneo intervalo de inspiración. Como si me invitaran a llenarlas con las notas que sucumbían en mi cabeza.

 _"Es una gran fotografía._

 _- **U.S**.-"_

Fui un estúpido, un descuidado, un idiota. Al dejar mi comentario olvidé ponerlo en anonimato, sin mencionar que mi correo electrónico aparecía inscrito de por medio.

Días después, ni siquiera me inmuté al contemplar que tenía un mensaje nuevo en mi bandeja de entrada, y por supuesto, era de Ino.

 _"¿Eres el chico del "trino del diablo"?, ¿verdad que eres tú? Me sorprendió que observaras mis fotos… ahora me siento muy avergonzada, je._

 _Yo soy Yamanaka, Ino. Y como seguramente ya te diste cuenta, adoro la fotografía. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿qué es lo que te apasiona?_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Una chica muy perspicaz, pero… ¿princesita? Leer su seudónimo me causó infinitas ganas de burlarme. Asimismo, en el fondo me producía mucha intriga, tenía un pequeño impulso por conocer la razón de su astucia.

No contesté inmediatamente, no había necesidad para apresurarme. Mi vida continuó de manera normal, dedicando mi esmero a mi violín y saliendo de vez en cuando a cualquier lugar con Naruto.

 _"¿Cómo es que conoces la historia de Giuseppe Tartini?_

 _- **U.S**.-"_

Mi intención era atar cabos sueltos. Le contesté una hora antes de recurrir a mis clases privadas de violín. No obstante, la computadora emitió el sonido que indicaba un mensaje nuevo.

 _"Suelo leer mucho y buscar muchas cosas en internet. ¡Bendito Google answers!, ja._

 _Estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta cuando recibí tu correo, por un momento creí que no me contestarías... Pero, tú no has respondido a mi pregunta, 'U.S.'_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Lo analicé detalladamente, incrédulo. ¿Existían chicas a las cuales les gustaran cosas como la fotografía y la lectura? Pensé que probablemente Ino sería una mujer solterona que rondara los cuarentas y más. Eso me provocó un fuerte escalofrío al imaginar a una fémina regordeta hablando conmigo tras la pantalla. De pronto ya no quise estar enfrascándome allí, por lo que apagué rápidamente la pc y me dispuse a terminar mis prácticas.

A la mañana siguiente, noté que el sobre de mi correo electrónico brillaba con el número 1.

Esa gorda mujer era muy insistente.

 _"¡Buenos días! Aquí es muy temprano… a pesar de que esté despierta tan de madrugada no hace nada de frío._

 _Es bueno, porque así evito llevar un abrigo a los cursos propedéuticos._

 _¡Ah! Espero tu respuesta, de lo contrario verás cientos de mis mensajes._

 _¡Ten un buen día!_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Chasqué la lengua, todavía soñoliento. Fui a lavarme el rostro cuando recordé que ella mencionó que asistía a unos cursos propedéuticos. Giré tranquilamente, aún con las gotas de agua cayendo de mis cabellos, pero ya despierto finalmente, vi el calendario en la pared de mi habitación sólo para comprobar que era sábado.

La imagen de la señora obesa se esfumó de mi cabeza. Ino era una estudiante, ahora estaba seguro. Solamente había dos tipos de estudiantes despiertos en un sábado por la mañana; los que pertenecían a la clase alta económica que eran obligados por sus padres a aumentar su matrícula escolar, y los que se preparaban para asistir a la universidad. Y de hecho yo tendría que estar alistándome para acudir a mis clases de matemáticas financieras, algebra y economía.

Aborrecía inmensurablemente todo lo que tuviese números de por medio. Sin embargo, yo ya tenía dieciséis años y la condición que Fugaku planteó fue que él aceptaría meterme a una de las mejores academias de música para tomar clases de violín, guitarra y piano, siempre y cuando yo estuviera dispuesto a estudiar las asignaturas que, según él, me ayudarán a futuro para tomar posesión en parte de las acciones de su empresa. Tal como sucedió con Itachi.

En aquellos días era rara la ocasión en la que podía ver a mi hermano. Él se convirtió en todo un hombre, trabajando en una oficina junto a Fugaku, haciéndose cargo de múltiples tareas empresariales, al mismo tiempo que se graduaba de la licenciatura. Nuestro padre no se la jugaba con gente mediocre.

Y al llegar a casa ya muy tarde, puesto que fui al cine con Naruto, me hallé escribiéndole un mensaje a Ino.

 _"Entonces, ¿ingresarás a la universidad este año?_

 _- **U.S**.-"_

Con la luz apagada en mi habitación, me concentré en leer la contestación que mandó casi al instante.

 _"¿Universidad? ¡Cielos, no!, jaja. Apenas tengo dieciséis, mi vida ya es bastante complicada con la preparatoria como para pensar en la universidad tan pronto._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

No podía creer que de verdad tuviese la misma edad que yo, pero al menos bastó para disipar la horrenda imagen que tenía de ella en mi cabeza.

 _"Entonces no eres muy lista. Eso explicaría el porqué 'Ino' es una 'princesita'._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"Lo dice alguien cuya dirección de correo es: dragonfuego23, jaja._

 _No seré muy lista para todo, pero tú debes saber que hay diferentes tipos de inteligencia, bobo._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"Lo sé, y tal parece que compartimos la misma._

 _Seguramente eres una niña consentida, de esas que tienen padres millonarios y se dan el lujo de tener clases privadas._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

Esperé atentamente el mensaje de regreso. En el reloj ya pintaban más de las once de la noche, y el cansancio me tomaba poco a poco, bostezando cada dos por tres mientras me esforzaba por mantenerme despierto. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no sería capaz de descansar hasta no saber claramente quién era Ino.

A la media hora llegó su mensaje.

 _"No, nada de eso. Decir que asisto a unos cursos propedéuticos fue un decir. En realidad mis padres se llevan muy bien con un profesor de idiomas, al cual parece que le caigo muy bien porque se ofreció a darme clases sin ningún costo._

 _Pero… ¿no olvidas algo?, No te has presentado aún._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"Yamanaka, ¿verdad?_

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"No es lo que esperaba. Creo que no eres alguien que hable mucho. Sí, me llamo Yamanaka._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"Supón que ahora estoy suspirando enojado._

 _- **U.S**.-"_

 _._

 _"Así es como te veo desde el primer momento. Así y con el ceño fruncido._

 _¡Contesta!_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"Me llamo Uchiha, Sasuke. Toco el violín"_

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"¿Uchiha? ¡Tú sí que eres millonario!_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

No hacía falta mencionar más. Ella ya tenía una idea sobre quién era yo, o al menos de dónde provenía. Sólo fue necesario que mencionara mi apellido para que ella se percatara que pertenezco a esa poderosa familia. Fugaku y su riqueza daban la vuelta a todo el país.

Ino era una chica muy alegre, y con el tiempo aprendí a conocerla internamente. Intercambiar correos con ella se convirtió en una rutina que solíamos hacer tres veces a la semana, debido a que ambos teníamos diferentes ocupaciones que atender, además que coincidimos que no era sano depender de una máquina.

No obstante, de vez en cuando rompíamos con nuestras propias reglas y terminábamos "charlando" hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

Supe que Ino era diferente desde la primera vez. Las demás chicas de mi instituto suelen ser únicamente un cuerpo vacío, un espacio hueco donde debió existir un cerebro que, evidentemente, no tienen; ellas eran así, pensando en cuánta ropa podrían ir a comprar con el dinero de papá, o en los artistas nuevos que salieron en la película de ayer, o en esa nueva canción pegajosa que repiten a cualquier minuto.

Ino no era como ellas, no pertenecía al resto común. Ino era única.

 _"Hoy la brisa fue más severa, hace frío por la mañana y la noche. Está claro que el verano terminó._

 _¿No te da tristeza ver como las flores de cerezo poco a poco se marchitan? Sé es que ciclo natural de la vida, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgica._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"No entiendo tus palabras. Para alguien como yo, es mucho más tolerable el otoño._

 _- **U.S**.-"_

 _._

 _"Debí saber que eres un aguafiestas. Es de esperar que alguien cuyo corazón es un bloque de hielo, se sienta abrigado con un poco de frío._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Me encogí de hombros al leerla. Con ella no era necesario fingir, tampoco funcionaría ocultar mi linaje, porque yo podía sentir la libertad de ser quien realmente soy.

No nos conocíamos físicamente, pero en ese momento fue más importante para mí tratar de indagar en sus pensamientos.

 _"Sasuke, vi a tu padre en una revista famosa y no pude parar de pensar en ti._

 _¿Has vuelto a pelear con él?_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"Todos los días._

 _Discutir es como el pan de cada día. Me siento impotente porque ahora también tengo que soportar las críticas de mi hermano._

 _Es duro, ¿no crees?_

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"Claro que es difícil, y claro que duele._

 _Si tuviera la oportunidad, me gustaría estar frente a ellos para darles una patada en el culo._

 _Pero no tienes por qué quejarte, tienes tu existencia prácticamente arreglada._

 _Futuro empresario Uchiha._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Para ella fue fácil deducir que mi vida era sumamente complicada. Entonces las palabras salieron de mi boca con tanta imprudencia que terminé por hablar sobre la gran mayoría de mis tragedias.

 _"Odio que me digas así._

 _Yo no quiero ser un empresario y creo que lo sabes. La música es para mí lo que es para ti la fotografía._

 _¿Qué pasa cuando un niño ha crecido encerrado en un mundo de cuatro paredes? Ese niño convertido en hombre querrá escapar._

 _Yo encontré mi ruta de escape en la música. Mi mayor sueño es ingresar a la filarmónica de Japón._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"¿Sabes? Eres como una de esas estrellas del firmamento. Tu brillo es distante, pero cuánto más cerca, más cálido será tu sueño._

 _Sé que llegarás a ser un excelente músico… ya lo eres._

 _Escribamos juntos nuestro propio destino. Yo prometo que viajaré por el mundo y podré tomar fotografías hermosas para poder mostrártelas, siempre y cuando tú prometas que me dejaras escuchar una de tus canciones._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Platicar con ella calmaba las ansias pesimistas que me atormentaban. Fue mi luz, a pesar de ser su estrella, ella siempre deslumbró mi camino.

 _"¿Destino? No creo en ello, pero estoy de acuerdo en dibujar mis huellas por mi propio sendero._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

Pasó un año entero e Ino se volvió una persona especial. Considero injusto decir que el aprecio que sentía por ella era mayor que el que sentía hacia Naruto. Los dos eran mis amigos, los dos me ayudaron de alguna forma a salir adelante; sin embargo, mi sentimiento para ellos era diferente.

Hasta ahora no sé qué nombre ponerle a cada uno.

Sucedió un martes cuando falté al colegio. Mi ánimo se encontraba por los suelos, y Naruto optó por hacerme compañía; no es como si esperara que él me aconsejara o como si le platicara sobre el porqué de mi malestar. Simplemente Naruto detestaba la escuela tanto o más que yo, y cualquier excusa para faltar era perfecta.

Ni Itachi ni Fugaku se percataron de mi estado fatídico, así que admito que me hizo bien la compañía de aquel ruidoso chico. Y fue gracioso, porque él en verdad se preocupó por asistirme, inclusive compró ramen instantáneo para preparármelo, el cual terminó devorándoselo él mismo.

 _—Un día de estos abandonaré la preparatoria, de veras —decía mientras en su boca masticaba el resto de los fideos y con sus manos se aferraba a la palanca del videojuego._

 _—¿Sí?, ¿y qué harás después, genio? —pregunté sereno, mientras revisaba una vez más la pantalla de mi computadora portátil._

 _—No necesito estudiar para ser exitoso._

 _—Ajá._

 _—Puedo dedicarme a muchas cosas… ¡Demonios! —se quejaba mordiéndose los labios, mientras oprimía botones para intentar hacer un combo._

 _—Sí, sí. Lo que digas._

 _—Puedo ser panadero… o un gran cocinero… ¡Rayos! —suspiró cuando el sonido de la derrota terminó con el juego, dejándose caer sobre el piso para mirarme con atención—. ¿Qué tanto haces?, llevas casi toda la mañana pegado a tu laptop._

 _—Ajá._

 _—¿Me estás poniendo atención? —enarcó una ceja._

 _—¿Qué? —dispersé mis ojos y fruncí antes de girar a verlo._

 _—Juega conmigo. Es más fácil ganarte a ti._

 _—No me hagas reír, dobe —me puse de pie y estiré mis músculos, caminando fuera de la habitación—. Iré al baño y cuando regrese sabrás quién es el mejor._

Fue un error. No debí dejar solo a Naruto en mi alcoba, de lo contrario un gran desastre se pudo evitar.

Cuando salí del baño me inquietaron las carcajadas de Naruto, que se lograron escuchar por todos los rincones de la casa; por un momento me asusté y me vi frágil ante mi dignidad.

Corrí y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, pero ya era muy tarde. Al llegar vi a Naruto sentado frente a mi computadora, leyendo con demasiado cuidado mis correos con Ino. Sentí que mi intimidad había sido violada.

Me enojé, endureciendo mi puño y juntando mis cejas con mi nariz.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? —lo aparté bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo. Cerré la pantalla tan rápido que casi se estrelló._

 _—¡Jajajaja!, viejo sí que eres cursi —no se molestó por mis movimientos, al contrario, echado reía con más ganas—. Ahora entiendo porqué estabas tan distraído, jajaja._

 _Yo enfurecí en mayor medida._

 _—Ya basta, idiota. Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa._

 _De pronto todo fue silencio. Él dejó de reír y me miró serio._

 _—Lo siento, teme… no quería…_

 _—Ya —exhalé rápidamente, contando hasta diez mentalmente para evitar una pelea—. Recoge tus cosas y vete._

 _—De acuerdo, me iré —tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta—. Oye teme, ¿ya la invitaste a salir?_

 _Elevé mi rostro en confusión._

 _—¿Por qué haría eso?_

 _—Es una chica a la que le gustan las mismas cosas aburridas que a ti —cruzó la entrada—. Y parece que te hace feliz._

 _Salió despidiéndose con la mano derecha a lo alto._

Naruto tenía razón. Ella y yo no teníamos tantas cosas en común como él imaginaba, ni tampoco era la razón de mi felicidad, pero en algo estaba en lo cierto: ella me agradaba.

Mi amigo sembró la espinita de la duda en mí. No la conocía realmente, y no sabría si en verdad estuve platicando todo ese tiempo con una mujer de avanzada edad y de enormes proporciones.

 _"A veces pienso que Kakashi es raro. Como hoy, después de su aburrida lección de inglés me invitó a una cafetería y dijo que podía ordenar todo lo que quisiera. Luego, me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa pero yo me salí por la tangente y le inventé el cuento que tenía cosas que hacer en la floristería de mis padres._

 _No quiero dudar de él porque se ha portado muy amable con nosotros… pero ¿no crees que es extraño?_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Tenía que armarme de valor y sacar fuerzas para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Sólo tenía que escribirlo y ya.

 _"¿Tú profesor de idiomas? No confíes en él, aléjate._

 _Yamanaka… ¿Te gustaría ir a Abeno Harukas*?_

 _Supe que tienen una extensa galería de fotografías, que seguramente te pueden gustar._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

.

 _"Eso está en Osaka, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que me encantaría! Pero… creo que no puede ser._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"¿Por qué?_

 _Bueno como sea, no es necesario que inventes excusas, si no quieres ir solamente dilo y ya._

 _- **U.S**.-"_

 _._

 _"Sasuke, ni si quiera te he dicho ninguna excusa._

 _Yo vivo en Sapporo. Es muy costoso para mí ir a Osaka, incluso si viajo en tren bala. Lo lamento y me da una gran pena porque, más que ir a ver las fotografías yo tengo ganas de verte a ti._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Sentí como mi corazón se paralizó por pequeños segundos. Entre Sapporo y Osaka quedaban al menos veinte horas de diferencia, o probablemente más.

Ino se encontraba tan lejos de mí. Y me di cuenta que ella era como la estrella de la que me habló. Inalcanzable.

 _"Sasuke, ¿tú quieres conocerme? Saber cómo soy físicamente._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"Sí._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"Entonces te propongo un juego, je._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

¿Un juego? En mi mente conjeturé su risa sonando por toda mi habitación, dulce y suave, como si estuviera frente a mí.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

*Abeno Harukas Art Museum: Es un museo de arte ubicado en Osaka.

 **N/A:**

¡Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios!

Infinitas gracias a Storm'sShadow, paosu, Clary, Guest, Llanca, sash, Espiritu Salvaje y Accasia Li .

Estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios :D

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios _Guest_**

 ** _. Clary:_** Gracias por tus dos comentarios. A mí también me dio miedo hacer la mención de la canción y de hecho ni me atrevo a escucharla xD

 **. Guest:** Gracias por comentar :D me gustaría saber quién escribe detrás de ese anonimato. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **. _Sash:_** A mí también me gustan más las parejitas cracks que las canon xD ¡arriba el sasuino! wuuu. Gracias por tu comentario, espero el capítulo te guste.


	7. Capítulo 6

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **L** a alegría es un sentimiento que todos deberían conocer. _

Se me invitó a participar en un juego, y no pude evitar sentirme ridículo. Es irónico porque cuando fui niño nunca tuve la oportunidad de jugar con alguien.

Ino Yamanka es, sin duda, una mujer llena de sorpresas.

 _"¿A qué te refieres con juego? ¿Algo como pasarnos una pelota de un lado a otro?_

 _- **U.S** -"_

.

 _"Claro que no, tonto. Mira, hagamos una dinámica para conocernos. No personalmente, es obvio, pero con esto te aseguro que podremos saber cómo es el rostro del otro._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Dentro de mi habitación oscura me acomodé sobre mi asiento, pensando en su propuesta. Entendía su punto de vista, pero no podía comprender del todo la emoción que me albergó. ¿Por qué me estaba comportando así? Era evidente que tenía un fuerte deseo por conocer a Ino, pero era solamente por pura curiosidad; entonces, no conseguía calmar la vibración de mi corazón.

 _"¿Y cómo lo haremos, Yamanaka? Explícate._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"Intercambiando fotos, señorito Uchiha._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

En el mundo existían varias cosas que odiaba, pero innegablemente aborrecía que me llamaran 'señorito' y 'Uchiha'. Gruñí por lo bajo.

 _"¿Solo intercambiar fotos? ¿Ese es tu maléfico plan?_

 _- **U.S.** -"_

Si solamente en eso consistía el juego, entonces lo consideraba una tontería. No encontraba ninguna diversión en que me mandara una foto y yo una a ella, especulé que probablemente buscaba captar mi atención de alguna manera.

 _"Error, Sasuke. No será solamente intercambiar una foto. Serán varias y por varios días._

 _Una foto a la semana, si te parece bien._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Arqueé mis dos cejas, confuso. No entendía nada de lo que Ino pretendía lograr. De pronto una idea se formó en mi mente, era demasiado descabellada, y dudé que se tratara de ello, pero aún así me atreví a preguntar.

 _"¿Una foto como desnudos? Sí es así, entonces acepto._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

Sonreí de medio lado ante mi respuesta, Ino me transmitía la suficiente confianza como para bromear de vez en cuando. Aunque, después de dos minutos de haber enviado el correo, me arrepentí.

 _"¿QUÉ?, jajajajajajaja. Me has hecho reír._

 _¡No tenía idea que el señorito Uchiha fuera un pervertido!_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Me encogí de hombros, esta vez, riendo levemente entre susurros. Era anormal que yo me expresara de esa forma, en mi vida creo que nunca había sonreído con tanta facilidad como en aquella ocasión. Con Naruto e Itachi era feliz de algún modo, pero con Ino mis risas tenían otro significado.

 _"Sólo bromeo._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"Lo sé._

 _Te explicaré a fondo cómo es el juego._

 _Será como uno de esos típicos puzzles que deberemos armar, pero con nuestro rostro._

 _Un día a la semana nos pasaremos únicamente una foto de una parte de nuestra cara. Primero, una foto de nuestro cabello. Luego otra foto de nuestros ojos. Una más de la nariz y mejillas. Después una de los labios._

 _De esa manera iremos armando el rompecabezas. Y para comprobar que todo esté en su lugar, finalmente intercambiaremos una foto de nuestro cara completa._

 _¿Qué dices?_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Suspiré pesadamente. O Ino era muy brillante y en su vida pasada se dedicó a inventar juegos estúpidos, o era en verdad una demente. Sospeché que se trataba de la última opción.

 _"Digo que estás loca… pero está bien._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

Esa noche no pude simplemente deshacer la boba sonrisa de mis labios; dormí así, como un idiota, y francamente, nunca había descansado tan pacíficamente.

Y me encontré despertando todos los días con entusiasmo, algo que nunca imaginé que sucedería, revisando mi correo electrónico cada cinco minutos en mis tiempos libres, anhelando ansioso la primera fotografía de ella.

Igual que un niño que espera navidad por sus regalos. De esa misma forma, el rostro se me iluminó cuando recibí el primer mensaje de Ino. Estaba nervioso sin saber porqué, pero al mismo tiempo bastante inquieto; arremetido contra una fuente inagotable de nuevas sensaciones, pero todavía me rodeaba una pequeña parte de miedo.

¿Y si Ino no era en realidad quién yo creía?

Repasé las letras del mensaje por varias veces, y antes de decidirme buscaba distraerme con cualquier cosa. Me puse a jugar una hora videojuegos, para descubrir que necesitaba una ducha y darme cuenta que también era necesario afeitarme, y mientras tanto tarareaba una vieja canción que me fue irrisible no tocarla con mi violín.

Después de todo un día perdido, pensé que ya no podía retrasar más la situación. Sea como sea, ya no quedaba vuelta atrás.

Casi con temor, abrí el mensaje.

 _"El Sol brilla de nuevo, las corpulentas partículas de luz luchan contra cada rincón de oscuridad._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Comprendí el mensaje y el porqué hablaba de luz, pues su cabello se posaba igual de luminoso como los rayos de Sol.

Ella es rubia. Se apreció de espaldas, dejando lucir lo largo de su cabello dorado, que amarraba sigilosamente en una coleta alta.

Ino era rubia, y en verdad brillaba.

Bufé invadido por una extraña tranquilidad.

Ahora mi turno. Me aseguré que nadie me observara, y aunque me sentí muy tonto, tenía que cumplir si quería conocer a Ino por completo, así que con la cámara de mi celular, tomé una fotografía de mi cabello.

Salió borrosa.

Refunfuñando tuve que aceptar tener que someterme de nuevo al vergonzoso proceso. Tomé en total ocho fotos y ninguna me gustó, fue cuando valoré el trabajo de Ino como fotógrafa, ya que capturar una imagen igual de asombrosa no era cualquier cosa.

Seleccioné la que me fuera menos despreciable y antes de que el arrepentimiento me detuviera, la mandé.

 _"La oscuridad es el antónimo de luz. Opuestos hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _- **U.S.** -_

No obtuve respuesta hasta que la semana se cumpliera.

 _"¿Puedes ver el cielo reflejado en mis ojos?_

 _PD. Lindo cabello, Sasuke._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Sus irises, perfectamente azuladas. Creí que serían ojos de muñeca, por lo largo de sus pestañas y lo colorido de sus cuencas. En ese par de orbes podía ver más allá que el cielo, podía ver las olas salvajes del mar y mariposas revolver sus alas para volar.

Una maravilla. Tengo que admitir, bajo mi propio delirio, que sus ojos son hermosos, si fuera pintor me gustaría pintarlos.

Arriba de ellos, se filtraban dos cejas rubiesillas, manejadas con elegancia para adornar su pulcra mirada.

 _"Un día un hombre ciego de nacimiento, pidió a Dios que le otorgara el don de la vista. Dios conmovido por su fe, le concedió dicho deseo, repitiendo que debía entregar sus ojos a su propia salvación y alejarse del pecado. El hombre, necio, cometió el error de enamorarse de una joven doncella que había entregado su vida a otro. Pero él estaba tan enamorado del mar azul de sus órbitas, que no soportó haberle fallado a su Dios misericordioso, y con culpa se sacó los ojos, sumergido en absoluta oscuridad._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

Fue como confesarme por medio de una parábola inventada, donde aceptaba amar su mirada.

 _"Tus ojos son negros, como los de aquel hombre ciego._

 _¿Te enamoraste de los míos?_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Al parecer Ino descubrió mi intención sin ningún tipo de dificultad, provocando un molesto bochorno en la parte interna de mi estómago.

 _"¿Dónde está la foto de tu nariz y mejillas?_

 _Seamos más directos y dejemos de lado la palabrería cursi y las metáforas._

 _- **U.S.** -" _

_._

 _"Tan amargado._

 _Estoy de acuerdo entonces. Te entregaré la foto hasta la siguiente semana, no seas tan desesperado… ¿o tan impaciente estás por verme?_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Ignoré su comentario. No me importaba lo que pudiera especular, yo solamente esperaba terminar con esa estupidez lo antes posible y regresar a mi vida normal.

Sin embargo, todos los días me daba un tiempo corto para revisar en mi computador si tenía algún mensaje nuevo, a pesar de saber que respetaría las reglas.

En tal caso, cuando el día propuesto llegó, me vi envuelto en un tipo impaciencia inaudita, misma que me obligó a abrir el correo apenas las clases en el instituto concluyeran y regresara a casa.

 _"Cabello. Ojos. Ahora Nariz y mejillas._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Su piel era blanca, no un blanco pálido o descolorido, sino un tono níveo. La nariz lucía pequeña y respingada, con un tenue color rosado en la punta, haciendo que su aspecto fuera sumamente juvenil. Por iniciativa propia y con ayuda de un editor, sobrepuse la fotografía de sus ojos con la más reciente; ambas parecían armar el puzzle.

Tragué saliva al percatarme de lo que observé, repitiéndome varias veces que era un completo chiflado por estar haciendo esas cosas, y regañándome por la conmoción oprimiendo hasta al fondo de mis costillas.

Ella es linda, muy linda. Todavía no tenía una idea firme sobre cómo serían sus labios, pero aún así podía determinar que Ino de verdad era una chica preciosa. Ella tenía ese algo especial que me impedía dejar de verla.

Un hechizo. Seguramente me hechizó.

Y, para tratar de cumplir con mi parte, le mandé la captura de mi nariz y mejillas.

Lamentablemente, ese hecho no salió nada bien. Fue mucho más pusilánime que otras veces, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tomar otra foto.

 _"¡Sasuke, eres tan lindo!_

 _¡Tus cachetitos están rojitos! Me dan ganas de apretarlos y estirarlos._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"Itachi me descubrió tomándome la foto… por eso el sonrojo…_

 _Esto es ridículo. Dame lo que falta para acabar pronto._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

Al viernes siguiente, cambiamos fotos de nuestros labios, sin ninguna leyenda que acompañara la imagen. Los labios de Ino figuraban como rubís, y me dio la impresión de que ése era su color natural. Muy finos pero al mismo tiempo carnosos.

Mordí los míos, casi cautivado por ellos. Comencé a fantasear torpemente en la sutileza de sentir su tacto, y en el dulce sabor que probablemente tenían.

Su aliento debía ser tibio, su aroma tendría esa fragancia de las más bellas flores.

Moví mi cabeza para despejar aquellos deseos mundanos. Me obligué a ser lógico y formular pequeños acertijos que ayudarían a enfriar mis pensamientos.

 _"Para el punto final, quiero que seas tú quien envíe la foto primero._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

No encontré caso en oponerme, Ino era muy necia cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, llegué a saberlo.

No quisiera admitirlo, y de hecho me repulsa hacerlo, sin embargo, para tomarme la foto final, intenté verme un poco más decente. Peiné mi cabello y lo ordené hacia atrás, humecté mis labios para evitar grietas y comprobé que mis facciones no tuvieran rastro de imperfecciones.

Imité varias poses antes de apretar el botón de captura. Cuando me percaté de lo muy estúpido que me veía haciendo eso, tomé la fotografía simplemente.

A pesar de que estuviera dubitativo en un principio, la foto me gustó. No era una persona especialmente fotogénica, pero creo que lucía bien.

 _"Aquí está. Descuida, comprendo si terminas amándome; soy alguien genial._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"¡Woooaah!_

 _Es justo como te imaginé, con el ceño fruncido, con esa cara que demuestra que estás enojado con la vida sin ninguna razón._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"Hnm. Envía tu foto de una buena vez._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

En ese mismo instante la recibí.

Ella era Ino. Una chica que sonreía alegremente, cubierta por una sincera mueca de belleza, con los ojos azules completamente risueños, y el cabello dorado cayendo por sus hombros.

Era perfecta. Muy hermosa.

Sentí como si miles de cosquilleos transitaran justo por todo mi cuerpo.

 _"No he dejado de ver tu foto._

 _¡Estás guapísimo!_

 _Tienes unos ojos tan bellos y unos labios que… ¡Uf! No me molestaría nada besarlos._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Sonrojé notablemente al leer su atrevimiento. Ino no conocía de pudor, soltaba lo que pensaba sin más, sin importarle nada. Y como tonto, comencé a reír nuevamente, tratando de ser discreto, pero feliz.

"Lo sé.

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"Pero qué joven tan modesto._

 _¿Qué opinas de mí?, ¿verdad que soy guapa?_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

 _._

 _"No estás nada mal._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

 _._

 _"¡Pervertido!_

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Dormí tranquilo y no me sorprendió nada haber soñado con ella. La visualicé caminando junto a mí, lo dos tomados de la mano.

Un suceso extraño que se repitió constantemente por casi todas las noches. Podría decir que durante mi adolescencia, en ese momento en particular, disfruté de dulces sueños.

Pasaron los meses y mis conversaciones con Ino fluían amenamente. A veces compartíamos más fotos, yo me admiraba de verdad por su belleza.

Mi buen estado de humor fue creciendo a tal grado que yo ya no podía disimularlo. Aprendí a llevarme, inexplicablemente, bien conmigo mismo, a valorar el orden de la naturaleza, a componer melodías con ritmo romántico. En otras ocasiones sonreía dócilmente al recordar algún mal chiste que Ino contó.

Cualquiera que me conociera diría que me estaba volviendo loco, incluso yo me creía al borde de la cordura.

Gracias a 'Dios' ni Itachi ni Fugaku lo notaron, y si lo hicieron, se reservaron todos sus comentarios.

Naruto fue el único capaz de preguntarme.

 _—¿Ocurre algo, teme?_

 _—¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?_

 _—No sé. Últimamente estás muy… contento —revolvió sus cabellos—. No lo tomes a mal, pero… da miedo._

 _Le palmeé la espalda con gracia, y continúe caminando, bajo las atentas miradas de un grupo de chicas._

 _—Estoy bien —contesté._

 _—Si tú lo dices… —se rascó por detrás de la cabeza—. Es bueno verte así. Me gusta._

 _Lo miré directamente y enseguida él se tapó la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto que me pudiese molestar. Dirigió sus ojos a la misma dirección donde una chica de cabellera teñida de rosa._

 _—Tengo clase de química. ¡Adiós!_

 _Naruto era ahora quien se comportaba extraño, pero pretendí no prestarle más atención, ciertamente estaría enamorado._

Me daba gusto saber que mi mejor amigo también gozaba de la bien aventura de enamorarse de una chica, me hacía sentir menos culpable por tenerlo abandonado por mucho tiempo.

Todo parecía encajar en armonía en su lugar.

Y mi alegría hubiera perdurado más, sino hubiese visto lo que vi.

Revisando el blog personal de Ino, como solía hacer de vez en vez para conversar sobre sus fotografías, descubrí una en particular.

Ella nunca había mostrado su rostro en internet, eso era un secreto que solamente revelaba conmigo. Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?

Pero no fue el hecho de verla a ella. Lo que me molestó fue ver a un hombre mayor a su lado, abrazándola.

El tipo no parecía ser su padre, pues su rostro no contenía las mismas facciones que Ino, además que no se veía tan viejo para serlo.

¿Posiblemente su novio?

Me enojé tanto que casi aventé la computadora. No entendía porqué me enfurecía tanto verla con otro tipo, mas no podía soportar seguir observando, conjeturando miles de cosas que quizás podrían ser ciertas.

No sabía quién era él, pero el solo hecho de pensar que Ino se portaba igual con todos los hombres, me estaba matando. Se suponía que ella era solamente así conmigo.

No quise mencionarle nada a ella, me encontraba demasiado furioso como para hacerlo.

Únicamente me reinó un pensamiento de venganza.

Pagar con la misma moneda no sería complicado. Dado mi estatus privilegiado y mi buen porte, yo podría conseguir cualquier mujer que quisiera.

Las chicas de mi colegio, por ejemplo, no perdían oportunidad para coquetear conmigo. No importaba lo ruin que fuera con ellas, ni la manera cruel de rechazarlas, ellas siempre estaban allí.

Muchos compañeros me odiaban por atraer todas las miradas, pero me respetaban por mi dinero.

Solamente tenía que seleccionar una entre tantas para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, o tal vez varias, eso causaría un mayor impacto.

Tardé varios días buscando la oportunidad ideal, analizando a las chicas, hasta que ella sola llegó a mí.

 _—Sa-Sasuke, h-ola —tartamudeando tímidamente, me enfrentó aquella chica de cabello rosado y ojos color jade._

 _Naruto y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos durante la clase de inglés, cosa que la muchacha notó._

 _—Sakura —saludó el rubio, amistosamente._

 _Ella era compañera nuestra desde la infancia, pero nunca la había notado, de hecho, hasta ese momento me enteré que su nombre era Sakura._

 _Pareció desconocer la voz de Naruto y pude ver desilusión en él. De igual forma, nos acompañó hasta el patio, y aunque la encontrara molesta, no dije nada._

 _—Sasuke… sí se te dificulta el inglés, yo puedo ayudarte —tamborileó sus dedos, moviendo aniñadamente sus zapatos—, esta tarde estoy libre, así que pensé que podríamos ir a mi casa y estudiar…_

 _—No, gracias —la corté tajante—. No necesito estudiar, soy bueno en inglés._

 _—¿En serio? Bueno, qué tal si salimos por un pastel de chocolate y…_

 _—Detesto las cosas dulces._

 _—Yo sí soy pésimo en inglés, no me molestaría que me enseñaras y si quieres después pasamos por los pastelillos —habló Naruto, haciendo evidente sus sentimientos hacia la chica._

 _—No te estoy invitando a ti, idiota._

 _—Dices que me estás invitando a salir, ¿a mí? —pregunté curioso, ideando._

 _—Sí, Sasuke. Sí tú quieres._

 _—De acuerdo. Te veo en el parque a las 8._

 _El color rosado, como su cabello, se agolpó en sus mejillas con mayor intensidad._

 _—¡¿Qué?!_

 _Escuché la preocupación en la voz de Naruto. Comencé a caminar, perseguido por el rubio, dejando atrás a Sakura._

 _—Teme, ¿de verdad saldrás con ella? Dime que es una mentira._

Siento mucho haber tenido que utilizar a Sakura, a sabiendas de lo que Naruto sentía por ella.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Si te gustó el capítulo, no te olvides de dejar un review. Los comentarios me animan a seguir.

Gracias eternas a Clary, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Storm'sShadow, Accasia Li y Naoko-eri


	8. Capítulo 7

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **H** onestamente, te pido perdón…_

Sakura, ese es el nombre de aquella desdichada mujer. Su nombre no es la gran cosa, demasiado típico en Japón, pero aún así lo olvidaba con asombrosa rapidez.

Mi cita con Sakura fue todo un desastre.

Por cortesía y simple educación, llegué cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista; no me sorprendí cuando la vi parada debajo de la tenue luz de una farola, su cabello parecía opacarse frente a los destellos luminosos. La observé con cuidado, vestía un atuendo ligero del mismo tono rosado que su pelo. A simple vista no parecía ser una chica muy linda, inclusive demostraba un aspecto infantil. Mas, fue un brillo en sus ojos lo que provocó que le prestara, sólo por pocos segundos, atención. Sus orbes se veían más verdes en la oscuridad. Si tuviera que mencionar algo que me gustara de ella, serían únicamente sus ojos.

Pensé en los de Ino. Eran diferentes, los de ella siempre fueron hermosos; no existía nada especial en los de Sakura que pudiera compararse con los de Ino.

Caminamos sin ningún rumbo, yo totalmente abstraído en mis pensamientos y ella mirándome de soslayo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Quizá creyó que no me daría cuenta de sus miradas, pero fue demasiado obvia.

Sakura comenzó a hablar. No se lo pregunté porque no tenía el menor interés pero, mencionó que esperó por mí alrededor de media hora. De mi boca no salió ni una sola palabra y ella calló de inmediato, notando mi indiferencia. Posteriormente lo intentó de nuevo, cambió su tema de conversación, buscando desesperadamente incluirme con preguntas que me limitaba a responder con monosílabos o gestos.

No recuerdo exactamente lo que ella curioseaba, probablemente algo sobre cuántos hermanos tenía, qué carrera universitaria tomaría, o cualquier cosa estúpida.

Yo pensaba en Ino nuevamente. De haber sido ella mi cita, seguramente todo hubiera ido en un rumbo diferente. Ino poseía tal cualidad extraña de hacerme hablar solamente porque sí.

Continuamos con nuestra marcha, ante el manto oscuro sobre nuestras cabezas, siguiendo un camino de tierra que concluyó en un mirador. Desde ese punto se podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad, las luces de neón, los enormes rascacielos y en el cielo un marco pintado de estrellas.

Sakura dijo algo, pero no la escuché.

Cuánto me hubiese gustado que Ino me acompañara en ese momento, quizá recitaría una frase célebre de alguno de sus libros, o comenzaría a parlotear mil cosas sobre la creación del universo. ¿Se mirarían diferentes sus ojos con aquella vista? Tenía la sensación de que las galaxias se transportarían directo a la profundidad de sus pupilas.

Con esa idea giré sobre mis talones para contemplar los de Sakura. Ella se sobresaltó por mi repentino movimiento y me miró fijo, con un leve sonrojo. Los irises de Sakura solamente brillaban, no había estrellas en ellos, sólo brillo.

Me aparté y bostecé involuntariamente. Aquello se tornaba muy aburrido y simplón.

Llegué a creer que mis pensamientos fueron exagerados al ver la foto de Ino con aquel hombre, actué solamente por un impulso de molestia y nada de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento valía la pena, no estaba bien. No quería herir realmente a Ino, sería un patán si le hacía daño. Tampoco quería seguir lastimando a Sakura ni mucho menos a Naruto.

Me vi como todo un estúpido.

Por el bien de todos, tenía que terminar con esa farsa.

Por pura cuestión de modales me despedí de Sakura, me di media vuelta, y antes de que pudiera avanzar ella me detuvo.

 _—¡Sasuke, espera! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

 _La vi bajar su rostro y jugar con la punta de sus zapatos, moviendo un objeto inexistente en el suelo._

 _—Sé que no fue la mejor cita para ti. Fue aburrido, ¿verdad?_

 _Me encogí de hombros._

 _—Pero aunque no lo creas, yo me divertí mucho contigo. Si me das la oportunidad, puedo hacer que también tú disfrutes estar conmigo._

 _La miré sin pestañear, expresando incomprensión en cada una de mis cejas. Ella mostraba un gracioso rubor, pero al mismo tiempo determinación._

 _Inhaló aire y gritó._

 _—¡Me gustas, Sasuke!_

 _Reinó el silencio. El calor en su rostro se expandía, sin perder de vista mis reacciones, pero no hubo ningún movimiento por parte mía._

 _—Me gustas. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo —suspiró y llevó ambas manos a donde se encontraba su corazón—. Me hizo muy feliz que aceptaras salir conmigo, por eso estoy segura que puedo hacer que confíes en mí y que me quieras también como yo te…_

 _—¿Eso es todo? Si no te importa, me voy._

 _Vi como el brillo de sus cuencas se apagaba y era suplantado por un tono jade cristalino._

 _Ella capturó_ _mi hombro, me hizo girar para enfrentarla. Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las gruesas lágrimas que abordaban para estallar._

 _—Por favor… sé que puedo hacerte feliz._

No sé porqué pero comencé a reír, burlándome cruelmente de sus sentimientos, creyéndola ingenua.

 _—Eres tan estúpida, niña. Ni si quiera recuerdo tu nombre y, ¿piensas que me harás feliz? Tú no sabes ni lo que te hace feliz a ti misma —escuché un sollozo pero no fue suficiente para detenerme—. Hazme un favor, deja de ser tan idiota, que el cuento de la felicidad no me impresiona. Ve y llénale la cabeza de ridiculeces como ésas a Naruto, él es tan torpe como tú, de otra forma no estaría enamorado de un ser tan miserable como lo eres tú. ¡Déjame en paz, no me acoses más! no eres el tipo de persona que encaja conmigo. ¡Tú no eres Ino!_

 _Respiré pesadamente, sintiendo toda la ira en mis palabras. Sakura comenzó a llorar amargamente, llena de dolor, inclinada sobre el pasto y dejando escapar pequeños lamentos de tanto en tanto._

 _Huí_ _de ahí, a paso veloz, intentando escapar de ese horrible alboroto que me oprimía el pecho. Yo mismo me di cuenta de mi comportamiento inhumano, y eso me hizo casi desvanecer._

Realmente no quería verla en esa situación, recordarlo ahora me hace tener un cosquilleo infernal en mi garganta, una molesta sensación casi como de pecado.

Yo sabía perfectamente que la única capaz de hacerme feliz era Ino, fue un error desde el principio haber aceptado salido con Sakura.

Al entrar a casa, me hundí en mi propia desesperación, cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con las cobijas de mi cama. Tenía calor, metido allí era un infierno y las gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por mi frente. Creí que era una forma de redimir un poco la culpa, solamente tenía que soportar. De esa forma conseguí dormir hasta tener pesadillas, en las cuales veía a Naruto alejarse de mí por haber herido a la chica que amaba, proclamando lo traidor que fui.

Cuando el Sol salió, buscaba cualquier excusa para no asistir al instituto. No obstante, pude escuchar la voz imaginaria de Ino diciéndome que tenía que enfrentar mis problemas.

Al llegar a clases lo primero que busqué fue a Naruto. Lo encontré con la cabeza recargada en su pupitre. Me aproximé a él y le di una palmada en el hombro.

Él estiró su rubia cabeza para mirarme. Se le veía deprimido.

 _—Ey —saludó con pereza._

 _—Ey —correspondí imitando su posición sobre mi banca._

 _Hubo unos segundos de rotunda incomódidad, donde ninguno de los dos habló. Él me veía intensamente, y yo a él._

 _—¿Te fue bien con Sakura? —me peguntó._

 _Negué en silencio y ahogué el rostro en mis brazos._

 _—Creo que la lastimé._

 _Naruto suspiró._

 _—Ella no vino hoy._

 _Señaló su asiento e instintivamente eché un vistazo, siendo presa de un vacío en mi estómago._

Sakura dejó de asistir a clases los siguientes días. Dentro de una semana los rumores volvían a círcular.

 _—Dicen que se cortó las venas —me dijo Naruto, con la misma expresión de tristeza._

 _Yo sentí como si el mundo me comiera. La gente había olvidado parlotear sobre Naruto y empezaron a maldecirme por lo bajo._

 _Un grupo de chicas y chicos cuchicheaban sin temor. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en sus acusasiones: No tiene sentimientos. No es una persona normal. Es un estúpido. Es el mismísimo demonio._

 _Naruto chocó mi espalda, haciendo que regresara a la realidad._

 _—No les hagas caso._

 _Nos sentamos en el patio, en la sombra de un frondoso árbol._

 _—Lo siento, Naruto._

 _—¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? —mordió su bollo con forma de caracola._

 _—Porque le hice daño. Porque salí con ella a pesar de que tú la quieres._

 _Naruto dejó de comer._

 _—Te equivocas. A mí no me gusta Sakura._

 _Yo levanté una ceja._

 _—Entonces por qué…_

 _—Me cae bien. Es una buena persona, pero no me gusta._

 _No le creí. Era obvio que intentaba ocultar su verdadero sentimiento para compadecerse de mí._

 _—A quien tienes que pedirle perdón es a ella._

Naruto tenía razón. Sakura tenía el derecho de recibir una disculpa de mi parte, pero yo no podía, no conseguía el valor suficiente para hacerlo; no después de que por mi omisión casi muere.

Necesitaba hablar con Ino. Necesitaba a Ino más que nunca.

Abrí con prisa mi correo electrónico y me encontré con al menos diez mensajes suyos, los leí todos. Estaba preocupada por mí, me lo expresaba en cada línea, así que le escribí.

 _"No todo ha estado bien. Tenemos que hablar. Urgente._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

Al cabo de una hora recibí respuesta.

 _"Prefieres hacerlo por correo o ¿hacemos una videollamada?_

 _Si tienes algo que decir, pienso que sería más cómodo hacerlo a voz viva que escribir._

 _- **Ino princesita** -"_

Lo medité antes de contestarle. Me cercioré que no hubiera nadie en casa, y efectivamente, Fugaku e Itachi trabajaban.

 _"Videollamada._

 _- **U.S.** -"_

De inmediato me mandó la solicitud de llamada. Tragué saliva, nervioso acomodé mi cabello un poco.

Acepté.

 _—¡Sasuke! —el sonido de su voz hizo retumbar las ventanas, o quizá solamente fue mi corazón._

 _Su voz era tal como la soñé. Dulce sin ser empalagosa. Femenina y alegre._

 _Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron cuando la vi moverse y agitar sus manos sobre la pantalla. Ya no era una imagen estática, era Ino de verdad._

 _Quise tocarla._

 _—Yamanaka._

 _—¡Guau! Tu voz es tan masculina._

 _—Hm._

 _Se sentía tan raro hablar frente a una cámara en lugar de escribir._

 _—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?_

 _Me ruboricé notoriamente y ella rió con lo que creí que sería ternura._

 _—Verás… —me rasqué la cabeza. ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar patético?—. Quería preguntarte… bueno, vi la foto que subiste a tu blog…_

 _—Ah… la foto con Kakashi, ¿a ésa te refieres?_

 _Yo asentí, encubriendo mi rostro. La desventaja de una videollamada era sin duda, que ella podía descubrir todas mis reacciones._

 _—Es mi profesor de idiomas. Ya te he contado de él._

 _—Sí, pero, ¿por qué te está abrazando?_

 _Soné firme, más de lo que hubiera querido. Otro inconveniente, ella podría reconocer con facilidad la tonalidad con la que dialogaba._

 _—Mi querido Sasuke, ¿estás celoso?_

 _¿Celos? Ni si quiera se me había pasado esa idea por la cabeza. Advertí más furor en mis mejillas._

 _Rehusé con gran velocidad._

 _—¿Celoso por ti?, já, já. Es absurdo._

 _Ella sonrió ladinamente._

 _—Sé que me amas en secreto —giñó el ojo y yo sentí que enrojecía con más potencia._

 _—Ni en tus sueños, Yamanaka._

 _—De todas formas, ¿no te conté que Kakashi se portaba raro? —infló los cachetes—. Es verdad que yo le insistí para que nos tomáramos una foto, pero él terminó abrazándome. Ese hombre está chiflado._

 _Gruñí y ella me escuchó. Volvió a reír._

 _—Debiste alejarte de él cuando te lo dije._

 _—No es alguien malo, ni tampoco hizo nada grave —transportó los dedos al mentón—. ¿Celoso? —insinuó de forma picara._

 _Se veía muy linda._

 _—Sí y mucho —fui sarcástico y ella reía.. Sonreía mucho a decir verdad._

 _—En fin. Tengo la impresión de que eso no es todo lo que querías decirme._

 _—Pues no._

 _—Te escucho —se acomodó, recargando la testa en una pequeña almohada en forma de corazón. Pude ver que las paredes de su habitación estaban pintadas de lila._

 _—Hace unos días salí con alguien —carraspeé la garganta._

 _Ino abrió los ojos más de lo normal y se acercó abruptamente a la computadora._

 _—¡¿Me estás siendo infiel?!_

 _No supe cómo reaccionar. Yo me avergonzaba tanto como ella sonreía._

 _—¿De qué hablas, Yamanaka?_

 _—Nada, olvídalo —hizo un puchero._

 _—Ahora la celosa eres tú._

 _—Sólo bromeaba, tonto. Continúa con tu historia, ¿fue una buena cita?_

 _—No, de hecho no. Fue todo lo contrario._

 _Bufé con ruido. Le resumí lo que ocurrió, mencionando incluso que rondaban rumores en donde Sakura decidió por cortarse las venas._

 _Fui incapaz de decirle que mientras salía con Sakura yo pensaba constantemente en ella. Confesarle aquello era exhibirme como un tonto muy tonto._

 _—Eres un idiota —exclamó al fin._

 _—Gracias —ironicé._

 _—No puedo decir que lo que hizo ella fue lo correcto, suponiendo que sea verdad, claro. ¿Cortarse las venas por un hombre? Eso es falta de autoestima —se colocó unas gafas, expresé desconcierto que notó enseguida—. Para proteger mi vista —dijo entendiendo mis facciones._

 _—¿Tú no harías eso por alguien?, ¿por mí?_

 _Fue su turno de apenarse… era preciosa._

 _—No —negó apresurada, moviendo sus cabellos en el aire—. Si tú me hubieras dicho eso, yo te habría pateado justo en la entrepierna. No eres el único niño guapo._

 _Yo reí bajo._

 _—Pero sigues siendo un idiota. No tratas así a las personas… Escucha Sasuke, tu problema siempre ha sido creerte más que los demás, incluso en quién sufre más. Hasta ahora sólo me has hablado de ti y de cómo te has sentido, pero no has pensando realmente en cómo se sintió Sakura._

 _Hizo una pausa, yo fruncí el ceño, dispuesto a objetar._

 _—No es así. Yo no me creo el ser más desgraciado del mundo…_

 _—Empatía. Te falta empatía._

 _Yo denegué con furia._

 _—No entiendes nada, Yamanaka._

 _—Tú no entiendes nada —se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Ve y discúlpate con Sakura!_

 _—¿Me estás ordenando? —subí el tono de mi voz._

 _—No, tonto. Si te lo ordeno no sirve de nada —suspiró—. Tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que…_

 _—Reunirte con el estúpido ése —arrugué la nariz, molesto._

 _—Sí, y ¿qué?_

 _—Como sea —estaba por cerrar la computadora, pero ella habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo._

 _—Reflexiona sobre lo que te dije, Sasuke. Una disculpa no sirve si no es sincera._

 _—Hnp. Lo pensaré._

 _Ella sonrió, y yo calmé mi repentina ira._

 _—Duerme bien._

 _Juntó sus labios y me lanzó un b_ _eso. Inmediatamente apagué la laptop y me descubrí rojo hasta la frente._

Ino era así. No conceptuaba a medida todas sus opiniones, y sin embargo, siempre lograba dar en el punto clave. Ella tenía razón, en todo. Acertó con lo de Sakura y acertó con mis celos.

Estaba celoso, y me sentí como un niño indefenso al ser descubierto. Al menos fui consciente de que ese hombre nunca fue su novio.

Después de casi todo un mes, reuní el coraje suficiente para disculparme con Sakura, ella regresó a clases al cabo de dos semanas, desmintiendo el chisme que rondaba por cada pasillo. Ella nunca se cortó las venas, sólo estaba demasiado deprimida como para refugiarse de todos.

Me acerqué a ella, y aunque en un principio estuviera taciturna, me acompañó a un lugar detrás del gimnasio, donde se encontraban varios árboles de flor de cerezo… irónico si lo pienso ahora.

 _—¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? —Todavía se le apreciaba triste_.

 _—No es fácil para mí decir esto —transpiré por cortos mili-segundos—. Lo lamento, Sakura._

 _A pesar de que no percibí sus facciones, pude creer como si ella abriera sus ojos sorprendida. Esos ojos brillosos._

 _—Sasuke —susurró._

 _—Discúlpame por haberte dicho todo eso. No me merezco tu perdón, pero sinceramente lamento mucho lo que te hice —la miré de frente, con una expresión desconocida en mí. Mi rostro lo sentí extrañamente ligero._

 _Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

 _—Te perdono —tomó mi brazo y lo acarició suavemente—. Yo también hice mal… no debí insistirte._

 _Yo lo negué; aquella situación provocó cierta ternura que me incitó a estrujar su mano con la mía._

 _—Lo único que hiciste fue expresar tus sentimientos —aparté nuestras manos y me permití ser serio—. Perdón por no corresponderlos._

 _Una pequeña lágrima brincó de su ojo izquierdo. Era de dolor, y me sentí culpable por segunda vez._

 _Ella rápidamente la limpió y de nuevo sonrió, esta vez con calidez._

 _—¿Amigos?_

 _No sabía si realmente podía ser amigo de ella, pero algo me decía que no perdería nada con probarlo._

 _—Amigos._

 _Consecuentemente, preguntó._

 _—Ino es la chica que amas, ¿verdad?_

 _Me tense sin razón. Todavía no conocía el nombre de lo que sentía por ella, decir que era amor era indescifrable. Mas tuve la necesidad de aceptar._

 _—Sí._

 _—Ya veo —pareció achicar sus ojos, pero no desvaneció la tranquilidad en su rostro—. Lo lamento más por Naruto que por mí._

 _—¿Qué?, ¿por qué por Naruto?_

 _Ella rió nerviosa._

 _—No es nada —más animada caminó por medio de pasitos graciosos—. Él ya me lo contó todo._

No entendí las palabras de Sakura, me causó demasiada intriga como para dejar las cosas simplemente a la deriva.

Busqué a Naruto y al encontrarlo, rápidamente avancé hasta donde él. Ahora me arrepiento, pero escucharlo resultaba mejor que nunca saberlo.

 _—Teme… me voy._

 _—¿Irte?, ¿a dónde?_

 _—Dejaré la escuela._

 _Me detuve en seco. Era consciente que había sinceridad en lo que decía, sabía que él deseaba abandonar el instituto y vivir con sus propias reglas, pero no creí que el momento llegara tan pronto._

 _—¿Te irás cuando estamos a nada de graduarnos? —golpeé su cabeza que se inclinó levemente hacia abajo—. Serás idiota._

 _Él se sobó, y después de quejarse por mi movimiento, me respondió._

 _—A mí no me importa un tonto papel que diga que terminé el bachillerato. No me sirve de nada._

 _La brisa del viento movió nuestros cabellos. A lo lejos se escuchaba el canto de una cigarra._

 _—Espero que no lo lamentes más tarde._

 _Me dio la espalda y subió su vista al cielo azul._

 _—Escapemos juntos._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—Hablo de abandonarlo todo. Tu familia, tu destino… mi destino._

 _Enmudecí. Ganas de escapar tenía de sobra, pero eso significaba también renunciar a Ino, y no tendría sentido continuar sin ella._

 _—No es tan fácil, dobe._

 _Se reincorporó a su posición y me miró sonriente. Empezaban a molestarme los gestos sonrientes de todas las personas, ellos podían hacerlo de manera tan natural, aunque en el fondo ahondara la melancolía. Yo nunca podría ser como ellos._

 _—Tienes razón. No me atrevería a dejar al viejo —pateó una piedra en el suelo—. Jiraiya ya fue explotado lo suficiente por tu padre. Ahora me toca a mí trabajar por él. La pensión que tu padre le dio apenas nos alcanza para comer._

 _—Lo lamento._

 _Él soltó una eufórica carcajada, con ambas manos sosteniendo su vientre._

 _—Seguramente ya te has disculpado mucho por hoy —decía entre risas._

 _—Hm._

 _Con pequeños rastros de humor todavía, me abrazó._

 _—Te voy a extrañar, teme._

 _—Por qué lo dices, el colegio no es el único lugar donde podamos vernos._

 _—Sí._

 _Me abrazó con más fuerza y correspondí._

Los dos entendíamos a ciencia cierta que era mentira y que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, y si lo hiciéramos, no sería como antes.

Me enteré que Fugaku dejó de pagar la colegiatura de Naruto, ese fue el mayor motivo para que mi amigo se dedicara a trabajar por el resto de su vida. Al final, el maldito Uchiha terminó por cumplir con su amenaza.

Y a mi amigo no pude verlo desde entonces.

La última vez que hablé con él, fue antes de partir a Francia.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me alegran bastante.

Gracias mis amadas paosu, Espiritu Salvaje, AS'Shadow, Clary, Inochan-Uchiha y ALE-SAN KATYCAT.

Soy muy feliz gracias a ustedes.


	9. Capítulo 8

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S** i vas a marcharte… procura decir adiós. No te voy a detener, pero al menos sabré que es tu decisión. _

El instituto sin Naruto no fue lo mismo. Y me daba tanta rabia que nadie notara su ausencia, ni se acordara de él. Queda claro que Naruto era una persona insignificante en aquel lugar.

En parte, lograba sentirme bien al saber que mi amigo ahora luchaba por cumplir sus ideales, y con sinceridad deseaba que pudiera convertirse en el panadero o en el cocinero de ramen del que tanto alardeaba. Sin embargo, estar sin él me hacía adentrarme en un gran vacío, uno muy profundo y solitario.

Quizá debí haber escapado con él. Sostener su mano y salir a donde pudiéramos ser libres de nuestro propio destino; pude haber tratado de contactar a Ino de alguna manera.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Durante las clases pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando su asiento desocupado. Hasta que decidieron, finalmente, deshacerse de su pupitre, como si hubiese sido un fantasma hasta entonces y apenas se dieran cuenta que existía.

La gente nunca habló de Naruto, ni tampoco hacían esfuerzos estúpidos por entablar conversaciones conmigo. Ellos me rechazaban, hablaban de mí, me miraban con odio, se apartaban cuando yo avanzaba por su camino.

Únicamente Sakura estaba de mi lado, tratando de animarme sin mucho éxito.

 _—¿Cómo es que a ti no te afecta que Naruto no esté aquí? —le pregunté, algo irritado._

 _—Siempre fue un gran amigo. Ahora me siento mal por rechazarlo antes._

 _—Él te amaba. El idiota estaba enamorado de ti._

 _Miré hacia la gran ventana del salón, sintiendo los rayos de Sol en mi cara, por lo que fue inevitable no contraer los ojos._

 _—No. No es como tú dices, él… —no la vi, pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí—. Creo que él no te lo contó._

 _Rodé los ojos._

 _—¿Decirme qué? La última vez dijiste algo parecido. No te entiendo, Sakura —la observé de soslayo y ésta se estremeció._

 _—No puedo decirte._

 _Me quejé molesto._

 _—Si no vas a decírmelo, por qué hablar. Toda esta plática incompleta y tus palabras mochas, me sacan de quicio._

Esa chica de ojos brillosos solamente lograba empeorar por demás la situación. Sabía que ella perseveraba, pero el resultado no me ayudaba en absoluto. A esas alturas, prefería estar solo lo que restaba del año escolar.

En cambio con Ino, el ritmo entre nosotros aumentaba a grandes pasos. Nos llevábamos mejor que nunca, bromeábamos y percibía que mi corazón brincaba cada vez que la veía en nuestras videollamadas. Fue como lo sospeché, Ino era capaz de aumentar mi estado emocional, con ella era como si todo lo demás se esfumara, y todo fuera feliz.

No podía negar el hecho que para mí Itachi y Naruto serían, sin duda, las personas más importantes en mi vida; pero si Ino permanecía conmigo, yo tenía la fuerza suficiente como para luchar contra corriente.

Quería aferrarme a su brazo y sonreír por siempre a su lado.

 _—¡S-a-s-u-k-e!_

 _—Hmp —esbocé una pequeña sonrisa._

 _—Eres tan lindo cuando sonríes. Deberías hacerlo más seguido._

 _Me encogí de hombros, dándole razón._

 _Comencé a soplar un poco de ramen instantáneo frente a ella. Inmediatamente me miró atónita, luego suspiró con algo que pude distinguir como fastidio._

 _—¿De nuevo estás comiendo eso? —apuntó desde el otro lado hacia los fideos que colgaban de entre los palillos._

 _—Tengo hambre._

 _—Pues come otra cosa._

 _—Yo puedo comer lo que quiera._

 _—Toda la grasa se irá directamente a tu cintura. Ya quiero verte dentro de un año, cuando estés tan obeso que no pueda reconocerte —enderezó su espalda y llevó las manos a los lados de su vientre—. Hola soy Sasuke —fingió su voz, engrosándola, inflando exageradamente las mejillas, y saltando un poco los ojos. En un espantoso intento de imitación._

 _Solté una pequeña carcajada. Luego, ella también rió._

 _—Lo que quiero decir es… ¡Ni si quiera te gusta el ramen!_

 _—Hnm —aparté el bote a medio comer._

 _Ino decía la verdad. El sabor del ramen no era de mi agrado, pero creí que probablemente Naruto lo estaría comiendo, quizá al mismo tiempo que yo, y lo sentía cerca aunque no lo estuviera._

 _—Lo haces por él, ¿verdad?_

 _Asentí de forma silenciosa._

 _—¡Puf! —retiró unos cabellos rebeldes de su frente y los llevó tras de su oreja—. Si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado de él._

 _Yo fruncí el ceño y la enfrenté con la oscuridad de mi mirada._

 _—¿Qué insinúas?, ¿qué soy gay?_

 _—No quiero decir nada pero… ¿de qué color te gustaría pintarte las uñas?, ¿rosa o rojo? —decía mientras mostraba a la cámara dos botes pequeños de barniz._

 _Chasqué la lengua, cruzándome de brazos._

 _—No soy gay._

 _—No serías el primer hombre homosexual de la historia —se concentró en pintar de violeta las uñas de las manos—. Oscar Wilde era homosexual…_

 _—Detente —gruñí abochornado._

 _—Miguel Ángel, homosexual. Hasta Freud decía que Da Vinci era homosexual también…_

 _—Ya basta —me tapé la cara, constipado._

 _—Elton John…_

 _—¡Yamanaka! —levanté la voz y ella enmudeció, capturando su total atención. Me vi obligado a suspirar para tranquilizarme—. Me ofendes._

 _Hizo un ruido con su boca que se asemejaba más a un sonido nasal._

 _—¡Terminé! —mostró sus dientes blancos y sus uñas pintadas._

 _—Están horrendas._

 _—Tks —ella mostró un puchero. Después de una pausa volvió a hablar—. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando…_

 _—Los milagros existen, al parecer._

 _Ella entornó los enormes ojos azules en mí, llevaba puestas sus gafas con lente cuadrado. A consecuencia sacó la lengua con toda intención de insultarme._

 _—Já, já, já. Haz mejorado en tu sarcasmo, chico bobo._

 _—Hm —recargué la cabeza en la palma de mi mano derecha, mientras que doblaba las piernas para acomodar la laptop sobre mi cintura—. Anda, continua con lo que ibas a decir._

 _Ella infló infantilmente los mofletes._

 _—Estuve pensando —repitió y a juzgar por su rostro, aguardó a que interrumpiera de nuevo. Me permití reír un poco. Avergonzada prosiguió—. Quiero que me regales algo._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Una canción. Quiero que toques con tu violín para mí._

 _Dudé un momento, luego asentí con semblante sereno._

 _—Ah, y otra cosa más, Sasuke._

 _De pronto sacó un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela encendida._

 _Yo me quedé expectante._

 _—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke!_

El calendario sobre la mesa de noche indicaba el 23 de Julio. ¿Es posible olvidarte de tu cumpleaños?

Para mí era un día normal. Un día de mucho Sol e insoportable calor. Un día común como cualquier otro, pero con la enorme diferencia en que al parecer cumplía dieciocho años.

Eso significaba que tendría que prepararme en serio para entrar a la Universidad, significaba que Fugaku comenzaría a presionarme y me inmiscuiría contra mi voluntad a sus negocios.

Todavía no tenía la mayoría de edad, pero para Fugaku nada era demasiado pronto.

Me compró un auto que jamás usé. Comenzaba a especular que Fugaku tenía un grave problema con los automóviles. O una aberración muy fuerte, ¿una especie de fetiche, quizá?, ¿o algún tipo de colección? Sea cual sea, todo en ese hombre era como un enigma, uno muy espeluznante.

E Ino se burló de mí cuando le mencioné que pensaba seriamente en regarle el coche a Naruto, ya que éste siempre ansiaba por uno. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido una mínima idea de dónde se encontraba, lo habría hecho.

Por otro lado, Itachi no era capaz ni de sostenerme la mirada. Cada vez tenía menos noticias sobre él y de lo que su vida se estaba convirtiendo. Un ser frío e indiferente.

Supongo que mi personalidad no era tan adversa, sin embargo, yo contaba con una ruta a cual acudir cada vez que quisiera, a donde podía encontrar un grato refugio. Yo tenía la música para salvarme.

Cuando tocaba podía sentirme como un humano normal, alguien con esperanzas y sueños.

Me pregunto si Itachi compartía también una especie de anhelo. Dudo mucho que su pasión resida en la manera de relacionarse con personas desconocidas para generar acciones.

No quería pensar tanto en esas cosas. Cada cual tenía sus propios problemas, por lo que decidí concentrarme completamente en componer algo especial para Ino.

Una melodía romántica, alegre y tan hermosa como ella. Una canción que le pudiera erizar todos los vellos de su cuerpo y sacarle lágrimas de felicidad.

Día tras día. Noche tras noche, pasaba horas escribiendo notas e interpretándolas con mi violín.

Trataba de evitar hablar de ello con Ino, para no echar a perder la sorpresa. Mas, me era sumamente complicado tener que ocultar mi emoción. Cada vez que hablábamos, sentía esa cálida sensación en el vientre que me recorría todas mis células y todos mis nervios, si no fuera porque me reprimía constantemente, ya le hubiera soltado la verdad que moría por salir de mi boca.

 _—¿No te parece curioso, Sasuke?_

 _—¿El qué?_ _—acostado sobre mi cama, aparenté desinterés._

 _—El hecho que cumplamos años el mismo día._

 _Bostecé y le di la espalda. Sí, realmente curioso._

 _—No cumplimos el mismo día. Tú eres de Septiembre y yo de Julio._

 _—Ya. Pero no dije que el mismo mes, tonto. Hablo del mismo día, los dos cumplimos un 23._

 _Abrí mis ojos ligeramente, aún sin girarme. Me sentí como un tonto por haber dicho aquello, seguramente el cansancio tomaba parte a favor de mí y por ello me costaba trabajo ponerle atención._

 _—¿No crees que es el destino? —me preguntó con curiosidad, la cual detecté sin problemas._

 _—No creo que exista el destino._

 _Escuché que rezongó._

 _—¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías tú?_

 _—Am. Casualidad._

 _—¿No es lo mismo?_

 _Lo medité unos segundos._

 _—Yo creo._

 _—Ay Sasuke. Estás muy cansado, lo mejor será dormir._

 _—Sí._

 _Volví a bostezar._

 _Esperé que ella colgara la videollamada, yo tenía mucha pereza como para mover dos dedos tan siquiera._

 _—¿Te canto una canción?_

 _Reí por lo bajo._

 _—Paso._

 _—¡Por fi! —agudizó el tono de su voz._

 _—No._

 _Ella guardó silencio. Cerré mis ojos y me crucé de brazos mientras permanecía sobre el colchón._

 _No escuché nada más allá que una lejana sirena de policía en el aire, y un travieso grillo canturrear a la noche._

 _—Duerme, niñito, duerme —comenzó a cantar Ino de manera dulce—, oh, mi niñito, duerme._

 _Escucharla tararear movió un hueco penetrante en mí. Abrí mis ojos, y por más que deseé que terminara su canción, me fue imposible._

 _Pensar que esa nana popular* suelen cantarle las madres a sus recién nacidos, provocó que algo dentro de mí se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Mi madre nunca me cantó._

 _La canción estaba repleta de melancolía. Me giré de frente y miré con dirección el techo, totalmente enajenando, con la voz de Ino vibrar mis oídos._

 _—¡Qué bonito eres, qué bonito eres, qué lindo eres!_

 _Seguía la parte más triste. De nuevo me estrujé._

 _—¿Dónde está la criada, dónde está la joven?, ¿dónde está tu joven criada?_

 _Cerré mi boca y empuñé mi mano con tanta fuerza que podía sentir las uñas encajarse en mi carne._

 _—¡Se fue, se fue, lejos…!_

 _—Ya es suficiente. Esa canción es patética._

 _No fue necesario que diera explicaciones. Tras una breve prorroga, Ino comenzó a unir las piezas en su mente, pareció que fue capaz de relacionar la letra de esa canción de cuna con mi historia, así que apenada calló por varios minutos. Vi cómo ensombrecía su rostro y movía sus labios para tratar de formular una disculpa._

 _Antes de que lo hiciera, me coloqué derecho a la computadora._

 _Le sonreí. No supe porqué lo hice._

 _Tampoco quería escuchar que se disculpara conmigo._

 _—Es hora de dormir._

 _Expresó con un susurro un triste "Sí", y cortamos el chat._

Y no pude dormir porque la inspiración me invadió. Escribí su canción hasta terminarla. Al día siguiente, el pasado y los otros, la practiqué con sumo cuidado hasta lograr la armonía que esperaba.

Me sentí completo. Feliz, lleno. Grato. Orgulloso.

¿Cómo nombrarlo?

Estaba seguro que todos esos sentimientos me albergaron en un mismo minuto.

Una sensación máxima.

Estaba tan ansioso esperando el 23 de septiembre, aguardando el momento ideal para conectar la videollamada con Ino y tocar en vivo para ella, como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Sabía que la haría feliz, e imaginaba de manera anhelante que probablemente ella gritaría. Fue cuando descubrí que ese movimiento constante en mi estómago era lo que muchos solían describir como mariposas volando.

Sí. En ese momento admití finalmente que me enamoré de ella. Como un adolescente, como un loco.

Desconocía completamente el significado de amor, pero no hacía falta ser un científico para hacer consciencia en mi psique que se trataba de eso.

Sí. Yo estaba enamorado de Ino.

Me invadió la necesidad de decírselo. Decirle que es la culpable de mis dulces sueños, la causante de mis risas, la autora de mi inspiración, la mujer que hacía que yo quisiera vivir por muchos años más.

Y en mi mente se planteó la alocada idea de viajar a Sapporo y confesárselo todo en persona.

Sonreí, sonreí mucho esperando que ese 23 de septiembre llegara pronto. Que se conectara para poder tocar el violín exclusivamente para ella. Contarle mi plan a corto plazo de ir a su ciudad para verla. Expresarle mi amor sincero.

Pero… eso nunca sucedió.

El día de su cumpleaños ella nunca apareció.

A la mañana consecutiva tampoco. Ni a la semana próxima. Ni en un mes. Ni en seis meses. Ni en un año.

Ino Yamanaka se desvaneció.

No volvió a contestar mis mensajes y yo dejé de enviarlos. Tampoco encontré actividad en su blog.

Se fue. Me abandonó.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 ***** La canción que Ino canta para Sasuke se llama **Edo komoriuta**.

.

 **N/A:**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias infinitas a AS'Shadow, Clary, ALE-SAN KATYCAT y Espiritu Salvaje.

.

Algunos sabrán lo que está ocurriendo en mi país (México) solamente pido que si son creyentes, oren un poco por todas las personas afectadas.


	10. Capítulo 9

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _U_** _na lágrima oculta un sentimiento. Dos lágrimas o tres transcienden en sufrimiento. Un llanto, culmina en caos._

A mis dieciocho años, mi vida fue cubierta por un manto insipiente de oscuridad. Todas las personas que más amaba me abandonaron una a una, y al final, no tenía a nadie con quién compartir un poco de mí.

Las salidas, donde gastaba bromas sin sentido junto a Naruto, terminaron. Las sonrisas amables de Itachi, fueron gestos de mal genio. El amor y la felicidad que Ino me brindaba, se esfumaron.

Me encontraba en un punto en donde deseaba no levantarme de mi cama, o abrir los ojos tan siquiera. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad y no saber cómo actuar ante todos esos rostros que buscaban burlarse de mí.

La soledad nunca me abrigó de manera tan cruda como en ese momento. Irónico; la soledad fue mi única acompañante, me abrazaba cada noche y cada instante. La soledad se sentía… tan sola.

En lo profundo de mi ser anhelaba morir, no tenía el valor para hacer nada contra mí mismo. Involuntariamente seguía con vida, y mi vida se convirtió en una rutina ordinaria.

Caminaba todos los días hacia el instituto, de ida y regreso, cabizbajo y perdido en pensamientos que ideaban un plan en el cual pudiera sucumbir a mi existencia. Cada día tenía un nuevo método que aseguraba mi muerte de cualquier forma, pero nunca fui capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

Sakura pretendía alentarme de distintos modos, sin embargo yo siempre la ignoré, fingiendo que su voz era lejana a la distancia, hasta que ella se dio por vencida y no volvió a acercarse.

Y en poco tiempo, tuve que presentar el examen para ingresar a la universidad. Pensé que nada podría ser peor; desgraciadamente, aprobé el examen. Entré a una facultad de mierda, en una universidad todavía más apestosa. Yo no quería estudiar Economía, no quería trabajar en los negocios de Fugaku. Yo aborrecía todo eso.

Pero era mi destino. ¿Cómo luchar contra ello? No podía.

Entonces el invierno concluyó pronto. Me gradué del bachillerato y en Abril comencé una nueva rutina, que a fin de cuentas era lo mismo, pero mis pasos era dirigidos en otra dirección.

La Universidad fue rotundamente insignificante y cruel. En ese lugar existía una fuerte hegemonía, las clases sociales no valían de nada, estar allí era exactamente lo mismo para una persona pobre que para una rica; lo que te hacía destacar era tu intelecto.

Sabía que mi coeficiente no era tan bajo, que podría llegar a ser una persona más o menos brillante, quizá no un total cerebrito como muchos de los que deambulaban por ahí, pero todo me resultaba tan mórbido como para probarlo. La Universidad fue otra especie de dimensión y no terminé por adaptarme jamás a ella.

Se notaba la alegría y el entusiasmo en los rostros de los novatos, supongo que para los que llevaban años de carrera resultaba fácil identificar a los de nuevo ingreso, todos tenían esa aura refrescante y juvenil. En cambio yo, creo que podría pasar como un veterano. Ceño fruncido. Delgado por un mal hábito de alimentación. Ojeras bajo los ojos. Cansancio acumulado. De lejos parecía como si llevara cinco años estudiando.

Sí asistía a las clases, sí tomaba cada maldita hora de clase, fue porque el edificio contiguo era el de arte, que contaba con un gran salón que se usaba para los estudiantes de música. De vez en cuando me colaba para escucharlos tocar.

A veces yo llevaba mi violín y hacía vibrar las cuerdas chapadas en oro con alguna melodía que reconociera de memoria. A veces tocaba la canción que compuse para Ino.

Era inevitable no pensar en ella.

Mi violín fue lo único bueno que me ayudó un poco a no sentirme tan miserable. Así que me olvidé completamente de toda disciplina y empecé a componer canciones como loco, unas mejores que otras, otras no valían la pena. Eso desvanecía los pensamientos suicidas. Se me hallaba pues, tan distraído construyendo y tocando música que tenía poco tiempo como para preocuparme por matarme.

Y sucedió lo que yo ya imaginaba. El primer semestre duró lo mismo que un año entero, o eso me pareció. No obstante, los exámenes finales llegaron demasiado pronto.

Con la menta totalmente en blanco fue que me presenté a las pruebas. No recordaba gran cosa de las clases, ni tampoco me puse a estudiar como muchos lo hacían. Contesté a la suerte; en algunas otras materias, dejé las hojas a la mitad sin responder.

Reprobé cuatro asignaturas en total. En las vacaciones de verano se abrieron un tipo curso especial con el objetivo de preparar a los estudiantes y reproducir los exámenes extraordinarios, como un derecho a una segunda oportunidad para quienes se encontraban igual que yo. Sin embargo, yo no tenía ninguna intención de asistir, ni de volver a hacer las estúpidas pruebas.

El resultado sería el mismo. No me iba a poner a estudiar de todos modos.

Mas pasé por alto la astucia de Fugaku. Una vez más, me demostró que vigilaba mis pasos. Se enteró de mi lamentable desempeño en la Universidad, y quiso reprenderme.

Observé a Fugaku sentado al frente del comedor. Tenía una botella de vodka a lado y un vaso pequeño donde se servía grandes sorbos. Apestaba a alcohol, e incluso de lejos se le veía borracho.

 _—Ven, hijo. Siéntate —formó un ademán con la mano para indicar que me aproximara. Su voz se escuchó turbia—. ¿Un trago?_

 _Negué y él carcajeó. Luego chasqueó la lengua, empinándome la botella a la cara._

 _—Anda, bebe._

 _Sentí el aroma en la punta de mi nariz y un respingo me caló. Se me crisparon las manos._

 _—¿Sucede algo, padre? —le pregunté mientras sostenía el envase, titubeando sobre si tomar o no._

 _Él gruñó._

 _Bajo presión, me decidí a darle una pequeña bocanada. Sentí la sustancia pastosa arder en mi garganta, quemándome como fuego y cerrándola. La piel se me enchinó y mis ojos se nublaron un poco._

 _Comencé a toser con fuerza, por medio del sabor amargo todavía. Era espantoso, no entendía cómo es que él podía beberlo como si fuese agua. Aparté la botella y Fugaku rió extasiado._

 _—Tks. Pasa que me voy a morir y ninguno de mis hijos quiere tomarse un trago conmigo._

 _De una sola estocada, ingirió todo el líquido de su vaso._

 _—¿Morir?_

 _Él se palmeó el pecho, justo en el corazón._

 _—Estoy enfermo —se volvió a servir—. Me moriré._

 _Bajé la cabeza sin saber qué decir exactamente. Cualquier cosa que dijera para tratar de alentarlo sería falsa._

 _Él me miró de soslayo y tomó de nuevo._

 _—Me haría muy feliz verte terminando la universidad, con un traje elegante y dirigiendo la empresa con tu hermano._

 _Mi espalda se tensó solamente al escuchar sus palabras. Decirle que pensaba abandonar la Universidad era invitarlo a que me golpeará. Muy arriesgado._

 _Tragué saliva, esperando disolver los estragos del alcohol en mi boca._

 _—Sé que reprobaste —levantó su mano y revolvió mis cabellos—. No te preocupes, sólo tienes que repetir los exámenes y ya._

 _Los segundos se oían en el reloj del pasillo. Los dos inmersos a oscuras con la tenue luz de las llamas en la chimenea, bajo un ambiente deprimente._

 _—No voy a hacerlos —aclaré._

 _Mi padre apretó con fuerza el vaso, llegué a creer que el vidrio estallaría en sus manos, pero no fue así. Arrugó la frente y juntó sus cejas, mirándome con inmensa frialdad._

 _—Te han visto mezclándote con los musiquillos._

 _Estiré la cabeza para hacerle frente. Había desprecio en la mirada de mi padre; me fue imposible reprimir mi molestia. Al igual que él, fruncí el ceño._

 _—Sólo los escucho tocar._

 _—Es intolerable —habló con dificultad, escupiendo gotas de saliva que llegaron a salpicar en mis dedos—. Tú lugar no es con esos muertos de hambre._

 _—Hmp._

 _Arremetí contra mi propio puño, evitando perder la calma, pero confrontando firmemente a sus ojos._

 _—Nunca debí dejar que escogieras tú la Universidad —las palabras salían cortadas, como si la lengua se le hubiera hecho nudo. Quizá porque estaba muy ebrio—. Te trasladaré a una escuela especial, así te olvidas de esas tonterías de la música._

 _Abrí mis ojos, apretando con más fuerza los nudillos a mis manos._

 _—No. Yo no quiero…_

 _Él bufó, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado._

 _—¿Qué?, ¿me vas a decir que no quieres estudiar Economía y que prefieres ser músico? ¡Hmp!_

 _Crují mis dientes. Me armé de valor, levándoteme del asiento para verlo hacia abajo._

 _—No puedes controlar toda mi vida._

 _Sentí que temblaba, pero no me importó. Algo en mí se encendió y no sabía cómo apagar esa mecha._

 _Fugaku tomó otra vez de la botella, un poco de vodka corrió por la comisura de los labios, enseguida se limpió con la manga de la camisa. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose al momento._

 _—Hijo… yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti._

 _Hijo. Odiaba esa palabra._

 _—Hijo. Tienes, sin duda, talento genuino para tocar, pero… ése no es tu lugar —dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo un estruendo por la fuerza—. La familia Uchiha no tendrá un músico._

 _Esperé decir algo, abrí la boca para hablar, pero no pude emitir ningún sonido._

 _Le dirigí una mirada desafiante, para expresarle que me oponía a continuar siendo su juguete. Por fin me di cuenta que él no podía ejercer poder sobre mí, que no me convertiría en Itachi. Yo lucharía por mis sueños._

 _Caminé enojado rumbo a mi habitación y escuché que Fugaku me seguía por detrás._

 _—Si piensas que te saldrás con la tuya estás… estás equivocado._

 _Fugaku vomitó encima del piso de madera, largando quejidos asquerosos. Sentí náuseas y subí los primeros tres escalones._

 _—¿No te has dado cuenta que tengo tu violín?_

 _Se paró con movimientos torpes junto a la chimenea, con los ojos perdidos y apariencia deplorable._

 _Giré para comprobar, entre alarmado y preocupado. Descubrí que efectivamente Fugaku poseía en sus manos mi violín. Lo tomaba sin cuidado por el mango._

 _Mi corazón se estrujó. Mi cara se deformó por el pavor y bajé de un solo salto, esperando llegar antes de que él cometiera la peor locura._

 _—Olvídate de estas cosas de niñas._

 _—¡No!_

 _Grité y todo pareció detenerse en un minuto, el universo pareció funcionar en cámara lenta. Él aventó el instrumento al fuego, riendo con infinita crueldad._

 _La frente se me empapó de sudor, y mis ojos se llenaron de horror, completamente cristalinos. Al llegar ya no podía hacer nada, la madera crujía envuelta por las llamas y las cuerdas se rompieron con un ruido similar al de una tragedia._

 _Tumbado de rodillas a milímetros del fogón, metí mis manos al fuego pero sólo conseguí quemarlas, haciéndome una herida intensa que pronto comenzó a sangrar._

 _Me llené de odio. Palpitando por la furia._

 _Arrebaté en dirección al cuello de la camisa de Fugaku, apreté el puño y lo golpeé en la mejilla._

 _Él cayó al suelo por el impacto y no se movió. Cuando me aceerqué vi que estaba dormido._

 _Mi golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocasionar que se desmayara. Fue su estado de ebriedad lo que provocó que durmiera._

 _—¡Vaya escena de telenovela!_

 _La voz ronca de Itachi llenó el silencio, recargado en una pared y con una expresión sarcástica._

 _Gruñí. Subí a mi cuarto abstraído, sin sentir que tocaba el piso, es como si después de éso, estuviera levitando._

La herida se convirtió en una cicatriz que cruza en diagonal por la palma izquierda de mi mano. Recordándome cada vez que la veo, que jamás podré volver a tocar.

Ya no tenía ningún sueño por el cuál luchar. Mi motivación, ilusiones y esperanzas, todo desapareció; al igual que mis fuerzas para continuar.

No existía ya nada que pudiera salvarme de la desesperación, y aunque sentí las insipientes lágrimas deseando salir de mis ojos, no lo permití.

Llorar a cuestas de la atención de Itachi, era permitir que me humillaran más.

Supe que una muchacha de la servidumbre corrió para auxiliar a Fugaku, subiéndolo a su habitación para curar el golpe y aliviar su resaca.

Itachi y yo, los dos sabíamos desde niños que Fugaku se acostaba con cada una de las sirvientas, por eso no me alteré al escuchar gemidos desbordantes de aquella joven mujer, cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Y quise mandar todo al carajo. A Fugaku, a Itachi, a la maldita perra que se acostaba con mi padre en ese momento.

Evidente fue el hecho que a nadie le importó lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ninguno se preocupó si yo estaría bien después.

Me estremecía por la furia, el odio y el rencor.

Alcancé una mochila del clóset, la abrí con impotencia y comencé a meter mi ropa, sin doblar y echa bola. Después me detuve y suspiré un breve segundo.

¿De verdad me atrevería a escapar de casa? No tenía un lugar a dónde ir. Ningún pariente que pudiera acogerme o algún amigo.

Entonces los gemidos se intensificaron desde la habitación y me tapé los oídos con fuerza intentando bloquearlos.

¿Si mi madre estuviera con nosotros sería algo diferente de ahora?

No quise quedarme para descubrirlo.

Noté que la carga era mucha y que la mochila estaba demasiado robusta, así que saqué toda la ropa y metí únicamente una sudadera azul y una linterna. No sabía si necesitaría el suéter, ya que en verano el calor se sentía incluso de noche, pero de todas formas lo llevé.

Bajé a la cocina, todo estaba apagado. Me convencí de que Itachi salió de fiesta con un conocido o una mujer. Fugaku estaba muy ocupado metiéndose entre las piernas de la criada como para notar mi ausencia.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al imaginar a mi padre intimar.

Arrugué el entrecejo y guardé algunas cosas de comida. Barritas de proteínas, galletas y una manzana.

Cuando pasé por la chimenea, ésta yacía completamente quieta y sin ningún rastro de mi violín. Encontré cenizas, pero llegué fácilmente a la conclusión de que Itachi se encargó de retirar los escombros del instrumento y tirarlos a la basura.

Sentí un hueco en el vientre y mi corazón estrujarse. De nuevo tuve que obligarme a ahogar el llanto.

Revolví mi cabeza para despejarme y salí por la puerta trasera. No miré hacia atrás, incluso después de haber avanzado por una hora.

La Luna se posaba brillante en el cielo y las estrellas parecían hacerle competencia. Ninguna nube trataba de ocultarlas, y las cigarras y los grillos cantaban en conjunto sin cesar.

Me dio pena que en esa noche tan hermosa, mi vida se hubiera destruido por completo.

Era de madrugada, las 3:32 a.m., para ser exactos. El amanecer no se miraba ni remotamente, todavía quedaban horas del anochecer.

Tomé asiento en un parque cercano. A esas alturas no sabía bien en qué parte de la ciudad me encontraba o si me había alejado mucho de mi hogar.

¿Y ahora qué?

Saqué el celular y comprobé mi ubicación. La estación Yodoyabashi estaba a dos kilómetros de distancia y abría a las 5 en punto.

Cerré mis ojos para pensar. La tintineante luz de la lámpara encima de mí, me provocó un leve dolor de cabeza. Masajeé el puente de mi nariz y me dispuse a contemplar otra vez el mapa en mi dispositivo.

Sapporo.

Abstraído observé la pantalla, leyendo con seriedad el nombre de la localidad donde vivía Ino. ¿Y si viajaba a Sapporo?

Encontraría personalmente a Ino. Conversaríamos por horas, ella me abrigaría entre sus brazos, me consolaría y contaría un mal chiste para hacerme reír.

No me importaban las razones por las cuales me dejó. Ya no. Solamente anhelaba volver a escuchar su voz.

Desde ese punto de vista, no era tan mala idea.

Ajusté mis cosas al hombro, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Las calles estaban desiertas. Poco a poco el cielo tomaba otro tipo de tono y los perros ladraban desde un punto en específico. Pronto las casas se iluminaron desde dentro con las primeras luces eléctricas de la mañana.

Cuando llegué a la Estación, todavía estaba cerrada. Faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las labores.

A pesar de que la brisa matutina era sumamente refrescante, yo aún tenía calor. Estaba transpirando por las axilas gracias a la larga caminata.

Luego, con un estrepitoso sonido las máquinas comenzaron a funcionar. Todo fue movimiento y ruido.

Las puertas se abrieron y me dispuse a entrar. Pagué con mi tarjeta de estudiante, obteniendo un descuento, aunque sinceramente el dinero era lo de menos.

Creo que fui el primero en penetrar a la Estación y después de varios minutos, que me parecieron eternos, las personas comenzaron a llegar. En su mayoría se trataba de hombres adultos con corbata y trajes formales; cada uno se situó detrás de la línea amarilla en el carril, haciendo una doble fila.

Para ser la primera vez que usaba ese tipo de transporte, me encontraba realmente anonado. Yo no sabía bien hacia dónde caminar para tomar el tren, de acuerdo a lo que vi en el mapa tenía que llegar primero a la Estación de Shin-Osaka.

Estuve dando vueltas en círculos por toda la terminal. La intemperie clareaba y con ello mi impaciencia se hacía mayor.

Me tomó casi una hora encontrar el camino a la línea que iba a tomar y a las 6:00 a.m., abordé. Tardé nueve minutos en llegar a Shin-Osaka y nuevamente, me demoré más buscando la ruta hacia la otra parada.

Subí por unas escaleras y me di cuenta que en vez de subir debería estar bajando. Afuera se sintió una pequeña llovizna que disipó un poco el calor.

El aire húmedo no era suficientemente fresco todavía como para colocarme la sudadera.

Vi en los enormes letreros las indicaciones. Mi próximo destino era a Tokyo y el tren pasaba cada veinte minutos. Por lo que había visto, se acababa de ir y tuve que aguardar por el siguiente.

A las 6:50 a.m., trasbordé a Tokyo.

El tren era directo y no había mucha gente, por lo que varios asientos quedaron vacíos. Mi estómago crujió levemente, recordándome que no había ingerido nada de alimento aún. Saqué una barrita de proteínas y la degusté mientras observaba el paisaje borroso por el cristal, escuchando música a través de los auriculares.

A las 10:20 a.m. arribé en Tokyo. Antes había estado en Tokyo una vez, cuando era pequeño; sencillamente nunca me gustó. La gente siempre parecía tener prisa para todo, a simple vista se notaba ese ambiente acelerado en cada individuo. Mientras avanzaba fue imposible salvarme de chocar los hombros con más de un sujeto.

La muchedumbre era digna de un laberinto.

Antes de tomar el desplazamiento consecutivo, devoré un paquete entero de galletas. Hice mal cara cuando noté las chispas de chocolate, no es que me desagradaran las cosas dulces, en realidad me encantaban, pero el cremoso sabor me recordaban a los pasteles que Itachi me obsequiaba cuando niños. No obstante, tenía demasiada hambre como para importunarme.

Mi siguiente travesía tendría residía en Hakodate y el tren salía hasta las 11:30 a.m.

Enderecé las piernas agarrotadas para desperezarme. Sentía los ojos abultados por la falta de sueño, además que tenía la boca reseca. Me maldije por haber llevado una sudadera y una linterna que no había podido utilizar en nada, y no una botella de agua.

Quedaba mucho tiempo libre, el suficiente al menos como para salir a comer algo en una cafetería antes de viajar otra larga cantidad de horas.

No obstante, temía perder el tren.

Esta vez encendí el GPS y me tomó menos tiempo encontrar la vía correcta. Mentalmente me aborrecí por no haber hecho eso desde un principio.

Me senté frente a la cabina y comencé a cabecear. Cerré los ojos un momento y me concentré en el chirriante sonido de las vías, en los murmullos de las personas y en el eco que hacían los tacones de las mujeres al chocar con el concreto.

Tokyo era una masa de estrés inquebrantable. Sin duda.

Y cuando abrí los ojos miré el reloj. Eran las 12:04 p.m.

El tren había salido desde hace rato. Me enfurecí conmigo mismo al tal grado que me jalé de los cabellos y gruñí. Haberme quedado dormido fue un grave error, no deducía en cómo pudo suceder.

Suspiré, no serviría de nada quejarme, con eso no lograría que el tren regresara para transportarme.

Calculé el nuevo horario de salida, noté que sería alrededor de las 2:30 p.m. Me alejé de mi sitio y caminé hacia la calle. El entorno se hallaba nublado, ya había dejado de llover, pero aún así, una fuerte nube gris se posaba a lo alto, amenazante.

Sentí una corriente fría por toda la piel y me vi forzado a utilizar la sudadera, ya que el viento se volvió poco soportable. En la Estación todo era mucho más cálido y afuera se tornaba diferente, aunque la gente seguía yendo de un lugar a otro con pasos veloces, y eran un tumulto más escandaloso.

Me dirigí a una cafetería casual de fachada poco llamativa. Revisé mi billetera; tomando en cuenta los gastos que quedaban del viaje y los de regreso, apenas y tenía suficiente para tomar algo sencillo. Quise arrancarme la cabeza por no haber prevenido más dinero.

Ordené un jugo de naranja y un sándwich con queso y jamón. Clásico.

Lo comí como si hubieran pasado años sin probar alimento. Los sabores se me antojaban mucho más deleitantes que todo lo que llegué a comer en mi vida. Intensamente delicioso; y el jugo, aunque amargo, ayudó a hidratarme.

Compré una botella de agua, también.

Regresé a la Estación justo a tiempo. El viaje duró cuatro horas y media. Intentaba con gran esfuerzo mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero parecía que la travesía y el calmado vaivén del tren me arrullaba sobre mi asiento, y cada vez se me dificultaba estar despierto. Era como si tuviera un pesado bloque de hierro en cada parpado y me forzaran a cerrarlos. Fui capaz de sentir las ojeras prominentes crecer en mi rostro.

Me quedé dormido espontáneamente en todo el trayecto, recargando la cabeza sobre la ventanilla.

Desperté cuando escuché por el altavoz el nombre de la Estación donde tendría que bajar. Bostecé somnoliento y los ojos se me hacían pequeños como si fueran únicamente dos diminutas líneas horizontales.

Percibí el atardecer pintarse de naranja y más arriba ya se apreciaba un azul oscuro. Las nubes desaparecieron parcialmente.

Descendí del vagón a las 7 de la tarde. Estiré y moví discretamente los músculos de las piernas hacia los lados.

El celular indicaba que estaba dentro de la Estación Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto, en Hakodate. Y en esa estancia me quedaba solamente un viaje más para llegar a Sapporo.

Fui a preguntar por el siguiente tren. Salía a las 7:30 p.m., y era el último del día. Así que corrí lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo.

Con el corazón desbordante creí que no lo conseguiría cuando vi el tren a punto de abordar. No obstante, fui capaz de llegar y en cuanto entré las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí.

Respiré con dificultad y me dolía el pecho al hacerlo. Con trabajos pude recobrar una postura normal y tranquila. Observé descuidadamente el sitio, conté unas cinco personas sentadas.

Me desparramé, literalmente, en el mullido sillón.

Ya era noche cuando llegué. Las 10:33 p.m., y la Central cerraba a las 11.

No creí correcto salir en ese momento, a un lugar que no conocía y a dónde no tenía idea a lo que me enfrentaría.

Tomé asiento en un banco cerca de una máquina de café. Comí dos barritas de proteínas y percibí como las luces del edificio se apagan una a una hasta quedar en perpetua tiniebla. Ya no había nadie, solamente yo.

Encendí la linterna y al ver el celular noté que quedaba 10% de batería, preferí no usarlo para ahorrar lo que quedaba en caso de necesitarlo.

Si le hubiera mandado un correo a Ino avisándole de mi repentina visita, ¿habría ido a recibirme a la Estación?

Lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo leyera. Froté mis ojos cansados con el dorso. Seguramente tenía un aspecto poco atractivo como para tener el atrevimiento de mostrar la cara frente a Ino. Sentía los ojos rojos e hinchados, el pelo grasoso y olía a sudor.

Era una completa tontería dejar que Ino me viera en ese estado. No porque me importara cómo lucía físicamente, sino porque no quería mostrarme vulnerable ante ella, no quería causar lástima o algo parecido.

A pesar del cansancio fue imposible dormir. Había algo en las sombras que se formaban en las paredes y en los locales, que no me dejaban reposar.

El amanecer llegó más pronto de lo que imaginé. En tal caso, yo ya me había engullido todas las galletas y la manzana. El resto sólo eran tres barritas de proteínas de frutas.

Fui al baño para peinarme un poco y lavarme la cara. Sentir el agua en el rostro me hizo volver a tomar energías.

Consideré oportuno salir a las calles de Sapporo alrededor de las 9. Los rayos del Sol ya iluminaban cada pasillo y los pájaros cantaban por todo alrededor.

El aroma a flores de cerezo llegaba por doquier. Contemplé el paisaje, Sapporo tenía enormes montañas y la temperatura me pareció muy amena.

¿Adónde tenía que ir ahora?

Estuve vagando por un par de calles, sin perder de vista la dirección de partida. Doblé por una avenida que me condujo hasta lo que creí que sería el distrito comercial, puesto que casi todos los rincones se hallaban atiborrados de enormes rascacielos y departamentos comerciales.

De entre todo el tumulto de personas, distinguí una cabellera rubia a lo lejos y sentí un golpeteó gracioso dentro del pecho. Podría ser ella, podría ser Ino.

Me abrí paso en medio de la gente, fijando mis pupilas en la minuciosa figura femenina que marchaba a grandes zancadas.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para tocarle el hombro.

 _—¡Ino! —la voz se me quebró en una especie de susurro. Clavé mis dedos en su omóplato e hice que diera la vuelta hacia mí. Enmudecí—. Lo siento. Me equivoqué._

 _La chica me miró como diciendo: no hay problema. Y continúo como si nada._

 _No era ella._

Los pies ardían de tanto caminar. Podía sentir las ampollas en la planta. Pero aún así, nada de eso me detuvo para culminar con mi búsqueda. Me metí por calles, corrí por los lugares turísticos, me dirigí a diferentes sitios que no demostraron una pequeña señal de que Ino estuviera allí.

La noche cayó y ya no sabía que más hacer.

Era una estupidez, jamás debí viajar a Sapporo. Yo ya sabía que no la encontraría, que era muy complicado y que la posibilidad de toparme con ella en la calle era mínima. Una en un millón.

Ir fue una tortura que sirvió para empeorar mi desbaratado autoestima.

Regresé a la Estación de Sapporo. Con el alma prendiendo de mi cuerpo y la mirada baja. No era capaz de mover ninguna extremidad de mi organismo y apenas tenía la suficiente fuerza como para llegar a la terminal.

El celular se apagó en ese momento y ni siquiera me inmuté por no haber recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje. Llevaba una noche y un día entero desaparecido y ningún Uchiha de mi familia tuvo la delicadeza de contactarme.

No le importaba a nadie.

Me senté en la misma banca cerca de la máquina expendedora. Me incliné para adelante y sostuve mi cara entre las palmas de mis manos.

No, no podía estar pasándome aquello.

Examiné la herida burbujeante todavía, y todo en el cerebro me golpeó.

Comencé a hipar y los ojos se me crisparon, vidriosos y acuosos. Sorbí la nariz. Ya no podía controlar la sensación que apetecía desbordar.

Cuando la primera lágrima rodó por la mejilla, las demás la siguieron, cayendo con violencia. Por primera vez estaba llorando con tanto sentimiento que limpiarme no servía de nada. Mi llanto fluía con tal amargura que al principio reía para convencerme que no era cierto, pero después las risas se deformaron en sollozos que ya no pude calmar.

La gente me veía raro, pero qué más daba.

Las gruesas gotas salinas se derrumbaron en mis pies. Lloré tanto que absurdamente pensé que me secaría.

Solamente deseaba morir.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Espero que el capítulo no resulte tedioso de leer ya que es un capítulo más extenso que los anteriores. Con éste, solamente quedará un capítulo más para que los recuerdos de Sasuke terminen y llegar por fin al presente, donde Ino estará involucrada en cada uno.

Traté de investigar lo más que pude sobre distancias, horas y viajes en Japón. Fue una tarea muy complicada y desgastante xD puede que muchos datos sea erróneos, pero puse mi mayor empeño.

Mi computadora está fallando. Está sumamente lenta y eso es algo que me desespera un montón. No la usaré hasta que la lleve arreglar, así que es posible que la continuación tarde un poco más en salir.

Muchas gracias por sus bellos y hermosos comentarios. En verdad estoy muy feliz: Gracias a AS'Shadow, Espiritu Salvaje, Juvia, Clary, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Ana de Uchiha y Proxy57.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios**

 **. Juvia:** Hoola! sí recuerdo que me leías :C es muy bueno para mí volver a leerte. ¿Has estado bien? Qué emoción tener noticias tuyas de nuevo. Me hiciste muy feliz :D Ya casi llegó a esa parte donde están en París. Ojalá sigas leyendo, sería muy grato para mí.

 **.Clary:** Sí, todavía faltan un par de cosillas de la fic anterior. Pero poco a poco se irán dando. De todas formas, ya falta casi nada para llegar al presente. Sólo un capítulo. Mil gracias por leer!


	11. Capítulo 10

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Recuerdos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S** er como el fénix y renacer._

Regresé a Osaka después de tres días. Pude haber llegado antes, pero retrasé el viaje lo más que pude. No quería regresar a mi hogar para enfrentarme al duro rostro de Fugaku ni a los comentarios sugestivos de Itachi. Fui consciente de que yo ya no encajaba en ese lugar, que yo mismo me había encargado de apartarme.

Por eso fue que terminé durmiendo dentro de las Estaciones, comiendo lo poco que quedaban de las barritas de proteínas. Mi apariencia decayó, quedando más flaco que de costumbre, y con mi rostro completamente deformado por el cansancio. Tenía ya una tenue capa de vellos endurecidos cubriendo mi barbilla, y mi ropa hecha un asco por el sudor.

Al distinguir la Estación Yodoyabashi, suspiré pesadamente. Lanzarme a las vías del tren era una idea muy tentadora; una vez leí en un viejo libro que existen dos tipos de personas que tienden al suicidio: los hombres cobardes y los hombres irresponsables. Yo no pertenezco a ninguno, porque yo aún soy un niño; quizá podría soportar un poco más de tiempo, hasta que finalmente me convierta en mayor y tener la valentía para ser ese hombre cobarde que se suicidó.

Todavía no era mi momento.

Aguantar y seguir adelante, así podría descubrir qué nuevas humillaciones me depara mi propio destino. Estaba ansioso por saber de qué manera se burlaría de mí.

Así que caminé hasta la residencia Uchiha. El automóvil que Fugaku me regaló resplandecía en la entrada; si hubiera manejado en él hasta Sapporo, el trayecto hubiera sido cómodo, pero yo no sabía conducir.

Al lado de mi auto, estaban el de mi padre y el de mi hermano. Eso significaba que los dos se encontraban dentro. No tenía miedo de verlos, tampoco me aterraba recibir una paliza de Fugaku, simplemente esperaba no tener que enfrentarme a ellos. Pasar desapercibido era lo que deseaba.

Me dirigí a pasos lentos, como si hubiera intentado dejar grabada la huella de mis zapatos en el pavimento. Cuando ingresé las llaves y entré por la puerta principal, lo primero que vi fue la mirada oscura de Fugaku. Él me observó por pocos minutos, examinándome con sumo cuidado, luego se llevó a la boca un par de pastillas que tragó a lo seco.

Yo pasé saliva y me quedé estático al cerrar la puerta, vigilándolo también, ideando un par de palabras para defenderme si él decidía atacarme.

Después de unos eternos minutos, finalmente habló.

 _—A juzgar por tu apariencia, veo que la fiesta se puso salvaje —sonrió y caminó hacia su estudio—. Los jóvenes de hoy saben cómo divertirse._

 _Exclamó antes de perderse._

 _Fruncí el puño con fuerza. ¿Acaso solamente iba a decir aquello? En verdad Fugaku creía que mi desaparición fue a causa de una fiesta acalorada. Mi padre imaginó que me perdí cinco días en una estúpida fiesta._

 _Realmente mi padre no me conocía. Dieciocho años sin darse cuenta que su hijo menor aborrecía todo tipo de libertinaje._

 _—Ve a darte un baño. Apestas._

 _Itachi logró estremecerme, mirándolo inmediatamente. Estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo el periódico con expresión serena._

 _Pasé a su lado y me detuve un breve instante, conservando la empuñadura. Ladeé la cabeza en sentido opuesto a él._

 _Dubitativo cuestioné con voz queda._

 _—Sobre lo de anteayer… No. Sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche…_

 _—¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir sobre lo del golpe o tu violín? —elevó una de sus gruesas cejas._

 _Escuchar de su boca acerca de mi violín me causó un hueco en el pecho que por poco creí que volvería a llorar._

 _Negué en silencio._

 _—El golpe que le di._

 _—Fugaku no recuerda absolutamente nada de ello._

 _Asentí y di un par de pasos en silencio. Él bebió de su taza de café._

 _—¿Adónde te habías metido? Dudo que te fueras de reventón._

 _—Por ahí._

 _Me encogí de hombros y subí a mi alcoba. Tomé una ducha, me afeité y dormí en mi cama como un dios._

De ahí en adelante, todo fluyó de manera normal.

No recursé las materias que debía. De hecho, Fugaku realizó el papeleo conveniente para trasladarme a otra Universidad, una especialmente dedicada a Economía, Negocios, y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el desarrollo de una empresa.

Ya no encontré caso en oponerme. Entendí que no serviría hacer escuchar mi opinión, después de todo, nuestro padre siempre nos trató a mí y a Itachi como simples instrumentos para hacer florecer su riqueza.

Entré a trabajar con él. Me aseguró una oficina situada en la punta más alta de un edificio, de uno de sus tantos edificios. También, me asignó una secretaria y un chofer. Además me otorgó una tarjeta de crédito.

Me comenzó a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero, el cual guardaba sigilosamente en una cajita pequeña de madera. Tuve que usar trajes formales que me parecían horrendos, y en su mayoría sentía que me provocan salpullido en la piel; en conjunto de una corbata que me ahorcaba. Recorté mi cabello y por obligación lo tenía que peinar hacia atrás, para que mi frente y mis ojos estuvieran totalmente descubiertos.

Para que un negocio funcione, la imagen estética es la clave. Vestir elegante, zapatos lustrados, demasiado gel en el cabello, y una actitud prepotente, son factores que marcan la diferencia entre el líder y el empleado.

Ese era el lema de Fugaku, lo repetía constantemente sin ninguna traba.

La familia Uchiha siempre ha dado de qué hablar por ser dueña de múltiples empresas. Fugaku, por ejemplo, era propietario de una enorme franquicia de centros comerciales en todo Japón.

Asistía, pues, a la Universidad y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. Estudiaba a sabiendas que no era lo que deseaba y que los números conseguían marearme; pero sumergirme en las letras de los documentos y libros, hizo que olvidara las sandeces de mis sueños.

Transcurrió todo un año y me transformé en la máquina obediente que esperaban de mí. Seguir instrucciones sin chistar, sin peros y sin pensar.

Para esa época, la enfermedad de Fugaku se agravó y repetidas veces tuvo que internarse en un hospital por varias semanas. Nunca logré conocer a profundidad su padecimiento, pero tanto Itachi como yo, evitábamos visitarlo cuando ésto sucedía.

El 15 de mayo Fugaku murió de un paro cardiaco.

Ningún familiar suyo se presentó al funeral. Ni un hermano, primo, tío, o un viejo amigo, nadie. Tampoco sus empleados se presentaron.

Por un breve momento, se concentró en el lugar la figura de una mujer madura. Entró y caminó directamente hacia el cajón donde permanecía el cuerpo inerte de Fugaku; nos ignoró completamente a mí y a mi hermano.

Parada de espaldas frente a nosotros, me concentré en analizarla.

Medía 1.65 de altura aproximadamente, su cabello tendía hasta la cintura de un tono lila claro. Parecía tener la misma edad que la de mi padre antes de morir, o probablemente un poco más joven que él.

De sus labios no salía ningún ruido, únicamente permanecía allí contemplando el rostro pálido de Fugaku tras el cristal del ataúd. Vestía un vestido negro corto y zapatillas de enorme tacón del mismo color. Las facciones de su rostro eran ocultas por un velo que prendía de un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza. Y sus manos enguantadas sostenían un pañuelo donde se podía apreciar una intensa marca de labial rojo.

En mi mente no logré reconocerla. Era una completa desconocida.

Miré a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendiéndome por su actitud tensa. Itachi la observaba con odio y se relamía los labios en varias ocasiones, como si de pronto se le hubieran secado. Daba la impresión de que la estuviera maldiciendo dentro de su subconsciente. Di por hecho que él conocía perfectamente la identidad de esa mujer.

Y como si no pudiera soportar más compartir el mismo aire con ella, Itachi abandonó la sala.

Cuando estuve solo con ella, me dediqué a observarla, desconfiado. Las zapatillas le quedaban grandes, y tenía las manos juntas al pecho, en signo de oración.

Paulatinamente se giró y se quedó inmóvil frente a mí por unos segundos, después se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado.

Con voz muy refinada y delicada, me habló.

 _—Tu hermano nunca me quiso._

 _Me congelé al momento que sentí el áspero tacto del guante de su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola. No podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que me estaba viendo._

 _—Por alguna razón cree que yo soy la culpable de todo._

 _En mi rostro se formó un estrato de confusión._

 _Ella continúo acariciándome._

 _—En cambio tú, Sasuke, has crecido bastante y muy sano. Me da gusto saber que te has convertido en un hombre de bien._

 _Abrí levemente los ojos, perplejo. Me conocía pero yo a ella no. Sabía mi nombre y probablemente también el de mi hermano._

 _—Soy Naori Uchiha._

 _Plantó un beso en mi frente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se esfumó._

El entierro fue un acto realmente deprimente. Me sentí mal, no porque su partida me hubiera afectado, sino porque en el cementerio yo fui el único testigo de cómo Fugaku formaba parte de la nada.

Itachi no volvió a aparecer en la escena después de la visita de Naori, y ésta tampoco asistió.

Por un momento pude sentir compasión y lástima por la vida de soledad que albergó a mi padre. De qué sirve ser el hombre más poderoso si el día de tu muerte te quedarás solo.

Sería igual mi destino.

Imaginé la fila de personas que probablemente odiaban a mi padre y que anhelaban que falleciera. Las mismas que seguramente aborrecían ahora a Itachi y me odiarían a mí también.

Tras la muerte de mi padre, Itachi pasó a ocupar su lugar en la corporación, manejando todo a su propio ritmo. Estaba tan ocupado que a veces no dormía en casa, y cuando nos topábamos, evitaba dirigirme la palabra. La residencia Uchiha se volvió un lugar muy solitario.

Eventualmente, cuando cumplí veinte años, oficialmente fui mayor edad. Por ende, se me otorgó la mitad de la fortuna y de las empresas de Fugaku. Lo más correcto, y lo que muchos estimaban, es que Itachi fuera el dueño absoluto de todo por ser mayor y más apto; se creería que yo únicamente tendría un par de acciones a mi favor. No obstante, la preocupación de casi todo el personal se hizo eminente al descubrir que ahora los centros comerciales tendrían dos titulares. Alguien mencionó que Fugaku no tenía favoritismos con sus hijos, que a los dos los amaba por igual, razón por la cual decretó otorgarle la mitad a cada uno.

Al transcurrir varios meses, los negocios parecían funcionar de distintas maneras, y la poca comunicación que aún prevalecía entre mi hermano y yo, iba en declive.

En Enero, a principios de año nuevo, Itachi me citó en un restaurante de alta categoría para "charlar" sobre la gestión administrativa de los comercios. Los dos degustamos un banquete sencillo de carne y verduras cocidas, mientras comíamos ninguno inició la conversación, incluso evitábamos mirarnos a los ojos.

La incomodidad entre ambos casi se podía tocar. Al principio solamente jugaba con el tenedor y las verduras, fue hasta que terminamos la comida cuando él inició.

Firme y directo.

 _—No me agrada que existan dos dueños._

 _Sacó un puro y después de cortar la punta lo encendió para llevarselo a la boca. Posiblemente notó mi expresión sorprendida, pero la ignoró al momento._

 _Itachi fumaba y yo no sabía nada de eso. ¡Cuánto lo había desconocido en todo este tiempo!_

 _Erguí mi postura y enjugué mi garganta con agua._

 _—Yo no tomé esa decisión._

 _Respondí serio, mirándolo fijamente._

 _—Fugaku no fue nada inteligente al nombrarte a ti como el segundo —emanó el humo del tabaco por su nariz. Yo hice un gesto ante el olor—. ¿Te molesta el humo?_

 _—No. Está bien._

 _Lo apagó de todas formas._

 _—Los trabajadores están empezado a confundirse. Tú dices una cosa y yo les ordeno hacer exactamente lo contrario._

 _Se cruzó de brazos, recargando la espalda en su silla._

 _—No pensamos igual —le dije—. No somos buenos socios, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien._

 _La corbata me asfixió, así que la aflojé. Aunque traté de sonar lo más frío posible, notaba un quiebre dentro de mí._

 _—Has dado justo en el punto, Sasuke —se colocó el dedo índice en la sien y apuntó como si fuera una pistola. Hizo la onomatopeya de "bang" e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si se hubiera disparado. Luego farfulló cínicamente—. No funcionará si nos mantenemos así. Iríamos a la banca rota y Fugaku se retorcería por las pérdidas._

 _Musité fatigado._

 _—Una buena solución es que dividamos los departamentos comerciales —mencioné, aspirando todavía el aroma a nicotina—. De esa manera, cada uno manejará las tiendas a su propio antojo; si alguno quiebra el otro no se verá afectado. Y nosotros no tendríamos ni porqué vernos la cara._

 _Itachi suspiró._

 _—Eres muy listo, hermanito —se encogió de hombros—. Pero me temo que no ves la falla en tu planteamiento. Hacer lo que tú dices implica un sinfín de trámites legales… Prefiero que ahorremos todo ese tiempo y actuemos de manera más eficiente._

 _Fruncí el entrecejo._

 _—¿Qué propones, entonces? —le dije—. Supongo que ya tienes algo en mente. De lo contrario no me creería el cuento de invitarme a comer solamente porque quieres pasar tiempo conmigo._

 _Itachi rió ante mi comentario._

 _—¡Bingo!_

 _Él guardó silencio. Aguardé hasta que se explicara, moviendo impaciente la punta de mi pie._

 _—Quiero ser el único propietario —exclamó, enfatizando sus ojos en mí—. Creo que todavía estás demasiado verde para estas cosas, y no entiendes mucho…_

 _—¿Quieres mi parte?_

 _Deduje su intención desde el principio. Mi hermano buscaba comprarme._

 _—Apenas estás creciendo y ya te has metido en un montón de líos… admítelo, Sasuke. Eres un adulto de muchos problemas. Te falta madurar._

 _—No desconfíes de mi capacidad —fui seco, pero Itachi no se inmutó._

 _—No dudo que puedas hacer un buen trabajo, hermano —destacó la última palabra con sorna—. Pero no es lo tuyo. Te propongo algo que sé que te interesará y te conviene además._

 _Con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que prosiguiera._

 _—Compraré tu mitad si renunciar a todo lo que Fugaku te heredó._

 _—Hnm. No me convence…_

 _—Sólo así podrás ser libre y hacer lo que se te dé la regalada gana. Desertar a la carrera y estudiar lo que tú quieras, ser músico o joderte la vida como prefieras —abrí ligeramente los ojos, prestándole atención—. Piensa que yo te iré pagando mensualmente, sin importar el precio que pongas._

 _Lo medité por un largo rato. La idea de la libertad me persuadía de sobremanera._

 _—¿Qué ganarás tú?_

 _—¿Yo? Mmm —se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Tengo proyectos a largo plazo para el incremento de las ganancias._

 _—¿Por qué no hacerlo juntos?_

 _—Cómo decirlo sin ofenderte..._ _—susurró a pesar de que podía oírlo._

 _De su saco gris alcanzó un sobre arrugado y gastado, para ponerlo sobre la mesa y tenderlo frente a mí._

 _—¿Qué es esto?_

 _Observé el objeto antes de tomarlo en mis manos. Vi una dirección inscrita y no pude evitar elevar una ceja al leer la ciudad de París como remitente. La intriga invadió cada poro de mi piel, y mi cerebro formuló mil cuestionamientos._

 _—Es una carta de hace diez años que nuestra madre le envió a Fugaku._

 _Mis labios se separaron ante la conmoción. Quise interrogar a Itachi sobre su intención al mostrarme la carta y el cómo es que él la había obtenido. Sin embargo, me contuve._

 _—¿Desde Francia? —mantener el tono calmado de mi voz fue algo muy complicado. Me concentré en discurrir mis dedos por todo el sobre._

 _—La dirección que ves ahí, es el lugar donde vive actualmente._

 _—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—Lo investigué._

 _Lo encaré con un destello automático de ilusión._

 _—¿La has visto? —inquirí con rapidez._

 _Él carcajeó sutilmente._

 _—¿Notaste que alguna vez haya ido de viaje?_

 _Negué._

 _—¿Por…?_

 _Me interrumpió, adelantándose a mis palabras._

 _—Porque sé que tienes varias preguntas que quisieras que ella te responda. Después de todo… tú nunca la conociste._

 _Carraspeé la garganta. Itachi tenía razón, siempre deseé poder encontrarla un día y pedir que me revelara todo lo que me atormentó de niño, reclamarle incluso sobre el por qué me dejó… si había sido porque no me amaba._

 _—¿Tú no tienes curiosidad, Itachi?_

 _Percibí que él tensó los músculos de su cara y enseguida apartó la mirada._

 _—Yo la odié desde el día que nos abandonó._

 _Asentí, sintiéndome a disgusto._

 _—¿Por qué no viajas a Francia y te encuentras con ella? Podrías vivir allí también._

 _Gruñí por lo bajo, importándome poco si mi hermano me escuchaba._

 _—¡¿Es parte de tu plan?, ¿alejarme?!_

 _—Eres muy astuto —sonrió—. Me estorbas, es cierto._

 _Un escalofrío me invadió. Saber que no le importaba ni a mi hermano, era muy duro. Me sentí totalmente roto._

 _Estaba por decirle que no aceptaba cuando se apresuró a reanudar la plática._

 _—Antes de que digas que no, piensa en lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Comenzar desde cero en un país donde hay más aceptación artística que en Japón; allá puedes triunfar como músico. Vivirás sin ataduras, podrás ser tú mismo. Y te pagaré lo que quieras cada mes… Todo a cambio de las firmas que tienes —jugó con una servilleta—. Oye, ¿no es una gran oferta?_

 _—Tengo que pensarlo…_

 _—Hey, no. Tienes que resolverlo ahora mismo —de su portafolios sacó un folder negro y un bolígrafo—. Léelo. También las letras pequeñas._

 _Obedecí. Prácticamente el documento estipulaba que claudicaba a todo lo que me correspondía: la casa, el auto, la empresa… a vivir en Japón. En un anexo se nombraban las cláusulas que Itachi mencionó a mi conveniencia, únicamente estaba en blanco el espacio del costo que pagaría por todo ello._

 _—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —indagué con cierto recelo._

 _—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no —rió con sarcasmo—. Pero te aseguro que en esta ocasión es diferente._

 _—¿Cuánto es lo que me pagarás?_

 _—Mmm. ¿Cuánto es lo que quieres?_

 _—3,000 euros al mes. De por vida —recalqué._

 _Itachi esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado._

 _—¿Sólo eso?, creí que pedirías más._

 _Miré hacia otra parte, avergonzado. En realidad no codiciaba el dinero, era lo que menos me importaba, pero supuse que sería una buena cantidad para vivir cómodamente. Sin embargo, pronto me vi como un idiota, seguramente Itachi suponía que no conocía el valor verdadero de lo que estaba en juego, pero sinceramente yo ambicionaba tan sólo mi libertad._

 _Firmé el papel impreso y se lo extendí de inmediato. Cuando él lo tomó, rozó involuntariamente mis dedos con los suyos y sentí un tipo de cosquilleo. Aparté mi mano rápidamente y el bolígrafo cayó, chocando con la cerámica de un plato._

 _—Entonces ya está —recogió la pluma, limpiándola con la servilleta. Se dispuso a escribir algo en el contrato—. Cambiaré los 3,000 por 5,000. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Refunfuñé._

 _—Te ayudaré a tramitar tu pasaporte y te conseguiré un vuelo lo más pronto posible. Si lo prefieres, también puedo buscar un buen hogar…_

 _—No, gracias. Yo me encargaré de eso._

 _—Okey. Me iré ahora._

 _Itachi se levantó, acomodó las mangas de su camisa y apretó su coleta de caballo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia._

 _—Espera —mascullé indeciso. Tenía la necesidad de preguntarle una última cosa, algo que había estado rondándome por varios días sin dormir—. ¿Quién es Naori Uchiha?_

 _Itachi se sobresaltó y pude distinguir cómo sus facciones se contorsionaban en un segundo._

 _—Es la prima hermana de Fugaku._

 _Contestó cortante._

 _—¿Por qué parece molestarte escuchar de ella?_

 _Mi hermano espabiló en una mueca indescriptible. Se llevó una mano al cuello y lo masajeó, después giró hacia diferentes posiciones. Estaba nervioso, sin lugar a dudas._

 _Finalmente, exhaló profundamente, recargó un brazo en mi hombro y me dedicó una mirada llena de calidez y ternura como cuando éramos niños._

 _—Hay cosas de las que es mejor que no te enteres._

 _Ulteriormente pagó la cuenta y se fue._

No volví a cruzar palabras con Itachi. Tal como lo prometió, me echó una mano con mi pasaporte, también me consiguió un vuelo a París más pronto de lo que imaginé, y él mismo dio la baja en la Universidad.

Ese día en el aeropuerto esperé a que Itachi apareciera para despedirme, pero nunca lo hizo. El único que llegó fue Naruto, ya que lo contacté anteriormente para avisarle de mi ida.

Me sorprendí al volver a verlo, estaba diferente. La gran melena rubia que solía llevar, ahora estaba corta, inclusive se veía más alto que yo, y sus facciones habían madurado más que las mías. A pesar de que la sonrisa optimista prevalecía en su cara, yo sabía que dentro de él ocultaba una gran tristeza… igual que yo.

No obstante, me dio gusto volver a estrechar su mano. Parloteamos alrededor de media hora, y él no dejaba de exclamar lo mucho que le extrañó mi repentino traslado.

Moría por contarle los detalles que se escondían en mi viaje, mas tuve que callar. No deseaba inmiscuir a Naruto en más problemas de los que seguramente ya tenía.

Lo que sí le dije, fue que ya no regresaría. Los orbes celestes de mi amigo se desplomaron y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de él cuando tuvimos que despedirnos.

Nos abrazamos por lo que consideré sería la última vez, y aunque él intentaba convencerme de quedarme, ya no había marcha atrás.

Subí al avión, sin nada más que un corazón herido.

En Japón había dejado una pequeña parte de mí que no podía cargar conmigo. En Japón tuve que dejar a Itachi, Naruto y a ella…

Nunca más encontraría paz en sus sonrisas, ni escuchar el peculiar sonido de cada uno al hablar.

El vuelo duró casi 13 horas, y fue así que arribé en un mundo completamente desconocido.

Francia olía a queso y a vino.

Con veinte años me encontré en un país diferente, con un aspecto todavía aniñado y sin ninguna experiencia aparente. Abordé a la inmensidad sin nada, únicamente los primeros 3,000 euros en mi bolsillo. Acarreaba una pequeña maleta en la cual guardé la cajita de madera con todo el dinero que gané mientras trabajé, guardé la carta, una foto de mamá y un cambio de ropa.

Pude llevar más cosas conmigo, pero hacerlo significaba arrastrar los recuerdos de mi vida en Japón. Se suponía que comenzaría de nuevo, desde ningún punto; se suponía que volvería a nacer.

A causa de ello, lo primero que hice fue buscar la dirección que mencionaba la carta.

Experimenté una fuerte dificultad para comunicarme con el taxista. ¡Ni puta idea de cómo hablar francés! Por fortuna, el viejo conductor hablaba inglés.

Mentalmente conjeturaba de manera correcta la especie de entrevista que anhelaba realizarle a Mikoto cuando tuviera su rostro ante mí. Me atormentaba imaginar su reacción al verme. Quizá no me reconocería, o posiblemente no deseaba verme.

Tragué saliva. No sabría lo que sucedería hasta no enfrentarla. Y las manos me sudaron cuando el taxista se detuvo en una calle, indicando que había llegado.

Bajé del coche mirando atentamente el panorama y con una sensación de nauseas en el estómago. Realmente Japón era otra cosa en cuanto a arquitectura. Se trataba de una construcción antigua, con peldaños en la entrada que mostraban figuras religiosas en mármol. La pintura se veía opaca, y si no fuera por las enormes ventanas en la fachada, podría parecer una iglesia. Tenía un basto jardín, con la hiedra crecida y musgo creciendo en el techo.

Toqué el timbre y esperé inquieto.

En lo alto vislumbré una cruz y más abajo prendía un letrero cuya leyenda decía: _Sacré-Coeur de Jésus._

No conocí el significado, pero la sola mención de Jesús me hizo sacudirme. Lo relacioné con un tipo de refugio destinado a Dios, o algo parecido; sobre esos temas mi conocimiento era nulo.

La duda me carcomió. Probablemente Itachi buscó jugar con mis sentimientos para terminar humillándome y ser una presa más de su maldad.

Retrocedí temeroso. Sin embargo antes de huir, la reja negra se abrió. Una bella anciana me saludó cortésmente, vestía un hábito de monja y el color negro de su ropa hacía resaltar las arrugas de su pálida frente.

Yo ya no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque hubiese pretendido salir corriendo de allí, mi boca empezó a balbucear y la religiosa me tomó de la mano con gentileza. Me hizo entrar al lugar.

Me obligué a calmarme, suspirando repetidas veces. Una vez pacífico, le vociferé en inglés que tenía que irme.

La mujer no me entendió, pero llamó a una de sus hermanas que hablaba el mismo idioma que yo.

Con la boca reseca pregunté por la existencia de una mujer llamada Mikoto.

La hermana más joven imitó mis palabras en francés, y la anciana abrió sus ojos verdes. De pronto sus manos manchadas le temblaron.

 _—La madre superiora pregunta —pronunció la monja, en inglés— por tu nombre._

 _—Soy Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Ella lo comunicó de inmediato y los ojos de la superiora se achicaron un momento. Declamó algo y solicité la traducción._

 _—La madre superiora dice que eres tú su hijo menor._

 _Sentí que la sangré se me congeló. De verdad mi madre estaba ahí…_

 _Aprobé, con mi corazón latiendo._

 _—La madre superiora dice que: un día en verano, un hombre robusto trajo a una dulce mujer japonesa en brazos, llamada Mikoto —hizo una pausa para escuchar la voz de la mayor, después recitó—. Ella se encontraba en un estado muy crítico de salud, por fortuna aquí pudimos atenderla. El hombre que la acompañó desapareció y la acogimos con cariño. Ella era muy callada y evitaba conversar sobre aquel hombre. Siempre le veía con gran tristeza —la madre superiora cerró los ojos, seguramente recordando el incidente—. Mikoto nos ayudó siempre a cuidar de nuestros niños y muchos de ellos veía en ella la madre que nunca tuvieron._

 _Levanté una ceja ante la mención. Ambas monjas interpretaron mi desconcierto, por lo que la que hablaba inglés hizo un intervalo para explicarme._

 _—Éste es el orfanato del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús. Aquí nos encargamos de los niños que han sido abandonados o que son huérfanos._

 _Suavicé mi expresión y la madre superiora murmuró._

 _—Pero decía que ninguno de ellos podía remplazar a sus dos hijos: Itachi y Sasuke. Luego ese mismo hombre apareció constantemente. Mikoto lloraba y tardaba en recuperar su buen ánimo después de sus visitas._

 _—¿De casualidad ese hombre se llamaba Fugaku Uchiha? —indagué ansioso._

 _La madre negó._

 _—Ella estaba enamorada de Fugaku, pero el hombre que la trajo no era él. Ella nunca explicó quién era y porqué permitía que le hiciera daño._

 _¿Alguien lastimaba a mi madre? Empecé a sentirme preocupado y con más incertidumbre plantada. No conseguía armar los engranajes para atar cabos y todo resultaba ser más confuso._

 _Tal vez… si yo conversaba con ella podría aclarar todos los baches. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido._

 _—¿Dónde está ella?, ¿puedo hablar con mi madre?_

 _La madre superiora agachó la mirada._

 _—Votre mère est norte._

 _Escuché que ella mencionó. La otra monja se lamentó en un quejido y luego me miró con lástima._

 _—Tú madre está muerta._

 _Todo acabó. Se derrumbó_

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Uf! qué tal están? Mi computadora no ha sido arreglada y creo que va a llevas más tiempo. Pero, no podía resistirme a intentar subir el capítulo a pesar de que esté toda lenta. Llevó todo el día tratando de subirlo, y fue algo muy agotador xD

No me he podido contener, porque estoy muy emocionada por llegar a ese presente que tiene muchas sorpresas.

Espero que haya valido la pena.

Qué tal está quedando? Ojalá que haya podido sembrar un poco el misterio, y con esto terminamos el pasado de Sasuke y en adelante todo será un boom, y todo se irá descubriendo poco a poco. También, la narración cambiará y pasará a ser en tercera persona.

Ah! otra cosita. Sentí que le puse un poco de OoC a Itachi, y estaba muy dudosa por eso. Si bien, en este fic todos tienen un poco de OoC pero he tratado de manejarlo para que no sea tan notorio, pero con Itachi batallé... espero que perdonen esa cuestión.

Muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo.

 **A mis amadas:** ALE-SAN KATYCAT, AS'Shadow, Ana de Uchiha, Espiritu Salvaje, Clary, paosu, Juvia y Zaphyr Bell (que ha iniciado la lectura).

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios Guest**

 **. Clary:** Sí, yo también sentí esa tristeza cuando escribí el momento donde Sasuke lloraba :C le han pasado tantas cosas en mi fic que es imposible no compadecerse de él xD aunque todo cambiará para bien.

 **. Juvia:** Hola bella :D me da tanto gusto ver que me vuelves a comentar como antes que no puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Muchas cosas cambiaron de la versión anterior, pero el enfoque sigue siendo el mismo: Un Sasuke frío con un pasado horrible que se enamora de una linda chica que lo hará cambiar xD desde ese punto creo que es algo muy cliché. Jaja muchas gracias por apoyarme :D


	12. Capítulo 11

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Pensamientos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _N_** _o pensé que siguieras con vida. No creí volver a verte. Y, sobre todo… no imaginé que permanecieras todavía en mi mente._

La vida es como un río: unas veces lleva agua, otras no, y en ocasiones, hay que luchar contra la corriente. Sasuke Uchiha reconocía que su vida era una mierda, desde que nació; le pareció tan patético que la gente murmurara aquello, comparándose con cualquier cosa estúpida.

¿Él qué tenía? Nada.

Estaba solo, podía hacer lo que quisiera; finalmente era libre. Sin embargo, su libertad era meramente superficial, porque nada parecía cambiar y se seguía sintiendo como el mismo infeliz de siempre. Inclusive, era más infeliz que antes.

Llevaba dos años viviendo en París y no formalizaba amistad todavía con ninguna persona. De hecho, evitaba a toda costa el contacto humano, como si éste le fuera repulsivo.

 _¿Habría sido diferente si me quedaba en Japón?_ Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, bien conocía la respuesta.

Contempló su reflejo ante el espejo que tenía en el baño. Se miró fijamente las ojeras, apenas visibles, bajo sus ojos; no había podido dormir en semanas. _¿Alguna vez he dormido bien desde que llegué?_ Se restregó el rostro con el agua fría del lavabo y dejó las llaves abiertas, tratando de disipar las preguntas bobas que usualmente se formulaba por la mañana.

Humedeció también el cabello azabache y volvió a verse. La verdad es que físicamente era exactamente igual que hace dos o tres años, quizá debido a su mala alimentación no simulaba los veintidós años que tenía. Si bien, el pelo lo llevaba más largo y con un flequillo cubriéndole la frente y posiblemente era más alto, además de que los músculos en su cuerpo apenas comenzaban a formarse. No era precisamente un hombre fuerte, al contrario, era muy delgado y su abdomen estaba escuálido, pero en sus brazos se notaba un poco más de masa.

Podría tener un físico más atrayente si dedicara su tiempo a algo productivo, como un trabajo, deportes, o algún pasatiempo. Pero nada de eso le importaba.

Cerró el grifo y el ruido del agua dejó de irritarlo. Chasqueó la lengua, saliendo del baño para vestirse.

Tomó lo primero que encontró, aún no olía mal así que decidió colocarse aquella playera negra y unos pantalones azules. El resto de ropa sucia lo abultó encima de su cama, ya después se encargaría de resolver ese pequeño problema.

Advirtió la hora en el reloj digital en una mesita pequeña, y gruñó. Ya se le había hecho tarde.

 _¿Tarde para qué?_

Tomó las llaves y salió hacia la calle, encontrándose con un sujeto tan inusual como el color de su cabello y sus ojos. El hombre no tardó en posicionarse frente a él y le saludó con una sonrisa demasiado cínica.

—¡Hey! ¿Listo para otro glorioso día?

El hombre era japonés, por lo cual podían hablar en su idioma natal.

Sasuke hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y pasó de largo frente a él. El chico con cabellera plateada escapó una risa burlesca, deteniendo a Sasuke por el hombro.

—Deberías responder cuando alguien mayor que tú te habla.

Sasuke se giró para verlo.

—Que tengas canas no significa que seas más respetable.

Le dijo para después retomar su camino. El hombre no se ofendió, al contrario, se mofó con más intensidad.

—¡Hey, Sasuke!, ¿has oído la historia de mis canas?

Le gritó mientras el azabache lo ignoraba, alejándose.

—La repites todos los malditos días —susurró—. Estúpido Hidan.

Hidan no era un hombre mayor, posiblemente con una diferencia de unos diez años, o quizá menos. Poco le importaba el 'cómico _'_ relato acerca de su cabello color ceniza.

Sasuke siguió un camino que bien conocía, transitando de largo por el Boulevard de Rochechouart. Mientras avanzaba, trataba de advertir las muecas en la gente, divirtiéndose por las sonrisas fingidas que esparcían a cada brote y porque en su mayoría, todos lo veían con superioridad. _Racistas._

Europa estaba llena de racismo, más cuando los rasgos culturales eran sumamente notorios, tal como su apariencia asiática.

Se dirigió a una cafetería sobre una avenida popular en el distrito IX. Se sentó en una mesita que daba vista a la calle, concentrando sus ojos en ningún punto en específico.

Entonces, una mesera parada frente a él logró sacarlo de su ensoñación.

—El especial de hoy es pastel de zanahoria —dijo, con un tono demasiado empalagoso.

Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos, pero ésta no se inquietó, hasta le sonrió con coquetería y contoneando su cuerpo en movimientos leves de un lado a otro.

Habló con perfecto francés.

—Pastel de chocolate y café.

La chica se esfumó, pero al instante regresó con el pedido. Cuando acomodó todo, el azabache pudo notar que la mesera le dedicaba sonrisas traviesas de tanto en tanto. Luego, le guiñó un ojo, dejando un trozo de servilleta encima de la taza de café, para después irse.

Sasuke no tuvo que tomar el papel para darse cuenta que contenía un número telefónico, solamente lo apartó como con asco. Si no fuera porque tenía demasiada hambre no se tomaría el café.

En París las mujeres eran más atrevidas. Normalmente, cuando una chica en Japón se le declaraba, lo hacía con un gracioso sonrojo y aceptaba con lágrimas que jamás iba a ser correspondida. En cambio, en Europa todo funcionaba con otro estilo, las féminas no tenían vergüenza e iban por ahí enseñando gran parte de su cuerpo sin pudor.

Después, se atrevió a tomar el papel en sus manos y guardarlo en el pantalón.

Bebió todo el café y por la ventana observó un grupo de jóvenes andando con instrumentos musicales a sus espaldas. Una chica pelirroja llevaba una guitarra, un hombre alto cargaba un clarinete, y un tercer hombre moreno con un violín.

Iban riendo a carcajadas, mientras el chico del clarinete tocaba entre risas. A simple vista, eran músicos con futuros prometedores, con vidas cálidas y felices.

Sasuke suspiró cuando los jóvenes doblaron por la esquina y dejó de verlos. No eran más que un trío de incrédulos e idiotas. _Chicos con suerte. Un destino con suerte._ En el fondo deseaba que algo muy malo les ocurriera.

Gruñó cuando involuntariamente probó el pastel de chocolate. Lo hizo a un lado en seguida. Él odiaba las cosas dulces, y precisamente aborrecía el chocolate. Así que dejó una buena cantidad de dinero y salió del lugar, sin esperar por el cambio.

Avanzó por un par de calles aglomeradas, sintiéndose molesto por el alboroto del gentío. Tenía que crujir fuerte sus dientes para no salir corriendo de ahí. Mas, cuando descubrió la vista de la Torre Eiffel, se relajó.

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto, admirando de pronto la danza de la fuente. Después, fijó su vista en la torre, alzando su cabeza para contemplar desde el nacimiento hasta la punta. Eran casi más de trescientos metros, y era sin duda, el lugar más emblemático de París, sino es que el más famoso.

Solía asistir mucha gente, tanto turistas como locales. Casi siempre eran parejas enamoradas que se besaban o se profesaban amor eterno. En el tiempo que había visitado ese lugar, fue testigo de al menos de diez propuestas de matrimonio.

 _Imbéciles._

Muy cerca de él se hallaban un grupo de amigos mixto, posando para una fotografía. Dos chicas simulaban tocar la torre, mientras los otros dos adolescentes hacían caras sorprendidas, abriendo por demás la boca y los ojos.

 _Ridículos._

En todo el perímetro se encontraban muchachos así, tomándose fotos en poses absurdas.

Sasuke enterró el rostro en la palma de sus manos, nublando sus sentidos por un momento. Sintiéndose avergonzado por la máscara de mediocridad que rodeaba todo su mundo; seguramente muchas de esas personas tuvieron que ahorrar por largos años para conseguir viajar a París. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, él tenía demasiado dinero y no trabajaba por él, ni siquiera estudiaba. Todos los días se levantaba a la hora que se le antojara, iba a dónde quería y malgastaba en tonterías, aun así, el dinero parecía no terminársele jamás. Evidentemente, era mucho más superior que todos ellos.

Él ya no era el mismo de antes, claramente renació y se convirtió en otro Sasuke diferente. Su aspecto podría ser casi idéntico al de hace dos años, pero su personalidad se transformó en una mucho más fría e indiferente, alguien egoísta que se había desecho de sus sentimientos. Ahora, se decía a sí mismo que era incapaz de sentir nada.

—Disculpe…

Alguien lo llamó y aunque escuchó la voz de una mujer, no hizo caso. Apretó sus ojos.

—Disculpe...

Quizá solamente se hacía creer que no tenía emociones, porque muy en el fondo percibió envidia al estar en la cafetería y encontrarse con aquellos músicos. Probablemente eran celos, porque ahora ya no tenía ilusiones o deseos a los que aferrarse.

—Oiga.

Arrugó el entrecejo y levantó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿No le interesaría comprar una estatuilla de la Torre Eiffel?

Frunció la nariz y negó iracundo. La otra chasqueó la lengua y no continúo insistiendo.

Eso sucedía muy a menudo, cada vez que iba allí. Solían confundirlo con un turista y ofrecerle replicas a escala de la torre de hierro. De verdad estaba cansado de toda esa hipocresía.

Y con el crepúsculo en el cielo, una corriente helada perforó en su piel y Sasuke maldijo por no haber llevado un abrigo aun sabiendo que París era muy frío. Refunfuñó, su plan de suicidio tenía que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Por pura curiosidad, dirigió sus ojos hacía el lugar por el cual la vendedora se había marchado. No la encontró, pero al instante que su mirada chocó con una silueta femenina, su corazón comenzó a palpitarle desorbitadamente.

Abrió sus oscuros orbes y se puso de pie, casi sin aliento. A unos cuantos metros vislumbró a una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia, con un abrigo negro y unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados. La detalló perfectamente, era ella.

Sonrió sarcástico para sí mismo y acto seguido, se restregó los ojos. Probablemente se trataba de una ilusión y eso era lo que le causaba gracia. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio por última vez en su mente.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, los enfocó en la misma dirección, asustándose al reparar que la imagen de ella no desapareció. A diferencia de sus alucinaciones pasadas, ésta parecía tener vida propia, pues se movía con agilidad y sonreía amenamente, además de que su cabello dorado resplandecía más que en sus sueños.

 _No, no puede ser ella._ Volvió a reír.

Ella disfrutaba del momento, tomando fotografías de la Torre en distintos ángulos.

Él la contempló, pensando que le gustaría que ella fuera real. Mas, en un breve momento, la chica volteó la mirada justo a su dirección y pareció que lo miraba también. Sasuke se sobresaltó rápidamente, descubriendo que las pupilas azules de ella reflejaban asombro.

Cruzaron miradas por un largo minuto, sin evadirla ninguno. Ella abría la boca, como si quisiera decir algo desde lejos, pero no animándose a hacerlo.

Entonces Sasuke lo entendió.

 _Es Ino_. Era ella y era real.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Es corto y estaba indecisa de subirlo así. Pero alguien me dijo que en algunos libros los capítulos son diferentes, a veces son más largos y otras más cortos. Y la verdad es que no veía este capítulo terminando de otra manera.

Igual, muchas gracias por leer!

 **A mis amadas:** Juvia, AS'Shadow, GrayWolf, Espiritu Salvaje, Clary y ALE-SAN KATYCAT.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios Guest**

 **. Juvia:** Holis! gracias de nuevo por tu hermoso comentario. Las cosas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, realmente yo también creo que Itachi no es malo (? xD pero es todo lo que diré, jajaja. Sobre Itachi enamorado de Ino... Uhm, no es mala idea... mmm, quizá pueda haber algo de eso, jaja no lo sé :P Todo puede suceder. Por hora, agradezco infinitamente que sigas la historia, me animas mucho a seguir. **  
**

**. GrayWolf:** Oh, un nuevo lector :D muchas gracias por animarte a comentar y darme tu opinión, espero que todo te haya resultado muy grato de leer y que continues comentando los demás capítulos que vayan saliendo. Muchas gracias por decir que soy buena escritora, jaja, gracias de verdad. Y sobre Itachi como hermano mayor, creo que no tengo más nada que decir :P sería mucho spoiler.

 **. Clary:** Ya está aquí la continuación, nena. Sí, fue muy triste todo el pasado de Sasuke, y que recibiera una mala noticia a penas estuvo en Francia, pero todo sucede por algo. Ojalá que la continuación te agrade y me des tu punto de vista, que lo estaré esperando con mucho gusto.


	13. Capítulo 12

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Pensamientos._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _E_** _l destino, ¿realmente existe?_

Se hallaba vagando en un limbo creado por sus pensamientos, atiborrado de sensaciones feroces, a las cuales no podía atribuirles un nombre. Sasuke se limitó a esquivar la mirada celeste de inmediato, tomando asiento sobre el verde pasto de nuevo. Una fuerte brisa se hizo sentir, ocasionando que el agua de la fuente se escabullera y pequeñas gotas chocaran directo en su cara. Instintivamente, se abrazó a sí mismo.

 _"¿Es ella?"._ En el mundo existen miles de mujeres rubias, pero en Europa podría decirse que abundaban. Sin embargo, él sabía que no había cabellos dorados algunos como los de Ino, ni ojos tan vivaces como los suyos. Ella era, simplemente, especial.

Viró la cabeza a un costado, sólo para comprobar sus suposiciones. Cuando la vislumbró, ella aún lo estaba viendo. Esa chica tenía las mismas facciones que Ino: esa apariencia oriental, la respingada nariz, los mofletes estilizados, y la simpática curva en sus labios carmín. " _Por supuesto, ella es Ino Yamanaka"._

No obstante, la chica al verse descubierta se desvió rápidamente, dedicándose a tomar fotografías de la Torre Eiffel, ignorándolo en el acto.

 _"La misma afición de siempre"._ Se concentró, pues, en observarla a detalle. Tampoco había cambiado la gran cosa, a como la recordaba de las videollamadas. Se veía alta a causa del tacón de sus botas, pero conservaba mucho de cuando la conoció. " _Si es que la conocí"._

Tenía un listón rodeando su cuello, del cual colgaba una elegante cámara profesional. Sasuke no tenía una idea concreta sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero suponía que era costosa _. "Así que finalmente compraste una. ¿Tus fotos tienen mejor calidad ahora?"_

Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, Sasuke agrandó sus ojos cuando Ino le regresó la mirada una vez más. Ésta permanecía de pie, con la cámara entre sus manos y examinándolo fijamente con un semblante serio.

El corazón de él se detuvo por un momento, concibiendo todo su cuerpo helado.

Y todo sucedió en menos de un minuto.

Sasuke descubrió que a pocos centímetros de Ino, se encontraba la figura de una persona que conocía: _Hidan_. Éste la examinaba con cuidado, probando los movimientos de la platinada, después distinguió la sonrisa insolente que a Sasuke tanto conseguía irritarlo, y finalmente se ajustó la capucha azul marino para colocarse el gorro y un cubre bocas.

En ese instante, Sasuke advirtió las intenciones del hombre, y Dios sabía que no eran buenas.

Preparándose, Hidan aprovechó la oportunidad, mientras la rubia ensimismada observaba a Sasuke. Entonces, tomó la manija del equipaje de Ino y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto.

Ino escuchó el sonido de las ruedas moverse y rápidamente giró sobre sus talones, en ese mismo momento Hidan empezó a correr con la maleta.

—¡Mi maleta! —gritó desesperada—. ¡Alto!

La voz llegó hasta los oídos de Sasuke, disipando cualquier duda. Recordaba su tono al hablar, era exactamente el mismo.

Y sentado, contempló cómo la chica seguía deprisa al ladrón, en un vago intento por alcanzarlo, mas no lo consiguió.

—¡Ayuda!, se está robando mi maleta.

Pero nadie le hizo caso, tampoco él. Cruelmente ignorada y cansada por la incomodidad de las zapatillas, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse, perdiendo todo lo que cargaba consigo, salvo su cámara.

Suspiró agotada y triste, tendiéndose desoladamente encima del césped.

Mil cosas pasaron como rayo en la mente de Sasuke. Tal vez no creía en el destino, pero el mundo le demostró que existía algo de fuerza mayor llamado karma. Probablemente, justo ahora, Ino estaba pagando por los platos rotos del pasado.

Así que esbozó una sonrisa interna. Si ella era Ino, no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, ni lo intentaría y tampoco lo deseaba. En cierta manera, se alegraba.

Se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, vigilando de soslayo a Ino que permanecía en la misma posición fetal, quizá estaba llorando, no podía saberlo desde su lugar. Y la gente se iba y de a poco llegaba otra muchedumbre nueva, hasta que las luces de las lámparas se encendieron aún con el atardecer.

 _"Por qué no has venido a mi lado, todavía"_. Él creía que, al verse desprotegida, correría hacía él para que la socorriera, y se sorprendió al percatarse que Ino no tenía ninguna intención de moverse. _"Como si me importara"_.

Y en verdad que no.

Sasuke se reincorporó, sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas, recordando que ése era su único cambio más o menos limpio. Asimismo, no le vio sentido permanecer más rato ahí, claramente perdió todo su día por culpa de ella.

¿Qué más daba que Ino no lo hubiera saludado a pesar de ser su primer encuentro en persona? A Sasuke no le turbaba, como tampoco le interesaban ya las razones de su desaparición hace cuatro años. Tal vez Ino pensaba igual, por eso fingió desconocerlo, y justo por eso él no se atrevió a hacer nada cuando Hidan le robó.

 _"Que ella se las arregle sola"_.

Pasó a propósito junto a ella, para burlarse en su interior. Mas, un aroma a lavanda se prendió directo a su nariz. " _Éste es tu olor_ ". Era mucho más empalagoso de lo que imaginó. Caminó sin detenerse, escuchando el lamento apagado de un llanto que hizo que un movimiento espasmódico se colocara en su abdomen.

 _"No me importa"_.

Sin voltear, salió de aquel lugar a la intemperie, metiéndose en calles distintas rumbo a su hogar. _"No me importa"_.

 **...**

 **.**

Afuera ya estaba todo cubierto de oscuridad y el frío intensificaba conforme la noche maduraba. Tenía los brazos completamente helados, casi entumidos por llevarlos desnudos.

Subió hacia su departamento, deseaba poder dormir lo más pronto posible y olvidar el casual encuentro con aquella chica desconocida, porque ahora Ino no pasaba de ser una extraña para él.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó la llave, revolviendo varias monedas que sonaban desde dentro. Instintivamente echó el rostro nuevamente hacia las escaleras y suspiró hostigado.

 _"Si no la conozco, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Si no me importa, ¿por qué me siento así?"_.

No, ese no era su asunto. Si el destino entre Sasuke e Ino se hubiese forjado de forma distinta, en esa vida paralela él le hubiera tendido su apoyo.

Sin embargo, un efecto de intranquilidad se le agolpaba en el pecho. Sabía que actualmente predominaban los carteristas en París y que Hidan era uno de ellos, conocía que se dedicaba a robarle a los turistas.

Para su mala suerte, el joven de cabello plateado vivía en el siguiente piso, justo arriba de él.

 _"Que Hidan se meta la maleta por el culo si quiere"._

 **...**

 **.**

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —canturreó en tono desagradable el hombre de cabellos albinos frente a él.

Hidan había abierto la puerta de su departamento de mala gana. No llevaba camisa y dejaba a la vista sus perfectos bíceps y abdomen marcado.

—Necesito la maleta que robaste.

—¿Ah? —esbozó una mueca confusa—. No sé de qué hablas.

 _"Asquerosa rata de alcantarilla"_.

—Ya veo. Así que finalmente conseguiste robar más que una. Tuviste un arduo día de trabajo, ¿cierto?

Hidan frunció el ceño.

—Es muy complicado robar equipajes. Para empezar, casi nadie lleva sus cosas por la calle —explicaba, agitando las manos—. Tuve suerte.

Sasuke sonrió, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Hidan, que, al darse cuenta de su error, se palmeó la frente.

—Me atrapaste —se quejó, recargando la espalda en el marco de la entrada—. De todos modos, ¿para qué necesitas tú esa maleta?

—Ése es asunto mío. Sólo dámela.

El chico rodó los ojos.

—Am, no. Yo creo que no.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Sasuke logró interponerse metiendo su pie por la rendija abierta. Hidan gruñó molesto.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke?

El aludido se cruzó de brazos, sin apartar su pierna.

—Dame la maleta.

Hidan apartó la puerta, enarcando una ceja.

—Ahora estoy sumamente intrigado, ¿por qué insistes tanto? —hizo una mueca pensativa—. ¿Acaso conoces a la chica a la que le robé?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Eres muy extraño, pequeño. Me causas curiosidad.

—Qué dices; puras idioteces. Dame lo que te pedí.

—No, no, no —negó repetidas veces, y greñas grises cayeron por sus ojos—. Algo me dice que no es precisamente la maleta lo que buscas, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco es tu intención denunciarme a la policía. Me has visto quitarle bolsas y carteras a la gente y nunca has dicho ni pío.

—No me concierne juzgarte.

—Sí, eso creí —hizo un puchero—. Supongo, debe ser la chica. Aquella rubia despampanante.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero a Hidan le pareció divertido el gesto endurecido de su acompañante.

—La estuve viendo por casi una hora. En verdad que es linda —sonrió—. Me hubiera gustado que fuera verano para verla con poca ropa.

El azabache refunfuñó. Hidan podría estar provocándolo, pero francamente le pareció de muy mal gusto escucharlo hablar de esa forma sobre Ino. Si continuaba así, seguramente se atrevería a golpearlo.

—Dámela —escabulló entre dientes, furibundo.

El hombre advirtió el mal temperamento y abrió los ojos.

—Va. Pero, ¿qué me darás a cambio? Tendrás una mejor oferta.

Sasuke dubitativo, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Odiaba admitir que, en esa ocasión, Hidan fue más listo; en ese estado de molestia no pudo pensar en algo coherente.

Palpó por inercia dentro de sus bolsillos, y en el izquierdo tocó un elemento inusual.

Lo sacó y descubrió que se trataba del trozo de servilleta con el número telefónico; el mismo de la mesera de la cafetería. Una estela iluminó de pronto su psique.

—Recuerdas —habló, vislumbrando por lo bajo el pedazo de papel en sus dedos—. ¿Recuerdas a la camarera del Café Ágora?

Hidan arrugó los labios.

—¿La pelirroja de los grandes senos o la güera de buen trasero?

—La pelirroja.

—¡Uy!, cómo olvidarla —cerró los ojos y fingió que estrujaba los pechos de la chica—. Daría lo que fuera por tenerla en mi cama.

—Tengo su número. Podrá ser tuyo a cambio de la maleta.

El hombre entreabrió sus ojos lilas.

—Juegas sucio, pequeño bribón. Pero, no sé… eso no me asegura que se acueste conmigo.

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua—. Te daré 50 euros.

—¿Me quieres ver la cara? Creo que la maleta guarda más dinero que eso —guardó silencio unos segundos—. Dame 1000 y el número.

Sasuke bufó.

—Está bien, pero todo tiene que estar en su lugar. No puedes quedarte con nada.

Hidan iba a refutar, pero terminó cediendo.

—Va —extendió la mano—. El dinero.

—No hasta que compruebe que todo esté dentro.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke logró hacer a un lado al tipo y entrar a su departamento. Hidan lo maldijo en un susurro, pero ello no le inquietó en nada al menor.

Se sorprendió súbitamente ante el orden y el olor a pino que desprendía del piso. No creía que una persona como Hidan tuviera esos hábitos de limpieza, puesto que todo radicaba en un patrón único.

De inmediato notó el embalaje purpura y descubrió que estaba abierto. Sobre la cama de Hidan yacía una cartera de mano de cuero, un cepillo, rollos de cámara y… la ropa interior de Ino.

 _"Maldito pervertido"_.

Hidan carcajeó sin vergüenza.

—Son lindas y huelen bien —tomó una de las bragas de encaje y la pasó por su nariz para aspirarla.

Sasuke encolerizó, juntando sus cejas con total amargura. Sintió un ardiente deseo de apretar su cuello y desmembrarlo, mas no dijo nada, sólo apretó sus puños para contenerse, y el peliplata desvaneció el semblante cómico, transformándolo por un completamente serio.

Lo último que hizo fue meter todo y antes de cerrarla, le mostró la cartera a Sasuke.

—Checa tú mismo.

Sasuke asintió.

 _"¿Qué se supone que tengo que checar?"_ Ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que Ino había cargado consigo, y sin embargo, estaba ahí como tonto abogando por algo que no le pertenecía.

Estiró el cierre del monedero. Tenía 800 euros y Sasuke se mofó de sí mismo. Había dado 1000 por una maleta de 800; no se creía todavía que estuviera haciendo eso, hasta que vio la tarjeta de identificación.

Ino Yamanaka. 22 años de edad. Ciudadanía Japonesa… A lado de todos esos datos, observó la fotografía de ella.

Pasó discretamente sus dedos por el retrato de su rostro, con un hueco en las entrañas.

—Todo está bien.

Metió la cartera en el equipaje y cruzó la puerta de salida. Se giró una vez hacia Hidan, extendiéndole los mil euros prometidos. Hidan los aceptó sin chistar, después observó desde el umbral cómo Sasuke se perdía por el corredor escaleras abajo.

—Eres muy raro.

 **...**

 **.**

Contempló de nuevo la fotografía de la tarjeta. Indudablemente, se trataba de la misma Yamanaka Ino que conoció por Internet, la que vivía en Sapporo y lo había hecho sonreír en más de una ocasión, y la misma que se atrevió a jugar con sus sentimientos al abandonarlo.

 _"Ino"_.

¿Qué ganaba con tener sus cosas si no podía ir a salvarla?

 _"¿Por qué no te acercaste a mí?"_. Tenía tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta. Se dio media vuelta sobre su cama y miró la pared al frente. _"¿No me recuerdas?"_.

Suspiró pesadamente, encorvando las piernas. Comenzó a sentirse culpable, igual que años atrás. Una especie de remordimiento se instaló en su cuerpo, consciente de que no fue sensato haberla dejado a su suerte en un lugar que tal vez no conocía bien.

 _"¿Adónde habrás ido?"_.

Sin su equipaje, Sasuke dudaba que ella pudiera avanzar grandes distancias. Miró la hora, faltaba poco para las 9 de la noche; se estiró y se acomodó los zapatos. Cuando estuvo de pie, se revolvió los cabellos al ponerse una gruesa sudadera.

 **...**

 **.**

La luz de neón brillaba con demasiada intensidad. La Torre Eiifel era cubierta por un aura resplandeciente y las estrellas en el cielo casi no se podían ver a causa de ésto.

Sasuke no podía creer que ella permaneciera allí, sentada, con las manos pegadas a su cuerpo y los ojos clavados en la Torre.

 _"Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo"_. Tronó la lengua. Cuando decidió regresar hasta allá, pensó que no la volvería a encontrar, y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba. Ino no se había movido ni para cambiar de posición.

Él caminó y se paró justo frente a ella, mirándola fríamente hacia abajo. La chica se estremeció un segundo, y Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella advirtió su presencia, mas no le regresó la mirada.

Pasaron varios segundos y después fueron minutos.

—Si te queda mucho tiempo ahí, se congelará —habló de pronto, Ino, utilizando japonés.

Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente, enviciándose por la calidez de su voz. Ella lo reconocía, ahora quedaba claro.

—No puedo tomarlo con seriedad si viene de alguien que está temblando.

La chica limpió el rastro de unas lágrimas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se le antojó falsa.

Nadie dijo nada luego. Ino seguía observando el panorama y Sasuke la observaba a ella. Aún entre el silencio, ninguno de los dos se sentía meramente incómodo.

—Bien. Vámonos.

Le dio la espalda y en ese momento, por primera vez Ino se dirigió a verlo.

—¿Adónde?

—A dónde más. A mi casa.

Caminó un poco e Ino se puso de pie, repitiendo sus pasos de cerca.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Me animan bastante a continuar :D

Estaba escuchando los openings de Naruto Shippuden hace un rato, y la nostalgia vino a mí de pronto :P Pensar que estaba en secundaria cuando comencé a ver Naruto por la tele y ahora ya me he convertido en mayor. ¿A cuántos más les pasó así? (pregunta para interactuar xD)

Sigan comentando por favor :D

Nos leemos la siguiente semana, hasta entonces, manténganse sanos y con bien.

Eternamente agradecida con: Proxy57, Gray Wolf, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Espiritu Salvaje, Clary, Juvia y Zaphyr Bell.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios Guest**

 **. Gray Wolf:** Gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra bastante que me digas todo eso, no sé... se siente bien :D Muchas gracias y espero que te siga pareciendo igual de genial.

 **. Clary:** Tienes razón. De hecho ese fue el propósito del capítulo anterior, ser una especia de introducción al nuevo tiempo y a la nueva narración. Gracias por continuar.

 **. Juvia:** Pienso igual que tú. Itachi también merece ser feliz y hacer que se enamore de Ino sería todo un bomb! para la historia. Es una idea genial, pero ya no quiero dar más detalles xD no quiero spoilar demasiado, jaja. No obstante, si eso pasará, seguro será después. Ahora me quiero concentrar en fortalecer la relación de Sasuke e Ino xD bueno ya no hablo más :P De verdad pasó algo similar con tu abuela? puedes comentármelo si gustas :D **  
**


	14. Capítulo 13

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _T_** _enerte a mi lado, es como tener al enemigo cerca. Es tan incierto el momento como cierto es el ataque. No sé cuándo, pero lo harás. Asaltarás mi corazón._

"Vámonos". "Adónde". "A mi casa".

No supo por qué lo dijo, pero lo dijo, y la invitación estaba hecha, ya no podía echarse para atrás, porque le había dejado bien claro a Ino que todavía pensaba en ella. Pero Ino, con cara confusa, le demostró que no entendía nada, que sus palabras resultaban atípicas e indiferentes.

Sasuke no comprendía tampoco. _"Por qué, si no es más que una desconocida"._ Pero el impulso le nació de pronto. Después de todo, sí era ella, y le sorprendía de manera descomunal la nueva actitud que la rubia había tomado.

No obstante, ella estaba ahí, siguiéndolo con pasos lentos. Sasuke podía sentir la penetrante mirada celeste en su espalda, recorriendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que la Torre Eiifel se convirtió en una imagen desenfocada, como una foto de una cámara antigua. Sólo se podía apreciar el molesto brillo de las luces de la ciudad y el frío cubriéndolos por doquier.

—¿Por qué iría a su casa? —habló Ino, provocando que Sasuke se tensara por poco, lo que ella no advirtió.

 _"¿Por qué? No lo sé"_. No respondió. No tenía una respuesta para ello. En vez de eso, dejó que el ruido de las calles viviera entre los dos. Serían si acaso más de las once, pero en París todo fluía igual de día, igual de noche; la gente deambulaba a todas horas.

—Responda, por favor.

Le tocó el hombro. Sasuke se paralizó al momento, percibiendo el peso extra, entonces miles de choques eléctricos sucumbieron en su vientre. Ella lo había tocado por primera vez, y no sabía cómo describir la sensación. Sasuke gruñó para él mismo. _"Molesto"_.

Se giró sobre los talones para enfrentarla. Ella se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño saltito, regresando su mano a un costado de su cuerpo. Lo miró detalladamente, a expensas de que el chico hablara, pero éste solamente la veía con seriedad.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ino.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, estiró discretamente los dedos de las manos en sus bolsillos, luego suspiró.

—Y bien, ¿qué?

La voz ronca provocó que Ino agrandara ligeramente sus ojos, formulando mentalmente con cuidado su siguiente oración.

—¿Por qué iría a su casa?

—No vayas si no quieres. Yo no te obligué a seguirme.

—Pero… —titubeó.

—¿Pero…?

—¿Por qué yo? —le cuestionó con tono inocente. Años atrás Sasuke se había mostrado atento al escuchar a Ino hablando de esa forma, mas ahora no sabía con exactitud qué reacción le incitaba.

Se decía a sí mismo que la odiaba. Y de nuevo: _"por qué"_.

—¿Tienes un mejor lugar a dónde ir? Si prefieres dormir en la calle, por mí pue…

—¿Cómo sabe que no tengo a dónde ir?

Sasuke palideció. Ella tenía razón, lo suyo eran simplemente suposiciones. Pudiera ser que Ino ya tuviera dónde hospedarse. Guardó silencio, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¿Acaso… me conoce?

 _"Su casa. Cómo sabe. Me conoce. ¿Por qué se empeña en hablarme de esa forma, como si fuera un extraño?, ¿ella, realmente, no me reconoce?, tal vez no me recuerda"_.

—No —respondió tajante.

—Eso creí —sonrió para él, como hace tanto que no la veía—. No existe razón, entonces, para ir a la casa de un desconocido.

Fue un golpe bajo para Sasuke, que de inmediato sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, con aquella declaración perforando las últimas esperanzas que guardaba. No se inmutó físicamente, pero apretó con fuerza los puños ocultos en su pantalón.

—Adiós.

Ella dio media vuelta, con su cabello agitándose al viento; y Sasuke la contempló marcharse en otra dirección. Bajó la vista hacia una pequeña piedra en el pavimento, todavía enajenado, sin creer que Ino lo había abandonado una vez más, de una forma mucho más dañina para él. Al menos en esta ocasión Ino tuvo el suficiente valor para despedirse, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo, puesto que el dolor en su pecho se sentía más profundo.

Se quedó en esa posición por unos cinco, diez, quince segundos o tal vez un minuto entero. Luego levantó los orbes oscuros y se dio cuenta de que Ino se detuvo a varios metros delante suyo.

—¿Así lo dejarás? —le preguntó la chica—. ¿Eso es todo lo que harás, Sasuke?

Él abrió los ojos, entre sorprendido e incómodo. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

 _"Me conoces"_.

—Yamanaka.

La susodicha volvió a sonreír, acercándose de nueva cuenta.

—Soy yo, Sasuke. Esperaba que dijeras mi nombre desde que nuestras miradas se encontraron hace un rato, o que me detuvieras en este instante para ir contigo.

El chico hizo un sonido nasal, lo más cercano a un " _hmnp_ ".

—Pero no hiciste nada de eso —declaró, taciturna—. Me hace feliz, de todas formas, que me hayas reconocido.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cuello y recargando su cabeza dorada encima del pecho de Sasuke. Un segundo contacto con su piel, que hizo que le faltara la respiración a Sasuke y que perdiera el equilibrio y se recompusiera instantáneamente.

Él llevó su mano a la frente de ella y la apartó de inmediato, separándose abruptamente.

—No me toques —vociferó, serio—. No me gusta.

Antes de que Ino lo interrogara, empezó a moverse en la acera.

—Ven —le dijo de espaldas.

Ino, aunque liada, lo persiguió, esta vez a su lado. Junto a él.

 **….**

Todo parecía magnífico. Las largas avenidas, las antiguas construcciones y su arquitectura artística, los nombres en francés en cada letrero que leía sin entender el significado, las personas yendo por diferentes trayectos; hasta el aire con aroma a vino era otro en París.

París. La ciudad que parecía estar llena de historia. ¡Pues claro! Y tenía tanto que recorrer y por visitar, tantas fotografías que tomar, que la emoción la inundó.

Cada dos por tres se detenía para captar una nueva imagen con su cámara profesional, y retomaba sus pasos para volver a interrumpirlos una calle más adelante. Sasuke continuó caminando, y cuando Ino lo veía un poquito lejos, entonces procuraba volver a su ritmo.

—Me gustaría ver el Arco del Triunfo, Notre Dame, las basílicas, las catacumbas… ¡El castillo Vin…! ¡Oh! —la desilusión se plantó en su rostro—. Me quedan cinco tomas en el rollo.

Checó la cámara y las fotografías en ella. Imposible borrar alguna, todas eran sumamente valiosas.

Sasuke dobló por una esquina.

—Es una gran pena, ¿no crees? —preguntó ella.

Él se quedó callado e Ino chasqueó la lengua ante la mínima pizca de interés.

Después de haber avanzado por un extenso recorrido de una hora, llegaron finalmente al cruce principal frente al edificio donde vivía. Justo a tiempo, antes de que el sereno de la madrugada descendiera. Observó de reojo a Ino, titiritando moderadamente y con la nariz enrojecida. Se veía mucho más blanca en persona, probablemente por la temperatura.

—Es una gran pena —repitió él.

Ino elevó una ceja.

—Sí. Es una pena estar finalmente en París y no tener material para los recuerdos.

 _"Nunca te lo pregunté, pero siempre tuve curiosidad. ¿Por qué te gusta la fotografía?"_.

—Llegamos —declaró Sasuke.

 **….**

¿Cómo detallar la expresión en el rostro de Ino? Ansiedad. Contrariedad. Decepción. Desánimo. Espanto. Incertidumbre. Pánico. Sorpresa.

Sasuke recordó el nombre de un montón de emociones y sentimientos de su clase de Psicología en preparatoria, y mientras aguardaba a que la rubia dijera algo, empezó a ordenarlas alfabéticamente. Sin embargo, ninguna se parecía, ni de cerca, al semblante de Ino.

—Esto es…

Sasuke entró, se quitó los zapatos para aventarlos en ningún lugar en concreto, y se sentó en el único sofá que había en la pieza, encima de un montón de envolturas de comida frita.

—Es mi hogar —respondió. Alzó la cabeza hacia el techo, recargando la nuca en el respaldo del sillón color marrón—. Si no te gusta, puedes irte. A mí me tiene sin cuidado.

Ino negó, después suspiró.

—Es sólo que… está un poco sucio.

La chica contempló el departamento, desde el punto en el que estaba parada en la entrada, con la puerta cerrada detrás de ella. La habitación no estaba mal, de hecho, era de un estilo muy europeo, con ventanas grandes y un bonito balcón que daba vista a la calle. Era pequeño y tenía solamente un cuarto para dormir, un baño y una sala-comedor. Hubiera sido el sitio perfecto, tal como ella imaginó que sería un departamento de soltero en Francia, pero… ese estado era deplorable.

Y no era precisamente deplorable en el sentido de que encontrara un poco de humedad en las paredes, o que la pintura estuviera cayendo del techo, sino que era precisamente el montón de basura que observó por todos lados. Pañuelos usados, restos de comida ya podrida, envolturas de quiénsabequé, polvo y mugre, regados por todo el piso y en todas partes. Además de la pila de trastes -amontonados quizá por varios meses- sin lavar en el fregadero y el desorden de ropa sucia en cualquier lugar.

—Es lo que hay —respondió.

Ino se abrió paso por el pasillo, levantando los pies para no tropezar con una porquería del suelo, luego con dos de sus dedos separó un calcetín apestoso del sillón, y se sentó junto a Sasuke.

—Parece como si un vagabundo viviera aquí—declaró.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Alguna vez haces la limpieza?

Él la miró. Allí estaba ella, hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, como si lo malo que hubo entre ellos nunca hubiese ocurrido. Le pareció muy cómico el hecho de que antes fingió no conocerlo y ahora resultaba ser todo lo contrario.

—No.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

Ella llevó las rodillas al pecho. Tenía los pies cansados por caminar desde la Torre hasta el departamento de Sasuke.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió, observando la oscuridad en la habitación de Sasuke—. O sea, no esto, sino otra cosa.

—No —cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué haces viviendo en París? —jugó con un pedazo de tela despegada del sofá—. ¿Tuviste problemas con tu familia?

Sasuke abrió solamente un ojo. Ino siempre era tan directa, tal parece que el tiempo no le hizo perder esa peculiaridad en su personalidad que tanto le gustó, o le gustaba todavía.

—Pasaron cosas.

Ella giró la frente hacia él.

—Ya entiendo —se acurrucó—. Nunca te ha sido fácil hablar de ti. Espero que puedas volver a confiar en mí como cuando chateábamos por…

Ella enmudeció, percibiendo la melancolía en sus propias palabras y en el rostro ecuánime de Sasuke.

—¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa, Sasuke?

—Lo harás, aunque diga que no —se volteó en sentido opuesto y encorvó la espalda.

—¿Por qué no me has preguntado por ' _eso'_?

—¿Qué es _'eso'_?

Ella escondió la melena entre sus rodillas.

—Ya sabes… por qué desaparecí de internet sin decirte nada.

Entonces el hueco que había estado atormentando a Sasuke por todos esos años se hizo aún más grande que antes, experimentando cómo la respiración comenzaba a faltarle.

—No me interesa.

—¡Ah…! —sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, pero se animó rápidamente—. ¿Puedo preg…

—¡No!

Ino brincó ante el repentino cambió de humor por parte del azabache.

—¿Te da gusto verme? —inquirió Ino.

Se dio media vuelta un momento para observarla.

—No.

—A mí sí —sonrió—. A pesar de que eres un gruñón y de que lo único que digas es 'no' con tono chocante, a mí me hace muy feliz estar contigo. Es decir, no pensé que nos fuéramos a encontrar aquí, es como cosa del destino, ¿no lo crees?

 _"Destino. Tu palabra favorita"_.

—N…

—No —lo imitó, engrosando la voz y frunciendo el ceño, ocasionando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

—Lo que sea.

 **….**

Sasuke aventó hacia el piso la ropa sucia que había en su cama, luego se acostó sin quitarse la vestimenta y se cubrió con una cobija que olía mal, cuyo aroma hizo que Ino arrugara la nariz.

—¿Dónde dormiré yo? —cuestionó Ino.

—No sé. Donde quieras.

—Sólo hay una cama.

—Entonces ve al suelo. O al sofá.

Ino mordió el interior de su mejilla. ¿Ese era el Sasuke con el que alguna vez conversó? El Sasuke de dieciséis años era, curiosamente, mucho más amable y hasta alegre. Seguramente su vida se convirtió en un tormento, como uno de una película de terror; pero ya no lo sabía porque desapareció quizá en el momento en el que él más necesitaba de ella. Y se sintió horriblemente mal por ello, porque el Sasuke de veintidós años que estaba consigo en carne y hueso, ya no sonreía, ni un poco. Quería saber sobre todas las cosas que le ocurrieron, preguntarle por su familia y lo que sentía, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, una fuerza oprimía su corazón. Ino no era tonta, deducía que Sasuke no vivía en París porque fuera su decisión, en el fondo intuía que existía una razón muy oscura.

—Ya… —susurró.

Se acomodó en un pequeño rincón en la habitación. Se sentó con las piernas entrecruzadas, y echó un vistazo rápido por todo el cuarto. Observó unas repisas en la pared llenas de libros. Se le iluminaron sus irises celestes con un brillo especial.

—¡Guau! —leyó los títulos escritos en japonés, en el sitio donde estaba sentada—. ¡Tienes tantos libros!

Y era verdad. Desde cuentos tradicionales, leyendas japonesas, novelas eróticas, filosóficas, hasta juveniles.

—Mira nada más. ¡Friedrich Nietzche. Charles Dickens. William Shakespare! ¡Increíble! También John Katzenbach…

Sasuke se acomodó boca abajo, enterrando la cara en la almohada.

—¡No puede ser! —estiró el cuello, lo más que pudo, pero sin levantarse—. ¡Tienes _Justine o los infortunios de la virtud_!

Él resopló ruidosamente.

—Fue un tanto difícil para mí cuando la leí. No porque no comprendiera el estilo de escritura del Marqués de Sade, pero… no, no, no —negó con la cabeza—. Fue mucho, sobre todo lo de la misa negra… se me pusieron los pelos de punta —efectuó una mueca de disgusto—. ¿No lo crees?

Sasuke volvió a refunfuñar, cansado.

—No lo sé —su voz apenas se escuchaba entre la tela de la almohada—. Jamás lo leí.

Ino abrió ligeramente la boca.

—Ah… entonces qué opinas del psicoanalista —lo señaló—. ¿No crees que John Katzenbach es todo un genio en suspenso psicológico?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—¿No lo has leído? —preguntó Ino, desilusionada.

Él disintió.

—Entonces… ¿1984?

Sasuke movió la cabeza a los lados.

—¿Rebelión en la granja?, ¿crimen y castigo?, ¿la divina comedia?... ¿No, ninguno?, veamos… Am, ¿Más allá del bien y del mal? ¿Tampoco? —apuntaba cada uno con el dedo índice—. Algo más actual, ¿Eleanor & Park?

—No —dio un suspiro largo—. De todos estos, no he leído ninguno. Ningún puto libro.

—¿No? Bueno, yo sólo conozco una cuarta parte de los libros que tienes.

—Ya —se revolvió por tercera vez encima del colchón mugriento—. No me importa.

—¿Por qué compras libros si no los vas a leer?

—¿Por qué no naciste muda?

—Eres muy grosero —hizo un puchero.

Sasuke bufó. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto lo había hecho por esa noche.

—En algo tengo que gastar mi dinero —susurró.

Ino lo escuchó, pero no respondió. Se abrazó a sí misma para brindarse calor. Sasuke no contaba con calefacción y el ambiente de la habitación estaba intensamente frío.

La tenue luz de la lámpara, en la mesita, se apagó. Pasaron alrededor de media hora en silencio. Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueño, contemplaba a Ino firmemente sin que ésta lo notara. Ino temblaba y aunque mantuviera los ojos cerrados, Sasuke estaba seguro de que no dormía.

Luego, Sasuke se deshizo de su propia sudadera y se la arrojó directamente al rostro de Ino, después se acostó boca arriba, sobre sus brazos. Ino se alarmó un momento, mas cambió de expresión cuando percibió la prenda. Elevó una ceja.

—Póntela debajo de tu abrigo —dijo Sasuke.

Ino entendió su acto, que se le antojó cordial, se quitó el abrigo para colocarse la sudadera y volverse a poner el abrigo. Era capaz de sentir las corrientes heladas, pero sin duda, con el suéter de Sasuke parecían más soportables.

Para su sorpresa, la sudadera de Sasuke no tenía un olor hediondo. Olía, de hecho, muy bien. A desodorante masculino y a menta.

—¿Qué harás?

La voz de Sasuke se convirtió en un pequeño hilo neutral.

—¿Acerca de qué?

Ino hablaba de la misma forma. Cansada, probablemente. Bostezó.

—Tienes todas tus cosas en la maleta que te robaron. Será difícil moverte en París sin dinero.

—Deja eso. Mi pasaporte estaba en la maleta —sorbió la nariz—. Se suponía que venía nada más por un mes. Y ahora no puedo regresar a Japón.

—Ya. Pero es tu primer día, ¿no? —la miró asentir—. Ya te las arreglarás.

—No creo —arqueó la espalda.

Un minuto. Sesenta segundos donde los dos se dedicaron únicamente a contemplar los ojos del otro. Ese bonito color azul en las pupilas de Ino, que no era opacado ni por la penumbra.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo mis documentos en la maleta? Es raro —aseguró—. Entiendo lo del robo, tú viste cuando ese pelmazo me asaltó. Pero lo demás, ¿cómo lo sabes?

 _"Pelmazo"_. Guardó la palabra en su mente. Solamente Ino tenía el don para insultar a alguien de esa forma, sin sonar chistosa.

—Lo intuí.

Ella aspiró aire y dejó caer la cabellera dorada en las rodillas.

—Supongo que debo reportar la maleta a la policía… aunque, no creo que sea fácil.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

 _"¿Por qué no puedo decirte?"._ No podía hacerlo, decirle que tenía su equipaje con todas sus pertenencías. Así de simple, no podía, no quería.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Una vez más gracias por sus comentarios. Ya llegué a los 90. Mi gran ambición (en cuanto a fanfiction) siempre ha sido llegar a los 100 comentarios. En otros fics lo más cerca que he llegado es a 98 y ya xD

No creo llegar a los 100 reviews en este capítulo, pero aún así quería compartirlo xD

Espero que este capítulo no sea tan aburrido. Las cosas interesantes se van acercando poquito a poquito. Este fic será algo larguito en cuanto a capítulos, lo cual también espero no se vuelva tedioso.

Gracias miles por leer! Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.

No te olvides comentar, por favor.

Eternamente agradecida con: GrayWolf, Anna, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Clary, Espiritu Salvaje y Juvia.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios Guest**

 **. Gray Wolf:** Nuavamente gracias, por seguir adelante leyendo esta historia y brindarme tu apoyo, que para mí es muy importante. Sí, se está formando está interacción entre ellos. Es como partir desde cero, por lo cual espero no sea aburrido.

 **. Anna:** ¡Hola Anna! Primero, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando a pesar de que no estés en tu cuenta. Espero que puedas recuperar la contraseña pronto. A mí también me pasaba que se me olvidaba muy seguido, por lo que decidí escribirla en un papel, jaja. Sí, Mikoto no era mala, eso le quisieron hacer creer a Sasuke y a Itachi. ¿Quiénes? No lo sé :P bueno si lo sé pero no voa a decir xD lo cual está ligado con el hombre que la llevó al orfanato. Ojalá este capítulo te guste, ya me dirás tu opinión. (Te contestaré por aquí mientras entras a tu cuenta). Cuídate mucho!

 **. Clary:** Mujer! jajaja, no pasa nada. Sí, qué bueno que Sasuke recuperó sus cosas, jojojo. Soy mala. Dame tu opinión, a tú me dirás que piensas acerca de lo que hizo nuestro emito vengador, jajaja. Qué estés muy bien.

 **. Juvia:** Hola bella!, cómo estás? Pues sí, Itachi también ha sufrido igual que Sasuke, de alguna forma los dos han pasado por casi lo mismo. Por ahora sólo queda esperar, más adelante, en otros capítulos, reaparecerá Itachi ;) entonces muchas cosas empezarán a resolverse. Sobre lo que me comentaste, lo importante es que lo superaste y que únicamente hay que conservar los buenos recuerdos y seguir adelante. A veces las cosas suceden por una razón, por el destino (valga la redundancia), pero es por nuestro bien. Así que no queda de otra más que seguir tirando pa' delante. Cuídate mucho siempre! **  
**


	15. Capítulo 14

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _T_** _u mano, en ese movimiento constante, acoplándose perfectamente a la mía, me provoca un vuelco inesperado de emociones alocadas._

Arrugó los parpados, frunciendo las cejas negras sobre su frente. Sintió toda la luz del sol cayendo encima del rostro, incitándolo a despertarse de a poco. Primero se negó a hacerlo, dándose vuelta a la pared, mientras estiraba las piernas. No obstante, sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir, así que abrió los ojos en un movimiento lento. Pestañeó un par de veces y acomodó el brazo por arriba del cabello.

Bostezó somnoliento, luego se giró hacia la luz. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, irritado y con la mirada perdida hacia el balcón, allí descubrió a Ino.

 _"No fue un sueño"_.

Le costaba trabajo creer, y por mucho, que realmente se trataba de ella, de la real. A Sasuke le pareció sorprendente que el cabello de Ino resplandeciera bajo los rayos fulgurantes, como finos hilos de oro.

Un bostezo más. Entonces extendió cada una de sus extremidades, hizo a un lado la cobija y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se frotó los ojos y revolvió su melena azabache. Caminó descalzo hasta el balcón donde se encontraba.

Ino le sonreía, pero no supo qué significado tenía aquella sonrisa, así que la ignoró. Sasuke recargó los brazos en el barandal blanco, observando atentamente a la chica de reojo. Ino parecía contemplar a un par de golondrinas cantándole a las nubes desde un alambre de luz, apoyada en el marco y con expresión alegre. _"Siempre tan sonriente"._

—¿Dormiste bien? —habló Ino, y su voz se escuchó tan fresca y llena de vida.

Sasuke no contestó instantáneamente. Procesó la pregunta porque de verdad le parecía curiosa la respuesta. Antes de decir algo, llevó una mano a su boca donde sopló hacia la palma, sintiendo la calidez de su propio vaho. Efectivamente, tenía mal aliento. Y se sintió avergonzado de pronto, como si aquel gesto fuera el más importante, más importante que la primera impresión.

Viró la cabeza en sentido contrario.

—Nunca había dormido como anoche.

Ino sonrió.

—¿Cómo?

Sasuke disintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca había dormido.

Ella abrió levemente los labios.

—¿Cómo?

—Insomnio —suspiró, esperando que su garganta reseca se acoplara al ambiente—. Padezco de insomnio.

—Ah —suavizó su voz—. Cuando alguien tiene mucho estrés deja de dormir bien. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Sasuke la miró directo.

—Nada.

—Mentiroso —hizo una mueca infantil.

Las golondrinas comenzaron a aletear y después volaron, probablemente, hacia su nido. Ino sonrió, pensando que se trataba de una pareja y que ahora buscarían alimento para sus pequeñas crías, le gustaba pensar en eso.

—¿Sabes qué estaría bien? —preguntó, captando los ojos desconcertados de Sasuke—. Un café.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Una humeante taza de café en este momento sería perfecto. ¿No lo crees, Sasuke?

—Detesto el café.

—Tú detestas todo —se rió ligeramente—. Además, el clima no está mal hoy.

Sasuke tardó en darse cuenta de que Ino no llevaba el abrigo ni su sudadera puesta, sino que vestía una blusa roja de manga larga _. "El rojo te sienta bien, Ino"_.

—Sí —respondió él.

Ino tenía razón. El clima de ese día pintaba maravillosamente ameno. Había una corriente de viento, pero ésta no se apreciaba enteramente fría, en cambio, se podía vislumbrar un cielo completamente azul. Las nubes jugaban y bailaban en una danza sincronizada con la brisa matutina.

Justo en ese momento, la mano de Ino tocó involuntariamente el dorso de la mano de Sasuke. Rápidamente los dos se voltearon a ver, hallándose enajenados ante el tacto. Ino no apartó su mano, se quedó quieta, examinándolo con sutileza. Sasuke tampoco hizo algo para alejarla, creyendo que Ino tenía una piel demasiado suave hecha de algodón.

Hubo un choque momentáneo en sus miradas. Y Sasuke supuso que el tiempo se había detenido, porque con aquellos ojos azules mirándolo cuidadosamente, no era capaz de razonar, dando por hecho que Ino tenía las pupilas más hermosas que cualquier otra mujer. _"No, Ino no es como cualquier otra mujer. Ino es brillo, fuego, paz, y belleza. Es paraíso e infierno. Todo al mismo tiempo. Ino es… increíblemente especial"._

La yema de los dedos de Ino recorrió su piel, palpando cada detalle con sumo deleite. Sasuke flaqueó por un momento, y tuvo la ardiente necesidad de tocar sus mejillas y acariciarlas como siempre anheló hacerlo, de retirar ese rubio mechón de cabellos que caían por sus labios. " _Qué tienes Ino, que me haces actuar justo de la forma que no quiero hacerlo"._

Sus respiraciones se agitaron. El pecho de Ino subía y bajaba. Decidió sostener la mano de Sasuke y estrecharla con la suya, no supo porqué pero quiso besarla, en donde yacía la cicatriz.

—¿Cómo pasó? —le cuestionó, refiriéndose a la imperfección.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y los apretó con desazón. Todos los recuerdos de esa noche lo invadieron y llegaron a azotarlo uno a uno, provocándole un agudo dolor en las sienes. Mas nada era comparado con el dolor al ver esa cicatriz y saber que no sería capaz de volver a tocar ningún instrumento ya. _"Cruel sufrimiento"_. Esa cicatriz era una condena, un recordatorio de que nunca sería feliz. _"Ojalá te estés pudriendo en el infierno, Fugaku"_.

Se obligó a suspirar. Ino no tenía la culpa de ese incidente, sí de muchas otras cosas, pero en eso nada tenía que ver.

Alejó con brusquedad su mano y la metió en el pantalón.

—Vamos —demandó, caminando hacia la habitación.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Por el café.

Ino escapó en una sonrisa amplia, demostrando la línea recta y blanca de sus dientes.

—¿Tienes café para preparar? Yo podría…

—No.

—¿Ah?, ¿entonces cómo vamos a…?

—Ponte tu abrigo —se colocó las zapatillas deportivas, sin usar calcetines.

—¿Vamos a salir? —se emocionó, sin poder ocultarlo en sus facciones—. ¡Genial! —exclamó efusiva. Después se transformó en una mueca seria—. Ah… pensándolo bien, creo que no tengo tantas ganas de café.

—Vamos a comer.

—¡No! Bueno… no —agitó sus manos en signo de oposición—. Es que… no tengo hambre.

A Sasuke le pareció gracioso el semblante indeciso que había adoptado la rubia. Y quiso reír, burlarse y mofarse cuando un ruido salió del estómago de Ino. _Grrrr. Brrrr._

—Ah, ¿no? —elevó una ceja.

Más sonidos de tripas crujiendo. _Grrrr y Brrrr._

—No… —grrrr y brrrr—. Un poquito… ¡pero…!

—Yo invito. Yamanaka

Sasuke sonrió. Fue leve, apenas visible, pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y sus ojos se apreciaban cálidos. Ino se sonrojó, Sasuke era sumamente atractivo y lo era más si sonreía, con esa bonita sonrisa de actor de película.

Ella asintió, casi embobada, aunque Sasuke ya estuviera frío otra vez.

 **….**

—Conque no tenías hambre, ¿eh?

Sasuke veía, divertido, cómo Ino prácticamente devoraba una tostada francesa con mermelada de zarzamora, luego le daba un mordico a unas crepas, bebía de su taza de café, para comer de un gran trozo de omelette.

—Mentí —confesó con la boca repleta, después bebió y habló con calma—. Creí que habías dicho que detestabas el café.

—Mentí —tomó de la taza.

Sasuke probó de su propio omelette. En definitiva, ahí servían la mejor comida que había probado. Ése era su segundo lugar favorito en París, después de Café Ágora. Aunque a Sasuke no le gustaba utilizar la palabra _favorito_ , prefería catalogarlos como sitios agradables.

Mientras masticaba, observó la cicatriz en su mano.

—No fue un accidente —declaró e Ino lo vio—. No tengo esta fea cicatriz por un accidente en mi infancia, jugando con otros niños, o aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta con mi hermano —rió irónico.

Ino dejó de comer.

—Sasuke…

—Ni tampoco me la hice en una fiesta subida de tono en mi adolescencia, estando borracho e intentando fajar con una chica desconocida que me abofeteó; cayendo al suelo y clavándome los restos de una botella de cerveza.

Ino se sintió mal. Sabía que Sasuke bromeaba, que incluso sonaba idiota, pero se acongojó porque percibía toda la angustia escondida en sus palabras sarcásticas.

—¿Sabes cómo fue?

—Dime.

—Me quemé —carcajeó levemente, cubriendo parte del rostro con el antebrazo. En el fondo sentía las lágrimas queriendo desbordar—. Metí las manos al fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Cómo?, ¿por qué? —se medió alarmó.

—Por estúpido —hizo la cabeza a un lado.

Ino tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Ya —sostuvo de nuevo su mano afectada, entrelazando los dedos—. Todo pasó ya.

—No es verdad —se aferró a ella.

Ino rió nerviosa.

—Yo estoy aquí para ti… me tendrás a tu lado un buen rato.

Sasuke la miró serio. _"Me gustaría que te quedaras para siempre"_.

Ino era buena para transformar un tema incómodo en algo simple y llevadero.

—Siempre deseé estar en París. Según yo, si todo iba bien, París sería el punto de partida para mi año sabático como fotógrafa por el mundo. Pero… ¡Nha! Ya ves como salió.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, esperando que con ese gesto, las molestas lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir desaparecieran. Y funcionó.

—Ajá —bebió café.

—Me costó casi una vida ahorrar para venir —llevó la tostada a su boca y la mordió—. Fue muy complicado para mí cuando me gradué.

Él guardó silencio, manteniendo el agarre de sus manos. Aunque Ino descubriera que su mirada ónix se dirigía a su plato y que seguramente estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos sin escucharla, se animó a continuar.

—Estudié un curso de fotografía por cuatro años —mordida al pan—, no era propiamente una licenciatura, pero obtuve un título de grado… —suspiró.

—¿Y? —dijo Sasuke, observándola por el rabillo.

—Una vez que terminas la universidad, esperas conseguir un trabajo de lo que estudiaste.

—Ajá —masticó.

—Pero… ¡Bha! —elevó unas greñas en su frente—. Lo único disponible eran estudios fotográficos para bodas y "eventos variados". Iug —sacó la lengua—. Y la gente, una vez que sabe que eres fotógrafa, se acerca a ti y te dice: "hey amiga, puedes hacerme una sesión en algún lugar padre" —trató de imitar la voz de una adolescente—. "piidis hicirmi ini sisiín in ilgín ligir pidri".

Sasuke rió de medio lado. Ino sonrió.

—¿Y sabes qué es peor?

—El qué.

Ino estaba tan emocionada frente al interés de Sasuke, que creyó firmemente que podría restaurar la confianza entre los dos.

—Que piensan que el trabajo es gratis.

—Qué mal.

Los dos habían terminado ya sus respectivos platillos. Ino continuó charlando, pero Sasuke ya no la escuchó, solamente veía el movimiento de sus labios abrirse y cerrarse. _"Nunca paras"_.

Una camarera rubia se aproximó con la cuenta, coqueteando intencionalmente con Sasuke, pasando por alto la presencia de Ino, y ésta frunció el ceño. Mas Sasuke se mostró indiferente.

Consecuentemente, el chico introdujo la mano derecha a los bolsos del pantalón. Buscó y buscó en cada bolsillo, pero no encontró lo que quería. Revisó los bolsos de la sudadera, pero nada.

Abrió sus ojos y se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento, persistiendo una vez más. Nada. No encontró la cartera en ningún lugar. Hizo memoria, contemplando en su mente la cartera olvidada sobre su cama.

" _Demonios_ ".

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? —cuestionó Ino.

 _"Y ahora cómo…"_

Los ojos alertas de la mesera encima de él, no ayudaban para que pudiera pensar en una solución. No tenía dinero, e Ino consumió una buena cantidad de alimentos que en euros era un precio caro. _"Cómo"_.

Tragó saliva. Luego, se serenó.

—¿Puedes correr? —le habló quedito.

—¿Cómo?

—Que si nada te impide correr.

—No… creo que no.

Apretó la mano de Ino, le hizo una señal con la cara que ella no comprendió. Sasuke tomó un poco de aire y se fue acercando a la orilla de la silla.

—Corre —le susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Ya.

Se puso de pie y jaló a Ino lo más fuerte que pudo para empujarla tras de él. Entonces, comenzó a correr fuera del lugar, pasando las puertas de cristal, dejando a una furibunda camarera que les gritaba un par de cosas desagradables.

Ino todavía no procesaba lo sucedido, pero algo le decía que tenía que correr tan rápido como le era posible, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Que deseaba seguir sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke y sentir la adrenalina en su estómago de la misma forma.

Los dos corrieron a grandes pasos. De vez en cuando Sasuke regresaba la mirada para comprobar que nadie los persiguiera, y aunque se había dado cuenta que nadie estaba pisando sus talones, no paro de correr, aún cuando el restaurante se hubiera quedado a una cuadra.

Corrieron y corrieron. Ino a su espalda y él al frente, dirigiéndola. Con sus dedos cruzados entre sí y el viento rozando sus caras. Atravesaron por un boulevard, un par de calles, una avenida, y unas cuantas casas más.

Posteriormente, cuando el cansancio pudo con ellos, Sasuke comenzó a bajar la velocidad, casi trotando. Le gustaba esa sensación, lo hacía sentir bien. Muy bien.

Hacía tanto que no experimentaba esa clase de emoción. Se sentía vivo.

De nuevo, se aferró a la mano de Ino y sonrió.

 **….**

Las 2 p.m. Tumbado sobre el sofá, respiraba tranquilamente, con la cartera en la mano. Ino, podría decirse que, lo regañó por haber huido como criminales en búsqueda. Le reclamó por haberle invitado a comer sin dinero, que debían volver y pagar la cuenta. Diciéndole que, qué cara pondría cuando estuviera frente a la policía para reclamar el robo de su maleta cuando ellos habían robado también.

Sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro rebosaba en felicidad pura, por lo cual Sasuke no pudo tomar en serio la reprimenda.

Ahora Ino estaba en su baño, dándose una ducha necesaria. Sasuke escuchaba el ruido de la regadera, las gotas de agua chocando sonoramente en el piso. Volvió a sonreír, inconsciente de que lo estaba haciendo.

Y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la lejana melodía que Ino tarareaba. Era una canción conocida, en inglés, pero no lograba recordar el nombre; si no se equivocaba, la cantaba una banda de rock noventera cuya vocalista era una mujer de voz peculiar.

 _"¿Cómo se llamaba?"_. Se sabía la letra del coro. " _The cranberries_ ". Le entraron unas tremendas ganas de tocarla en la guitarra.

—La toalla está sucia.

Se sobresaltó al escucharla. Abrió de golpe los ojos y la encontró envuelta en una toalla que antes era de color blanco y ahora quiénsabe de qué color era.

A pesar de que estuviese prácticamente desnuda, Sasuke intentó no inmutarse, hasta desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio.

—Vístete.

—¿Crees que no quiero, Señorito Uchiha?

Él gruñó.

—No estoy así para impresionarte —infló los mofletes—. ¿Tendrás algo de ropa LIMPIA que prestarme? La mía está echa un asco —suspiró—, y mi maleta yace perdida en algún lugar.

 _"Si supieras que tengo tu maleta"_.

—No.

Ino lo retó.

—Tienes razón. No tienes ropa limpia ni para ti mismo. ¿Nunca lavas?

Sasuke bufó.

—¿Entonces qué haces?, ¿te pones la ropa sucia siempre?

—Compro nueva.

—¿Ah? ¿Esperas que te crea después del robo en el restaurante?

—Allá tú —se cruzó de brazos.

—Okey. Supongamos que es verdad, ¿qué haces con la ropa sucia una vez tienes ropa nueva?

—La tiro a la basura.

Ella extendió los orbes.

—¿Qué pasa con los trastes sucios?

—Lo mismo.

—¿Con todo?, ¿sólo lo usas una vez y ya?

La afonía le indicaba que era cierto.

—Voy a comprar ropa ahora mismo.

—Esta vez no olvides tu cartera —le sacó la lengua—. ¿Me compraras ropa también? —bromeó.

—Si quieres —se encogió de hombros.

—¿D-de verdad? —sorprendida.

Él dijo que sí.

—Pues... te lo pagaré todo cuando recupere mis cosas.

Tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero algo la detenía, probablemente un pensamiento diciéndole que sería una molestia. No obstante, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo… Pues lo haría y ya. ¡Al diablo con todo!.

Sasuke la observaba acercarse y se tensó. Cada vez más cerca y con una gran alegría adornando sus bonitas facciones femeninas. Instintivamente retrocedió, mas Ino ganó. Lo abrazó, rodeando su cuello al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus cuerpos.

Pasó saliva. Percibió los abultados pechos de ella sobre él, hallándose incómodo. No que no le gustara percibir la redondez de ellos, pero resultaba incómodo por la situación en la que ella estaba. Deseó que la toalla no cayera en ese momento (o tal vez sí, pero jamás lo admitiría), porque las cosas podrían cambiar de visión.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en esa posición, él completamente abochornando, esperando que terminara, pero a la vez que no terminara. Finalmente, decidió que era suficiente y la apartó.

Caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose por la voz de Ino.

—Y, ¿qué me pongo?

Él rodó los ojos.

Se dirigió hacia el armario, abriéndolo de forma cautelosa. Revolvió un montón de cosas y estuvo atento a que Ino no estuviera husmeando por sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué talla calzas?

—¿Qué? Soy cinco, pero qué tiene que…

—Ten.

Le extendió un par de tenis negros y una blusa rosa con una mariposa en el medio hecha de lentejuelas lilas.

Sasuke se aseguró de cerrar el closet con llave y guardarla lejos de los ojos curiosos de Ino.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Úsalo. También usa los pantalones que ya traías puestos.

—Sasuke —tomó las prendas, examinándolas—. Estas cosas son para un niño y una niña, ¿por qué tienes ésto?

—No sé.

Ino lo meditó. ¿Por qué tendría éso? Parecía que todo estaba nuevo, pero de todas formas no dejaba de ser inquietante. Y los engranajes en su mente comenzaron a funcionar, tratando de acomodar cada pieza.

Algo hizo clic en su cerebro. ¿Podría ser que Sasuke fuera…? ¡Oh, no! Resultaba una idea totalmente descabellada, y se asustaba de solo imaginarlo…

—¿Eres un maldito depravado, fetichista, pedófilo?

Sasuke esbozó una risita.

—Todo un cabrón sexual.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola gente!, cómo están?

Bueno, llegué a los 100 comentarios y la verdad no lo esperaba. GRACIAS ENORMES!

Por eso mismo decidí actualizar antes de las dos semanas que había dicho :P y también porque quería comentarles que regresaré a mi trabajo. Apenas me enteré el martes que volvería a trabajar, y estoy muy emocionada por ello. Razón por la cual ahora tendré menos tiempo para actualizar. Esperó ser más organizada en esta ocasión y que la flojera no me gane. Si todo va bien, seguiré actualizando una vez por semana, pero si tardo en hacerlo, ya saben por qué.

En cuanto al capítulo. No se asusten, Sasuke no es ningún pedófilo xD me pareció que sería una respuesta cómica.

Eternamente agradecida con: Juvia, GrayWolf, paosu, Espiritu Salvaje, Proxy57, Ana de Uchiha, ALE-SAN KATYCAT y Clary.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios Guest**

 **. Juvia:** Holis, holis. Gracias por todo, me hizo muy feliz cuando leí que podías sentir un montón de cosas con el capítulo. Como tenía tiempo libre, traté de esforzarme mucho en la escritura de este fic y planear todo hasta el fin para que quedara bonito. Muchas gracias :3 Sí, te doy razón con lo de Sasuke, es un cabezotas xD por eso quise darle un pasado oscuro para que se justificara sus acciones en el presente xD pero sigue siendo desesperante, incluso para mí, su actitud. Bueno :3 espero te guste este capi.

 **. Gray Wolf:** Te recomiendo mucho que leas 1984, es un gran libro! hasta creo que hay una película (bueno yo no la he visto, pero me dan ganas de hacerlo). Y ,hola! ajjaja gracias por todo, fiel lector. Me da tanto gusto que la historia te esté gustando.

 **. Clary:** Un regalo por ser el comentario 100? Sí, quizá, pero después xD Uhmn, suena interesante eso que dices de que Sasuke se quiere vengar y por eso no le da la maleta, pero no te diré... sólo yo sé la verdad! muajaja. Qué estés muy bien!


	16. Capítulo 15

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **T** e odio, pero no tanto como pensé que lo hacía. Te quiero, aún no lo sé, porque ni siquiera sé qué es amar._

 _"Un cabrón sexual"_. Sasuke rió dentro de sí, muy conforme por semejante respuesta. Cómo se le fue a ocurrir aquéllo; sinceramente, no tenía la menor idea. Y le pareció sumamente gracioso que Ino lo estuviera vigilando a cada instante con un signo total de desconfianza en su rostro, haciendo muecas con sus labios, como si de verdad se tratara de un enfermo mental, un maldito pedófilo.

 _"No pensará que soy uno de verdad. ¿O sí?"_. Volvió a reír, sin aparentarlo. Y por poco, una carcajada pequeña quiso escapar de su boca, mas logró reprimirla inmediatamente. Ino seguía mirándolo, mientras daba pasitos con un montón de bolsas en la mano. Sasuke también llevaba bolsas de compras. E Ino no desvanecía ni un poco el semblante ceñudo, ni aún después de que le hubiera comprado toda la ropa, chucherías y cuantas cosas se le antojaron. Pero a Sasuke le divertía, y mucho, la expresión de la rubia.

Allí estaban los dos, con las manos ocupadas y repletos de frío porque ya era algo tarde.

—Vas a decirme qué tengo o por qué me miras tanto —le soltó de pronto.

Ino dio un respingo, estiró hacia abajo la blusa infantil de mariposa que se empeñaba en subírsele. Aclaró su garganta.

—No te veía.

—Lo hacías —dijo él.

Ella infló los mofletes.

—Esto es muy incómodo —exclamó la rubia, relamiéndose los labios por breves segundos—. ¿Eres un pervertido?

Él chasqueó la lengua, entre irritado y molesto.

—No.

—Esta ropa —movió la cabeza a los lados—. La que llevo puesta, ¿por qué razón tu armario está lleno de cosas para niños?

—No —se encogió de hombros, y tras un trance pequeño de silencio, retomó la palabra—. No es nada de lo que imaginas.

—Ya. Y esta otra ropa —alzó los brazos—. ¿Por qué de pronto quisiste ayudarme?

—No tengo opción.

—¡Sí la tienes!, pudiste haberme ignorado desde el principio —casi gritó—. O sea, sí lo hiciste, pero en parte…

—Supongo que tienes razón —regresó la vista, fría, al frente—. ¿No dijiste tú que el destino fue el encargado de unirnos?

—Ajá. Lo dije.

Si en ese momento hubiera tenido los brazos libres, los hubiera cruzado.

—Comienzo a creer que quizá sí sea el destino. O tal vez brujería. Cualquier cosa suena idiota.

—Eres todo un caso, Sasuke. Ni hablar —suspiró, bajando de nuevo la blusa—. De cualquier modo, gracias. Gracias. Te lo pagaré.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Te lo pagaré —repitió Ino—. Ya sabía que no me comprarías ropa de marca, pero igual es linda. Y te pagaré. También por el rollo y lo demás.

—No te estoy cobrando.

—No, pero lo haré.

Ino sonrió. Sasuke se detuvo para observarla con cuidado, con la cara totalmente inexpresiva y entumida por la corriente de aire. Y se perdió en su sonrisa, en medio de una sensación pacífica, justo como antes lo llegó a llenar de paz. Descubrió, pues, que la chica luchaba constantemente en un movimiento discreto para ocultar la parte del vientre que la blusa no conseguía cubrir. La vio, temblando, clavando las pupilas celestes en él, y el cabello rubio cayendo por sus omóplatos en una coleta despeinada porque sabía que Ino no tenía peine para alaciar su cabello.

 _"Maldita sea, Ino"_. Sasuke maldijo. Lo hizo porque notó que esa prenda infantil era demasiado pequeña para ella, ocasionado que sus pechos resaltaran aún más grandes y mucho más redondeados y hasta apretados. Giró el cuello hacia otro lado, sintiendo sus mejillas arderle.

Y pronto se dio cuenta que no era el único en notar los atributos de Ino. Más de alguno que pasaba se le quedaba viendo con intensiones bien obvias, casi comiéndosela con los ojos. Inclusive, otros le sonreían. A veces Ino les devolvía la sonrisa con una muy deslumbrante. Sasuke comenzó a sentirse intranquilo, enojado con ella y un poco contrariado, sin saber por qué. Simplemente no le agradaba en nada que ella sonriera para nadie más que no fuera él.

Gruñido. Refunfuño. Gruñido y más refunfuños.

Luego, se quitó la sudadera negra que tenía el logo de esa banda de rock conocida en los ochentas y noventas y hasta la actualidad. Se la dio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Tienes frío. Úsala.

Pretextos. A Sasuke le supieron a pretextos sus propias palabras, pero qué más daba.

Ella la aceptó, sonriente, siempre sonriente. Dejó las cosas en el suelo para colocársela, aspirando intensamente el aroma masculino que desprendía, pensando que le fascinaba su olor y que tenía ganas de olerlo por la eternidad, si la eternidad existiese.

—¿Cómo es que tu suéter huele a limpio? —inquirió quedito, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la ropa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi favorita —ladeó la cabeza, moviendo el cabello a los lados—. La mando a lavar cada vez que puedo. Quiero decir, cuando es necesario.

Ino le puso atención.

—¿Por qué es tu favorita? Si no es inconveniente.

—Es inconveniente.

—Puedes decirme. No existe nadie a quien pueda irle con el chisme —carcajeó.

Él bufó.

—No sé. No lo sé —intentó llevar las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, pero no pudo, por culpa de las bolsas. Crujió los dientes—. La madre me la regaló.

La boca de la platinada se abrió tanto y tan rápido que Sasuke creyó por un segundo que se le iba a desprender de la cara. Después, transformó el rostro en una mueca totalmente iluminada.

—Eso significa una sola cosa… —titubeó, meditando las razones y sí sería correcto o no decirlas. Al final se animó—. Te encontraste con tu madre.

—No. Ella está muerta.

Declaró Sasuke, sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción. Lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera súbitamente, sintiéndose torpe porque no tenía nada que decir al respecto; no sabía qué decir exactamente. Suponía que había metido la pata. Pero al juzgar por el semblante ecuánime de Sasuke, entendió que de verdad a él no le causaba ningún sentimiento.

Ino balbuceó un poco.

—Si no es inconveniente… ¿a qué te refieres con madre? ¿Un tipo de madre como Jennifer Lawrence en la película _Madre_? —rió nerviosa.

No esperaba que funcionara su intento mediocre de cambiar de tema, pero algo debía hacer; aunque creía que solamente metía la pata más y más profundo, cien metros más abajo.

—No he visto esa película.

—¡Oh! Es realmente buena. Podríamos verla… ¿tienes internet?

Él disintió.

—Bueno. Luego podríamos comprarla para verla en televisión.

—Ni televisión.

La sonrisa de Ino se desdibujó.

—Ya —lo cogió del antebrazo—. Entonces… si no es _inconveniente_ …

—Deja de decir _inconveniente_. Es molesto.

—Okey. Si no es… _eso…_

Sasuke entendió perfectamente la indirecta. La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—La madre superiora. Ella me regaló la sudadera en una navidad. ¿Eso responde tu _inconveniente_?

Ahora Ino tenía más dudas que antes. No obstante, ya habría el tiempo suficiente para resolverlas.

 **….**

Todo era silencio. Pero no un silencio cómodo, de esos que tanto le agradaban a Sasuke, sino más bien, se trataba de un silencio de esos que te ponen los pelos de punta por los nervios. Aunque claro, él no estaba ni nervioso, ni mucho menos con los pelos parados. Únicamente deseaba de verdad no estar allí, en medio de dos pasillos largos de paredes pintadas de gris deprimente, y con lámparas que tintineaban cada cinco minutos; lo sabía porque los estuvo contando.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Con Ino parada a su lado. La veía, reconociendo que realmente no tenía opción con ella. La rubia mordía la punta de un bolígrafo al ritmo de un movimiento desesperado en su pierna derecha.

—¿Qué debo poner? —preguntó Ino, con unas hojas entre los dedos.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tú eras la víctima, no yo —se apartó.

—Ummm —masticó el borde de la pluma—. Está en francés, no entiendo —acomodó las hojas encima de la gran mesa de madera—. Me es inconven… _eso_.

—¿Y?

—Tú sabes francés.

—Ajá.

—Tú…

—No.

—Tú podrías llenarla por mí —completó la frase, entrecruzando el brazo con él.

—Dije no.

Sasuke se removió sobre los talones. En el poco tiempo que había encontrado a Ino en París, ella lo había tocado tantas veces que ya era irrelevante que Sasuke le repitiese que no le gustaba. De hecho, hasta le gustaba ahora; quizá por eso no se oponía más.

—¡Por fa!

Él resopló, rendido. Le arrebató el bolígrafo de manera brusca. Ella carcajeó levemente sobre el hombro de Sasuke, y éste dijo una maldición en francés donde les recordaba a su mamá a cada uno de los comandantes de la policía y a quien les había dicho que era necesario llenar un estúpido formulario para denunciar el robo.

—Tus datos —exigió de mala gana.

Ino se los susurró cerca del oído, provocándole escalofríos al azabache. Él escribió unas cuantas cosas y le preguntaba por otras cosas más: datos precisos del incidente, testigos, características del agresor, y todas esas cosas que no servirían de nada porque daba igual si describían hasta el lunar del delincuente, la policía no haría nada. No, al menos, después de ciertas horas.

Terminó. Dejó caer fuertemente la pluma. Ino lo vio agradecida, pero Sasuke estaba inmerso en el par de palabras que había escrito, en cada una de ellas, que no tenían conexión entre sí, pero que sí se juntaban, se podía leer el mensaje claramente; sin tener relación alguna con el robo de la maleta.

 _Son unas personas increíblemente promedio. Felicidades. Tan brillantes como un agujero negro, y el doble de denso. Púdranse. Púdranse. Púdranse._

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, enteramente satisfecho. Después de todo, qué se suponía que debía reportar, ¿la maleta? No existía maleta extraviada. Reportarla sería denunciarse a sí mismo. Lo lamentaba por la rubia quisquillosa, pero su estadía en París sería muy, muy larga.

—¿Terminaste? —indagó Ino.

Sasuke le mostró el formulario para después caminar hacia la puerta. Ino se apuró a entregar todo y seguirlo.

En cuanto cruzaron las puertas de la jefatura de policía, sintieron el viento soplando contra sus rostros, haciendo bailar algunas greñas por lo alto. El otoño en París era una cosa extraordinaria. Ella lo tomó por el antebrazo al mismo tiempo que cargaba las compras con la otra.

Los automóviles pasaban y el panorama pintaba para una fotografía. Ino cantó la misma canción que cantó en el baño, pero esta vez con mucha más entonación. Sasuke la oía, quiso cerrar sus ojos para guardar el sonido de la melodía en su subconsciente, solamente para él. Ino también quiso guardar el momento, deseó tanto tener su cámara, como nunca.

—Démonos prisa, Sasuke.

Lo jaló tan fuerte que el azabache casi tropieza.

—¿Para qué?

—Para todo, Sasuke.

Le sonrió ampliamente. Él, involuntariamente, sonrió.

 **….**

Acomodaron en un punto en especial del departamento, por no decir que aventaron todas las bolsas. Era lógico, tenían prisa. Y después de casi todo un día en la calle, el olor a mugre y humedad se percibía muy penetrante. Ino se apresuró a ponerse uno de los abrigos que Sasuke le compró, devolviéndole la sudadera. Se puso una bufanda purpura alrededor.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó él, con el tono habitual.

—Todo listo —afirmó.

Salieron a la intemperie, juntos, y tomados de la mano. Ella lo había sujetado primero, con ganas de sentir la piel helada de Sasuke.

 **….**

Caminaron por un buen rato bajo las luces de la ciudad y las nubes espesas en el cielo. Había una leve llovizna que mojaba sus cuerpos.

Antes de llegar al Arco del Triunfo se detuvieron para comer algo en un puesto callejero de comida que no era precisamente francesa.

Entonces Ino resplandecía contenta, tomando tantas fotografías al paisaje frente a ella, mientras que Sasuke la observaba sin decir nada, sentado desde el pavimento a varios centímetros. Internamente, se sentía tranquilo, apreciando el lugar desierto.

Eran un par de locos atrevidos. Locos que deambulaban cuando nadie más lo hacía en la madrugada. Pero él odiaba a la gente, y ella amaba el efecto nocturno en sus fotografías.

—Sasuke, ¿no te parece bello? —señaló el Arco del Triunfo.

—No tengo opinión al respecto.

—Pero es lindo.

—No tengo opinión.

—¿Puedes tomarme una foto? —lo ignoró.

—No sé hacerlo —le dio la espalda.

—¡Vamos! Es facilísimo. Sólo tienes que apretar aquí.

—¿Aquí? —fingió interés—. No quiero.

—Anda —alargó la última _a_ —. Sólo haz clic.

—Sí.

—¡¿Sí?!

—No. Obvio.

—Sólo una.

Él suspiró.

—Si te callas.

Ella posó, sublime y contenta, abriendo los brazos como si fuera a abrazarlo, pero sin hacerlo. Sasuke se mofó con la silueta graciosa de Ino. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué esa risa?

—Te ves ridícula.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Tú te ves guapo sonriendo.

De inmediato cambió la cara, arrugando la nariz.

—Así también te ves guapo —declaró ella, sarcástica.

—Ya lo sé.

Entonces Sasuke tomó la foto sin previo aviso, mostrando en la imagen que Ino salía con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado. Pensó que posiblemente ella se enojaría y le reclamaría. Y fue así. Los cachetes de Ino se tiñeron de color, mas luego desató en ruidosas carcajadas. Sasuke rió, sólo un poco.

—Ven —lo atrajo.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora los dos.

—¡No! —se alarmó—. Ni lo pienses. No me gustan las fotos.

—Lo mismo dijiste de los _hot-dogs_ y terminaste comiendo cinco.

—¿Los contaste?

—Algo así —se encogió de hombros—. Haces ruidos al masticar, es imposible no verte.

Ante ello, Sasuke se vio apenado por pequeños segundos, inconsciente de que estaba ruborizado. Mordió el interior de la mejilla y frunció los labios.

—¡Foto!

—No.

—Sí —jugó con los dedos de Sasuke—. Sí, sí, sí.

—No —se soltó—. No.

Suspiró. Se dio media vuelta hacia Ino, sujetándola fuerte por los hombros y la observó detenidamente. Ella enmudeció, estática, e incapaz de reaccionar; únicamente su boca rojiza se apreciaba entreabierta, por sorpresa quizá, y pestañeaba de tanto en tanto. Pero ella lo miraba, sin apartar ni un poco los orbes de Sasuke. Y él estaba igual.

Los dos sintieron como si el mundo se hubiera detenido; tenían esa impresión, y les gustaba ser los únicos en ese momento. Tal vez los segundos sí pasaban y pronto se transformaban en minutos, tal vez el tiempo nunca se detuvo, podría ser incluso, que la gente pasara cerca de ellos, tal vez parecían un par de idiotas. Pero no les importó, ni en lo más minino.

Quizá Sasuke había anhelado estar así con Ino, tenerla y sentirla, respirar su perfume. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que aceptar que ésa era la razón principal por la que todavía no le devolvía la maleta, porque sabía que cuando Ino la tuviera, se alejaría de nuevo.

—Ino —susurró su nombre por primera vez.

Ella sintió la calidez de su aliento y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sasuke —exclamó embelesada, llevando las manos a su pecho donde se aferró a los cordones de la sudadera.

Esperaban que algo sucediera entre ellos. Algo. Y sumergidos en el trance, los dos movieron sus labios. Esperaban de verdad ese algo.

Pero antes de que sucediera, Sasuke distinguió un movimiento sinigual debajo de sus pies, un movimiento que pasaba y pasaba y pasaba. Trató de ignorarlo, estirando un poco las piernas, mas fue en vano. Rompió el contacto visual y se colocó de cuclillas.

Ella también bajó la vista.

—¿Un gato? —preguntó curiosa.

—No es un gato. Es el gato —acarició la barbilla y el gato cerró los ojos—. Quiero decir, es diferente.

—¿Qué lo hace diferente?

—No sé. Pero me da esa impresión, que no es cualquier gato.

Ino se arrodilló, con las piernas juntas. Sasuke continuó masajeando la barbilla hasta que el felino comenzara a ronronear, contento, o eso quiso imaginar Ino.

—No tenía ni idea de que te gustaran.

El animal negro extendió su cuerpecillo peludo entre las piernas de Sasuke. Ino se atrevió a toarlo.

El gato gruñó encrespado, abriendo la boca para mostrar sus colmillos, como diciéndole a Ino: _ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme ahí._ Ella se asustó.

—Así no —dijo Sasuke, tomando la suave mano de ella—. Debes acariciarlo en esta parte si no quieres morir.

Ella

—Eres muy sabio —se le quedó viendo a Sasuke.

—Se llama Arturo.

—¿Ah? —asqueó una ceja rubiesilla—. Lo conoces. ¡Hasta nombre le has puesto!

—Yo no. Tenía un papel alrededor del cuello cuando lo encontré.

—Ah… Entonces Arturo podría ser su dueño.

—Tal vez. Pero tiene pinta de merodeador.

—¿Por qué no lo adoptas y lo llevas a casa?

Él negó.

—No me gusta cuidar de algo —clavó suavemente los dedos en el pelaje oscuro—. Soy un pésimo dueño, seguro se muere conmigo. Además, no le caigo bien, ni él a mí.

—¡No te creo! —acarició sus orejas picudas y éste hizo otro ruido extraño. Se alejó—. A mí me parece que sí. Creo que soy yo la que no le cae.

—No te dejes llevar por simples apariencias —apretó su mano y la llevó al gato—. En el fondo espera que me descuide para arañarme. Creo que sólo me soporta porque a veces le doy comida.

—¡Guau! Tienes una parte humana.

—Supongo —sonrió ladinamente—. Hagamos lo de la foto.

El minino corrió hacia otro lado.

—¡Oh!, ¿en serio?

—Sólo esta vez.

Ella rió. Ambos se colocaron de espaldas al Arco del Triunfo. Ino lo abrazó y Sasuke se limitó a esconder los dedos de las manos con las mangas. Ella mostró los dientes, Sasuke no. Sasuke lucía serio y con las cejas un poco juntas, Ino no. Ino brilla en felicidad, él también era feliz, pero todavía no estaba seguro. Tomó la foto, una y dos más. En todas Sasuke salía igual.

Posteriormente, el caminó a lado donde estaba el gato, e Ino fotografiaba todo cuanto catalogaba como artístico. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, y su figura junto al gato, con esa pequeña sonrisa escondida, se le antojó como una imagen increíblemente tierna y encantadora. Le pareció muy atractivo, y siguiendo el alocado pensamiento egoísta, decidió tomarle una fotografía sin permiso, y salía tan jodidamente guapo que Ino no se resistió a tomar más. Sin embargo, se veían opacas. Activo el flash, decidida.

Tomó una más. La luz blanca alumbró todo a su ángulo.

El animal corrió despavorido. Sasuke se cegó.

Después de frotarse los ojos, arrugó la nariz. Oh, oh. Ino podía palpar el enojo que irradiaba el azabache. Y Sasuke se aproximó a ella, dispuesto a reclamarle, a decirle un par de _noséqué_ por su _quiénsabequé_.

Ino pensó, pensó y pensó, tan rápido como los pasos de Sasuke hacia ella. Dijo lo primero que se le vino, quizá no lo primero precisamente, pero sí lo más cuerdo.

—¿No tienes curiosidad, Sasuke?

—¿Curiosidad?, ¿de qué? —se cruzó de brazos, menos molesto.

—De Arturo.

—Qué con él

—¿No quieres descubrir a dónde va?

—No tiene adónde ir. Lo asustaste, tonta.

—Estoy segura que sí —capturó su brazo. Otra vez—. Una casa, un edificio, un cementerio…

—¿Una cueva de brujas? —elevó una ceja.

—Aquelarre, Sasuke —sonrió—. Hay que averiguarlo.

—Imposible. Hace un minuto que se fue.

—Se fue por allá, lo vi —señaló una calle cualquiera.

Empujó a Sasuke bruscamente, y aunque él hubiera intentado zafarse, no hubiese podido. Ino empezó a correr, y él a su espalda también, mirándola. La rubia reía y corría alzando demasiado las piernas para no caer.

Avanzaron unas calles más. Corriendo en la madrugada como si fueran desquiciados. Ino sintió que unas greñas le estorbaban en los ojos, y Sasuke ahora estaba a su lado. Tuvieron que brincar unos charcos de la llovizna de hace una hora, pero terminaron mojándose los pies de todos modos, con la parte inferior de los pantalones húmeda.

Ino descubrió una cola esponjada pasando en un callejón. En la penumbra era difícil distinguir si se trataba del gato correcto, del suyo.

—¡Arturo! —masculló Ino.

El animal se dignó a girar sus ojos brillosos, continuando marchando sobre sus cuatro patas. Sasuke lo reconoció, tenía la misma mirada odiosa con la que lo observaba cada vez que se encontraban.

—Es él —aseguró.

Cuando lograron alcanzarlo, cesaron la velocidad, caminando despacio, acoplándose al ritmo de _Arturo_ , y él a veces volteaba para asegurarse que estaban a su espalda. Desde eso punto parecía que Arturo los estaba enviando hacia un lugar en específico, a propósito.

Llegaron a un callejón sin luz, que tenía desperdicios en los botes de basura. Ino estrujó los larguiruchos dedos de Sasuke y él le regaló una mirada que le decía _todo está bien, tranquila_. Y el aire le regresó al alma. El felino los codujo hasta el final del callejón y de inmediato entró en una caja vieja de cartón.

Se escucharon maullidos y chillidos. Tuvieron que estirar el cuello para poder descubrir que en el interior de la caja se encontraban tres pequeños gatitos bebés, dos negros y uno blanco. Jugaban entre ellos, trepando y mordisqueando pedazos de cartón. Ino sonrió mucho y Sasuke la escuchó exclamar _Awwww._

Arturo lamió la cabecita de cada una de sus crías, los arropó mientras los pequeños comían de su propia leche.

—¿Qué te parece?

La voz de Ino capturó toda la atención del chico.

—Arturo no es Arturo. Es gata y es madre.

—Eso puedo ver —sonrió.

Sasuke comprendió el porqué cada vez que lo hallaba, o la hallaba, huía con la comida que le regalaba. No es que el gato, o la gata, fuera malagradecida, ni que no le agradara o confiara en él, sino que corría porque sentía la necesidad de alimentar a sus hijos.

—Sigo sin entender qué es _Arturo_ exactamente.

—La vida está llena de misterios.

Respondió Sasuke, sereno y feliz. Sí, feliz, enteramente. _"Misterios como tu vida y la mía"._

 **….**

Estaban exhaustos.

Él contemplaba a Ino durmiendo en el sofá, completamente rendida, sin quitarse los zapatos de niño que le había prestado.

Él también estaba cansado, sentía los ojos arderle y cerrársele. No quería dormir todavía, quería verla.

Posó los ojos en toda ella. Sin saber si la presencia de Ino era bueno o malo, porque la odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentirse bien. No sabía.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Lamento mucho si las últimas escenas tienen muchas palabras repetidas o algo así. También lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, no poder responder sus reviews. Créanme que todos los he leído y me hacen muy feliz, me animan un montón. Esta vez por cuestiones de tiempo no podré responderlos, pero espero que de todas formas me dejen saber su opinión.

Mil gracias eternas e infinitas a Gray Wolf, Clary, Proxy57, Juvia, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Espiritu Salvaje, Ana de Uchiha.


	17. Capítulo 16

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _C_** _omparte tu carga conmigo. Llevémosla juntos a donde sea que el destino nos dirija._

—Okey. Okey.

Se paró en medio de la pieza, amarrando su largo y rubio cabello en una coleta mal peinada que tenía greñas salidas por todos lados.

—Okey. Okey. Okey.

Examinó la habitación con una mirada completamente sutil. La ropa sucia sobre el sofá, los restos de comida, la pila de trastos amontonados dentro de la tarja y la mugre por todo el suelo. Y definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo con ese olor a caño.

—Okey. Oke…

—Cállate.

Ella reaccionó a la voz masculina, haciendo un puchero infantil.

—Es que no sé por dónde hay que empezar. Es un asco, Sasuke. Sin ofender.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua.

—No pedí que ordenaras mi hogar.

—¿Yo? —se apuntó a sí misma, sorprendida—. No, no. Querrás decir: los dos. No lo haré todo yo sola, cielo —ironizó.

—¿Cielo?

—Es una forma de decir.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, acomodándose perezosamente encima de la cama.

—Como sea —dijo, y desde el colchón le dedicó una mirada que decía _me da igual lo que hagas, no pienso cooperar_ —. Como sea.

Ino dejó caer las manos hacia los costados, suspirando por una segunda ocasión. Sasuke era tan cabeza dura, pero ella era mil veces peor, de eso estaba segura. Conseguiría su ayuda, aunque tuviese que hacer circo-maroma-y-teatro. Caminó hasta el cuarto oscuro de Sasuke y llegó hasta su cama, escuchando cómo los resortes viejos y gastados crujían cuando Sasuke se movía. Entonces, se acercó tanto a Sasuke, lo suficiente como para tocar sus rodillas y apoyar sus manos en ellas. Sasuke se inquietó un poco, apenas lo suficiente para demostrarlo, gruñó fuerte, pero no se atrevió a bajar las piernas. Ino estaba de pie frente a él, y sus ojos azules sobresalían aún desde la penumbra.

—Sasuke Uchiha —se quejó—. Es tu departamento.

—Eres tú la que quiere limpiarlo —alzó una ceja, haciendo énfasis—. Yo estoy perfectamente así.

—No… Puede que decida vivir aquí.

Lo miró, profunda y pacíficamente, con las pupilas ensimismadas en él y la boca entreabierta formando un pequeño corazón. Se inclinó más, más, más, y más cerca. Él no pudo apartar la vista, la contempló bien, luciendo seria y encantadora en ese momento, que no evitó sentir un golpeteo replicar en el interior de su pecho, que hacía _thump thump_ cada vez más fuerte. Quedó casi petrificado, porque no quería quedar como un tonto, aunque quizá ya lucía como idiota, y se imaginaba a Ino burlándose detrás de esa farsa máscara de "niñita inocente".

Carraspeó un poco la garganta, sin ser tan obvio.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes… no tengo a dónde ir.

—No es como que me interese, ¿sabes? —fue indiferente.

Ino sonrió, como si esa fuera el tipo de respuesta que estaba esperando. Como si ya hubiera sabido que diría eso.

—Una chica como yo, linda y sofisticada —movió su cabello que desprendió un aroma a flores que llegó a la nariz de Sasuke—, necesita un lugar lindo para dormir… o al menos limpio.

—¿Una chica linda y sofisticada? —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Dónde está?, me encantaría conocerla —sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Eh? —abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Vaya!, Así que al final sí te gustan las mujeres.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas esa cara —recargó las palmas completamente sobre las rodillas de Sasuke—. Lo que te dije esa vez de los artistas homosexuales no fue en balde, ¿sabes?

Sasuke arrugó un montón la frente, enojado y furioso. Recordaba perfectamente esa vez que indirectamente le dijo gay. ¡Y lo estaba haciendo igual justo ahora! Qué mujer tan insoportable.

E inesperadamente bajó las piernas. Ino se sobresaltó cuando sus manos se fueron hacia abajo también, y abrió enteramente la boca al caer rápidamente encima de Sasuke. Él estiró las piernas y sostuvo a Ino de la cintura para acomodarla mejor. La observó con sus orbes ónix y calculadores, muy penetrantemente, lo que ocasionó que ella percibiera un escalofrío recorriendo por su medula ósea. Sasuke apretó su piel y ella solamente lo veía, estupefacta. Él también la miraba, sin parpadear.

—Sa-Sasuke —se ruborizó hasta la frente y comenzó a tartamudear.

—Eres una mujer muy… —pasó una mano por la espalda de ella—, sin ofender, eres muy entrometida.

Ino no supo si reír o decir algo, cualquier cosa no iba al caso. En verdad se sentía derretirse estando de esa forma con él. ¡Por dios, estaba encima de Sasuke! Que alguien parara el mundo o detuviera los minutos, porque de verdad que se sentía tan bien.

—No soy gay.

El aliento de él chocó con la punta de su nariz y entrecerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar. No, por supuesto que no era homosexual.

—Ya lo sé…

Se dejó llevar. Recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke y escuchó su corazón. Tan acelerado como el de ella. Eso era bueno. Los dos sentían lo mismo, compartían la misma adrenalina y emoción. Eso era muy bueno.

Sasuke la contempló. Era uno de esos momentos que deseó sinceramente que nunca terminara. Probablemente lo que sintió alguna vez por ella nunca había desaparecido, y en su lugar se convirtió en un _algo_ mucho más grande y fuerte. Quizá ese _algo_ era a lo que muchos llamaban… _"¿cómo?"_. Había una palabra exacta, lo sabía. Ese _algo_ , debía ser eso.

—Ino… —saboreó su nombre, y no se sintió patético por el tono sereno que utilizó.

—Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre.

—Ino —lo dijo un poco más fuerte.

—Sasuke.

—Ino —la soltó de repente—. Te ayudaré con la limpieza.

Ella sonrió, todavía con el color cubriéndole las mejillas. No se sintió mal por el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese decidido terminar con ese momento que creyó mágico, ni tampoco por la firmeza con que le habló después. Ino ya había descubierto mucho con escuchar su corazón. Ella ya sabía que era recíproco.

—Bien —se levantó, tendiéndole una mano a Sasuke—. No es como que tengas opción de todos modos.

Él rodó los ojos. Tenía razón. Aceptó la mano de Ino y permaneció con ella de ese modo.

—Mentalmente hice un plano de lo que hará cada quien —lo condujo hasta la sala—. Tú te encargaras de barrer y trapear los pisos, sacudir y ordenar, juntar la ropa sucia y tirar la basura. De tu cuarto y de todas las habitaciones.

—¿Qué? —levantó, horrorizado, los ojos—. Eso suena a que lo haré todo yo. ¿Qué harás tú por mientras?, ¿ponerte todos esos colores horrendos, que te compré, en las uñas?

—Pintauñas, Sasuke —carcajeó enérgica—. Yo me encargaré del baño y del balcón. Dime tú si no es justo.

Él lo meditó un momento. Rayos. Tenía razón. La aborrecía.

Vociferó una palabra en francés que Ino no conocía, pero ella solamente rio más.

—Está bien.

—De los platos y la ropa sucia ya lo hacemos los dos, ¿sí?

Sasuke se detuvo.

—Ajá —respondió, dubitativo.

Ino deseaba preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Se aferró con firmeza a su mano y gritó entusiasta un: _¡Let's go!_

 **...**

A Ino le tocaba el baño, y vaya que era un desastre; ni hablar de toda la porquería que se encontraba allí. Y, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada.

También le tocaba arreglar el balcón. Ella tenía unas ideas fabulosas de decoración. Sólo tenía que comenzar quitando una montaña de hojas secas, un poco de polvo, hacer unas cosas más y comprar otras para que quedara como lo imaginó desde el principio. Y, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada.

Ino no hizo nada de eso. Ni siquiera empezó.

La culpa era de Sasuke. Porque Sasuke nunca en su vida había hecho tareas domésticas, vamos, no tenía ni idea de cómo tomar una escoba. E Ino, amablemente (entrecomillas), tuvo que explicarle desde lo básico. Aunque claro, Ino siempre trataba de quedarse con las cosas buenas, como cuando Sasuke se desesperó tanto que optó por aventar el trapeador, o como cuando el cubo con agua se le cayó sobre el pantalón de mezclilla, justo en la entrepierna, y parecía que se había orinado; en ambas situaciones Ino rio a grandes carcajadas. Pero lo que nunca olvidaría, ni él, fue cuando ella tuvo que enseñarle a tomar la escoba, colocándose a su espalda y posando las manos sobre las de él. Estaban muy juntos y ella podía oler perfectamente el sudor del cuello de Sasuke, inclusive, ver su cabello grasoso. ¿Cómo es que podía gustarle un chico así, tan poco higiénico y que seguramente no se había bañado, vaya a saber por cuántos días?

Tenía que estar loca. Sí, porque encontraba a Sasuke sumamente atractivo.

A Ino se le ocurrió una brillante idea. En realidad, era una idea estúpida, pero la llevó a cabo de todos modos. Lo había visto en un programa de televisión, y se le antojó mucho. ¿Por qué no?

Sujetó a Sasuke de la cintura y éste giró un poco el cuello para verla. Luego, ella lo empinó por la parte trasera. Una vez, luego otra y otra.

—Ino, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—¿Eh? —se ruborizó, soltándolo—. Yo… es que…

—Ino, no soy gay.

—¡Ya lo sé!

—Estoy esperando una explicación.

—Es que… es una broma común entre parejas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya estaba hecha un tomate por la vergüenza. Metió la pata otra vez. Y virando la cabeza a un lado, esperó que Sasuke le dijera una grosería, pero Sasuke rio un poco. Carcajeó levemente, mostrando una sonrisa muy encantadora y sus dientes perfectamente alineados.

Se veía guapo. Todo un chico repleto de sonrisas muy encantadoras. Ino ya no pudo dejar de verlo.

Y dieron las tantas de la noche y únicamente consiguieron levantar toda la suciedad del piso, trapear y sacar la basura. Aunque era evidente que quedaban mil cosas más pendientes, pero al menos el primer paso ya estaba dado.

 **…**

Trece días pasaron como agua. El departamento de Sasuke resplandecía en una vista totalmente diferente, casi irreconocible. Ya no era una pocilga cubierta por un ambiente lúgubre. Ahora era un departamento simple, sencillo, europeo y decente. Olía a limpio, a desinfectante y a aromatizante de pino. Y los restos de comida putrefacta ya no existían, ni tampoco los platos sucios. Únicamente quedaban bolsas y bolsas negras de ropa sucia de Sasuke.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke se había opuesto con mucha consistencia a lavarla. Se empeñó tanto en tirarla a la basura que Ino no tuvo opción alguna más que aceptar su testaruda decisión. No lo comprendía, y tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto. Un montón de curiosidad.

¿Qué ocultaba Sasuke? Odiaba no saberlo. Odiaba que Sasuke pasara de ella todavía. Odiaba que él no pudiera confiarle sus sentimientos. Y se hallaba impotente, porque aunque él dispusiera contarle un poco sobre sus asuntos, ella no podría hacer nada para socorrerlo.

Y en esa noche, como hace unas cuatro noches atrás cuando la descubrió en perfectas condiciones arrumbada en un rincón, empezó a tocar una guitarra. Con sus dedos movió las cuerdas y el sonido emergió. No era ninguna clase de melodía, sino más bien puro ruido sin control. Ino no sabía tocar la guitarra, ni ningún instrumento. Y a pesar de ello, continuó haciéndolo antes de dormir, como una rutina. Sasuke la veía, sin decir nada o demostrar una emoción, solamente la dejaba hacerlo mientras la observaba.

A Ino le dio la impresión de que Sasuke quería decirle algo. Ella sabía que su silencio guardaba un montón de palabras que deseaban estallar. No sabía qué era, pero sus ojos parecían hablar por sí solos. Mas él siempre callaba. Siempre en silencio.

—Sasuke… —susurró.

Él no dijo nada.

Ino dudó. Se sentó en el piso con las piernas dobladas y la guitarra descansando en su regazo. Volvió a tocar, haciéndole al tonto de que sabía cómo hacerlo.

—No tenía idea… —tosió para animarse— No sabía que también supieras tocar guitarra.

Él agrandó un poco los ojos, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No te molesta que la use?

Sasuke asintió de nuevo.

—Me molesta, como no te imaginas.

—Perdón…

Se disculpó, siendo consciente de que él no esperaba realmente una disculpa.

—Está bien.

—¿Hace cuánto la tienes?

—Desde que estoy aquí —hizo una pausa, sentándose justo frente a ella—. Hace cuatro años.

—¿Has vivido aquí todo ese tiempo?, ¿solo?

Él sonrió de medio lado. Se inclinó a ella para tomar la guitarra, y el flequillo oscuro le cayó por la frente.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿un fracaso de interrogatorio mal formulado? —ella se sonrojó levemente, mordiendo el interior de la mejilla—. Debes estar muy interesada en mí.

—Como no te imaginas.

Sasuke rio poco. Otra vez Ino pudo descubrir el destello azulado que desprendían cada uno de los cabellos de Sasuke bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara.

—Está bien. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Saciaré tu interés.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Ajá.

Por la mente de Ino pasaron cientos de interrogantes. ¿Por qué París y no otro lugar?, ¿qué pasó con su vida en Japón?, ¿qué ha hecho todo este tiempo?, ¿cuál es secreto de su cicatriz?, ¿qué esconde en su armario?, ¿cuál es el secreto que esconde de toda su vida? Por primera vez, Ino creyó que no conocía en nada al chico que tenía frente a ella. ¿Quién era?

—Sasuke…

—Dime.

Él comenzó a tocar la guitarra. El sonido se escuchaba muy suave al principio, como con mucha delicadeza. Ino quedó maravillada por la destreza de los dedos de Sasuke en el compás de la música que estaba creando. Él era un genio. Y Sasuke cerró los ojos para concentrarse más, y fue como si nada existiría que pudiera interrumpirlo. Y poco a poco, las notas transmitidas formaron una canción que ella reconocía. Algo tranquilo, con un intenso toque de tristeza.

—Es _Hero of the day._

Él dejó de tocar para mirarla.

—¿La conoces?

Ella afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—Tu sudadera es de _Metallica_ también.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No soy un fanático, pero muchas de sus letras son en verdad profundas —tocó de nuevo las cuerdas—. No me gustan todas, sólo unas pocas… con las que puedo identificarme.

—Pues eres un mago de la música. Eres todo un músico.

Él arrugó la nariz, como si el comentario hubiera sido una grave ofensa.

—Es la primera vez que toco un instrumento desde que llegué a París.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke se achicó en su asiento y no respondió.

—Dijiste que contestarías cualquier pregunta, ¿verdad? —sujetó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos—. ¿Qué te hizo venir a París?

Él enmudeció unos segundos, virando el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Pues… —separó una mano de Ino para pasarla por su cabello azabache— Itachi me desterró.

—¿Cómo? Supe por una revista que tu padre murió.

—Sí.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas.

Ino agachó los ojos. Ese acto no le gustó a Sasuke; él no esperaba causar lástima ni mucho menos provocar ese aspecto deprimente en ella. Le gustaba más cuando sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Oye Sasuke… —exclamó en un suave titubeo—. ¿De qué vives ahora?

Esa pregunta le tomó desprevenido. Y las pupilas de Sasuke se pusieron sutilmente acuosas.

—No trabajo, si es a lo que te refieres. Y hace mucho que dejé la universidad, no la terminé. Vivo de lo que Itachi paga por haberme comprado. Mis acciones de la empresa y todo lo que una vez fue mío.

—Sasuke… No tenía ni idea de que…

No se atrevió a terminar su oración. Estaba muy triste, y por poco las lágrimas se desprenderían sin quererlo.

—¿Sabes algo? —dijo Sasuke, e Ino levantó el rostro con atención—. Compuse una canción para ti. Te la mostraría el día de tu cumpleaños —sonrió sarcástico—. Es una tontería, ¿no?

—Sasuke…

La boca se le secó a Ino. La culpa la atormentó, y de nuevo, aguadó los ojos.

—No te pongas así, Ino —le palmeó el omóplato.

—Es que yo… desaparecí y…

—Descuida —sobó su espalda—. No pregunté por las razones.

Ella fingió reír dulcemente, pero sólo le salió una sonrisa mal lograda.

—Me encantaría escuchar esa canción —repentinamente recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, y cerró los ojos—. En verdad me gustaría mucho oírla. Mucho, mucho, mucho —apretó la manga de la sudadera de Sasuke.

—Creo que es algo imposible. No toco más el violín.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Él aclaró la faringe. Sí, se lo diría. Era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, si no lo hacía ahora, nunca se atrevería a confesarlo. En el fondo descubrió que Ino intentaba ayudarlo. Cada vez que la veía podía leerla como un libro abierto, como si le dijera: _permite que te acompañe, carguemos juntos tu pesada carga._

—Fue cuando me hice la cicatriz. Fugaku incendió mi violín en la chimenea.

Fue únicamente lo que dijo, e Ino no necesitó más detalles para comprenderlo todo. Sasuke había metido las manos al fuego para intentar rescatar lo que posiblemente era su amor verdadero.

Y entonces sintió un gran nudo que le impedía respirar.

 **...**

—Hmnp…

—¿Qué?

—Hm.

—Sasuke... —reprochó.

—Hnm.

—Señor gruñón, ¿qué? No puedo entender tus odiosos gruñidos.

—Explícame algo —dijo de mala gana, frunciendo los labios—. ¿Por qué tenemos que tomar el autobús?

—Estoy cansada de siempre caminar, Sasuke —rodó los ojos—. Al principio fue lindo, conocí la ciudad. Pero ya es todo, es cansado.

—Odio el autobús —bufó nasalmente—. Odio el transporte público en general.

—Sí. Dime algo que no odies. Por favor, Sasuke.

Los dos vieron cómo el autobús llegaba a la parada. El frío era muy intenso, y los dos cargaban con pesadas macetas de flores y plantas. Ino se había empeñado en salir desde bien tempano para ir a comprarlas, y no veía la hora de llegar al departamento de Sasuke y colocarlas en el balcón.

Sasuke anotó mentalmente el mensaje de que a Ino le gustaban las flores. La rubia se emocionaba tanto con esos arreglos. Aunque con la temporada invernal, tampoco eran la gran cosa. Hubiera preferido que compraran más de esas flores rojas y blancas, que todo lo que Ino escogió. Eran nochebuenas, Sasuke había guardado el nombre porque de verdad le agradaron.

Ambos subieron al autobús. Sasuke todo enojado e Ino toda contenta. Pagaron los pasajes, y el primer obstáculo para Sasuke fue pagar con un billete y no con monedas. El chofer le dijo que al bajar le recordara su cambio, y Sasuke crujió los dientes, molesto; prefería mil veces dejar las cosas así que tener que pedir su dinero a un desconocido.

Luego, tener que estar parado porque la señorita Yamanaka había ocupado el único asiento disponible. Y la gente cada vez subía más de a montones, y se acomodaba junto a él, siendo imposible no rozar los brazos y los codos con otras personas poco sugestivas. Sasuke comenzó a sudar muy incómodo. Sabía que al mediodía la gente se daba un respiro de sus trabajos para salir a comer, y algunos estudiantes que iban rumbo a su casa se subían y hacían escándalo en los asientos traseros. Todo eso lograba colmar en gran medida la paciencia de Sasuke.

Ino lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, muy risueña y divertida por el semblante del joven Uchiha.

Y en cada parada, Sasuke no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, y se inclinaba hacia los lados cada vez que el autobús frenaba. De a tanto, Ino se burlaba quedito de él.

Después, mucha gente bajó, y el autobús quedó casi vacío. Y como todavía faltaban unos diez minutos para su bajada, Sasuke pudo sentarse libremente. Se sentó en otro lugar aparte de Ino, estaba muy enojado como para sentarse a su lado.

La segunda cosa desastrosa para Sasuke (o quizá la tercera o la cuarta. No llevaba la cuenta exacta de todos sus disgustos), fue cuando un personaje muy peculiar abordó el autobús. Era una persona de esas que se disfrazaba y montaba un show para pedir unas monedas. Una persona de esas que buscaba a hacer reír con sus payasadas. Un personaje de esos que vestía solamente ropa blanca y negra y de a rayas, con la cara maquillada de blanco. Un mimo.

Sasuke se abofeteó mentalmente, pensando en lo tentador que se le antojaba asesinar a Ino.

Uchiha respiró profundamente. Bien, solamente tenía que ignorarlo, como si no estuviera ahí. Si miraba por la ventana, probablemente todo transcurriría más rápido.

Y el mimo comenzó a mover las extremidades de forma exagerada, haciendo gestos sobreactuados. Fingiendo que estaba siendo atrapado en una caja muy pequeña, o que jalaba una cuerda o llevaba por la espalda algo muy pesado.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. " _Idiota_ ". Le echó un vistazo a Ino, y la encontró muerta de risa. " _¿Es en serio? ¿Te ríes con algo tan simple?_ ".

Y sucedió una terrible catástrofe. Dos segundos fueron los suficientes para el detonante infernal. Lo único que Sasuke tenía en cuenta, fue la imagen burlesca de Ino, con los ojos llorosos y el estómago dolerle por tanta diversión nefasta. Y también, que él mismo estaba enteramente rojo del rostro, con las cejas juntas y fulminando con mirada asesina al mimo.

El mimo se aproximó hasta Sasuke. Le hizo unas muecas graciosas, le lanzó unos besos tronadores, hasta imitó su rostro enfadado. Hizo como que sacaba un ramo de rosas de su saco y lo entregó a sus pies. Pero Sasuke estaba inmutable, cruzado de brazos.

La poca gente que quedó reía, Ino estaba descolocada. El mimo, incluso, se reía con la boca muy abierta, para volver a utilizarlo como instrumento para su show.

Faltaba poco para que Sasuke lo golpeará. Masculló una maldición.

El mimo siguió su espectáculo ridículo, inventando más ideas donde Sasuke tuviera que ver.

El pobre chico, arrugó por demás la frente. Se paró violentamente y jaló a Ino de la mano, que se resistía, pero Sasuke hizo la parada y bajó, apretando a Ino de la muñeca. Mandando a la mierda al chofer, al mimo y a todas las personas.

 **…**

Después del incidente, Sasuke había tomado una ducha larga. Se colocó unos pantaloncillos deportivos grises, les arrebató el precio y la etiqueta. Tenía frío, pero se sentía tan cómodo y relajado que no se puso camiseta.

Se miró en el espejo del baño. Su cara había cambiado un poco, las ojeras casi habían desaparecido y ya no se veía tan delgaducho. Tenía que admitir que tener a Ino viviendo en su mismo techo le había favorecido. Ahora era Ino quien cocinaba algunas cosas para él. Otras veces él cocinaba, pero su comida nunca sabía buena.

Y moralmente se sentía fantástico. Ya no tenía pensamientos suicidas, y había estado sonriendo bastante en tan pocos días que los pómulos le dolían. Pero sí, Sasuke se sentía jodidamente bien. Feliz, o algo así tenía que ser.

Su imagen le parecía atractiva. Nunca antes le había importado el cómo lucía su aspecto, y terminó concluyendo que no estaba mal tratar de cuidarse físicamente de vez en cuando, como estar aseado más seguido, comer y dormir bien. Él nunca se preocupó por hacer lo que una persona tenía que hacer. Pero ahora era diferente, porque ella regresó para recordarle que estaba vivo.

Sasuke comprendió que su vida valía, y estaba bien atesorarla.

Sonrió para su propio reflejo, revolviendo los cabellos húmedos. Sí, esta tan jodidamente bien. Feliz, o algo así.

Y salió del baño, con pequeñas gotas recorriendo su clavícula.

Se dirigió a su cama. Allí estaba Ino desparramada, literalmente, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, simulando dormir, o tal vez sí dormía. Él tuvo que admitir que era adorable.

—Creí que habías dicho que jamás dormirías en mi cama.

Le dio igual si podía malinterpretarse. Ino bufó, sin encararlo.

—No seas ridículo. Ahora es una cama limpia. Sí, dormiré aquí, he dicho.

—Tks. Muévete.

—No. Es tu turno de dormir en el sofá.

Ino se aferró a la almohada, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—No. Quítate.

—Soy una dama. Las damas duermen en muy cómodas camas hechas de…

—De algodón de azúcar de color rosa pastel —hizo una mueca de asco—. Esto no es así, falsa princesa.

—Uhm —torció la boca.

—No me importa. Vete —la pateó ligeramente en el trasero.

—No me pienso mover.

—Bien —suspiró, con los ojos al cielo—. Pues yo no pienso dormir en el sofá.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el colchón, aplastando a Ino en el acto que se encontró acorralada bajo su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos, descubriendo que Sasuke se encontraba desnudo. No desnudo totalmente, pero sentir su piel hizo que miles de choques eléctricos atormentaran en su vientre. Ino enrojeció.

—Debiste moverte cuando te di la oportunidad —le dijo, seriamente.

Capturó sus dos manos con una sola, examinándola fijamente, con los ojos entreabiertos.

Ella pasó saliva.

—Sasuke… —giró los ojos a ambos lados—. Okey. Iré al sofá.

—No. Ya es muy tarde. No puedes irte. No te dejaré hacerlo.

—Pero…

Él acarició su cabello largo, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. Ino se relajó, estaba portándose como tonta. Sasuke la ponía así.

—¿Me extrañaste, Sasuke?

Él lo aceptó.

—Sí.

—También yo. Cada día.

Él pegó su frente con la de ella y dejó de someterla para posar sus dos manos en las sonrosadas mejillas de Ino. Ella, lo abrazó con deleite, palpando su espalda con las yemas.

Se miraron, con brillos y las pupilas dilatadas.

Y todo floreció como en la primavera. Ino entrelazó los dedos por encima del cuello de Sasuke, que goteaba y goteaba. Sasuke suspiró embriagado, acariciando su rostro.

Sasuke se aproximó más. Los corazones latían sincronizados.

Él la besó. Unió sus labios con los labios de Ino, lenta y torpemente.

Él la besó. Ella lo besó.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones para actualizar :D La siguiente espero hacerla antes de navidad, pero no es garantía.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y darme sus bonitas opiniones que yo atesoro mucho.

Cuídense muchísimo y disfruten estas fiestas navideñas bonitas.

Gracias infinitas y eternas a: GrayWolf, Juvia, Hitomi Fubukii, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Clary, Espiritu Salvaje y Ardentida.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 _._ GrayWolf: Gracias por tus comentarios. Sí, a decir verdad tienes mucha razón. Releeí el capítulo y noté un montón de errores después, pero la verdad me dio algo de pereza corregirlos, aunque sí se ve feo. Sobre lo del gato, pues prácticamente no lo tenía planeado, fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente quizá por eso te da esa impresión. Muchas gracias por leer ;) besos y abrazos.

 **.** Juvia: Perdóname mucho por no haberte respondido la vez pasada :C créeme que yo también me sentí terriblemente sad por no hacerlo. Es que el trabajo me come! me come, me come! jajaja. Gracias por todos tus bellos comentarios. Wow! no pensé que pudieras identificarte con Ino y Sasuke contigo y al chico que te gusta, eso es muy bueno, jaja. Es que los opuestos se atraen, y un chico serio siempre necesita a una chica más alegre y optimista que lo ayude a salir de su zona de confort, jaja xD Y bueno, en el otro cap casi se besaban... y ahora qué tal?, ¿te gustó ese fin de capítulo? 7u7

 **.** Clary: Querida, lamento si con lo del gato te hice recordar a ese chico que seguramente quieres olvidar. No te aflijas, si sientes que lo quieres todavía puedes decirlo, a menos que la situación se vuelva algo complicada. Sólo me atrevo a decirte que no te aferres a un pasado quizá doloroso. Ánimo, chica. Eres fuerte y poderosa.


	18. Capítulo 17

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _T_** _us labios eran fuego, quemándome más y más intenso, entre pequeñas llamas danzantes, ardiendo mis sentimientos en una cromática nebulosa de éxtasis. ¿A qué saben tus labios? Diría que saben a gloria, a paraíso y a todo lo maravilloso creado y no creado. Saben a ti. Saben a pasión y a eso que me niego aceptar. A amor._

Se besaron.

Se besaron en un movimiento lento y muy torpe, como si esa fuera la primera vez que sus labios rozaban los de otra persona. Al menos para Sasuke así lo era. Era su primer beso, a los veintidós, y se sentía como si fuera a morir.

Y el aliento de los dos era tan especialmente cálido que lograba entrar por la boca de ambos, mezclándose en uno solo.

Los dos se besaron por, al menos, unos cuatro segundos y luego se separaron, sin despegarse mucho, sin ganas de hacerlo. Sasuke era incapaz de apartar su frente de la de Ino, palpando la suavidad de su piel con la suya. La contempló tan de cerca y se perdió en el brillo de sus pupilas, que lo examinaban con una expresión que no supo descifrar. Ella se veía bien, hermosa, muy hermosa, muy muy hermosa. Y las mejillas de Ino se pintaron, con mucho cuidado, de una especie de tonalidad rosada. Sasuke se preguntó si él también estaría sonrojado; por supuesto que sí.

Él ya no pudo soportarlo más. La besó. Un ardiente deseo nació desde el inicio de su vientre. Sasuke entendió que eso era una fuerza mayor que no podía controlar. Besó a Ino de nuevo, algo corto, y la volvió a besar, y la besó de nuevo.

Finalmente, ella cerró los ojos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, posando las manos en el cuello de él. Esta vez, el beso fue totalmente diferente. Moviendo los labios a un mismo ritmo, pausando los segundos y abriendo las bocas para intensificar las sensaciones al máximo.

Los labios de Ino estaban fríos por el invierno, pero no le importó a Sasuke.

Y el mundo pareció detenerse únicamente para ellos. Era una noche helada, más que otras, la primera nevada seguro estaba cerca. Pero ellos no sintieron frío alguno. Los dos se vieron envueltos en un universo donde nada existió, todo era blanco y el único ruido que se escuchaba eran los latidos de sus corazones acelerados.

Continuaron besándose por largos minutos más. Rompían el contacto cuando tenían que tomar aire, pero volvían a besarse con urgencia casi de inmediato.

Ino acarició las hebras húmedas del pelo oscuro de Sasuke, y a veces acariciaba sus hombros, y a veces acariciaba su espalda desnuda también.

Sasuke tocó las mejillas rojas de Ino, y con las manos dibujaba un patrón de líneas imaginaras encima de ellas. Formando figuras bellísimas. Conectando unas pecas, apenas visibles, que hasta entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta que Ino tenía alrededor de la nariz.

Luego, cuando el beso terminó, ambos se pusieron a distancia, con las respiraciones agitadas y contemplándose por minutos que parecieron horas. Demasiado avergonzados como para decir algo, demasiado emocionados como para romper el contacto, _demasiado todo para cualquier cosa._

Las gotas de agua escurrían por la clavícula de Sasuke y una cayó sobre el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Ino. Y la mente de Sasuke volvió a funcionar, percatándose que todavía se encontraba sobre ella y que ella todavía tocaba su espalda.

" _No soy capaz de razonar, tampoco de rechazar la oportunidad de hundirme en la profunda marea de tus ojos"._ Colocó un mechón rubio tras la oreja de Ino. Entrecerró los parpados. " _Atrapado, sin aliento y sin control de mí, sin segundos y sin prejuicios. Nada existe, sólo tú y yo, como prófugos de…"._ Sasuke se acomodó, con un movimiento brusco, a un lado en la cama, y enseguida tapó su rostro con toda la palma de su mano derecha. " _De… eso_ ". Sin atreverse a poner un nombre a lo que ocurrió, y reprendiéndose por lo ridículo que podía verse con aquel rubor en los pómulos.

Ino se encorvó en la cama, poniéndose a su costado y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. El espacio entre los dos era sumamente reducido, tanto que podían rozarse los codos sin problema.

" _Qué pasa ahora, ¿eh_?" Frotó la mano por toda su cara. "¿ _Qué pasará ahora_?". Qué se suponía que tenía que decir, porque parecía que Ino no tenía intención alguna de hablar, y por primera vez, el silencio lo empezó a joder. No podía simplemente girarse frente a ella y decirle: _disculpa si me excedí_ ; y después volver a besarla. Así no funcionaban las cosas. Comenzó a arrepentirse, no de besarla porque quería besarla otra vez, pero sí de todo lo demás.

—Sasuke… —lo llamó quedito y él casi suspiró aliviado—. Estoy bien.

Dijo ella, y él abrió los ónices. Fue como si ella hubiera estado escuchando dentro de su psique.

—Estoy bien —repitió, sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke que le ocultaba el rostro—. Perfectamente bien.

—Ino… —la enfrentó, relajando las facciones.

—Qué pasa, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió un poco, pero fue suficiente para alentar a Sasuke.

—Eres hermosa —declaró frente a sus labios.

—Sasuke… —ella ruborizó tenuemente, asombrada—. No lo digas de esa forma, o terminaré creyéndolo.

—Estoy bromeando —fue serio, pero ella rió ligeramente. Guardó silencio por un breve instante, luego continuó—. Te extrañé. No… logré sacarte de mi mente en ningún momento. Intenté mantenerme ocupado con la música para distraerme… pero tú seguías ahí. Y cuando todo se esfumó y mi vida se volvió gris, tú estabas en mis pensamientos, y te seguía extrañando tanto o más que al principio.

Ella se acercó a él. Pasó una mano y lo envolvió con ella por la cintura. Lo abrazó, recargando la melena rubia cerca del pecho escuálido de Sasuke.

—Sé que es verdad. Y lo mismo siento yo.

Ino depositó un beso pequeño sobre los labios de Sasuke.

 **…**

Al final, ninguno de los dos había ganado aquella sosa pelea. Pero al mismo tiempo, cada uno consiguió, orgullosamente, salir victorioso.

Ambos dormían en la cama de Sasuke.

Apretados, con la piel rozándose una y otra vez. Abrazados como si intentaran ser uno solo. Durmiendo bajo el manto de una gruesa cobija de lana que ya no olía mal. Sin malicia y sin deseos de separarse. Soñando entre líneas que podían estar juntos; un _juntos_ _por siempre_.

Después de besarse, apenas tomaron la valentía para intercambiar un par de oraciones. Pero estaban felices. Y eso se les notaba en la cara.

 **…**

Despertó faltando quince para las ocho de la mañana. Enseguida notó un ardor en uno de sus brazos cuando trató de moverlo. Abrió los ojos después de un rato y fijó la vista hacia donde se suponía que estaba Ino. Allí la encontró. Durmiendo cómodamente, utilizando su brazo como almohada. Dormía como si fuera un bebé, incluso, tenía un hilo de baba cayéndole por la boca.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Ahora su brazo no sólo estaba paralizado, sino que también estaba húmedo de baba.

Y sus ojos repararon una vez más en los rosados labios de ella. Los recuerdos de los besos de la noche anterior lo comenzaron a asaltar, retumbándole el pulso a mil por hora. Sasuke sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, o como si se le bajara al estómago.

Ella despertó, moviendo las pestañas como alas de mariposa. Bostezó y se estiró por todo el colchón. Los dedos de sus pies chocaron con los de Sasuke, entonces ella comenzó a reír. Sasuke se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

Ino le apretó la mano libre y lo besó despacio en los labios. Él se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó Ino.

—No siento mi brazo.

Ella rió de nuevo, levantando la cabeza para que Sasuke pudiera rescatar y sobarse el brazo de inmediato.

—Creo que me lo tendrán que amputar.

Ella rió con más ganas, luego lo besó.

Sasuke se preguntó si tendría mal aliento y si éste llegaba hasta la respingada nariz pecosa de ella. Seguramente sí, como todas las mañanas. Mas a ella pareció no incomodarle.

—¿Te molesta que lo haga? —le preguntó, observándolo con ensoñación y una sonrisa marcada de oreja a oreja.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto —lo besó—. Besarte.

 _"¿Molestarme?"_. A él no le molestaba, en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera se detuvo un momento para pensar en ello. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque encontraba los labios de Ino sumamente adictivos, algo cercano a un tipo de droga sinigual -de esas sustancias que podían poner la piel de gallina y te hacían volar-, algo que él deseaba continuar probando más y más. En su mente, cada vez que contemplaba directo a sus pupilas azules, pensaba decirle: _Me encantas. Me vuelvo loco cuando no me besas. Enloquezco por no besarte._

Y era sumamente difícil, para Sasuke, resistirse al ver los labios de Ino. Tenía que obligarse a morderse la mejilla para no parecer un desesperado y besarla. Aunque imaginó que de hacer eso, Ino más bien estaría contenta.

Igual se contuvo.

—No me molesta —dijo y apretó la mano de Ino.

—Eso es perfecto —se acurrucó en su pecho, entrelazándole los dedos—. Me gusta esto. Me gusta mucho.

" _A mí también_ ". Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te apetece que salgamos a un lado hoy? —preguntó de pronto, con su voz femenina llena de entusiasmo—. Aún no conozco _Notre Dame_.

Sasuke se sentó, a mitad de la cama, conservando el agarre de la mano de Ino. Se percató que había dormido sin camiseta y que sus extremidades estaban demasiado heladas. Ino enrojeció cuando lo vio, quizá había recordado el momento justo cuando éste estaba encima de ella, acechándola. " _Acechándola_ ". Sasuke estaba seguro de que Ino había usado esa palabra para catalogarlo.

Y con todo y todo, a él le comenzaron a divertir los graciosos sonrojos en sus mejillas. Es decir, ellos no habían hecho nada, más que besarse y dormir abrazados; y la sola idea le parecía demasiado inquietante, que provocaba que él también se sonrojara.

Debía estar loco. Él la odiaba con cada una de sus células, o eso se suponía. Sasuke ya no sabía si estaba cuerdo o no, ni qué era lo incorrecto o lo correcto.

Revolvió la cabeza a los lados y notó que su brazo seguía adormecido, pulsándole con un insoportable cosquilleo. Se preguntó si todas las noches Ino dormiría así, a su lado, sobre su brazo. Únicamente por eso, Sasuke aceptaría no cortarse el brazo y soportar la molesta sensación, solamente si ella podía descansar en él, al ladito suyo.

Inesperadamente, ella lo abrazó y le besó el hombro descubierto.

—Me gusta esto —repitió con tanta tranquilidad que Sasuke le creyó.

A él también le gustaba.

 **…**

Habían almorzado en alguna de las cafeterías del parque. Visitaron la Torre Eiffel y después caminaron hasta la catedral de Notre Dame. Ino tomó un montón de fotografías. Luego pasearon de la mano por unas calles. Ino convenció a Sasuke de comprar un estéreo y algunos CD'S musicales. _"Un músico tiene que tener algo para escuchar música. Es ley"._ Le había dicho.

Él ya no era músico. Pero prefirió no debatir sobre el asunto.

Ellos no se habían vuelto a besar durante todo el día. Ino pensó que quizá era una reacción lógica por parte de Sasuke. _Evitar hablar del tema. Evitar hablar, en general._ Conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que algo así jamás volviese a suceder.

 **…**

En cuanto la puerta del departamento se cerró, Sasuke tomó el rostro de Ino entre sus manos y la besó.

Las bolsas de lo que fuese que compraron cayeron al suelo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios contra los de ella, besándola con desesperación. Ella enterró los dedos en los cabellos oscuros de Sasuke y se dejó conducir por las caricias temerosas de él.

Él le besó la barbilla un rato, para regresar a sus labios y devorarlos a su antojo.

Fue inevitable no hacerlo. Ino tenía un montón de magia sobre él. Y cuando ella metió las manos frías dentro de la sudadera, no pudo contener un suspiro que salió de su boca como en forma de quejido.

 **…**

Las manos de Sasuke, palpando su cintura, se sintieron como fuertes brasas de fuego. Encontraba algo en la forma en que la besaba, que estaba por volverla loca, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Y cuando percibió la boca de él mojando su barbilla, todo se le nubló. Todo.

Ino comprendió que Sasuke había aguardado todo el día para esto. Más que eso, comprendió que Sasuke luchaba contra sí mismo, pero al final cedió ante su propio orgullo.

 **…**

—¿Qué haces? —dijo en tono perezoso desde la cama.

—Probando el estéreo —movió unos cables y al final se pudo escuchar la radio—. ¡Yes! Ya está.

—¿Tanto te emociona?

—¡Ni te imaginas, Sasuke! —le dedicó una sonrisa de victoria—. ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—Nada —se acostó de frente al techo. Había tomado una ducha, y todavía sentía los besos de Ino picándole en los hombros—. Nada.

—Pondré rock ochentero. ¿Va?

—Va —susurró.

La habitación de Sasuke se llenó de canciones de Bon Jovi. No tuvo tiempo de fruncir el ceño o de replicar, porque percibió el peso extra en la cama. Ino estaba ya acostada junto a él, abrazándolo y acariciándole el vientre.

Él se volvió hacia ella y la miró.

Ella lo besó tiernamente, pero en seguida Sasuke la atrapó de la nuca e intensificó el beso. Las piernas de Sasuke se enrollaron con las de ella.

—Me gustas, Sasuke.

Con esa declaración, terminaron besándose un poco más. La música siguió su ritmo, y de esa forma, consiguieron dormir bajo la voz de Freddie Mercury.

 **…**

Los días habían sido mejores. Cada día era mucho mejor que el anterior.

A veces salían, a veces se encontraban corriendo por las calles, tomados de la mano, sin ningún motivo. A veces el viento despeinaba demasiado sus cabellos y los enmarañaba.

La nieve comenzó a caer. Y París era todo blanco y todo helado.

A veces solamente se quedaban en casa, escuchando música. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad de estar envueltos con una manta y una taza de chocolate que Ino preparaba con malvaviscos.

Ino se moría de ganas por besarlo hasta morir. Tenía ganas de morderle los labios, de morderle y comerse su cara. A veces le mordía las manos y Sasuke se quejaba, pero al momento esbozaba pequeñas risas que le indicaban que todo estaba bien y que era divertido.

Sasuke era diferente. Seguía siendo el mismo chico gruñón de ceño fruncido. Pero Ino podía verlo mucho más relajado y alegre. Sonreía más a menudo. Incluso, Sasuke tomaba la iniciativa de besarla.

Se besaban mucho, era la forma favorita de matar el tiempo juntos. Él nunca dijo que la quería, ni ella tampoco le había expresado sus sentimientos, únicamente había dicho que le gustaba, pero eso era todo.

Exactamente no eran nada, y llamarse amigos, inclusive, era algo muy fuerte todavía.

Pero no importaba. No era necesario, porque estaban bien así, sin etiquetas.

Ino estaba feliz con sólo ver a Sasuke sentado en el único sofá, tocando guitarra. Porque desde que todo floreció, él había estado con más ganas de ser él. Y eso la hacía enormemente feliz. Hasta había aceptado enseñarle a tocar, aunque ella era muy bestia para eso. Pero Sasuke le enseñaba con paciencia y sin inmutarse.

 **…**

Navidad estaba muy próxima. Faltaban dos días, y Sasuke sabía que tenía que hacer algo con _aquello._

Ino casi cumplía los tres meses viviendo con él. Nunca hacían nada más que besarse y acariciarse. Dormían juntos, pero nunca intentó sobrepasarse con ella, ni tampoco ella mostraba intenciones de hacer algo más. En cierta forma, él la respetaba. Pero en cierta forma también, ella se convirtió en parte de él.

Sin embargo, deseaba hacer esto solo, como todos los cuatro años que llevaba viviendo en París. Pero con Ino era imposible.

—Ino… —la nombró, ella bajó el volumen de la música y se acomodó encima de su pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hmp —vaciló un momento. No sabía cómo decirle. Y su mirada se puso seria.

—¿Es algo grave? —se alarmó.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es acerca de… del veinticuatro de diciembre.

—¿Nochebuena?

Ella se entusiasmó. Sin embargo, él estaba consciente de que lo que le diría terminaría por arruinar toda esa alegría. Ino quería que festejaran navidad con un banquete que ella misma prepararía. Pero… Sasuke no podía. Simplemente no.

—Tengo algo que hacer esa noche. Lo siento.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por leer!

No sé cuando sea la siguiente actualización. Todos sus comentarios me han hecho mucho muy feliz, no saben cuánto.

Gracias infinitas y eternas a: ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Proxy57, GrayWolf, Clary, Juvia, Angie1245, Ardentida, Marlen, MisoraRosim, Espiritu Salvaje, Ana de Uchiha, Hitomi Fubukii.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** GrayWolf: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sasuke es muy complicado, y como tú lo dijiste, es a veces niñita para unas cosas, jajaja. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, así es. De momento no he querido que él hable mucho sobre sus cosas con ella, aunque creo que eso ya se volvió algo tedioso. Ya pronto comenzarán a atarse muchos cabos. Un abrazo!

 **.** Clary: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho más que el anterior. Y esos besos pasionales ;) jajaja, gracias por leer.

 **.** Juvia: Tengo toda una escena planeada para cuando aparezca Itachi. Y algo de ItaIno habrá ;) En mi mente se ve algo muy lindo y romántico, espero que cuando llegue el momento de publicarlo, también te lo parezca a ti. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me da tanto gusto que el capítulo anterior del beso te haya hecho feliz. Eso me hizo muy feliz a mí :D Un abrazo muy fuerte!

 **.** Angie1245: Hola Angie! me da tanto gusto que hayas comentado. Hace mucho que no veía un comentario tuyo en mis historias. Me hiciste muy feliz. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho como a mí escribirlo. Muchas gracias!

 **.** Marlen: Muchaaaas gracias por animarte a comentar. Me da tanto gusto :D Espero que la actualización te guste. Cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazo.


	19. Capítulo 18

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **M** írame bien, soy más que un gato asustado. Mírame bien, porque cuando estás a mi lado, soy una mejor persona._

Toda París era blanca, intensamente blanca. Temblar de frío se volvió casi una costumbre, que no le era desagradable. Le gustaba el invierno más de lo que le gustaba el otoño, y muchísimo más que primavera o verano.

Usaba aquella sudadera, con el logo de _Metallica_ por en medio, la única prenda que se empeñó en conservar. Encima se tuvo que poner otro abrigo de color gris, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una especie de gabardina para hombre que lo hacía lucir fenomenal, y aún así, sentía que podía congelarse en cualquier segundo.

Los brazos se le helaban también. No llevaba guantes simplemente porque no le gustaban, y las manos yacían desnudas y entumidas. Cargaba en cada una, dos bolsas de plástico oscuro. Sumamente pesadas.

Sus pisadas se quedaban marcadas en la espesa nieve, tan profundamente que llegó a pensar que podría hundirse y no saber cuál era el fondo. Y a pesar de todo, le agradaba ese clima, aunque tuviese la cara partida y los labios agrietados. Aunque fuera difícil caminar.

A veces se detenía a propósito, porque sabía que ella estaba ahí, algunos metros más atrás, pero estaba ahí. Él sabía que ella lo seguía desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta del departamento.

 _"Muy curiosa"_. Así es Ino.

Sasuke esperaba que eso sucediera. Él lo deseó desde el principio, por eso se detenía unos segundos, para que ella pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntaba si ella estaría bien, si el frío no era demasiado para ella, o si sus extremidades no estarían a punto de partirse en dos.

 _"Estás exagerando, ¿lo sabes?"_. Lo estaba haciendo.

Pero podía asegurar que ella resplandecía hermosa. Jamás podría borrar de su memoria la imagen de Ino, tan esplendida como un ángel.

A Sasuke se le escapó una sonrisa.

 **…**

Ino ya se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke sabía que lo estaba siguiendo. Se percató por las veces que se paró en medio de la nieve, fingiendo que acomodaba las bolsas, pero en realidad giraba la cabeza por encima del hombro.

Ver su espalda, cubierta por toda esa lana, le hacía perder los estribos. Con deseos de correr hasta él y besar toda su nuca.

Mas cuando Sasuke se detuvo al fin, frente a una reja negra, todo pareció volverse más confuso. Ino abrió los ojos, explorando la antigua construcción con mirada inquisitiva.

 _Sacré-Coeur de Jésus._

Exactamente, ¿qué orillaba a Sasuke a pararse en un lugar así?

Y cuando una monja atendió a la puerta, y pudo ver la reacción apacible en el rostro de Sasuke, todo fue mucho más difícil de comprender.

La anciana le estrechó la mano y enseguida lo abrazó, como si ella y Sasuke fueran conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo. Como si fueran amigos cercanos que se reúnen un día cualquiera por la tarde para ponerse al día entre una plática intensa y galletas con té.

Ino elevó, a duras penas, una ceja rubia.

Observó que la monja le indicaba, con una gran sonrisa, que pasara. Sasuke había dicho algo, y la monja amplió la sonrisa en su cara, haciéndola resaltar sus casi diminutos ojos verdes.

Luego, la madre entró. Sasuke se quedó parado, golpeando con el pie derecho una de las bolsas.

Pasaron diez segundos. Ella lo examinó completamente.

—Si te quedas mucho rato ahí, te congelarás.

Ino se sobresaltó, brincando internamente. Sasuke ni siquiera se movió un poco, ni para enfrentarla directamente. No era necesario.

Las mejillas de Ino se tiñeron poco a poco por la vergüenza.

—Ino.

Tuvo que salir de su escondite, con los mofletes ligeramente inflados, como si se tratara de una niña que acaban de regañar por haber quebrado el jarrón favorito de mamá. Así se sentía.

Totalmente apenada, se colocó a unos centímetros de diferencia, con la melena rubia gacha y las manos enguantadas cerca del pecho.

—Ven, Ino. Puedes entrar.

Sasuke atravesó el barandal sin mirarla.

—Te están esperando.

—¿Quiénes?

El corazón le palpitó sin saber por qué.

—Todos.

 **…**

—Te estábamos esperando.

Ino viró los ojos hacia la mujer que le hablaba. De cerca, la madre superiora parecía ser más anciana de lo que seguramente era. Le hablaba con un inglés muy básico. Ino aceptó alegremente el tarro con chocolate que la mujer le ofreció.

—Eres una jovencita muy encantadora.

Ino se sonrojó notablemente.

—Gr-acias —bebió del chocolate. No tenía conversación qué entablar con aquella mujer, sentía como si al hablar ella pudiera descubrir todos sus pecados. Sin embargo, el silencio lo sentía muy incómodo—. El chocolate es delicioso.

La monja arrugó más los ojos con una sonrisa. Ino sonrió también, tamborileando nerviosamente los dedos entre la taza que sujetaba.

A lo lejos divisó la silueta de Sasuke. No tenía ninguna expresión, pero tenía una imagen tan viva y fresca en el rostro, que le contagiaba de buen humor de sólo verlo. Sasuke charlaba con una monja un poco más joven que la madre superiora, más bien, la monja conversaba y Sasuke se dedicaba a escuchar; y los dos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba ella.

—Los niños están muy emocionados —dijo la monja más joven, con perfecto inglés—. Aguardan por verte, Sasuke. Jovencita Ino, también esperan conocerte.

—¿A mí? Bueno… es que no estoy tan segura…

—¡Oh! No sea tímida. Son buenos niños y saben cómo comportarse. Éste ha sido un día muy esperado por ellos. Además de que Sasuke les ha contado maravillas de ti y…

Sasuke tosió fingidamente, desviándose hacia otro lado.

—¿Dije algo indebido?

—Puras mentiras —habló Sasuke, frío.

La monja no se inmutó ante su tono o su forma de hablarle, muy posiblemente estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con él. Únicamente rió.

—No, no, Sasuke —le palmeó amistosamente la espalda—. Esta mañana me confesé con el sacerdote Antoine. No puedo recibir a nuestro _Señor_ si en mi boca hay semejantes horrores como las mentiras. Estoy bien segura de que te escuché contarles a los niños sobre una hermosa princesa de cabellos tan dorados como el Sol…

Sasuke nuevamente tosió, pero esta vez, Ino descubrió que sus mejillas se pintaron totalmente de rojo carmín.

—¿Vienes o no? —le preguntó secamente, ignorando la sonrisa de júbilo en la monja.

—Yo…

—Vamos, señorita —intervino la monja, tomando a Ino por los hombros para obligarla a ponerse de pie.

—De acuerdo —rió nerviosa.

Al instante, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos del recinto, sin darle tiempo a procesar lo que ocurría o a despedirse de las 'hermanas'. Ella se sorprendió, pero no reprochó ni un solo movimiento.

Sasuke caminaba a prisa, un paso más adelante que ella, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, pero apretaba cada dos segundos su mano en contra de la suya. Ino lo contempló, realmente era atractivo, mucho más que la arquitectura de todo el edificio, que bien se le antojaba para una entera sesión de fotos. Sasuke era mucho más hermoso que las pinturas de ángeles que colgaban en las paredes. Sasuke era tan guapo y perfecto.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Me hubiera encantado tener mi cámara ahora —susurró, como si hablar en los pasillos estuviera prohibido.

—No te preocupes —la miró, por primera vez en todo el día—. Hay memorias que es bueno guardar únicamente dentro del corazón.

—Sasuke…

Le pareció muy cursi, quiso reír, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió contenta y entrelazó los dedos con él. Estaba frío.

—Nunca imaginé que fueras creyente —Sasuke la observó por el rabillo del ojo—. Religioso, ya sabes.

Dio unos saltitos para ponerse a la par.

—No lo soy.

—¿Eh? —abrió la boca, sin dejar de verlo.

—No creo en la existencia de un Dios todo poderoso —suavizó el ritmo de su caminata—. No creo en la salvación de las personas, en el apocalipsis, ni en alguien que bajará del cielo para redimir nuestros pecados… No creo en eso.

—Pero… Sasuke, estas personas lo hacen —lo detuvo, poniéndose frente a él y confrotándole directamente a los ojos. Sasuke la observó sin decir nada—. Está mal abusar de su hospitalidad.

Sasuke enarcó el ceño.

—¿Quién está abusando?

—Tú… —balbuceó, de pronto ya no estaba tan segura—. ¿No lo haces?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Capturó a Ino por los dos brazos y se acercó a ella. A Ino la sangre se le subió hasta la cabeza y la respiración se le aceleró. Sasuke tenía las pupilas más bellas de todo el mundo.

Sasuke la besó en los labios, lentamente. Un choque tierno y muy esperado.

Ino nubló su vista y se aferró al cuello de Sasuke. Él capturó su barbilla y la volvió a besar un poco más profundo, como si hubiera esperado toda una vida por hacerlo.

Se separaron después de un minuto. Sasuke recargó la frente con la de ella, y acariciaba un mechón de su rubio cabello.

—Seguro tienes mucha curiosidad, ¿verdad? —le susurró cerca de los labios—. Te estás preguntando por qué estoy aquí, quiénes son toda esta gente y qué es este lugar.

Ella pasó saliva, todavía hipnotizada por el beso.

—¿Me dirás?

Sasuke asintió silenciosamente y pasó una mano a la cintura de ella. De pronto, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Ino y suspiró.

—Ellas son como una madre —chasqueó la lengua—. No literalmente.

Ino rió un poco, después tocó suavemente el pelo de Sasuke.

—El orfanato es un lugar triste. Hay historias que te dejan un sabor muy amargo en la boca —la estrujó con más fuerza—. Niños que son abandonados al nacer. Niños, hijos de madres drogadictas. Niños que intentaron ser abortados. Niños que fueron maltratados. Niños que esperan encontrar una familia, pero que saben que nadie vendrá a buscarlos y aún así no pierden la esperanza. El orfanato es así.

—¿Te —titubeó—, te identificas, Sasuke?

Él negó.

—Por mucho tiempo odié a mi madre. Creo que estaba equivocado.

Se hundió en la piel de Ino. Ella no podía apreciar su rostro, pero cuando sintió algo húmedo caer en su cuello, el corazón se le rompió en dos. Sasuke estaba llorando, sin hacer ningún sonido, mas sus lágrimas guardaban mucho dolor acumulado.

Ino sonrió, no porque le gustara el sufrimiento de Sasuke, sino porque Sasuke le había compartido un pedacito de su historia. Ella acarició de arriba-abajo su espalda.

—Equivocarse es de humanos. Está bien.

Levantó su rostro oculto, sin prestar atención a los pequeños cristales que prendían de sus ojos. Lo besó fugazmente.

Y caminaron una vez más, sin pronunciar palabras, y tomados de las manos.

 **…**

No lo podía creer.

Muy posiblemente tenía la boca abierta, pero qué más daba. No daba crédito a lo que sus orbes celestes veían. Incluso, sonreía. Sí, él estaba sonriendo. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa sincera.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Todo era cuerdo y coherente ahora.

Toda esa ropa sucia que Sasuke nunca lavó y amontonó en bolsas de plástico… ahora sabía porqué. Toda esa ropa y zapatos para niña que encontró en el armario, ahora tenían dueña.

No había duda. Ella no conocía realmente a Sasuke y aún así lo juzgó.

Detrás de esa dura cara de amargura y hostilidad, se escondía en el fondo un ser precioso. Un ser gentil y bueno.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Sasuke donaría su propia ropa y compraría más cosas para los niños del orfanato? Tenía la sospecha de que Sasuke lo había hecho antes.

Y allí, en el centro de los niños que lo rodeaban, parecía estar feliz.

Los niños lo veían a él como una especie de Santa Calus en navidad, y aceptaban muy gustosos todos los obsequios. Algunas niñas lo abrazaban para después escabullirse con una risita angelical.

Escuchó a un niño, uno de los más grandes, decirle _"quiero ser como tú"._

Si alguien te dice _"quiero ser como tú"_ es porque estás haciendo las cosas bien. Ino se preguntó si Sasuke comprendía el significado de esa oración y de lo muy orgulloso que debía sentirse al dejar huella en esos niños de los que ya nadie se acordaba.

Entonces, Ino se animó a participar. Fue hasta donde Sasuke, le regaló un ligero golpe cómplice en el omóplato y decidió colaborar. Él no se opuso, la miró como con ganas de besarla.

Juntos entregaron regalos a cada uno de los niños. Entre risas y juegos improvisados que a Ino se le fueron ocurriendo. Posteriormente, cuando la noche caía más y la nieve se dispersó por cada rincón en París, se dispusieron a cenar.

Ino estaba contentísima.

El ambiente le sabía totalmente humano, con ese peculiar aroma a jengibre y ponche de huevo. Olía a familia, a calor y algo más.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por leer!

Sé que este capítulo no fue muy interesante, pero igual era importante para que se disiparan algunas dudas. Por eso lo hice corto.

En el siguiente las cosas se pondrán mejor :D

Muchas gracias por leer y seguir comentando. Me hacen muy, muy feliz.

Gracias eternas a quienes leen y comentan. Un comentario puede cambiarte mucho el ánimo. Haz feliz a un ficker con un review! jaja :P

Infinita y eternamente agradecida con: Angie1245, Gray Wolf, Ardentida, G. Spica, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Hanny Bell, Clary, Juvia, Hitomi Fubukii, Marlen, y Ana de Uchiha.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** Angie1245: Holaaa! Debo decir que estoy muy contenta de charlar contigo por fb. Eres también una mente muy creativa. Últimamente no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir, pero todos los días me los pasó imaginando miles de cosas con las ideas que me platicaste. Son una bomba! Muy buenas. Y muchas gracias por leerme y comentar, me hace mucha ilusión leer tus comentarios, me ponen muy contenta. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos, Angie!

 **.** Gray Wolf: Jajaja ya sé, sé que anuncié el hiatus, pero creo que a veces me resulta imposible no subir un capítulo, aunque ya no tan seguido como antes. Quizá ahora lo haga una vez al mes. Me da gusto saber que con lo que escribí recordaste a tu novia. Me da mucho gusto ;) Gracias por leerme siempre y comentarme. Qué estés muy bien.

 **.** Clary: Feliz año! Algo ya atrasado, jajaja. Yo también había esperado escribir un momento así con ellos, me lo imaginé todo muy hermoso en mi mente, pero siento que al escribirlo no quedó tan bien. Gracias por escribirme, cuídate mucho!

 **.** Juvia: Sé que estoy atrasando mucho la aparición de Itachi D: pero te juro que cuando salga todo va a valer la pena (eso espero yo, y que te guste), será un momento muy tierno y hermoso. Y es que también, te confieso que Itachi aparecerá ya casi para los últimos capítulos del fic, y me da cierta tristeza tener que llegar a terminar esta historia... pero ya pronto. Dentro de dos o tres capítulos más, la verdad es que todavía estoy editando esa parte. Gracias por comentar y alegrarme con tu review.

 **.** Marlen: Holaaaa! Gracias por comentar Marlen. La verdad es que no sé si colocar algo más que un beso entre ellos... el lemon, no lo sé. Te gustaría? voy a pensarlo. Mil gracias por leer ;)


	20. Capítulo 19

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S** ólo quédate a mí lado. Deja que te abrace hasta el fin de los tiempos._

La observó dormir una vez más entre sus brazos, detallando minuciosamente cada una de sus facciones juveniles, anhelando tocar la suavidad de su frente y pasar la yema de sus dedos por la delicada línea que formaban sus labios. Contempló su cuerpo, allí junto al suyo y tan cerca, sintiendo deseos ardientes de deslizarse entre sus hombros y descender hasta sus bien formadas piernas.

¿Qué provocaba Ino en él? No podía descifrar aquello todavía, lo cierto es que siempre era como una especie de carrera eléctrica que competía entre sus células. Y se sentía bien. No le disgustaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Solamente esperaba aferrarse a ella y que ella se aferrase a él, sin soltarse nunca, sin separarse, sin que existieran más personas en el mundo, y el mundo fuera solo de ellos dos.

Posiblemente estaba enamorado, como hace algunos años en el pasado. Amando a la misma mujer. Pero jamás podría admitir una cosa como aquélla, ni tampoco podía esperar soltarle un montón de palabrerías románticas sobre lo que ocasionaba en él.

Un profundo amor, un deseo intenso.

—Eres tan hermosa —pronunció con cuidado, acariciándole los pómulos.

En ese preciso momento, Ino abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. Sasuke se sobresaltó, intentando apartar la mano de su mejilla, pero sin éxito porque Ino la había capturado y dejado en el mismo lugar. Ella le sonrió y besó la palma de la mano.

—Repite eso.

Sasuke pasó saliva.

-No sé de qué hablas, Yamanaka.

— "Eres tan hermosa". Esas fueron tus palabras, y no digas que no porque logré escucharte.

—Yo no dije algo tan ridículo como que eres hermosa, ¿por qué habría de decirlo? —frunció el ceño y la miró con odio repentino. Ino rió por lo bajo, atreviéndose a acurrucar la cabeza rubia en su pecho—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Apártate!

—Me gusta este sitio para dormir, es cálido. Además, puedo escuchar tu corazón, y eso me arrulla —cerró los ojos—. ¿No crees que soy una chica hermosa?

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir—. Eres horrenda y fea. Tu cara es fea y tu cuerpo horrendo.

Ino rió con ganas, haciéndole cosquillas a Sasuke en la cara con cada uno de sus platinados cabellos.

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "fea" y "horrenda"? Necesitas de una vez por todas tomar uno de los tantos libros que tienes y comenzar a leer. A ver si así vas aprendiendo un poco de sinónimos.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Okey, Sasuke —suspiró—. ¿Qué es lo que te parece feo y horrendo de mí? Estoy preparada, así que sé completamente honesto.

—¿Qué? —elevó una ceja a la frente, confundido.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! No puedo aceptar simplemente que un chico me diga fea. Dame razones.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante lo muy presumida que se escuchaba Ino Yamanaka en ese instante. Tenía que admitir que Ino tenía toda la fachada de ser una mujer vanidosa, pero nunca antes había tenido tiempo de descubrirlo. Y en cierta forma, estaba de acuerdo con esa personalidad, le parecía divertido en más de una manera.

Y para cumplir con sus escuetos caprichos, se concentró en analizarla. Clavó bien profundo sus pupilas oscuras en toda ella, como si pretendiera absorber su esencia y apoderarse de ella para siempre. Miró sus cejas rubias, y directamente a sus irises que le regresaban la mirada, sus mejillas que ahora estaban rosas, y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Después, y sin poder evitarlo, vislumbró su cuello, su clavícula y sus redondeados senos. El pecho de Ino subía y bajaba en una respiración levemente agitada, y Sasuke pudo notar que Ino no usaba sostén al dormir. Y su vista viajó por el vientre, intentando poder atravesar la tela de la bata que lo ocultaba, y siguió recorriéndola hasta los pies, donde juntó los suyos con los de ella y jugó un momento con los dedos.

Y para cuando se había dado cuenta de todo ello, ya había sido demasiado tarde. La había desnudado con sólo verla, y su cuerpo ahora permanecía guardado en su mente. Ahora más que nunca esperaba llevar sus manos torpes a su cuerpo y desnudarla de verdad.

Mas se contuvo.

—Tus ojos no son completamente azules, a veces se ven ligeramente verdes. Y eso es horrible —declaró, serio—. Tu cabello es tan largo y siempre tiene un olor empalagoso a hierbas que me irrita; odio que se me pegue a la cara en todo momento, y el color es tan molesto y horroroso. Tus labios no tienen ninguna forma y en ocasiones están secos. Tus pechos se ven deformes cuando no usas el sujetador. Y creo que estás engordando. Tus piernas te hacen ver bajita. Eres fea. Fea como una bruja.

Ino se encontraba realmente anonadada, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Luego, hizo un mohín turbio y apretó el ceño.

—Tú no eres precisamente un hombre guapo y varonil.

—Como si eso me interesara —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Okey!, ¡Basta, Uchiha! —se apartó de él, retándolo furiosa.

Sasuke se enderezó sobre la cama y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con aires de superioridad, diciéndole que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo sus palabras.

—¡Aghh! ¡Eres desesperante! —inclinó las piernas hacia debajo de la cama, buscando sus zapatos a tientas en la oscuridad—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy!

Se puso de pie. En un segundo, Sasuke la había tomado con fuerza por el codo, y ella se atrevió a mirarle por encima del hombro, todavía enojada. Sasuke la apretó y la jaló con brusquedad hacia el interior de la cama, posicionándose encima de ella, sujetando ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?, ¿te volviste loco? ¡Suéltame!

Forcejó, pero Sasuke se aseguró de dejarla inmóvil al aprisionarla con su cuerpo.

—Tú también tienes defectos, Sasuke —le dijo, con indescriptible acidez en su forma de hablar.

—Lo sé.

—Y son muchos. Bastantes.

—Ya lo sé —gruñó.

—Tu mayor defecto siempre ha sido creerte más que los demás.

—Ya lo habías dicho una vez. Nunca lo olvidé y no creo poder hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes razón —dejó de hacer presión sobre las muñecas de Ino, pero no la soltó—. No soy perfecto, y me he repudiado a mí mismo por creer que lo soy.

—Sasuke…

 _"Pero si tú estás a mi lado, puedo intentar ser una mejor persona. Sólo quédate conmigo"._

—Eres fea —declaró, con la misma seriedad que parecía ser la verdad absoluta. Sin embargo, Ino carcajeó—. Tan fea y horrenda.

—Tú también lo eres.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, inclinándose en mayor medida, saboreando los centímetros que faltaban para llegar a su boca hasta besarla. Cerró sus ojos permitiendo que los labios de Ino lo embriagan una vez más, quemando desde dentro por fundirse con ella más cerca. Y el beso pronto comenzó a intensificarse con mordisqueos juguetones que la rubia le daba a Sasuke, y éste abría los ojos sólo para demostrarle que él podía hacerlo también, y entonces la mordía con mayor frenesí.

Se separaron cuando empezaron a sentir que el oxígeno era insuficiente. Cruzaron miradas, perdidos el uno con el otro, y deseosos de más. Sasuke liberó sus brazos y pudo acariciar su vientre plano.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró, deleitándose ante el tacto—. Realmente preciosa, Ino.

Ella sonrió, sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo, percibiendo cómo el aliento de Sasuke se filtraba por su boca. Y ella acarició sus hombros.

Sasuke sintió un calor exorbitante en la parte baja, acumulándose en grandes cantidades en su entrepierna cuando su mano se posó sobre el seno derecho de Ino, y ésta tiró furtivamente del pelo azabache, jadeando únicamente para él.

—Esto no es algo que vaya a decirte todos los días, Ino. Es mejor que lo escuches bien, porque tú no eres una chica que me parezca fea. Eres una chica bastante guapa, y lo digo de verdad.

El corazón le latió rápidamente al declarar sus pensamientos. La vergüenza comenzó a formar parte de él, así que se separó de ella lo más pronto que pudo y se recostó en la cama, boca abajo, cubriendo su rostro.

Ino se acercó para besarle la espalda.

—¿Me quieres, Sasuke?

Él no respondió, continuó en esa posición y en silencio por al menos diez segundos más.

—No lo sé.

—Yo te quiero —paseó por la línea de su columna vertebrar—. Sí te quiero.

Con esa confesión, todos sus músculos se contorsionaron, y un vuelco de emociones remolinearon en su estómago.

—Tú… Ino, no puedes esperar a que siempre me comporte así… ahora mismo me siento tan patético…

—Te quiero, Sasuke. No me importa.

—Sólo pido que te quedes.

 **…**

Era su quinto intento por tocar una canción de rock popular que conocía. Según ella, la melodía en su cabeza se oía facilísima, y creyó ciegamente que podría tocarla sin más en la guitarra. ¡Qué tonta! No había conseguido sino otra cosa que solamente hacer llorar a la pobre guitarra de Sasuke.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el chico salió del baño, vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas de color negra y unos pantalones deportivos, frunciendo la cara. Él había sido el primero en tomar una ducha a primera hora en la mañana, diciéndole que era necesario, por su propio bien y por el de ella, que solamente así podía calmar "aquello" que había logrado despertar durante sus caricias pasionales de la noche anterior.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —la interrogó, señalándola con la cabeza.

—Estoy intentando sacudir tu departamento con tu guitarra —lo miró sarcástica—. ¿Qué te parece?, trato de tocar.

—Eso no es tocar —se acercó a ella, revolviéndose el cabello húmedo—. La estás lastimando.

Ino infló las mejillas, entre ofendida y molesta.

—¡Enséñame a tocar guitarra, Sasuke! ¡Por favor! —hizo un puchero infantil, poniendo su mejor cara tierna para convencerlo—. ¡Por fi, por fi, por fi!

—No —sin inmutarse siquiera, le arrebató el instrumento—. ¿Para qué quieres tú tocar guitarra?, ¿acaso ya no te gusta la fotografía?

—¡¿Bromeas?! La fotografía es mi único y verdadero amor.

—No comprendo, entonces —se sentó en el suelo, recargando la espalda en una pequeña cómoda que Ino lo había obligado a comprar.

—Pienso que la música puede ser la mejor acompañante siempre.

Sasuke asintió.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en donde ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Ino se limitó a mirarse las uñas de los pies, Sasuke empezó a tocar suavemente.

Ino se sentía feliz y plena escuchando a Sasuke tocar. Era como un genio real de la música, un amo y un dios de todo. Con ese aspecto que parecía dominarlo todo.

—Sasuke… —lo llamó quedito, éste respondió con un sonido nasal—. ¿Podrías mostrarme la canción que compusiste para mí?

El aludido se detuvo en seco, mirándola como con pesadez, y se quedó callado y helado, como una bella estatua de mármol. Ino se halló sumida en un trance de completa incomodidad. Quizá hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera dicho nada, después de todo, el pasado seguía siendo un tema delicado para Sasuke.

Llevó las rodillas al pecho y enterró la melena rubiecilla en ellas.

Entonces escuchó el sonido lento de la guitarra de Sasuke. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, tocando con sumo cuidado una bella canción que ella jamás había escuchado, pero que le pareció la canción más hermosa de todo el mundo. Ella de música no sabía nada, pero sí sabía de arte, y esa melodía era arte en su máximo esplendor.

Y los dedos de Sasuke se movían entre las cuerdas con gran maestría y majestuosidad, que a Ino le entraron ganas de llorar.

Nuevamente se refugió en sus rodillas y empezó a temblar, llorando y sintiéndose culpable. La canción no tenía letra, pero hablaba de amor; y eso le provocó unas ganas tremendas de arrodillarse frente a él y pedirle disculpas por haberse ido sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de tocar la canción no dijo nada, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se acostó de frente en el suelo. Ino lo observó, buscando qué decir a continuación, algo que pudiera acabar con la tensión.

—Es una canción bellísima, Sasuke.

—Se oye mejor en violín.

Y la tensión aumentaba en el aire.

Ino carraspeó la garganta.

—¿Piensas volver… —tentó el semblante ecuánime de Sasuke—, a tocar violín?

—No. No lo sé. Algún día. No lo sé.

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta sobre el suelo e Ino se acostó a su espalda.

—Gracias, Sasuke, es una canción hermosa.

El chico pareció refunfuñar cuando Ino lo abrazó por detrás.

 **…**

Eran mediados de febrero y seguía haciendo tanto frío o más que en Navidad. Las calles estaban completamente heladas y la lana de los abrigos a veces no bastaba para cubrirlos del todo. Y a pesar de que hubiera preferido quedarse en casa, con Ino a su lado en el sofá, mirando cualquier cosa en la televisión que compró en año nuevo, se encontraba justamente en el departamento de policía, declarando algo completamente falso.

Ino seguía empeñada en buscar su maleta, y eso le había costado caro a Sasuke. Todo el trámite legal era una basura, tuvo que pagar para que no buscasen la maleta.

Dinero era lo que tenía de sobra.

Ahora estaban haciendo compras que él consideraba innecesarias, pero Ino aseguraba que era importante abastecer las alacenas con chocolates y dulces.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. _"Como una niña emocionada"_. Así era Ino, infantil.

—Ojalá la primavera llegara pronto —dijo ella, risueña y contenta, embarrando un poco de chocolate en su mejilla.

—Detesto la primavera —crujió los dientes—. Tienes un poco de porquería en el cachete.

—Chocolate, Sasuke. ¿No te gusta? —Sasuke viró la cabeza a un lado—. Apuesto a que sí te gusta.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Te gusta.

—No.

—Te gustará entonces.

—¿Qué…?

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Ino lo besó de lleno en los labios. Sasuke correspondió el beso de inmediato, capturando la nuca de Ino.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate en mis labios? —musitó para volver a besarlo.

Sasuke encogió los hombros, sin responder. Ante el gesto nervioso de Sasuke, Ino carcajeó ligeramente, después lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos por una de las plazas principales.

—Sasuke… —se quedó observando las hojas en el suelo, después a la fuente que había en el centro—. ¡Sasuke! —lo detuvo por el antebrazo—. Tengo una idea de ésas que tú crees que son muy alocadas.

—Oh, no. No por favor —efectuó un semblante preocupado. Las ideas de Ino siempre eran alocadas y nunca traían nada bueno, al menos no para él—. ¿Quieres usar de nuevo el transporte público? Ino, no.

—No es eso —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, y cabellos flotaron en el aire, pegándose como goma de mascar en la nariz de Sasuke, que se quejó.

—Sea lo que sea, detente.

—No, Sasuke. ¡Es una idea fenomenal! Una de esas ideas brillantes —extendió los brazos para hacer énfasis—. Una de esas ideas que se te ocurren de un momento a otro y que una corazonada te dice que es genial.

—No quiero escucharte —avanzó unos pasos, dejando a Ino atrás.

—¡Sasuke! —se apresuró para abrazarlo y así detenerlo—. Escúchame —le dijo cerca al oído—. Este es un lugar muy popular, ¿cierto? Mira a toda esa gente almorzando y yendo y viniendo.

—Yamanaka. Al punto.

—¡Tenemos que ir por tu guitarra! —casi le gritó en el tímpano, y Sasuke ensordeció un minuto.

—¡Qué rayos!, ¿para qué?

—Lo diré así —se aproximó con una pose misteriosa—. Yo canto. Tú tocas.

—¡¿Qué?! —se atemorizó y terminó gritando más fuerte que el mismo entusiasmo de Ino, atrayendo miradas curiosas por parte de algunos visitantes—. ¡Estás demente!, ¿por qué tendríamos que hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso?

—Necesito el dinero, Sasuke. Sacar un nuevo pasaporte no es barato, y el viaje a Japón tampoco lo es —le regaló una mirada seria—. Sin documentos no puedo trabajar simplemente en cualquier cosa. Y no ocupo de papeles para cantar en un lugar público.

—En realidad sí —se espantó—. ¿Por eso pretendías que te enseñara a tocar guitarra?

Ella aprobó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Eso es pedir limosna.

—No, porque estoy ofreciendo mi voz a cambio de unas monedas. Es perfecto, ¿no lo crees?

—Olvídalo —se zafó de su agarré con brusquedad y continuó andando, tensando los músculos de la espalda.

—Tks. Tonto aburrido —masculló por lo bajo, observando cómo Sasuke se alejaba.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que Ino era un mujer desquiciada, alocada y demente, todo junto. Y estaba aún más seguro de que ella nunca podría convencerlo de aceptar. Ni su mejor cara angelical harían que él se rebajara tanto como para tocar en la calle. No, no y no. No señor.

 **…**

—¿Vas a salir?

Ino dio un fuerte respingo a causa de la ronca voz de Sasuke que la tomó por sorpresa. Trató de fingir lo mejor posible, enderezándose completamente, batiendo las pestañas con coquetería y dirigiéndole una mirada retadora.

—Ah… sí —titubeó un segundo, posteriormente respiró profundamente y se armó de valor—. Estoy llena de gruesos suéteres y llevo puestas mis botitas de charol para la nieve; me he puesto una ligera capa de maquillaje, además. ¿Te parece que voy a salir?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, de pronto irritado.

—Y… ¿a dónde vas? —se sentó en el sofá marrón, examinándola con sumo detalle.

—Am… —viró los ojos de un lado a otro, odiando su pésima capacidad para inventar excusas que se oyeran realmente creíbles, o un poco al menos—. Se terminó la leche y el azúcar… voy… sólo voy a comprar un poco.

Se sintió torpe. Tampoco le iba a decir que pensaba salirse a las calles y cantar acapela.

Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron como platos, viéndose incluso más grandes que de costumbre. ¡Dios santo, qué fuerte susto! Su corazón tembló por pequeñísimos segundos, pero su piel se le había puesto repentinamente helada.

Intuitivamente se llevó una mano al pecho. Parpadeó varias veces continuas y observó a la persona extraña que estaba frente a ella en la puerta.

—Hola, preciosa —le saludó.

Ino elevó una ceja.

—Hola —correspondió por pura cortesía, pero estaba casi a punto de arrancarle los cabellos plateados a ese sujeto. ¿A caso no sabía tocar?

—Estaba justo por tocar la puerta —declaró, como si estuviera leyendo dentro de su mente y atinado con la respuesta correcta que ella esperaba escuchar—. Es una gran suerte que una chica tan hermosa me recibiera. ¡Dios es grande!

Ino sonrió nerviosa, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

—Eres japonesa, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Estamos hablando japonés ahora mismo.

Hidan soltó tremenda carcajada que podría jurar que los vecinos saldrían en cualquier momento a reclamar. Sobre todo, la encantadora pareja de viejecitos irlandeses que vivían en un extremo.

—Hidan —respondió Sasuke que se había colocado justo detrás de Ino. Ella notó el semblante severo en su rostro, y el cómo su mandíbula parecía tensarse mucho más de lo normal—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Sasuke, viejo amigo! —clavó los ojos en Ino—. ¿Por qué no me habías contado de la existencia de esta bella señorita? —tomó la mano de Ino para depositar un beso en ella—. Me llamo Hidan. Vivo un piso más arriba, y soy amiguísimo del muy agradable Sasuke.

—Ah… yo soy Yamanaka Ino. Un gusto conocerte.

Sí, ya lo reconocía. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Sasuke lo había visto un par de veces entre los pasillos, caminando siempre con prisa y de una forma muy misteriosa. La primera vez que lo vio, él no la notó porque iba como si estuviera escapando de algo. Nunca habían intercambiado palabras, y tenía que admitir que ese hombre le causaba gran curiosidad.

El hecho de que Sasuke fuera su amigo, incrementaba su interés en él, un interés meramente sano.

—Ino —saboreó su nombre y la chica rió amistosamente, más relajada—. ¡Es un nombre encantador! Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no tengo problema. Eres un hombre educado —lo elogió, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde a Sasuke sobre porqué nunca habló de Hidan. Ella creía que realmente Sasuke no tenía ningún amigo, y él parecía muy agradable.

—Tengo que felicitarte, Sasuke. Tu novia es una mujer preciosa.

A Ino casi se le salen los ojos y la lengua. No supo porqué pero empezó a sudar.

—Eh… bueno, nosotros no…

—¿A qué debo tu casual —cortó Sasuke, tan severo y cruel, apartando a Ino hacia la izquierda y poniéndose delante de ella— pero no esperada visita?

—¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿puedo pasar?

—No.

—Lo suponía —suspiró exageradamente—. Se acerca esa fecha tan especial para mí. ¿Recuerdas al tipo ebrio que saltó del segundo piso?

Sasuke bufó molesto.

—¡La fiesta de este año será espectacular! Tienes que ir.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tendría ganas de ir?

Hidan encogió los hombros.

—Llevas casi tres años viviendo en París. Imaginé que finalmente aceptarías ser mi amigo.

—¡Sí, tengo ansías locas por ser tu amigo!, ¿puedo llevar botana?

—Okey. Tu sarcasmo realmente me hirió hasta las amígdalas.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz.

—Tú eres de los que piensa que las amígdalas es el título de una pésima canción de los 90's.

—¡Y es una canción genial! Tendrías que escucharla.

Sasuke estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Ino lo detuvo antes de hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke? ¡Eso es ser descortés! —lo reprendió.

—Hnm…

—¿Darás una fiesta? —preguntó Ino, sonriéndole a Hidan galantemente.

—Será dentro de dos semanas —le giñó un ojo—. Sería enormemente feliz si puedo contar con tu asistencia. Aún más si convences a Sasuke de ir.

—¡Lo haré! Tenlo por seguro.

Se despidió de Hidan y éste le besó la mejilla con coquetería. Antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a Sasuke, se tocó la mejilla que resplandecía tibia y dulce. Hidan era un hombre extraño, quizá con muchos secretos también, pero su buen humor simplemente la contagiaba fácilmente.

Y Sasuke la observaba fijamente, rodeado por una oscura aura que ella no alcanzó a descifrar. Sasuke gruñó más fuerte y dijo unas groserías en francés.

—Tenemos que ir, Sasuke.

—¡No!

—Sasuke —sujetó ambas manos y las apretó tan fuerte como pudo con las suyas.

—No tienes idea, Ino —evadió la mirada, como si le pesara mirarla—. No tienes ni idea.

—Entonces explícame —le rogó—. ¿Tan mal te cae Hidan? ¿No es tu amigo?

—No lo es —escupió, soltando las manos de Ino y regresando a su sitio en el sofá—. Esa persona es una mala influencia.

Ino se sentó a su lado y posó las piernas sobre las de Sasuke, acercándose a su cuerpo.

—Pienso que nos vendría bien ir a una fiesta. Disfrutar más de Francia.

—¿Francia? —rió irónico—. Son un montón de idiotas japonés bebiendo alcohol incluso por la nariz. No hay nada de parisino en eso.

Ino hizo un puchero. ¡Ella sí que quería ir a la fiesta! No le importaban si eran todos japoneses y bebía alcohol, ella ya había probado el alcohol desde hace mucho antes, y había asistido a muchas fiestas en su adolescencia. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de ir! Sobre todo, hacer que Sasuke se divirtiera también. Tenía la sospecha de que Sasuke nunca asistió a fiestas en sus quinces. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

Iría a la bendita fiesta. Claro que sí.

 **…**

Se quedaron sobre el sofá casi una hora, sin hacer nada. Ino estaba recargada sobre su pecho y él la abrazaba por inercia, acariciando su cabello.

Maldijo a Hidan un millón de veces. Eso había sido una trampa _"maldito bastardo, traidor"._

No tuvo que preguntarle para darse cuenta de que Hidan reconocía a Ino como la chica de la maleta robada. Lo supo por el intervalo en donde lo miró sorprendido. Seguramente el bastardo estaría muerto de risa.

¡Él no iría a la fiesta! Nunca lo hizo y no lo haría ahora.

Aunque Ino le implorara. Ella era terca, pero él tenía un orgullo inquebrantable.

—Ino —la llamó despacio, y ésta le entregó su atención, casi adormilada—. ¿Aún quieres ganar dinero cantando en la calle? —ella asintió—. Te ayudaré.

Ino se emocionó radicalmente.

—¿En serio, Sasuke?

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Quizás… si ayudaba a Ino con aquello, podría olvidar la tontería de ir a la fiesta de Hidan. Haría que se concentrara dándole clases de guitarra, tanto que ni recordaría a Hidan siquiera.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Nos volvemos a leer!

Me sabe tan mal haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. No tengo excusas, simplemente tuve días muy pesados y feos... y todavía.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Infinita y eternamente agradecida con: Marlen, Kunieda Hatake, GrayWolf, Angie1245, Clary, Juvia, Hitomi Fubukii, ALE-SAN KATYCAT y Ana de Uchiha

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** Marlen: ¡Hola, bella! Mmm. No lo del orfanato es una gran idea! y la verdad es que sería muy tierno. Quizá pueda hacer algo con ello... Me gustó bastante la idea. Ojalá te guste a ti el capítulo ;)

 **.** Gray Wolf: Gracias por comentar! Lo digo mil veces, pero es que Sasuke es tan difícil de manejar a veces en cuestiones emotivas, aunque no no pretenda, es imposible caer en el OoC con él. Pero trato de apegarme siempre a su personalidad lo más que pueda. Gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo te guste, porque estoy ansiosa de leer tus muy acertados comentarios.

 **.** Angie1245: Angiee, querida!, ha pasado bastante tiempo, verdad? Espero que te encuentres de maravilla, porque sí que te he extrañado, aunque yo me haya desaparecido por un tiempo. A mí también me encanta ver un lado tierno en Sasuke, creo que eso lo hace ver más humano. Sasuke no es malo en realidad, sólo ha tenido malas decisiones, y es lo que he tratado de mostrar un poco en este fic. Cuídate!

 **.** Clary: Mi fiel lectora hasta la eternidad!, jaja, espero que no me mates por tanta tardanza. Aunque bien acepto críticas y amenazas de muerte, jaja. Sinceramente, lo del orfanato fue algo que a mí me gustó mucho escribir. Qué bueno que te gustara también a ti.

 **.** Juvia: Ya casi nos acercamos al momento donde Itachi entra en acción! jaja, está tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlo (? jajaja. Gracias por tus bellos comentarios, claro, yo contentísima de charlar contigo por fb. Puedes mandarme un mensaje privado para decirme como te busco? Estoy emocionada por conocerte un poco más, y hablar hasta morir sobre Ino, Sasuke e Itachi.


	21. Capítulo 20

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A** veces las cosas buenas no te preparan para las malas que vendrán. Y la vida siempre trae cosas malas._

Ino podía llegar a ser tan necia cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, pero Sasuke también tenía parte de terquedad y dignidad. E incluso él, un hombre frío y orgulloso, podía derretirse y flaquear frente a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sí, es cierto que había chicas físicamente más lindas que ella, pero para Sasuke, Ino era única en todo el mundo. Sólo ella era capaz de encender sus mejillas y desenterrar todos sus deseos. Ino tenía esa cualidad que le gustaba tanto a Sasuke.

Y sólo por eso, quizá, se aferraba a ella mientras dormía. Cuando Ino estaba lo suficientemente dormida, entonces Sasuke se permitía un momento para abrazarla con recelo y juntarla a su cuerpo, acariciar su cabello y besarle la frente, los pómulos y los ojos.

Porque sentía algo en verdad especial por ella, por esa razón mentía. Mentía para mantenerla a su lado, porque eso era mucho más fácil que aceptar que la amaba.

 **…**

—Tienes que poner tus manos de esta forma.

—¿Así está bien, Sasuke?

—No.

Por décima vez le explicó, en realidad no contó cuántas veces llevaba tratando de explicarle a Ino cómo tenía que sostener la guitarra. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera habían comenzado con las notas todavía! Ya era de noche y Sasuke tenía hambre, estaba irritado y cansado.

—Eres un pésimo maestro —le reprochó.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan boba.

—No pensé que tocar guitarra fuera tan complicado —resopló—. Tengo que alabar todos tus méritos, porque tú haces que se vea como algo facilísimo.

—No podemos ser buenos en todo —se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

—¡Pero yo quiero aprender! —se pegó a él, inflando las mejillas y las manos juntas al pecho, como una niña en medio de un berrinche—. ¡Y por supuesto que aprenderé!

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua, interponiendo la mano con su frente—. ¿Para qué?

—Para regresar a Japón —le dijo como si nada, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca, deseando regresar el tiempo.

—Tks —volteó la cabeza, como si esas palabras se hubiesen clavado en su pecho y lo desgarraran desde dentro.

—No quise decir eso, Sasuke yo…

 _"¿Quieres alejarte de mí?"_ Pensó que se trataría de aquello. " _No te detendré_ ".

—Aprenderás a tocar guitarra, entonces —la encaró, serio y ecuánime—. Te enseñaré y aprenderás.

—Sasuke… —tartamudeó, mirándolo suplicante y con los ojos acuosos de pronto—. No quise decir eso. No quiero regresar a Japón y dejarte aquí solo… no te dejaría solo nunca más…

—Ino, no es necesario.

—No, Sasuke, escucha —tomó sus manos y Sasuke bajó la mirada al suelo—. No te dejaría solo, sería incapaz porque...

—No quiero escuchar más, por favor cállate.

—Porque tú eres parte de mí —continuó, tomando la barbilla de Sasuke para que la mirara—. Porque no podría separarme de ti nunca.

" _Y pese a todo aún quieres regresar a Japón_ ".

—Por ahora dejemos esto hasta aquí —apretó su mano—. Tengo hambre, vayamos a buscar algo para cenar.

—Eh… —asintió y se aferró a su piel, besándolo torpemente en los labios.

Sasuke muy en el fondo conocía la poca probabilidad que existía para que Ino se quedara a su lado. Sabía que lo que le decía era verdad, sus pupilas azules y su forma de besarlo le gritaban que tenía que creerle. Pero Sasuke era consciente de que el destino no podía ser siempre gentil con él. " _A veces las cosas buenas no te preparan para las malas que vendrán. Y la vida siempre trae cosas malas_ ". Ino no podía estar a su lado por mucho.

Y sin embargo, era tan egoísta.

 **…**

Aprendió a tocar guitarra en una semana; al menos lo básico y una canción que ella amaba. Entre regaños y gestos fríos, Ino aprendió más que a sólo tocar, aprendió a sentir el dolor mudo de Sasuke, ese que él se negaba a sentir y del que jamás aceptaría que existía.

Sasuke era como un fino bloque completo de hielo, e Ino sintió que se habían quedado estancados en su relación en alguna parte. Parecía que retrocedieron mil años y ahora eran como extraños.

Seguían durmiendo juntos, pero él ya no la besaba ni acariciaba su cabello, ni tampoco ella tenía la voluntad suficiente para besarlo a él. Estaban rotos.

Ino bufó para sí misma. Se colocó una sudadera morada y un gorro, se sujetó a la bufanda negra y aprovechándose de que Sasuke tomaba un baño, se animó a cruzar la puerta.

Estaba nerviosa porque sería la primera vez que salía por sí sola a las calles de París, sin saber con qué se toparía allá fuera, pero muy decidida de hacerlo. Ella también se encontraba molesta con Sasuke, le demostraría que no dependía de él para conseguir dinero.

Porque él era un idiota insensible que malinterpretaba todo.

Salió valiente, brincando de dos en dos los escalones y bajando con infantil elegancia. Se encontró a ese chico extraño mayor que Sasuke en el corredizo, Ino lo contempló un segundo, él estaba revisando su correo, sin notarla.

—¡Hey, Hidan!

—¡Ah! Vaya sorpresa. Es raro verte sin Sasuke, normalmente están pegados como dos perros en apareamiento.

Lejos de enojarse, Ino rió con fuerza.

—¿Siempre eres así de gracioso?

—Ese es mi don, muñeca —le rozó el hombro con irónica coquetería, Ino no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír—. ¿Vas a salir, preciosa?, ¿sin Sasuke?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Hidan fue evidente para ella, por lo que chasqueó la lengua.

—Me dirijo hacia Plaza de la Concordia. ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

—¡Uff! Está algo lejos —viró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior—. Si te vas en esta dirección —apuntó hacia la entrada—, todo derecho un par de cuadras, luego das vuelta a la izquierda… espera, ¿cuál es la izquierda? ¡Ah, olvida eso! Tienes que dar vuelta a la derecha, definitivamente es a la derecha… ¿sabes qué? No tengo idea —se rascó la nuca—. Simplemente voy, no me fijo por dónde.

Ino se mofó en sus narices, sin poder contenerse.

—Supongo que me guiaré con este viejo mapa —le mostró un mapa de la ciudad que le había robado a Sasuke, que tenía círculos con rojo en las zonas más importantes; quizá Sasuke los había marcado por cuenta propia cuando llegó a París, o eso supuso.

—¡Que te vaya bonito!, espero que no te pierdas… am… —levantó una ceja.

—Yamanaka. Soy Yamanaka.

—¡Cierto, cierto! Ino, la novia de Sasuke —le sonrió animadamente e Ino sonrojó.

—No soy…

—¿Te incomoda que te llame por tu nombre? —se aproximó un poco a ella, revolviendo sus propios cabellos albinos, hizo un gesto que Ino imaginó que era lo más parecido a una disculpa—. Es que como no estamos en Japón, creí que no te importarían las informalidades.

—No es eso —negó repetidas veces, y su largo cabello se extendió por una ráfaga de viento que hizo que Hidan estornudara graciosamente—. Salud —rió discretamente y Hidan agradeció—. Me refería que, bueno, no es que Sasuke y yo seamos precisamente novio y novia.

—¿No? —su sonrisa se agrandó—. Ese niño es un verdadero idiota.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Lo es. Pero también es demasiado reservado —se aseguró de remarcar dramáticamente en _demasiado_.

—Es un idiota, no lo justifiques, linda —le guiñó galante un ojo, acercándose un poco más. Ino retrocedió por pura inercia, sorprendida—. No entiendo cómo puede andar tan tranquilo con una chica tan hermosa como tú. Es decir, a mí se me pararía el corazón con sólo verte… creo que ya se me está parando en este mismo instante.

Ella rió nerviosa cuando Hidan le tocó la mejilla, separándolo suavemente al momento.

—Sasuke es tímido —frunció el ceño, poniéndose a distancia.

—Si él no se decide, puede que alguien más lo haga y te aparte de su lado, ¿no crees? —se enderezó, irguiendo la espalda y poniendo cara seria—. Yo, por ejemplo.

Ino lo observó caminar unos pasos rumbo a la escalera.

—¡Hidan! —lo llamó, sin saber exactamente por qué, si no tenía nada que decirle—. No vuelvas a hablar de Sasuke de esa forma. Él es… alguien muy especial.

Hidan rodó los ojos restándole menor importancia, y subió el primer escalón.

—Espero verte el viernes —le volvió a sonreír alegremente—. Y espero que lleves a Sasuke. Si es necesario, arrástralo. Esa pequeña sabandija tiene que divertirse alguna vez en su vida —se recargó en la pared—. Creo que nunca ha asistido a una fiesta adolescente, sería bueno que lo hiciera; quizá así cambie su rostro compungido

—Pero nosotros ya no somos adolescentes.

—Es una expresión, preciosa —le dio la espalda, despidiéndose con una mano en alto—. Hasta entonces.

Hidan desapareció tras subir las escaleras. Ino se quedó pensando en sus palabras, y vaya que el hombre pervertido tenía razón. A Sasuke le faltaba divertirse, y con todo lo de las clases, había olvidado la fiesta de Hidan.

Ino asistiría a la fiesta; intentaría que Sasuke la acompañara, aunque hasta Dios, y posiblemente las monjas del orfanato también, sabían que eso era una tarea casi imposible. Sasuke nunca se divertía.

 **…**

No supo cómo, pero lo logró. ¿En qué momento? No lo sabía. Seguramente su sentido de orientación tendría que ser mucho mejor que el de Hidan; seguir el mapa fue cosa fácil, y llegar a Plaza de la Concordia fue aún más sencillo de lo que imaginó.

Lo verdaderamente difícil venía ahora.

Respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire o valor, probablemente más de lo segundo que de lo primero. Echó un vistazo analítico y rápido por toda la plaza, gente que iba de un lado a otro y varios estudiantes en grupos conversando.

Tenía que hacerlo, o el aire invernal terminaría por congelar la poca iniciativa que le quedaba.

No, no había lugar para arrepentimientos y volver atrás.

Ahora o nunca. Cantaría a capela, sin Sasuke ni su tonta guitarra.

 **…**

Cuando no la vio en su departamento, Sasuke frunció el ceño. Más que otras veces, más que nunca. Hecho una furia humana salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para ponerse ropa más abrigada.

—¡Sasukesito! Mi viejo amigo —saludó Hidan con sorna, tomándolo amistosamente por los brazos. Sasuke bufó y lo hizo a un lado con violencia—. Conque andamos de malas, ¿eh?

—Cállate —caminó a toda prisa para dejarlo atrás, sin embargo, Hidan lo detuvo por el codo—. Suéltame a menos que quieras que te parta la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasukesito? —el aludido crujió los dientes—. No pongas esa cara, mira que toda tu belleza se deforma. Así no lograrás conquistar a Ino.

—Tks —endureció todos los músculos de la cara y maldijo con feroz violencia.

—Así que se trata de Ino, ¿eh? La vi salir hace una media hora aproxim…

—¡¿Viste a Ino?! —sin darse cuenta, capturó a Hidan por el cuello y lo pegó a la pared.

—Cálmate, chico —con semblante sereno, consiguió desvanecer el agarre de Sasuke—. No veo por qué tengas que portarte agresivamente cuando…

—¿Te dijo algo?

—¿Ah? Pues sí…

—¿A dónde iba?

—Ah, claro. Ella dijo que…

—¿Dijo que estaba furiosa por algo?

—En realidad no hablamos de…

—¿Está molesta conmigo?

—Pues no precisa…

—Demonios —susurró, virando la cabeza en sentido contrario.

Sasuke cubrió parte de su rostro con ambas manos y se acuclilló. Seguramente Hidan ya había notado su muy quebrantado estado emocional, porque inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó.

—Yo no diría que esté molesta. Al contrario, ella cree que eres una persona muy especial —le sonrió—. Oye, viejo. En todos los años que llevo conociéndote, jamás te había visto así. Normalmente eres un chico serio, egocéntrico, a veces molesto y pedante, pero… si alguien es capaz de despertar tu lado sentimental, ¿no crees que ese alguien vale la pena?

Sasuke no respondió, estaba meditándolo. Bufó y se puso de pie, siendo imitado por Hidan.

—Te mataré cuando regrese.

—¡Eso es todo! —lo palmeó amistosamente el omóplato, con una gran sonrisa de triunfo—. ¡A por ella tigre!

Intentó ignorar el comentario sugestivo y comenzó a andar a toda prisa.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! —le gritó antes de que su figura se esfumara—. ¡Ella dijo que iba a Plaza de la Concordia! Pienso que puede servirte.

" _Esa chica loca_ ". Esperó a que Hidan subiera a su departamento, luego fue por su guitarra.

 **…**

Ino suspiró, parada al centro de la gran plaza, animándose una vez más.

Le dio un poco de pavor, se veía a sí misma como una joven que era exhibida antes de ser atormentada por la santa inquisición. Así se sentía, nerviosa y llena de terror.

Negó con la cabeza, ¡no podía ser menos dramática!

Carraspeó la garganta y cerró los ojos, como si con ese acto fuera a evitar todo miedo.

—I thought I saw a man brought to life —comenzó cantando suavemente—. He was warm, He came around like He was dignified…

Conforme iba cantando, iba adquiriendo más fuerza y tonalidad. Mas, la gente del lugar parecía no prestarle atención.

Terminó el primer verso; y al final decidió guardar silencio, decepcionada. Sasuke tenía razón, lo odiaba por siempre tener la maldita razón. ¿Ahora con qué cara regresaría al departamento de Sasuke si estaba derrotada? No podía demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, porque nunca lo estuvo, y ella sí.

Sintió un poco de humedad en sus ojos, mas lo contuvo. Lo menos que quería era echarse a llorar.

—Idiota.

Ino levantó apresurada la vista y se encontró con Sasuke sonriéndole. Sí, Sasuke estaba sonriendo, pero Ino supo que su sonrisa no era porque se burlara de ella, sino más bien porque se alegraba de encontrarla. Notó que tenía un poco de sudor en la frente y que le costaba respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué, qué haces aquí?

—Esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento, sinceramente.

—¿Qué? —las lágrimas le brincaron de los ojos—. ¿Llegaste corriendo, acaso? Sasuke.

Él asintió.

—No llores —besó sus lágrimas con ternura, después besó su frente—. No eres una niña para llorar todo el tiempo, ¿o sí?

Ino le golpeó suavemente el pecho y luego lo abrazó, fundiéndose en su calidez. Ese era el Sasuke que amaba; en realidad amaba cada una de sus cambiantes personalidades, lo amaba como era.

—Lo lamento —le dijo ella, besando sus labios. Sasuke correspondió al beso, sosteniendo su cintura con una mano y acariciando con deleite su espalda.

—No lo hagas —la volvió a besar—. ¿Necesitas una ayuda? —señaló la guitarra en el estuche que colgaba en su hombro—. Dudo que alguien te tome en serio si no es con un poco de música.

Ino se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y le regaló una enorme sonrisa pintada nuevamente de esperanzas y sueños.

—¡Encantada! —guío a Sasuke hacia el centro de la plaza, donde colocó el estuche abierto. Observó de soslayo a Sasuke que afinaba su guitarra, quiso besarle las manos, y lo hizo, luego le besó las pestañas.

—¿Qué cantabas?

—¿Conoces esa canción que habla de una chica llena de desesperanza e ilusiones rotas?

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—¿Te sientes así?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—No ahora. En algún punto de mi vida, supongo que sí.

Sasuke asintió.

—No sé de qué canción hablas. Hay millones así.

—Se llama _Torn_ —tarareó un pedazo de la melodía, y Sasuke aprobó—. Es la que quiero cantar ahora.

Sasuke ensayó los acordes que recordaba de la canción. Probó un par de veces y cuando se sintió listo, le hizo saber a Ino con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

Ella, más animada que nuca, esperó paciente a que la música se escuchara.

Sasuke tocó como todo un experto, sin fijarse en las personas que poco a poco se juntaron alrededor de ellos. Entonces Ino cantó a su forma, reluciendo su preciosa voz con soltura.

— _So I guess_ _the fortune teller's right._

En el minuto final de la canción, descubrió que Sasuke la miraba fijamente. Se perdió dentro de sus ojos, que no escuchó los aplausos de todos quienes se habían quedado a escucharlos.

 **…**

Esa noche besó a Ino como nunca, se fundió en su boca y en el sabor de sus labios. La besó con pasión, y el momento le pareció mágico.

Ino respiraba agitadamente, y su cabello estaba revuelto por el desenfreno de sus caricias. Lucía tan preciosa ante él.

Y la volvió a besar, mordió sus labios y tocó sus pechos. Ella jadeó con fuerza y se aferró a su cabello azabache, jalándolo por las ondas de placer que la embriagaban.

—Sa-Sasuke —enredó sus formadas piernas a su cintura.

La forma en que pronunciaba su nombre podían con él. Se acercó a su cuerpo y se aseguró de que ella no escapara. Con un poco de miedo se atrevió a besar los montículos rozados que sobresalían por la delgada bata de dormir de Ino, y sintió que su miembro crecía cuando ella encorvó excitada la espalda.

Jamás en su vida se imaginó actuando de tal forma, pero Ino era la única capaz de desvanecer todas las barreras.

Ella capturó su rostro y lo besó tiernamente, sonriéndole coqueta.

—Te amo, Sasuke.

Después de ello, se acurrucó en su pecho y dormitó.

A Sasuke le latió ferozmente el corazón, tanto que temió que Ino pudiera escucharlo.

No esperaba tal declaración, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Quizá debió responderle, pero agradeció que Ino ya estuviera durmiendo en sus brazos, porque de haber dicho algo, hubiese arruinado todo.

 **…**

El tiempo pasó rápido, el frío de a poco se convertía en un viento más tolerable. Ino y Sasuke seguían tocando y cantando en público, reuniendo una buena cantidad de dinero en pocos días.

Y el día de la fiesta de Hidan por fin llegó. Ino había tratado de persuadir a Sasuke en varias ocasiones, pero nunca lo consiguió, hasta que Ino finalmente terminó acogiendo la idea de que tendría que ir sola.

Se puso un vestido corto de color verde oscuro con mangas que llegaban hasta los codos, y unas medias negras debajo y unas zapatillas de poco tacón, todo comprado por Sasuke. También se puso un poco de perfume.

Era consciente de que Sasuke la contemplaba desde la cama con expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿Seguro no vienes? —se posicionó frente a él.

—No iré a una fiesta donde todos van a beber y a coger —le volteó la cara—. Te lo digo, Ino. Esa fiesta es una orgia.

Ella bufó ruidosamente.

—Nunca has ido a una fiesta, no sabes cómo son en realidad.

—Tú no conoces a Hidan.

—Es un chico muy agradable. No entiendo por qué le tienes tan poca fe.

—No es de fiar. No iré y punto.

—Es tu decisión.

Caminó hacia la salida y se detuvo ahí, esperando que Sasuke optara por ir a último minuto y llegara con su gabardina gris (esa que le fascinaba como le quedaba), para tomarla del brazo y acompañarla.

Pero Sasuke no llegó. Entonces Ino cerró la puerta y se dirigió al departamento de Hidan.

Al llegar, Hidan la recibió alegremente, le presentó a un par de chicos y chicas y le ofreció un poco de alcohol que ella aceptó.

A primera instancia supo que Sasuke se había equivocado con sus suposiciones. Y no pudo sino contentarse por ver a Sasuke errar.

La fiesta, para su sorpresa incluso, era tranquila. Sí, se encontraban un montón de chicos más que mujeres, y sí que muchos estaban ya algo ebrios, y también era cierto que la música estaba muy fuerte, y que también había contado al menos a cinco parejas arrancándose los labios. Pero así era como tenían que ser las fiestas, ¿no?

Pero no todos eran japoneses. Había hombres franceses y muy guapos que la veían amistosamente, quizá demasiado amistosamente.

Ella les sonrió, y se fue con Hidan a charlar con un grupo mixto que quería que conociera.

 **…**

Sí que estaba furioso, pero tuvo que tragarse su coraje junto con todas sus ideas sobre por qué la fiesta de Hidan podría terminar muy mal, incluso en cárcel.

Hidan era un ladrón, estaba obsesionado con las mujeres, tomaba y fumaba marihuana. Luego le rezaba a un dios inexistente y pedía perdón por todo.

Hidan no era de fiar, además podría soltarle lo del robo de la maleta… pero no podía explicárselo a Ino porque seguramente le reñiría. Y él ya no estaba dispuesto a volver a discutir con ella.

Y aunque un fuerte golpe en el pecho y un raro presentimiento no lo dejaban estar tranquilo, él no iría a por Ino. Si se metía en problemas, ya se encargaría de decirle: te lo dije.

Se tapó con la cobija hasta las cejas y suspiró. Lo más cuerdo sería dormir y esperar que la noche terminara pronto y tener a Ino de regreso consigo.

 **…**

—¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! —gritó Hidan, con aliento alcohólico que lo hizo arrugar la punta de la nariz—. ¡Mi pequeño amigo!, ¡el hombre más guapo de toda Francia y Japón! —lo abrazó—. ¡Amo a este hombre!

Sasuke se ruborizó cuando capturó las miradas de un grupo de chicas.

—¿Quieres callarte, inútil?

—¡No seas amargado, hombre! —lo llevó a la barra, sin soltarlo—. Creí que no ibas a venir, amigo —lo besó en el cachete y Sasuke se limpió con asco.

—No te hagas ilusiones. ¿Dónde está…?

Tuvo que gritarle porque la música estaba muy fuerte. Y frunció el ceño. Hidan rió regocijado.

—¡Ten, bebe! —le entregó un vaso de dudosa procedencia que contenía alcohol. Sasuke lo rechazó, recordando la mala experiencia al tomar por primera vez con su padre. Como si los recuerdos le asaltaran—. ¡No seas marica y bebe!

Sasuke aceptó el vaso, solamente para callar a Hidan.

—Así me gusta, hombrecillo. Ven.

Lo llevó a rastras con un par de chicas pelirrojas con poca ropa, a pesar del frío.

—Ellas son: piernas esbeltas y senos deliciosos. Son gemelas y estoy seguro que harán tus fantasías realidad esta noche —le dio un empujón.

Las chicas se le pegaron como moscas muertas y comenzaron a acariciarlo sin su permiso. Él se asombró por su atrevimiento, pero luego se mostró rabioso cuando una de ellas le apretó la entrepierna. Entonces Sasuke las ahuyentó con repudio, Hidan solamente se mofó.

—¡Anda, diviértete!

—Dime de una puta vez dónde está…

—Mira —lo condujo hacia unos chicos que tenían una laptop en las manos—. ¡Cielos, creí que era porno!

—Hidan… —refunfuñó.

—Mira, Sasuke. Seguro conoces este anime.

—Ni idea.

—¡Es asombroso! —gritó uno de los chicos japoneses.

—Se llama Kakuto* Sobre un montón de ninjas sobrevalorados que tienen que hacer misiones, y corren entre los árboles con los brazos hacia atrás —se rió—. Se ven ridículos.

—No me interesa —se cruzó de brazos aun con el vaso.

—Tú te pareces al chico emo del anime. Sólo que en el anime se sospecha que tiene una relación con Kakuto.

Sasuke gruñó, harto de todo.

—¡Maldita sea Hidan!, ¿dónde mierda está Ino?

—Ah… Ino.

—Sí —se mordió la lengua para controlarse.

—Está allá —apuntó a un sofá.

Sasuke arrugó con violencia el entrecejo. Lo que miró no le gustó, y le provocó una nueva sensación que desconocía: celos.

Sin poder contenerse ya, se aclaró la garganta bebiendo todo el líquido del vaso. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera le tomó sabor. Y fue hacia Ino, que estaba charlando con un chico rubio y francés, que la miraba con deseo.

¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que el tipo quería llevársela a la cama? Se le notaba.

Se sintió mareado un poco, pero no le dio importancia. Tomó a Ino y la jaló.

Ella se asustó, pero no opuso resistencia. El tipo con el que conversaba se levantó y aventó a Sasuke. Sasuke ya no se sentía dentro de sí mismo, pero que lo aventara lo hizo todavía enfurecer más.

Golpeó al chico en la mandíbula. El chico escupió sangre y le regresó el golpe, el cual Sasuke esquivó a la perfección y luego le atinó tremendo garrotazo justo en la boca del estómago. El tipo se inclinó de dolor y Sasuke sintió el éxtasis de la pelea excitarle. Se aprovechó de que estaba tirado y comenzó a patearlo en la cabeza, riendo. Probablemente los efectos del alcohol estaban dando efecto en su cuerpo.

Después todo fue borroso. Ino gritó desesperada y lo tomó en sus brazos antes de caer.

Todo su cuerpo era como estar levitando, luego sintió un cosquilleo intenso que le hizo reír. Ino lo miró preocupada, sosteniéndolo por la nuca.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

—Maravillosamente —envolvió sus dedos entre las hebras del pelo rubio de Ino—. Eres hermosa.

—Sasuke… no estás bien.

Él juntó las cejas.

—Estoy perfectamente —intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Se tambaleó.

—Estás borracho —declaró, sirviéndole de apoyo—. ¿Te duele?

—¿Qué? —Ino le tocó la cabeza y observó que sus dedos se tiñeron de sangre—. ¿Qué es eso? —él mismo se tocó la sien. Su cabeza estaba herida.

—¿Qué? ¡Ese idiota te puso una paliza! —le roció un poco de agua, hasta entonces Sasuke percibió un poco de dolor.

—No seas tonta. Yo lo derroté —sonrió bobamente—. Bésame.

Ino se apartó.

—Te tiró al suelo después de que le pegaras en la boca y te dio de patadas. No sé cómo puedes seguir tan sonriente… ¡no sé cómo puedes sonreír con eso!

Sasuke enarcó el ceño. ¿Qué lo habían golpeado? En su mente las cosas no fueron así… pero la sangre en su cara decía todo lo contrario. Los benditos efectos del alcohol.

—Es tu culpa —insinuó, acercándose a ella en mayor medida.

—Sí, sí. Como tú digas —le hizo una seña a Hidan para que la ayudara.

—Es tu culpa por hablar con otros hombres —se paró frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros, amenazando con besarla—. Debes estar sólo conmigo, Ino.

Ella enrojeció.

—Estás desvariando. Lo mejor será llevarte a casa.

—Te amo, Ino —lo dijo por fin, sin sentirse patético por ello. Ella se quedó inmóvil y él la besó—. Te amo —la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió.

—Espero que estando sobrio me lo puedas volver a decir —le sonrió tímidamente. Hidan se detuvo a su lado, haciéndose cargo de Sasuke—. ¿Qué le diste de tomar? —le reprochó.

—Lo mismo que a todos —carcajeó—. Sasuke no tolera nada de alcohol.

—¿Y aun sabiendo eso le ofreciste bebida?

Hidan aceptó. E Ino lo golpeó en el pecho, molesta.

 **…**

Se aseguró de curar las heridas de Sasuke. Tenía el rostro hinchado y lleno de pequeños moretones. Oraba para que no dejaran marcas o cicatrices en el bello rostro de Sasuke.

Él seguía sonriente, y la acariciaba con más determinación.

Lo arropó y le preparó algo que pudiera aliviar un poco la resaca.

Ir a la fiesta había sido mala idea. Sasuke, como siempre, tenía razón.

—Ino, quédate —la sostuvo de la mano, ella obedeció.

—¿Sigues borracho?

—Supongo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. ¿Los elefantes rosas son parte de esto?

Ino rió.

—Junto con el circo de mutantes.

—Esto es una mierda. Me duele la cabeza.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Eres muy divertido estando borracho —le besó la mejilla.

—¿Tú crees? No sé por qué me dieron ganas de bailar —la miró directamente—. ¿Bailas conmigo?

Ino se sobresaltó y ruborizó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sin música? Creo que será en otra ocasión, galán.

—Hmp —hizo un puchero que le pareció tierno a Ino.

—Discúlpame, Sasuke.

—El que tiene que disculparse soy yo.

—¿Por qué tú?

Sasuke desvió las pupilas un segundo, y después empezó a llorar.

—Por retenerte a mi lado todo este tiempo.

—Tonto —acarició su pelo sudado—. ¿No te das cuenta de que soy feliz estando contigo?

Sasuke negó.

—No. No me refiero a eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ino, en realidad yo te he obligado a estar conmigo. Y no imaginas lo culpable y jodido que me hace sentir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ino… —tomó aire—. Yo tengo tu maleta.

—¿Q-qué? —soltó una risita nerviosa.

—He tenido tu maleta oculta en mi armario todo este tiempo. Ino, te he obligado a estar conmigo.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

* _Kakuto_ referencia torpe a Naruto inventada por mí xD

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, que ya se ha vuelto algo larga. Con este capítulo, nos acercamos ya un punto que pondrá las cosas patas arriba, y los secretos ya se van resolviendo a partir del siguiente.

Espero que les guste. Responderé a sus comentarios de forma breve, no puedo extenderme ya, porque mañana debo dar clases y no he preparado todavía mis plannificaciones, jajaja. El trabajo me llama!

Bonito inicio de semana!

Gracias infinitas a quienes leen fielmente: onlyalexis, Marlen, GrayWolf, Clary, paulina, Angie1245 y Ana de Uchiha.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** Marlen: ¡Holiis! Jajaja vaya que Sasuke está descubriendo poco a poco su hombría xD es que frente a Ino quién no puede resistirse? Muchas gracias por darme tus bonitas opiniones cada capítulo. Miles de gracias, que estés tremendamente bien.

 **.** Gray Wolf: Pues... gracias! Me hace muy feliz que leas esta historia a pesar de que los personajes no sean de tu agrado. No sé, se siente bien bonito que alguien te lea por la trama de la historia y no por el famdon, jaja.

 **.** Clary: Mija, ahora voy a ser bien corta contigo. Pero ya sabes, el trabajo y esas cosas jaja. Gracias por comentar y decir que la historia es de tus favoritas.

 **.** paulina: Gracias por animarte a leer mi historia y comentarla! Me hace muy feliz leer nuevos comentarios ;) por tu animo y apoyo, gracias. Que estés muy bien.

 **.** Angie1245: Claro, claro. Yo encantadísima con recibir tus ideas, que son fabulosas. En algun tiempo me pondré a escribir algo nuevo con lo que me has mandado. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios siempre tan lindos.


	22. Capítulo 21

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A** quellos ojos tan hermosos que antes me miraban. Esos cabellos rubios que se enredaban en mis dedos. Los labios rojizos y las diminutas estrellas formadas en tus mejillas… todo lo que antes me pertenecía, ahora ya no me pertenece en nada. _

Despertó al medio día, cuando unos rayos de sol lograron filtrarse con astucia por la ventana y chocaron contra sus ojos. Sentía la cabeza arderle como si estuviera en llamas, y por un momento se preguntó si no estaría ya en el infierno y los demonios danzaban encima de su frente.

Se tocó las sienes con cuidado, y percibió la textura de una gasa cubriéndolo.

Sasuke empezaba a recordar un poco de lo sucedido la noche anterior; la música, la bebida, él buscando a Ino desesperadamente, él luchando contra alguien desconocido. Sí, recordaba aquello como parte de la odiosa fiesta de Hidan a la cual nunca había tenido intenciones de asistir, pero que fue de todas formas por ella, por Ino.

Ino…

Sasuke se giró rápidamente al lado que siempre ocupaba ella en su cama, pero no la encontró, y su corazón le dolió de tanto palpitar en esa fracción de segundo. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones en un aullido seco.

Se sentó encima del colchón ruidoso, y por instinto palpó el sitio de Ino que estaba casi intacto. ¿Acaso ella no había pasado la noche con él? Una corazonada le respondió que no, y el pecho le dolió aún más que la cabeza.

Y sin importarle sus malestares, la buscó a prisa por el cuarto de baño, la cocina, y la pieza en que se encontraba el sofá, donde hasta el día anterior habían visto una película. Pero no estaba en ninguna parte … Ino no estaba.

—¿Qué-qué…?

Él nunca tartamudeaba, pero lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió?

Las inseguridades volvieron a él como un rayo. Dejándose caer sobre el frío piso de su departamento, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tan vulnerable como hace tantos años, tan triste y apagado.

—Ino…

Exclamó al viento. Las imágenes de la fiesta de Hidan estaban borrosas después de la pequeña borrachera, lo único que podía visualizar era una inquebrantable quietud de celos y su puño chocando en la barbilla de un chico; de ahí todo lo demás se convirtió en oscuridad.

—Demonios…

Odiaba no saber lo que pasaba. Tenía la impresión de que algo verdaderamente terrible tuvo que ocurrir, tan horrible que obligó a Ino a huir…

Jalándose del pelo, Sasuke comenzó a gruñir, mordiéndose los dedos para no llorar. Quería ver a Ino, quería abrazarla y besarla, rodearla con su cuerpo y acariciarla hasta hacerla gemir… quería hacerla suya, suya y de nadie más.

—Ino.

Subió la voz, desesperado por no tenerla.

—¡INO!

Él nunca gritaba, pero estaba tan roto que ni la jaqueca le importó.

¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Su mente estaba tan blanca y los ojos sólo conseguían nublársele.

—¿Dónde estás?

Tal vez tendría que salir y buscarla, pero ¿dónde? Y se miró unos años atrás cuando viajó a Sapporo e intentó encontrarla sin éxito. No. No podía arriesgarse a que lo mismo le sucediera ahora, porque buscar algo que posiblemente no encontraría, terminaría por matarlo. Tal vez lo mejor sería quedarse allí y esperar.

Esperar por lo incierto.

¡Maldita sea! Se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar. Los nervios iban en aumento y cada vez sentía que el pavor y el miedo a perderla lo devoraba lentamente.

Gritó una vez más, sacando todo el coraje de su interior. Rompió algunas figurillas de cerámica que tenía cerca y aventó algunas más hacia la televisión, provocando que el cristal se estrellara. Sasuke estaba enloqueciendo.

Los minutos pasaron, y luego fueron largas horas, hasta que la tarde comenzó a pintarse casi en noche. Sasuke no comió, no fue al baño, no sació su sed, ni tampoco se duchó; ni siquiera se movió un poco, sino que adquirió una pose fetal como un ovillo, como un niño que se ha perdido y espera a su madre en el mismo sitio donde la vio por última vez. Sin embargo, Sasuke aguardaba por alguien que quizá no volvería, y eso lo martirizaba en gran medida.

Ino tenía que volver.

 **…**

Se quedó medio dormido a mitad del alba, soñando tenuemente que besaba a Ino e iban caminando sin rumbo bajo un cielo estrellado. Y no supo descifrar si lo demás se trataba de un sueño o un recuerdo, pero había visto a Ino sostenerlo y curarle una herida en el rostro.

Desperezándose se revolvió el cabello grasoso y se permitió llorar tan sólo una lágrima o dos.

Totalmente enajenado en sus pensamientos, se arrastró por el suelo. Los restos de los cristales rotos se encajaron en su espalda y lo hicieron sangrar, pero eso no le importó. Continuó así, lamentándose y humillándose. No sabía ni por qué, pero se sentía culpable por la desaparición de Ino.

Se quedó tumbando, desencajando algunos vidrios de sus músculos.

Y muy lejanamente se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, pero Sasuke no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando los golpeteos fueron mucho más claros y fuertes. Quien quiera que fuera, tendría que cansarse de tocar en algún momento. Pero no lo hizo. Tocaron con violencia casi brutal.

Entonces Sasuke levantó el rostro para contemplar con mirada perdida la entrada.

—Sasuke…

Tragó saliva, frotándose los ojos. ¡Esa era la voz de Ino! ¡Era Ino!

—Sé que puedes escucharme, Sasuke. Soy yo.

Y como si le hubieran devuelto a la vida, se paró velozmente y caminó hasta la entrada, con la espalda enrojecida y el golpe latiendo en su cabeza. No sabía qué esperar, pero era Ino.

Titubeante se detuvo al pie de la puerta y recargó la melena en ella.

—Sasuke.

Tomó el picaporte y abrió. El corazón casi se le detiene en el mismo segundo que sus oscuras pupilas se encontraron con las de ella. Ino estaba observándolo sin expresión, y eso hizo que Sasuke se incomodara.

—Ino…

Sasuke extendió los brazos ante ella, casi por un impulso, quería tocarla, la necesitaba más de lo que él mismo podía controlar. Sin embargo, Ino evadió la cara, y Sasuke no comprendió su reacción; absurdamente pensó que ella correría a refugiarse en sus brazos.

—Ino, ¿te pasa algo? —buscó su mano, pero ella la escondió—. Ino, háblame —ella agachó la cabeza, como si no se atreviera a sostenerle la mirada y Sasuke bufó, de repente molesto por su evasivo acto—. ¡Déjame tocarte, carajo!

Ino abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el grito desesperado de Sasuke, pero no dijo nada, en cambio, se puso a distancia cuando Sasuke quiso atraerla hacia sí, entonces Sasuke rió amargamente.

Ino tosió, como si le costara hablar.

—¿Puedes entregármela?

Sasuke encorvó las cejas, sin comprenderla.

—¿De qué hablas?

Fue el turno de Ino de reír.

—Dame la maleta, Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con gran horror. ¡No pudo haberle hablado sobre su maleta! Esas palabras bastaron para que la sangre de Sasuke se congelara. Fue como si le hubieran aventando un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno en París. Las facciones de Sasuke se contorsionaron y las manos le sudaron.

 _"¿Maleta?, ¿Acaso… podría ser que te enteraras de la verdad?, ¿cómo?_ ".

Enmudeció, quedando estático.

—Sasuke, he venido por…

—¿De… a… a qué maleta te refieres? —comenzó a mover nervioso los pies. En verdad que no sabía de qué manera reaccionar. Se sentía impotente, estúpido. Estúpidamente impotente.

—Mi equipaje, Sasuke. Vine por él.

Él sonrió falsamente, y la comisura del labio inferior le tembló. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Quizá la misma incompetencia lo obligaba a un comportamiento irracional.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres decir.

—¡Deja de mentir, Sasuke! —y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos enrojecidos—. Basta de fingir.

—No estoy mintiendo…

—Lo haces —aseguró—. Ahora mismo lo haces, pretendiendo que no sabes nada, y lo detesto —apretó los puños—. Dime algo, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Hidan?

—Vagamente —chasqueó la lengua.

—Habías dicho que no querías ir. ¡¿Por qué fuiste de todos modos?!

—Por ti —endureció la nariz—. ¿No querías que fuera?

—De saber lo que pasaría, preferiría que no —suspiró, y nuevamente evitó a toda costa mirarlo, secando las gotas saladas que le corrían por la nariz—. ¿Por qué golpeaste a aquel chico?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Estaba celoso.

—Él casi te mata. Te golpeó horrible —iba a llevar una mano a la sien, pero se detuvo en seco. Sasuke gruñó—. Dijiste que me amas.

—¿Eh? —separó los labios con asombro—. ¿Yo dije eso?

¿Lo había hecho? Realmente no lo recordaba. A juzgar por el semblante de Ino, Sasuke supuso que la había lastimado con esa interrogante.

—Olvídalo —dijo—. Vine por mi maleta.

Otra vez le brincó el pecho a Sasuke.

—Ya te dije que no sé de qué maleta hablas.

—Te di una oportunidad y volviste a mentir —dio un paso hacia adelante para enfrentarlo, con una actitud enfurecida—. Estabas tan borracho que no recuerdas haberme dicho que me amas. ¿Tampoco recuerdas haber hablado sobre mi maleta escondida en tu armario?

—¿Qué? —tensó los hombros. Navegando torpemente en su memoria, sólo conseguía preocuparse.

—Dijiste que habías conseguido quitarle la maleta al ladrón. Dijiste que la ocultaste de mí para no volver a Japón —a medida que hablaba, sus facciones se iban arrugando con furia, y las pecas que eran casi invisibles se volvían cada vez más perceptibles—. ¿Por qué, Sasuke?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ino…

No tenía palabras, decir cualquier cosa sería contraproducente para él y para ella. No existía nada que pudiera hacer para recuperar a Ino, esta vez la estaba perdiendo por completo.

Ella negó repetidas veces.

—Dame mi maleta —pidió decidida—. No te lo pido como un favor sino como una orden. Entrégame mis cosas y prometo desaparecer de tu vida por siempre.

Eso lo fulminó por completo. ¡Él no quería alejar a Ino! Si había mantenido en secreto lo de la maleta era precisamente para que estuviera junto a él… y ahora ella se iba de su lado. ¡Y no quería!

La sostuvo por el codo, y aunque ella luchó por librarse, él se aferró con fuerza, tomándola por ambos brazos.

—Te daré tus cosas, pero no acepto que te vayas.

—¿Es una broma? —carcajeó tenuemente y con dolorosa ironía—. ¡Me mentiste!, ¡suéltame!

Obedeció, rendido por la forma suplicante en que ella lo miraba. Le había provocado tanto daño, en verdad estaba tan herida… pero, ¿y él? Él estaba desecho, desgarrándose las entrañas.

Se apartó dos pasos y bajó la melena azabache que cubrió todo su rostro.

—¿Es lo que deseas?

Ella asintió.

—Deseo mi maleta en este instante.

—¿Quieres separarte de mí, aun cuando dije que te amo?

Ino lo meditó.

—¿De qué sirve decir te amo si lo dices estando ebrio?

A Sasuke se le quebró el corazón. Ino estaba siendo severa y ofensiva porque estaba profundamente lastimada, Sasuke lo sabía. O eso quería creer.

—Está bien. Ya sé que soy un egoísta, por eso, trataré de cumplir tu deseo al menos por una vez… aunque esta sea la primera y tal vez la última.

Guardó silencio y con fugaz contemplación endeble le indicó a Ino que pasara. Ella se negó y Sasuke no insistió. No podía persuadirla y él tampoco era de aquellos hombres que rogaran. Sasuke era consciente de sus errores y que, aunque pudiese redimirlos, Ino no volvería con él.

En cinco minutos salió con la dichosa maleta púrpura en manos. Le dedicó un gesto lastimero antes de entregarle la maleta a Ino, porque con eso también le otorgaba una chispa final de su optimismo y amor. Todo de él se hallaba guardado en esa maleta, y se lo estaba regalando a Ino, porque era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

—No te doy las gracias —expresó en tono serio—. No tengo por qué hacerlo.

Él le dio la razón.

—Todas tus cosas van allí. ¿A dónde irás?

—Tampoco tengo por qué responderte —se dio media vuelta—. Sasuke, espero que comprendas que no es el hecho de haber guardado la maleta lo que me molesta, es la cruel mentira. No puedo confiar en alguien que ha mentido así —avanzó entre el ruido de las llantitas del equipaje—. Adiós, Sasuke.

Pronto la figura de Ino dejó de ser tangible y se volvió como la espuma del mar.

Sasuke se quedó parado en la puerta, sopesando el hueco que dejaba la ausencia de la única mujer que amaba y que creía que le correspondía.

 **…**

 _»_ ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que tienes mi maleta? _«._ Podía ver la expresión confusa en el rostro de Ino, y esa confusión pronto se convirtió en algo deforme y sombrío.

 _»_ Creo que el alcohol en verdad te sentó muy mal, ahora mismo estás diciendo cosas sin sentido que no entiendo. Sasuke, ¿por qué razón ocultarías mi maleta? _«._ Él intentó abrazarla cuando sus irises se contrajeron y comenzó a sollozar, sin embargo, ella se apartó al instante, y el abrazo murió en el aire.

 _»_ ¡No tienes ni idea del infierno que viví!, ¡debiste dármela esa noche frente a la Torre Eiffel!, debiste dármela, Sasuke… ¡debiste dármela! _«. Chilló_ amargamente.

Lo recordaba ahora, el momento justo en el que reveló toda la verdad, y a Ino gritando y llorando histéricamente.

 **…**

—¡Sasuke!, ¿qué haces tirado al borde de tu puerta?, ¿te encuentras bien?

Escuchó la voz de Hidan y sus ensordecedores pasos de gigante acercarse a él con apuro. Hidan masculló un par de palabras que no logró entender.

—¿No vas a moverte? —lo sacudió con la punta del zapato, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se quejó.

Enseguida lo tomó entre brazos y lo cargó como si Hidan se tratara de un fuerte caballero de la edad media. Sasuke lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, incapaz de oponerse o maldecirle.

—¿Tampoco puedes hablar? ¿Ino te comió la lengua o algo así?

Carcajeó, pero su risa se desvaneció en cuanto pisó dentro del hogar de Sasuke. Consternado, Hidan exclamó una admiración invariable.

—¡Santo cielo!, ¿qué demonios ocurrió aquí? Mierda, pequeñín. ¿Tú eres el responsable de todo este alboroto?

Los pies de Hidan chocaron contra una figura de vidrio que terminó por quebrarse aún más, y el sonido le provocó que la piel se le enchinara.

Cuando Hidan lo colocó encima del sofá marrón, Sasuke pudo distinguir un semblante que jamás le había conocido. ¿Estaba preocupado?

—Habla, pequeñín —Sasuke no le respondió, se dispuso a apoyar la cara sobre el respaldo del mueble—. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Hidan frunció el entrecejo ante el mutismo de Sasuke.

—Viejo, si querías alocarte con un poco de bebida podías hacerlo, pero, ¿qué culpa tenían los pobres amantes de cerámica? —señaló los objetos destrozados—. Creo que Ino se empeñó bastante en conseguirlos, ¿no es así? Se molestará y te dará tremenda regañada, señor mandilón.

Hidan rió, pero la tensión en el ambiente se seguía acumulando. No obstante, Sasuke tembló levemente cuando nombró a Ino, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre de cabello plateado, quien lo examinó infinitamente curioso.

—Hey. Tengo la impresión de que nada está bien. ¿Pasa algo con Ino? —aproximó los dedos para tocarlo—. ¿Eso es sangre? —se alarmó—. ¡Sasuke, estás sangrando!

Se levantó espantado, moviéndose de un lado y a otro sin saber qué hacer.

—Mierda, tienes vidrios incrustados en la piel. Sasuke, ¿cómo rayos puede alguien cortarse así?

Gritaba entre dientes mientras buscaba en el baño algo que pudiera servirle para curarlo.

—No es el mejor momento para jugar al chico serio, ¿sabes? Al menos responde. —dijo al volver con un botiquín de primeros auxilios entre las manos—. Puede que yo tenga la culpa de todo —tomó asiento en el mullido sillón y capturó a Sasuke de los hombros, poniéndolo a espaldas—. Quítate la camisa.

Sasuke se giró para verle por primera vez, y de muy mala manera.

—Hey, tranquilo chico —sonrió deslumbrante—. No voy a violarte si es lo que viene a tu enferma cabeza, yo únicamente me cojo a chicas sexys, y tú no eres ni chica ni sexy —Sasuke lo atacó visualmente—. Sólo voy a desenterrar los cristales de tu espalda y sanar tus heridas.

Sasuke adquirió una postura sumisa, atendiendo al llamado de Hidan y deshaciéndose de su playera, para que el hombre pudiera comenzar a frotar desinfectante y alcohol etílico que le quemó la piel.

—Esto dolerá —dijo Hidan.

Y le dolió mucho, sentía los jalones de las pinzas que estaba utilizando para atraer los vidrios ensangrentados. Sasuke frunció los ojos y los dientes, seguro de que ese dolor no era nada comparado como el que le causaba adoptar la idea de una vida sin Ino. Por poco, quería gritarle a Hidan que se detuviera y dejara que los vidrios se incrustasen hasta lo más profundo de su ser para así culminar.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó débilmente, apretando los puños.

—¿Eh? Bueno estas cosas siempre duelen. El alcohol tiene esa función de…

—No —subió el tono de su voz—. ¿Por qué insinúas que fue tu culpa?

—Es eso —depositó uno a uno los residuos que iba sacando de la espalda de Sasuke en un pequeño recipiente. Mentalmente había contado unos cuatro—. Ino estuvo conmigo hasta hace unas horas. Dijo que vendría contigo para charlar y hacer las paces, pero… intuyo que la paz se convirtió en guerra.

Sasuke se giró, tomó a Hidan del antebrazo para impedir que continuase con su tarea. Lo observó desconfiando.

—¿Ino estuvo contigo?

—Sí. Estos dos días estuvo durmiendo en mi casa —suspiró—. Relájate, aunque Ino es preciosa nunca me atrevería a tocarla. No toco lo que no es mío —rió enérgico ante su propio comentario y la incongruencia existente, porque él era un ladrón—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, y no me importa —gruñó, reincorporándose para que Hidan prosiguiera.

—Cuando vine a dejarte, me admiré por la forma en que Ino te miraba aun estando borracho. ¿Existen mujeres con sentimientos tan hermosos como el que Ino dejaba asomar frente a ti? Me pregunté —vertió más alcohol sobre una herida un poco más grande—. Y entonces lo supe, Sasuke. Esa peculiar manera de mirar sólo puede hacerlo alguien que ama. Y de pronto me sentí mal conmigo mismo por no tener a alguien que me mirara así, y me entraron ganas de robarme a Ino también, la verdad; pero nunca haría algo como eso. Nunca lo haría, Sasuke, ¿sabes por qué? —empezó a rodear su torso desnudo con una gasa y una venda—. Porque yo te respeto como amigo. Y me sentí jodidamente feliz por ti, porque al fin podrías abandonar tu personalidad tosca y amargada, porque cuando estás con Ino tú eres como otra persona muy distinta. Una persona agradable y buena onda. Pero…

La venda estaba lista y su trabajo como curandero había terminado.

—Pero, ¿qué?

—Ella volvió a la fiesta sin ti, y la encontré muy mal. Ella no me lo dijo, supongo porque no quería echarse a llorar frente a todos, pero me pidió un sitio para dormir esa noche. Tuve que sacar a patadas a una pareja que estaba cogiendo en mi habitación, y ella ni siquiera mencionó que le molestaba dormir ahí, ¡y sí que le incomodaba! —palpó suavemente el hombro de Sasuke—. Por su cara pálida supe que algo muy horripilante tuvo que suceder para ponerla de tal forma; lo primero que pensé es que quizá la habías cagado, Sasuke —sonrió de medio lado—. No eres un experto en el amor, es lógico —se encogió de hombros—. Corrí a todo mundo de la fiesta. ¡Imagina que tan difícil es hacer que un montón de vagos desubicados abandonen tu casa en un minuto a las 3 de la madrugada! Y luego tener que ordenar todo. ¡Detesto la suciedad! Incluso ahora me siento intranquilo con todo este bausero aquí… no te ofendas, chico.

—Hmp —arrugó la nariz—. Sigue.

—Al día siguiente quise hablar con Ino, pero ella mantenía cerrada la puerta de mi cuarto, parecía como si la hubiera atrancado con un mueble para no dejarme entrar. Cielos, Sasuke, no sabes qué tan desesperado me puso eso, y sabes qué clase de pensamientos se le vienen a uno en una situación similar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —hundió los dedos en el omóplato de Sasuke—. ¡Todo el porno, viejo!

—No desvaríes —soltó con asco y fastidio.

—Bueno —lo dejó para dedicarse a jugar con sus propias manos—. Creí que lo mejor era darle su espacio y no forzarla a nada, y funcionó. Ino salió a las 8 p.m. Me preguntó si podía quedarse otra noche, yo asentí. La invité a cenar y para mi sorpresa aceptó. Entonces comencé a picar un poco, deduje que su ánimo se debía a causa tuya, así que fui directo y le pregunté por ti. Ella lloró, Sasuke, y me lo contó todo; me dijo sobre lo de la maleta y lo muy herida que se sentía por tu mentira. Sasuke yo la abracé, perdón por hacerlo, pero no supe qué más hacer —lo enfrentó con cuidado y cierta fraternidad desconocida—. Se desahogó en mi pecho y tuve que confesarle que yo fui el ladrón en primer lugar.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —lo interrogó estupefacto.

—Tuve que hacerlo.

—¿Cómo reaccionó?

—Creí que me abofetearía, pero no lo hizo. Ella se aferró a mí cintura y lloró más, y entonces lo entendí. A ella no le molestó que yo fuera el ladrón, porque yo no le importo, Sasuke. A ella le molestó tu mentira, porque fue tuya y tú le importas más que nada y que nadie. A Ino no la lastimó el ladrón, sino el mentiroso.

—¿Cómo puede herir más el que miente que el que roba?

—Es porque lo material no se compara en nada con lo sentimental. No lo comprendes, viejo, por eso ella sufre.

—No… lo sé —las palabras de su acompañante le hicieron eco. Sabía que tenía razón.

—¿Por qué nunca le diste su maleta?

—No lo entenderías.

—Querías que se quedara contigo.

Sasuke se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Viejo, eres demasiado obvio —dibujó una sonrisa sincera—. E Ino también se dio cuenta; me habló sobre perdonarte y charlar contigo para solucionar todo. Sasuke, ella dijo que regresaría contigo, pero sinceramente no la veo y eso me preocupa.

—Hablamos —desvió el rostro—. Ella se fue y no tengo ni puta idea de a dónde. Estoy desecho.

—Es perceptible…

Hidan guardó silencio repentinamente y Sasuke notó que clavaba toda su atención a la pantalla de su celular, tal parece que había recibido un mensaje o una notificación. Sasuke gruñó internamente, sintiéndose ignorado y ofendido.

—Sasuke —musitó concentrado con el celular en las manos—. Creo saber dónde está Ino.

—¿Qué? —bramó, apoyándose sobre ambos brazos.

Hidan no necesitó contestarle con palabras, sino que le mostró de frente el celular. Sasuke leyó atentamente en francés:

 _"Me encontré con la rubia japonesa. Estaba en el bar de siempre y la vi pasar. La perra pagará por el golpe que me dio el estúpido de su novio"._

Lo reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba del chico con el que estaba hablando Ino en la fiesta y el mismo tipo que logró tirarlo al suelo y darle de patadas. Sin embargo, el sujeto quería vengarse por aquel golpe que Sasuke atinó en su mandíbula, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo si no es haciendo pagar por los platos rotos a la aparente novia? Sasuke pudo interpretar todas las maléficas pretensiones entre cada letra, y un mal presentimiento se colocó en su vientre bajo, haciéndolo arder.

¡Ino estaba en problemas!

—Sasuke, este tipo no es precisamente un santo —lo sujetó por el cuello—. ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!

Él asintió, aturdido por una energía negativa que le causó muchísimo miedo. Vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, no reparó en que una herida en la espalda se abrió y volvió a sangrar. ¡Eso no importaba!

—¿A dónde hay que ir?

—Sígueme.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Otro capítulo más. Sé que Itachi aún no da ninguna señal, pero créanme cuando les digo que aparecerá cerca del final, y en cierta forma me da tristeza tener que acabar con esta historia.

Bueno, bueno. Gracias a quienes tienen la historia en favoritos, a los lectores fantasmas (aunque creo que no hay ninguno), y especialmente a quienes se animan a comentar. Gracias infinitas a quienes leen fielmente: ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Gray Wolf, Clary, Marlen, Guest.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** Gray Wolf: Difiero un poquito con tu opinión, jaja. Yo creo que cualquier chica puede ir a divertirse, sanamente (eso sí), aún sin presencia de su novio. Bueno, aquí el lugar yo creo que no era precisamente algo sano xD En fin, lo necesitaba para generar drama y llegar al punto clave que tú mencionaste. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre!

 **.** Clary: Qué tal mujercita?, jajaja, apuesto a que no esperabas a que algo como esto sucediera, o si? Dime tus impresiones, estoy muy emocionada por conocer tus siempre bellas opiniones, jaja. Espero que no me mates por esto.

 **.** Marlen: Holis chica, cómo estás?, espero que muy bien :) Gracias por comentar y hacerme saber lo que opinas. Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Me interesa mucho saber tu opinión al respecto, jaaja, es que siento que me pase un poco con el drama... es decir, mucho argüende por una sola maleta, no? pero, bueno, bueno. Esperaré tu comentario :D E Itachi... algún día aparecerá, jajaja.

 **.** Guest: Un comentario nuevo! Woooo! grité tanto de la emoción... es que recibir reviews es como un vaso de agua helada en este calor infernal, jaja xD me alegraste el día :D y perdón, pero sí hice sufrir a Sasuke un poquito más :c es que sólo así puedo hacer que demuestre que lo que siente por Ino es bien real;pero bueno, ya se recompondrán. Me dio mucho gusto saber que la parte de la pelea te causa risa, esa fue mi intención desde el principio al escribirla xD ajaja ya no me alargo tanto, gracias por leer!


	23. Capítulo 22

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje altisonante. Violencia física y sexual.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _P_** _ara salvarme, debes salvarte tú._

Internamente, era un desastre. Físicamente, era aún peor. Se sentía como si estuviera enferma, porque su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente cada dos minutos, y ni siquiera sabía si era a causa del frío o no. Y pensó nuevamente en la espalda de Sasuke.

Cuando el chico se giró para entrar en el departamento, Ino había notado las marcas rojas en su espalda, que la sangre ya había traspasado la tela de su ropa. También fue capaz de mirar un poco hacia el interior, deshaciéndose casi al instante cuando los cristales y la cerámica cubrían en pedazos el piso. Entonces su cabeza se llenó de un dolor intenso que la hizo casi llorar.

Había visto a Sasuke, percibió su sufrimiento y desesperación, y tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decir que ya nada importaba, que ella jamás se alejaría de él. Pero, ¿no estaba ella también herida?

Él mintió, mintió descaradamente. Y sin embargo, a Ino ya no le importaba recuperar su maleta, la verdad. Si era sincera consigo misma, a veces ni recordaba que había perdido sus cosas, porque Sasuke se encargó de remplazarlo todo; todo, completamente todo. ¿No estaba siendo egoísta?

Se alejó de Sasuke otra vez, de nuevo cuando él necesitaba de ella. Era una cobarde, una estúpida.

Ino continuó caminando por las oscuras calles de París, si saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Contempló la maleta purpúrea a sus pies y sonrió sarcástica. Aquella maleta le había costado la ruptura con Sasuke.

Sasuke no conocía su historia, por eso no podía imaginarse, ni un poquito, el caos que sufrió su mente al no tomar su medicamento. Los primeros días de insomnio fueron terribles, y la ansiedad estaba por provocarle un ataque de pánico. No obstante, nada fue para mal, porque gracias al insomnio ella pudo observar a Sasuke dormir y acariciar sus mejillas para entender que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Nunca sufrió un ataque de pánico, porque Sasuke estaba ahí, de alguna forma, a su lado, acompañándola. Con el tiempo fue olvidando que tenía que tomar una pastilla al día para sus nervios, y dejó de necesitarla, hasta sentirse bien. Sasuke la salvó.

De todas formas, Sasuke no tenía la culpa. Ella nunca le contó sobre su estado emocional. Pero, ¿no era que Sasuke solamente se preocupaba por sí mismo? Nunca le dijo porque él no había mostrado interés en ella, y las veces que trató de hacerlo, él evadía el tema.

Ino arrugó la frente. Ella no era la egoísta, Sasuke sí. Bien merecido que lo tiene.

—Cielos… soy de lo peor —se mordió el labio inferior, con tanta fuerza que se le puso blanco.

Sasuke no merecía sufrir. ¡No! La culpa la atormentó por tan terribles pensamientos, ella jamás querría volver a encontrar a un Sasuke roto. Tendría que volver con él y conversarlo, sin impulsos ni melodramas.

Ino suspiró. Primero tendría que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Giró por una esquina, le sorprendía bastante que las calles estuvieran casi desiertas, la única persona caminando era ella. Un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo, en verdad se sentía inmersa en un ambiente tétrico, entre tanta oscuridad.

Y no pudo sino asustarse, cuando escuchó el sonido grueso de unos pasos detrás de ella. Eso la alarmó, y aunque echó una mirada por encima del hombro, no encontró nada. Quizá sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Al minuto, descubrió que las pisadas se volvieron más fuertes y cada vez más cerca. Se escuchaba el terrible eco de unas botas chocando contra el suelo. Ino se aferró a su maleta y caminó más deprisa. Las pisadas la imitaron también.

Estaba asustada. Por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió la silueta de un hombre que la perseguía, ella pasó saliva y casi corrió, pero era imposible, a donde quiera que iba, las calles seguían siendo tan solitarias, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

El hombre que iba tras de ella, la observaba con terrible fiereza. Ino se sobresaltó inmesuradamente cuando una mano extraña logró capturarla por el antebrazo. Se asustó, y ahogó el quejido de sus labios al encontrarse con un par de ojos almendrados que la examinaban fijamente.

—Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Ino quiso gritar, pero la mano del hombre le tapó la boca. Él rió.

—Mademoiselle —repitió—. Ino.

Abrió los orbes, y visualizó al chico que se encontraba frente a ella. Su cabello era rubio, con mechones rebeldes cayéndole por la cara, y una bonita nariz adornaba su rostro. La delgada boca del joven pareció curvarse en una mueca cínica, que a Ino le provocó pavor que no pudo ocultar.

—¿No me reconoces? —le habló, pero ahora en inglés—. Ino.

Y seguía repitiendo su nombre como si ya la conociera. Ella agudizó la vista en él, hasta conseguir recordarlo. Sí, se trataba del mismo idiota de la fiesta de Hidan, el que había golpeado a Sasuke. Ino forcejeó para apartarlo, pero fue imposible. Él se aferró a su cuerpo y la inmovilizó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Ibas a un lado, preciosa? —se acomodó a su espalda—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Ella intentó maldecirlo, pero la mano en su boca se lo impidió. El chico soltó una carcajada grotesca.

—¿No puedes hablar? —movió la cabeza de Ino a los lados, de forma violenta y ella se quejó—. Eres tan hermosa, te aseguro que te haré sentir como una reina esta noche —pasó una mano por las mejillas de Ino y las besó. Ino intentó gritar al sentirse recorrida por los ásperos dedos de él sobre su cuello. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos—. ¿Tienes miedo? —la observó de forma psicótica—. No te haré nada que no vayas a disfrutar, perra.

Se mofó guturalmente.

Ino se pasmó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, pero él continuaba tocándola, y tal parecía regocijarse con su temor.

—Oh, Ino —saboreó su nombre, atreviéndose a tocar las caderas de la rubia. Ino lloró como nunca—. Es tu culpa en primer lugar, por estar tan buena —lamió sus mejillas—. Si ese estúpido no hubiese aparecido en la fiesta, tú ya hubieras gozado de mí. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿cierto? Ahora abre las piernas, sucia perra —separó las piernas de Ino con su rodilla, y pronto se acomodó entre ellas, rozando su pelvis en su contra.

Ino jadeó de horror, asqueándose por el contacto inhumano, pataleando al mismo tiempo que alzaba los brazos para arañarlo. Mas él la aprisionó con sólo un brazo y tiró de su ropa para rasgarla. Ino chilló, presa del pánico y presa de los más espantosos recuerdos de su pasado. Y entonces, se vio hace unos años, antes de cumplir los dieciocho, cuando esa desgracia ocurrió.

Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de aquel hombre besándola y tocándola. Las manos, que ahora el chico tenía sobre sus pechos, se sintieron de la misma forma que las manos de aquel hombre. Aquel hombre también había desnudado sus muslos justo como lo estaba haciendo él. Y también había tratado de quitarle la blusa, como lo hacía ahora él.

Ino se sumió en desesperación… ¡No podía ocurrir de nuevo eso! ¡No, no podía!

Sacó valor (de quién sabe dónde) y le mordió la mano con la que se aferraba a su boca. El tipo exclamó dolor, quejándose con groserías y frunciendo el ceño, pero no la soltó. ¡Ahí todas las esperanzas de Ino se fueron por la basura!

—¡Agh!, maldita estúpida —un hilo de sangre corrió por su palma, y apretó la boca de Ino hasta juntar sus dos mejillas—, ¿creíste que te soltaría con algo como eso? —se burló—. Preciosa, ves demasiadas películas, perrita —mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Ino—. Me hiciste enfadar, en serio me dolió. Esas cosas no se hacen —levantó el brazo ante la cara de Ino—. Te enseñaré a no pasarte de lista, estúpida.

La abofeteó fuertemente en la cara, poniendo la mejilla de Ino completamente roja. Luego la aventó al piso y la golpeó de nuevo en el rostro.

Los ojos de Ino se pusieron blancos e hinchados, y no pudo mover ninguna de sus extremidades para escapar. De verdad creía que ese sería su final. ¿Abusaría de ella y luego la mataría? Ella prefería morir.

—Basta ya de jueguitos —sonrió mientras se bajaba los pantalones. Dejó ver su miembro erecto y se acercó a Ino. Ella tembló, cerrando los ojos para evitar mirarlo—. Esto te gustará —se posicionó en medio—. ¿Eres virgen? No importa, tendré cuid…

—¡Ahh!

Gritó Ino, y chilló, atemorizada.

—¡¿Qué demonios!? —gruñó el agresor en el suelo.

—¡Eres un mal nacido, hijo de perra!

Esa voz. El alma de Ino regresó a su cuerpo cuando lo escuchó.

—Sasuke —susurró, agradeciendo a los cielos por su presencia. Sasuke llegó en el instante preciso para patearlo y alejarlo de ella. Ino le rogó con la mirada que la protegiera, que se la llevara lejos de ahí. Sasuke la observó también, con un deje de comprensión. Sin embargo, Sasuke se dirigió hacia el tipo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡¿Y tú quién rayos eres?! —escupió el tipo, sobándose la herida que le dejó la patada de Sasuke.

—Aléjate de ella, cabrón —bramó Sasuke, con frialdad. Empuñó las manos con demasiado coraje y lo continuó golpeando en toda la cara, sin detenerse.

Sasuke estaba furioso, lleno de ira, rencor y odio. Lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndole una herida en la ceja y una más por la comisura del labio derecho. El tipo también le pegó en el cachete, pero eso no le importó a Sasuke, que siguió golpeándolo en las costillas.

Ino lo observó todo, como si se hubiera convertido en hielo, porque era incapaz de moverse.

Sasuke no decía nada, a pesar de que el sujeto le profiriera las peores maldiciones, Sasuke permanecía inmutable. Pero Ino sabía que Sasuke, por dentro, era recorrido por una infinita fuente de cólera, que únicamente sacaba con sus puños. Sasuke le dejó un ojo morado, la boca hinchada, y toda la cara llena de sangre, y no contento con ello, ahora arremetía con violencia contra su estómago. El tipo ya no tenía manera de defenderse.

—Es suficiente, Sasuke. Cálmate.

Los ojos cristalinos de Ino viajaron hacia Hidan, que se acercaba con tranquilidad hasta donde Sasuke.

—Hi-Hidan… por favor… ayú-ayúdame —le rogó el chico francés, tosiendo.

Hidan se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalo ya, Sasuke —tocó el hombro del azabache, pero éste lo quitó con brusquedad, crujiendo los dientes para seguir pateando.

Lo ignoró completamente, pues Sasuke estaba como poseído. Hidan tuvo que intervenir y tomar a Sasuke por la espalda, solamente de ese modo, fue que dejó de golpear al tipejo. Entonces, Sasuke gruñó inconforme, él quería seguir golpeándolo.

—Lo vas a matar —declaró con seriedad el de cabellos albinos—. Tranquilízate, hombre.

Sasuke intentó zafarse de su compañero, pero no lo logró. Y mientras lo hacía, el chico pudo arrastrarse a gatas por el suelo, llorando; desde donde estaba Ino, se podía escuchar cómo le tronaban los huesos. Ciertamente, Sasuke pudo matarlo si continuaba.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —gritó Sasuke—. ¡El imbécil está escapando!, ¡Hidan!

Se notaba la euforia en cada una de sus palabras.

Hidan tuvo que asegurar ambos brazos de Sasuke sobre su propia espalda. Se mordió el interior de una mejilla y fingió paciencia.

—¿Y qué puedes hacer tú? Cálmate, Sasuke. Antes ya he hablado a la policía, déjalo en sus manos, ellos se encargarán —Sasuke bufó—. Me temo que sólo conseguirías meterte en una buena.

—No me importa —gruñó—. ¡Sólo quiero matar a ese cabrón!, ¡suéltame o también te golpearé a ti!

—Sasuke, mira —señaló con la barbilla a Ino, que permanecía inmóvil sobre el frío pavimento—. Creo que hay alguien mucho más importante aquí que te necesita —fue soltándolo de a poco, a expensas de la reacción de Sasuke—. Ve con ella y llévatela lejos. Es lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora. Después de todo… basta con mirarla para darse cuenta que está rota.

Sasuke la contempló de una forma extraña, y las cuencas de sus oscuros ojos se pusieron acuosas, brillando con la luz de la luna.

Se acercó hasta ella, como si tuviera miedo de empeorar la situación, como si esperara que un milagro sucediera, porque en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar a continuación. Ino estaba ahí, llorando y balbuceando palabras que él no entendía, y Sasuke estaba en blanco.

Cuando estuvo a su altura, se arrodilló y le acarició el cabello rubio, húmedo por sus lágrimas y sudor, e Ino se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke respiró profundamente, temeroso. Con cuidado, cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo con su abrigo y la arropó.

Ino agradeció el silencio de Sasuke, y ella tampoco fue capaz de hablar; su garganta estaba tan seca que incluso le ardía para pasar saliva. Y dejándose cargar por Sasuke, observó que Hidan se aproximaba a ellos para guiarlos al departamento de Sasuke.

 **…**

Esa era la noche más triste de toda su vida. Tristísima. Y al día siguiente, fue un poco más deprimente.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke sentía todo el dolor que seguramente Ino estaba experimentado. Y entonces el odio y el rencor se apoderaban de él, y deseaba volver a encontrar a ese tipo para hacerle mucho daño.

¿Qué culpa tenía Ino? No lo podía comprender. Ino era tan buena, tan pura e inocente. Cualquiera que osara hacerle daño, tendría que pagarla con sangre.

El solo observar a Ino, rendida sobre su cama, sin hablar y sin moverse, le provocaban tantas ganas de llorar. Y él no sabía qué cosas hacer para animarla, y la culpa no podía ser de nadie sino suya, él lo veía todo de esa manera. Él era el culpable.

—¿Intentaste hablar con ella? —le interrogó Hidan.

—Me ignora.

Hidan chasqueó la lengua, tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Sasuke, y ofreciéndole una taza de té que él mismo había preparado.

—Tienes que ponerte en sus zapatos. Lo que le pasó a Ino fue algo cruel.

—¡Fue horrible! —lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y por eso tienes que entenderla. Dale su espacio, no la presiones.

Sasuke asintió. Hubo un minuto de silencio, donde Sasuke se dedicó a beber el humeante té y Hidan se concentró en un punto en específico de la pared.

—¿Cómo lo llevas tú? —le preguntó.

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Estaba seguro de que podía matarlo. Y no me arrepiento.

—Es lógico —sorbió de la taza.

—Todavía quiero hacerlo. ¡Ino está desecha!

Hidan cerró los ojos lilas un segundo.

—¿Podrás con esto tu solo?, Ino depende de ti —lo palmeó amistosamente—, porque tengo que irme ahora que todavía hay tiempo.

—¿Irte? —elevó sus cejas.

—El maldito bastardo me delató cuando lo atraparon —fingió una sonrisa—, y para vengarse les contó todo sobre mí. Los robos, la marihuana… y otras cosillas de las cuales no estás en edad para enterarte… espera, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¿Te meterán a la cárcel?

—Como a un animal. Me van a castrar —rió, pero eso no le hizo gracia a Sasuke—. O al menos no literalmente… espero.

—Vas a huir, ¿verdad? —más que una pregunta, fue como una afirmación. O eso ansiaba Sasuke.

—Correcto —hizo una mueca de victoria—. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, viejo. Algún día tendría que pagar por todo, no me opongo a ser juzgado, simplemente no haré su trabajo tan fácil. ¡Si me quiere la policía, que me busque!

Sasuke asintió nuevamente.

No, no estaba preocupado, pero esperaba que Hidan estuviera ahí para ayudarlo con Ino; pensaba que juntos podrían animarla. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿no? Y tenía que admitir que Hidan era mejor en eso que él.

—Hidan —lo llamó tan seriamente que le provocó un escalofrío al susodicho—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué hiciste todo esto por mí y por Ino? ¿No se supone que aquel era tu amigo?

Hidan lo meditó un breve momento, luego respondió muy seguro:

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo —declaró, sin mirarlo—. El único real, de hecho. Puedes pensar que no es así, porque casi ni hablamos, pero la verdad es que te estimo como un hermano —sonrió sinceramente—. También le tomé cierto cariño a Ino. ¡Nadie merece una cosa así, quien lo hace que se joda!

—¿Tu amigo? —murmuró, todavía incrédulo. Le costaba creer que existiera alguien, además de Ino, que confiara en él. En cambio, él nunca había creído en Hidan, ni un poco; pero ahora era tan diferente. Se sintió como la peor escoria.

—Debo irme y preparar mis cosas —lo abrazó inesperadamente, y con eso Sasuke comprendió de que se trataba de una despedida, quizá definitiva—. ¿Sería buena idea fingir una nueva nacionalidad? —dijo al aire, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo para mirar a Sasuke—. ¿Qué tal Taiwanés? Las mujeres ahí son ardientes —carcajeó—. Aunque la última vez que Kakuzu me ayudó a falsificar documentos, lo metieron a la cárcel —hablaba consigo mismo, pero Sasuke lo escuchaba igual, sin intervenir—. ¡Recorcholis!

—Este es el fin, entonces —habló Sasuke, con tono frío.

Hidan movió la cabeza, aprobando.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? —enfatizó Hidan—. Él no es tan malo como piensas.

—¿Él? —inquirió confuso.

—Sí, _él_ —cruzó la salida con pasos firmes—. En realidad, tiene una justificación.

—¿Quién es _él_? —frunció el ceño.

—No sé bien cuál sea su razón, pero estoy bien seguro de que no es un villano.

—¿A quién te refieres con _él_?, ¿quién es ese de quien hablas?

Hidan sonrió, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

—Adiós, pequeñín.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera contradecirlo o detenerlo, Hidan comenzó a caminar de prisa hasta subir los escalones del edificio.

 **…**

Ino seguía peor. En los tres días que pasaron después del terrible incidente, Ino no había mostrado intenciones de levantarse de la cama de Sasuke; además comía muy poco, o a veces no comía nada.

Sasuke se encontraba roto también.

Inclusive, sería capaz de comprarle toda la ropa que se le antojara, de tomarse un montón de fotografías junto a ella, sería capaz de bajarle la luna y las estrellas si quisiera. ¡Sería capaz de ofrecer su vida a cambio de mirarla sonreír una vez más!

Sasuke se acercaba a ella, buscaba abrazarla o decirle algunas cosas al oído que pudieran brindarle aliento, pero ella lo apartaba o se encogía en la cama para evitarlo. Quiso charlar, pero ella no respondía nunca a sus preguntas.

Y todo, lejos de mejorar, fue agravando. Ino experimentó algunos ataques de ansiedad, que iban desde llanto desesperado, gritos aterradores, hasta taquicardia y dificultad para respirar.

Sasuke lloraba a escondidas por ella, y por su incompetencia.

Y nada de lo que hiciera parecía tener fruto. Nada funcionaba.

Al cuarto día, Ino se levantó de la cama alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. Vestida con una bata de dormir de satín blanco, con el cabello cayendo enredado por la espalda, y la cara más pálida que una noche de luna llena. Daba la impresión de estar viendo a un fantasma.

La observó sin decirle nada. Ino ni siquiera se fijó que él estaba ahí, atento a sus movimientos. Y como si estuviera siendo poseída por algún tipo de fuerza extraña, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño. Sasuke la siguió de cerca, y como no cerrara la puerta, bien pudo mirarla.

Ino abrió las llaves de la ducha y el agua pronto comenzó a correr. Se desvistió totalmente y se introdujo en el agua caliente. ¡El agua quemaba! Podía ver sus expresiones de dolor en los celestes ojos de Ino.

Pero eso no le importó a ella. En cambio, frotó con fuerza todo su cuerpo con una esponja, de forma tan violenta que la piel blanca pasó a tener rasguños carmesís. Ino lloró, maltratando con más intensidad cada uno de sus poros. Sasuke no pudo soportar más, empuñó con ira las manos y maldijo al imbécil que le había hecho eso a ella.

Corrió hasta la regadera, y abrazó a Ino para detenerla. Ahora el agua caía sobre su espalda y el cabello le cubría la frente. Ella se quejó y chilló, pero Sasuke no dejó de abrazarla en ningún segundo. Con agilidad pudo retirarle la esponja y la estrechó contra su pecho, cubriendo su desnudez con sus brazos.

—Te haces daño, Ino —cerró las llaves sin soltarla—. No mereces esto.

Como no tenía toallas a la mano, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sostenerla sin mirarla (para no incomodarla) y llevarla a la cama, donde la cobijó.

—Sasuke —balbuceó y lloró de nuevo, tomando la mano de Sasuke.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Ino?, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ella le miró directamente, y Sasuke sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas también. Señaló con un dedo a la maleta purpúrea.

—Mi medicina —dijo, tratando de que la voz no se le rompiera—. Evité tomarla, pero… la necesito.

—¿Medicina?

De la maleta sacó una cartuchera, siguiendo las indicciones de Ino, pudo obtener un frasco de pastillas. Ino tomó una sin agua, la tragó en seco y se acostó, apretando la mano de Sasuke, éste tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no verla, pues la culpabilidad lo atormentaba.

Ino durmió tranquilamente por cuatro horas. Su rostro se relajó gracias a la magia de la medicina, y Sasuke había permanecido junto a ella, para suavizar su pelo y tocar la piel que aún permanecía roja y agrietada. Cuando ella despertó, tenía mejor aspecto, uno más vivo, que impulsó a Sasuke para besarla en la frente.

Ella no se alejó, sino que se esforzó por ofrecerle una sonrisa pequeña.

—Tengo la impresión de que he dormido todo un día —dijo tranquilamente Ino, recobrando la compostura en Sasuke, quien se alegró de volver a escucharla.

—Han pasado solo unas horas —derramó una lágrima y la apretó con fuerza. Tenía miedo de que Ino no quisiera estar cerca suyo, que le fuera desagradable su cercanía—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal —declaró, se acomodó sobre la cama, descansando la espalda por la pared. Al mismo tiempo descubrió que estaba desnuda, frunció el ceño y se envolvió con la sábana.

—Yo… —viró la cabeza—. Lo lamento tanto, Ino.

—Sasuke… —negó con la cabeza y suspiró largo y tendidamente. Sasuke comprendió que Ino tenía algo que decirle—. Hace… cuatro años, mi psiquiatra me dijo que tenía que hablar de esto con alguien, además de ella —se hizo pequeña—. Pero es tan difícil.

—¿Psiquiatra?

—Lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a uno de mis episodios. No había tenido uno desde los veinte.

—¿Qué episodio? —interrogó sin entender.

—Mis crisis nerviosas —se mordió el labio. En verdad le resultaba sumamente complicado hablar de ello—. Creí que lo había superado, pero me doy cuenta que sólo pretendí que nada pasó. Y esa noche, lo recordé —sollozó, no obstante, hacía un gran esfuerzo por no decaer.

—¿A quién?

—A Kakashi —tembló al pronunciar.

—¿Kakashi? —repitió. En su memoria ya había escuchado ese nombre—. Era tu maestro de idiomas —señaló—. ¿Qué tiene que…

—El hombre que me violó.

¿Qué? Todo el ambiente se tornó pesado para Sasuke, y todo se oscureció. Habían violado a Ino, ¿qué persona es capaz de cometer una fechoría tan atroz como quitarle la inocencia a una jovencita? Sasuke no terminaba de comprender porqué en el mundo existían personas, como basura, causándole daño a la gente buena. Ese hombre tendría que estar condenado, merecía el peor de los castigos.

 **…**

Ino se desahogó con Sasuke, contándole que se vio obligada a tomar terapias con un especialista, porque tenía crisis que no pudo controlar. Luego le recetaron aquéllas pastillas milagrosas, y poco a poco fue venciendo cada uno de los episodios.

Por eso, Sasuke entendió ahora el por qué a Ino le molestó tanto que él tuviera su maleta; era por la medicina, ella las necesitaba todavía.

Le explicó que nunca habló con nadie sobre eso, ni con sus padres, y que Kakashi se había mudado a otra ciudad.

Finalmente, declaró que todo sucedió un día antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, cuando se suponía que Sasuke tocaría el violín para ella por cámara web. Sin embargo, fue tan desdichada que no tuvo más motivación para nada, y que, en cambio, lo abandonó todo, incluyéndolo a él.

 _»Me fui en el momento crucial de tu vida. Me necesitabas; tendría que haberte ayudado, pero primero debía salvarme a mí«._

Ino le rogó paciencia. Volver a la estabilidad sería doloroso y cansado. Pero mientras él estuviera a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano justo como hacía, ella podría volver a brillar como la conoció.

Sasuke asintió, besando sus mejillas y abrazándola una vez más. No estaba feliz con lo que le había contado, claro que no, aún deseaba matar a esos dos, pero lucharía a su lado, porque la amaba.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Me lo pensé un montón para dejar el capitulo tal cual. La violación es un tema sensible, un tema fuerte, y sé que quizá esto no lo tomen a bien muchos de los que siguen esta historia. Lo publiqué aún sabiendo que quizá tendría comentarios negativos, sólo me queda decir que no tengo nada en contra de Kakashi, es de mis personajes favoritos.

Estaré al tanto de sus opiniones, ya que son importantes para mí.

Gracias a quienes tienen la historia en favoritos, a los lectores fantasmas (aunque creo que no hay ninguno), y especialmente a quienes se animan a comentar. Gracias infinitas a quienes leen fielmente: GrayWolf, Marlen, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Ana de Uchiha.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** Gray Wolf: gracias por leer. Espero muy ansiosa tu comentario, ya que siempre dices las cosas como son, jaja y no hay cosa más bella que la sinceridad. Sí, quizá Ino se buscó un poco al ir a la fiesta sola, pero aún así no creo que sea la culpable de lo que le sucedió.

 **.** Marlen: Pues, en sí el tipo no alcanzó a hacerle algo muy malo a Ino, pero le quedaron las secuelas D: Aguardo por saber tu opinión al respecto de este capítulo.


	24. Capítulo 23

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Lemon (?

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _A_** _l menos sonríes, y tu sonrisa es lo más bello que puede existir, estoy seguro. Si fuera a morir, tu sonrisa sería lo único capaz de traerme a la vida, una y otra vez, así hasta la eternidad._

Las primeras flores, que trajo consigo la primavera, pintaron de colores las calles de París. La nieve, hace rato que desapareció, y con ello, el invierno logró llevarse los ataques de ansiedad de Ino. Ahora Ino estaba mucho mejor, muchísimo. Su carita se adornaba con sonrisas sinceras, y sus ojos parecían más vivaces de lo que fueron durante el incidente.

No fue fácil para ella reponerse; le costó lágrimas y gritos llenos de horror, le costó las ganas de rendirse, le costaron todos los intentos de Sasuke para animarla. Él no decía nada, pero todos los días se quedaba junto a ella y la tomaba de la mano. Esa era su manera de decirle que todo iría bien.

Fueron momentos muy amargos para los dos. A veces Sasuke se escondía en el baño y lloraba por ella, creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta, pero ella lo escuchaba de todas formas, y entonces se ponía a llorar también. Lloraba por ella misma y a la vez por él.

Las pastillas la ayudaron, y con el paso de los días fue enterrando esa parte de su pasado. Le contó una parte de su historia a Sasuke, y eso funcionó mejor que esos tres años de terapia.

Poco a poco fue sintiéndose reconfortada por el tacto de Sasuke, por sus manos en su frente y mejillas que la acariciaban, por sus dedos perdidos en el fondo de su cintura. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a experimentar las mismas mariposas de emoción al permitirse embriagada por los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Los besos que Sasuke le daba sabían a miedo, pero al mismo tiempo sabían a esperanza. Entonces Ino supo que las cosas volvían a su lugar, de algún modo, y que efectivamente, Sasuke la había salvado.

 **…**

¿Las cosas volvían a ser como antes? Podría decirse que sí. Pero Sasuke aún tenía ese deseo de venganza, aún se enfurecía al recordar al estúpido en el callejón, aún quería matarlo… sobre todo a Kakashi. Maldijo su nombre unas mil veces, esperando que el hombre estuviera muerto, o que viviera sin uno de sus brazos o piernas, que estuviera ciego o hundido en una fuerte pobreza.

Mas luego veía su silueta reflejada en los ojos azules de Ino, y se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba lo que miraba. Él quería ser lo mejor para ella, si no alguien perfecto, al menos alguien bueno. Quería recuperarla.

Cuando Ino aceptó sus besos de nuevo, su corazón latió con demasiada fuerza, y comprendió que de verdad valía la pena esforzarse, por ella.

Cada vez que Ino le permitía tocarla, Sasuke lo hacía con paciencia, disfrutando cada línea trazada sobre su piel, y luego la besaba. A veces Ino se estremecía y era cuando él se apartaba asustado, pero ella le indicaba que en realidad le gustaba.

¿Las cosas volvían a ser como lo eran antes? Sí, podría decirse que sí, poco a poco, a un ritmo especial.

 **…**

La observó profundamente, abrazando su delgado cuerpo y apoyando la melena azabache en su pecho. Ahí entre sus brazos, Ino lucía igual que una dulce muñeca de porcelana, con sus pupilas fijas en él y él en las de ella, fascinado por las estrellas en sus ojos. Pudo escuchar la tranquila respiración de Ino, demostrándole que todo lo malo fue superado y que ahora un nuevo futuro se construía. ¿Sería que el destino estaba hecho para los dos?

Ino tomó la iniciativa y le tocó el cabello, alaciándolo en un compás suave, que transmitía mucha paz para Sasuke.

—Ino, lo siento —declaró, captando la atención inmediata de su acompañante, quien le dirigió una mirada estupefacta.

—Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo perdón. ¿De nuevo? —sonrió—. Ya lo hiciste como unas cincuenta veces. Cincuenta y uno con esta —corrigió.

El aludido se limitó a gruñir. ¿Es que tenía que ser irónica en un momento como ese?

" _Puedo soportar tu terrible sarcasmo cuando eres capaz de reír así. Se compensa_ ".

—Nunca dijiste si me habías perdonado o no —bufó—. Esto no es una broma, ni tampoco soy ninguna clase de payaso como para burlarte de mí —capturó sus mejillas, enfrentándola con seriedad, aunque en realidad buscaba cercanía—. Ni nada que se le parezca.

—Sé lo que te cuesta —se atrevió a besar la punta de la nariz de Sasuke, guiando sus masculinas manos para llevarlas al monte que eran sus caderas—, y no me burlo, es sólo que…

—Es sólo que crees que soy un en egoísta. Un cretino quizá.

—Por supuesto —afirmó sonriendo—. Claro que lo eres, ambas cosas.

—Genial —rodó los ojos hacia arriba—. Justo lo que deseaba escuchar de ti.

Ino rió lentamente.

—Yo también lo soy —exclamó con un deje de arrepentimiento—. Nos merecemos una buena reprimenda por ser tan idiotas —Sasuke asintió, dándole la razón—. Imagina que nada de esto es real y que somos parte de una novela juvenil.

—Está de más decir que no me gusta leer, y que eso que dices es idiota —acomodó la cabeza entre los senos de Ino, aspirando su olor natural, a jabón y algo de sudor—. Pero si fuera así, sería algo más bien de terror —se detuvo para tantear el terreno. Ino supo de inmediato a lo que se refería; únicamente esbozó una diminuta sonrisa para demostrar que ya podía hablar de ello sin sumergirse en una controversia emocional.

—De todas formas, yo imagino a un tumulto de personas enfadadas, pidiendo para que estos dos protagonistas terminen juntos.

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera también —respondió, levantando la vista y poniéndose serio, aún más que en otras ocasiones— ¿Estamos bien? —preguntó como con miedo, como si la respuesta implicara un montón de misterios sin resolver.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ino enarcó una ceja en un intento de gesto elegante.

—A nosotros. Nuestra… relación, ya sabes.

—Ah —abrió los labios con asombro. Sasuke se sintió tan atraído por la forma coqueta de su boca, que se inclinó para besarla y ella le correspondió, deseándolo también—. ¿Me amas, Sasuke?

Repentinamente, y como en poquísimas circunstancias, él se ruborizó.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora? —se apartó un poco, pero Ino volvió a atraparlo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke se encorvó en la cama para ser él quien pudiera envolverla entre su pecho—. Sí.

Declaró seco y frío, mientras que Ino lo analizó con la misma cantidad de dureza. Si bien, Sasuke no pretendía que las palabras le salieran de esa forma, no podía controlar lo vergonzoso que resultaba, y el molesto cosquilleo de su vientre al decirlo.

Una brisa de aire cálido cubrió ambos cuerpos; realmente el invierno concluyó hace mes y medio.

—Yo te amo, también —acarició las mejillas de Sasuke, y éste cerró los ojos—. Desde que chateábamos por internet, sentía algo muy, muy especial por ti. Era como un montón de hormigas recorriendo y mordiendo cada parte interna de mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás diciendo que era algo horrible? —frunció el ceño.

—Estoy diciendo que me gustabas, tonto.

—¿Y te gusto ahora?

—Claro. Me fascina esa forma que adquiere tu cara cuando juntas tus cejas —carcajeó—. Me gusta cuando tensas cada uno de tus músculos. Y aunque no lo creas, soy capaz de ver esas pequeñas arrugas que se forman junto a tus ojos cuando frunces el ceño. Nos hacemos mayores, ¿eh?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Pero te gusto de todas formas, ¿no?

Ino estalló en una carcajada estridente, logrando incomodar al inocente Sasuke.

—Me encantas.

—A mí me gusta cómo tu pelo cae sobre tu frente y tengo que quitarlo para ver tus ojos azules, que con un poco de luz adquieren un tono más bien verde.

—Sasuke —abrió los orbes y enrojeció hasta la cabeza.

—Me gustas cuando lloras y pareces tan frágil igual a una niña pequeña, y tengo que cubrirte con mis brazos para protegerte —carraspeó la garganta, haciendo entender que le costaba al orgullo declararse—. Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado todos los días… y evitar que todo tipo de cosas malas vuelvan a sucederte.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, cubriendo parte de su rostro con el pelo.

—Sasuke yo… yo no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada. Aún quieres regresar a Japón, ¿cierto? Y ahora con el pasaporte será más fácil volver. Qué alivio, ¿no? —bufó, escondiendo la cara dentro de la almohada, a pesar de que Ino no lo veía, sentía necesario ocultarse—. Bien, no voy a detenerte, esta vez no.

Ino suspiró pesadamente, y por un buen rato se quedó en silencio, escuchando los latidos apresurados del corazón de Sasuke.

—Regresaré a Japón, es verdad; pero no ahora.

—¿Eh? —una minúscula chispa de ilusión se instaló en Sasuke. No pudo reprimir su asombro—. ¿Te quedarás?

—Por un tiempo, supongo. Hiciste mucho por mí, y yo no supe más que ofrecerte berrinches y disgustos a cambio —se sonrojó—. Creo que antes de volver a Japón, debo regresarte un poco de lo que me diste.

Sasuke la miró confundido, con una ceja arriba.

 **…**

Le ofreció todo el dinero que tenía en su equipaje, y para sorpresa de Ino, Sasuke terminó aceptándolo. No es que Sasuke necesitara sus pocas monedas, claro que no, en su opinión, Sasuke tenía dinero suficiente como para comprar un país entero… o eso pensaba ella.

Simplemente, Sasuke era un terco empedernido.

Sasuke tomó su dinero porque sabía que entonces ella se quedaría sin nada, viviendo de nuevo en su casa, dependiendo de él. Pero, para fortuna de ella, retomaron las clases de guitarra, y pronto Ino podría volver a pararse en alguna calle tocando y cantando.

Le había contado su plan a Sasuke, diciéndole que ése sería su trabajo, y hasta que juntara lo suficiente para su pasaje, tomaría el avión a Japón. El azabache únicamente se había encogido de hombros, y diciéndole: " _Haz lo que quieras_ ".

 **…**

—La primavera es bellísima, Sasuke.

—Hnm.

—¿No te gusta? Yo creo que es algo lindo oler las flores, ver a la gente pasar sin pesada ropa de abrigo y comer helado hasta reventar —sonrió.

—No lo sé —rodó los ojos—. Yo sólo pienso en cuatro cosas: calor, sudor, mosquitos y turistas.

—Ese es un pensamiento muy digno de ti —infló las mejillas—. Aún ahora, no sé por qué estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Dijiste algo? —elevó una ceja.

—Nada, nada —encogiéndose de hombros, rió dulcemente para Sasuke—. ¿No te lo dije antes? Mis padres tenían una florería, y cuando se acercaban las vacaciones de verano, siempre les ayudaba. Hacía arreglos muy bonitos, y me encantaba llenarme el cabello de pétalos —apretó la mano de Sasuke, y éste la observó por el rabillo del ojo—. Si te soy sincera, a veces no me duchaba porque creía que olía a rosas todo el tiempo, y no lo veía necesario —carcajeó.

—Eso es asqueroso —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Quién lo dice? —lo miró con una mueca infantil—. ¿El chico que cuando lo conocí llevaba como una semana sin tomar un baño?

—Te equivocas —sonrió de medio lado—. Eran dos.

—¡Qué asco…!

La besó repentinamente, apoderándose de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—Cuéntame más —le apretó las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

A Ino le tomó por sorpresa aquel atrevimiento de Sasuke, pero se limitó a asentir, animadamente. Se detuvieron frente a un café parisino, donde Ino sacó a relucir su flamante cámara profesional, y capturó una toma perfecta del establecimiento. Sasuke se preguntó si en realidad Ino no era una especie de hechicera, porque justo en el momento, un cachorro canino se filtró en escena, pareciendo que lo habían entrenado para posar con toque gracioso. Estaba seguro de que esa fotografía sería bellísima, Ino poseía un don majestoso.

Tomó unas cuantas fotografías más, hacia la gente, a la naturaleza, a las calles, a la rutina de París, en general. Luego, la jaló hacia adentro del café.

—Me gustaría ser dueña de una floristería también. Cuando sea lo bastante mayor y la fotografía ya no me dé para seguir viviendo —hizo sonar la cuchara dentro de la taza de su café—. Las flores eran el mundo entero para mi padre, ¿sabes? Pero al mismo tiempo fueron su perdición, supongo —rió enajenada, para después mirarlo con inocencia—. Nada, nada. Olvídalo.

Sasuke se concentró en el ruido que provocaba Ino al sorber de la taza. Un hueco se instaló en medio de su corazón, y se sintió melancólico por un minuto.

—Dime —le sonrió, como para darle a entender que podía confiar en él, que daría todo lo que tenía por ser empático.

—En realidad las flores no son las culpables. Por dios, claro que no —se masajeó con cuidado las sienes mientras que Sasuke masticaba un poco de su croissant—. Cuando Kakashi me… me —en ese instante, Ino comenzó a sudar y viró los ojos de un lado a otro. Sasuke acarició el dorso de su mano, dejando que su lenguaje corporal le brindara ánimo, e Ino suspiró—. Hacía mucho calor, nos encontrábamos en verano, pero era uno de esos días donde parece que la piel sudorosa se te pega a cualquier cosa. Eran vacaciones, y mis padres tuvieron que salir a entregar un pedido a las afueras de Sapporo, así que tuve que quedarme para atender la tienda desde muy temprano.

 _»_ _Pero en algún punto de la mañana, Kakashi se pasó por la tienda; no me fijé ni siquiera en la hora, porque estaba tan atónita por su visita que simplemente pensé en echarlo fuera. Pero en cambio, me quedé parada, sintiéndome incómoda por su presencia y la forma en cómo me veía, estaba quitándome la ropa con solo sus ojos. Y ahí de pie frente a mí, con un porte totalmente serio y masculino, me di cuenta de que debí cortar todos los lazos con él, desde antes, desde mucho antes de que aceptara sus invitaciones a salir_ _«_.

—¿Saliste con él?

—Sí. Bueno, no realmente —agachó la cabeza, avergonzada—. Yo sabía que le gustaba, que provocaba cosas raras en él, y cada vez fue mucho más evidente. Al principio, no puedo negarte que me hizo sentir como una mujer atractiva. Es decir, era una chica de quince años capaz de enloquecer a un hombre de veintinueve, podía ponerlo a mis pies, si quisiera.

—Ino… ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Los hombres mayores siempre buscan a alguien mucho más joven. No quería darte su amor, quería tu cuerpo, Ino —crispó los puños, pero por el temblor de los dedos de Ino, que sostenía la taza, supo que debía controlarse, que no era oportuno dejarse llevar por la ira—. Lo siento. Soy hombre, sé cómo piensan los demás.

Ino lo analizó con la profundidad de sus irires azules, como si dentro de su mente le estuviese preguntando si él también, en el futuro, sería capaz de buscar a alguien, al menos diez años, más joven. Sasuke negó apresuradamente.

—Supongo que fue eso, ese poder, lo que me orilló a salir con él un par de veces —apartó su platillo, como si repentinamente hubiera perdido el apetito—. Pero siempre eran salidas inocentes después de las clases de inglés: una caminata por el parque, sentados en una heladería, una visita al zoológico… lo más atrevido fue bailar pegados.

 _»_ _Luego te conocí y dejé de hacerle al tonto. Me concentré de veras en aprender inglés, diciéndome que no pasaría nada si continuaba viéndolo como mi tutor. Pero sí pasó, y fue peor. Él nunca decía nada cuando yo repentinamente comencé a inventarle cuentos para no verlo después de clases, pero sí le molestaba, lo notaba por la expresión de sus ojos, pero nunca hacía nada. Luego, un día lo encontré sentando frente al comedor de mi casa, compartiendo alimentos con mis padres; me decía a mí misma que no pasaba nada, porque Kakashi siempre fue muy querido por mi familia, sobre todo después de que salvara la hipoteca de la floristería sin pedir nada a cambio, desde entonces mi padre siente que le debe la vida. Pero luego se convirtió en rutina tener que verlo todos los días en casa, con mi madre ofreciéndole la misma taza del mismo té y mi padre intentando conversar sobre política. Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta, pero yo sí. Kakashi nunca bebía el té de mamá, y nunca escuchó las pláticas de papá, él solamente se quedaba tan quieto como una estatua, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Sentía como me escrutaba desde el interior, cómo movía intencionalmente sus dedos frente a mí, como diciéndome que con esos dedos podría tocarme_ _«_.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ino? Todo eso sucedió después de haberme conocido, por qué…

—¿Me hubieras escuchado, Sasuke? Sinceramente yo creo que no —el azabache se paralizó. Ino tenía razón, él no hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras, y de haberlo hecho, de todas formas, no sabría cómo ayudarla. Un sabor amargo se instaló en la boca del estómago de Sasuke, probablemente el sabor de la bilis, o quizá la culpa. Ino continuó—. Estabas atravesando un momento muy duro. Las secuelas de tu infancia te estaban matando.

—Sí, y tú me reviviste.

Las mejillas de Ino se colorearon rápidamente, dando un brillo sinigual a sus ojos.

—Tú lo haces ahora conmigo, Sasuke.

Él sonrió de medio lado, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que concluyera su relato.

—El punto Sasuke, es que la presencia de Kakashi me resultó cada vez más incómoda. Cuando terminé el curso de inglés, creí que no lo vería más, pero fue todo lo contrario.

 _»_ _Kakashi terminó con su paciencia, y ese verano en la floristería, actuó bajo sus impulsos de hombre. Creo que estaba enterado de que estaba sola, porque enseguida me acorraló y me llevó hacia el almacén. Yo luché con todo lo que podía, pero fue malditamente imposible detenerlo. Me dijo algunas cosas, que lucía hermosa, que me amaba, que me necesitaba y no sé qué más, la verdad no recuerdo con exactitud sus palabras, lo que sí recuerdo fue su mirada psicópata, parecía un loco desquiciado_ _«_.

—Y lo demás, ya lo sabes, Sasuke —se llevó un bocado de pastel de chocolate—. ¿Aún me quieres?

—Yo…

Se quedó callado. No esperaba que Ino lo enfrentara con aquella pregunta, cuando tenía la guardia baja. Y ante el mutismo, la rubia resopló decepcionada.

—Lo entiendo, Sasuke.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Ino…

—No, no hacen falta explicaciones tontas, créeme que eso lo empeoraría todo —fingió sonreír, pero su cara no dejaba mentir—. Nadie quiere a una chica como… como yo —se apuntó a sí misma. Sasuke bebió un poco de café y luego carraspeó la garganta—. Tu silencio lo afirma.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, obligándose a mantener la calma.

—No deberías interpretar mi silencio —habló con seriedad—. Puede que en el mundo, sea el chico menos expresivo de todos, también puede que me cueste un infierno aceptar lo que siento… pero una vez que lo acepto y lo digo, es sincero —tomó otro trago del café, esperando escuchar los segundos del viejo reloj cucú que se posaba en una de las paredes de la cafetería. Sin embargo, no pudo sino escuchar únicamente el silencio—. Casi enloquezco cuando empezaste a gustarme, y casi muero cuando te marchaste. Ya te perdí dos veces, no quiero perderte una más.

—Sasuke, lo que tratas de decir es…

—Lo que trato de decirte, Ino, es que te amo —la miró detalladamente, con fría severidad—. Te amo incondicionalmente, tal cual, como eres.

—Yo… Sasuke… —balbuceó nerviosamente, buscando algo coherente qué decir, pero el rubor de sus mejillas le indicaba al hombre que Ino todavía lo amaba, a pesar de sus errores—. No quisiera tener que involucrarme de nuevo contigo. Sasuke, te amo, pero no puedo quedarme en Francia toda la vida, eventualmente tengo que regresar a Japón, y cuando me marche me habrás perdido por tercera vez.

—¿Por qué debo perderte de nuevo? ¿No has pensando que yo puedo viajar contigo a Japón? También nací allá.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, casi ahogándose con el pan tostado que justo había probado. Tuvo que toser para escupir las migajas de pan, que cayeron al otro extremo, cerca de Sasuke—. ¿Tú quieres ir a Japón?

Él asintió.

—Lo que quiero es estar a tu lado.

—¡Sasuke! —sonrió ampliamente, llena de gratitud y felicidad, y la tenue risa se convirtió en una carcajada dulce, que se le contagió a Sasuke, y él también rió—. ¡Si lo que dices es verdad, no puedo estar más que contenta! —dibujó una mueca divertida en su rostro, y besó la palma de la mano de Sasuke—. Significa una nueva oportunidad para comenzar desde cero.

—Esta vez lo haremos bien, Ino.

—¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? —besó cada uno de los nudillos de su mano—. Mañana mismo me pondré a cantar. No tienes porqué acompañarme tocando la guitarra, yo sola puedo apañármelas con lo que ya sé.

—Menos mal —susurró.

—Mientras más cante, más cerca estaremos de volver a Japón, juntos.

—Supongo —sonrió, besando a Ino en la mejilla derecha, retirando un mechón rebelde de su frente—. No quiero que dejes de tomar fotografías tampoco.

—Por supuesto que no. Tengo en mente algunos escenarios para cuando me encuentre tocando y cantando; esas fotos quedarán preciosas, casi tanto como yo.

—Nada puede ser más precioso que tú —la besó en los labios, saboreando cada línea y jugando con su lengua dentro de su boca—. Yo también comenzaré desde cero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Quizá comprar un violín —depositó un par de billetes sobre la mesa—. ¿Me acompañas?

—¡Sí! —casi gritó, chillando de emoción.

Sasuke se puso de pie, sacudió algunos trozos de comida que quedaron pegados sobre su playera azul marino y le extendió la mano a Ino, quien no dudó en corresponder.

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos? —inquirió con cierto toque juguetón.

Ino chasqueó la lengua, pero atinó por aprobar.

Salieron de la cafetería, juntos, tomados de la mano y corriendo, igual que aquel primer día donde Sasuke había olvidado la cartera. Nada era diferente, las mismas emociones perduraban en sus cuerpos, y se dejaban llevar por ellas mientras corrían por las calles de París.

 **…**

Sabía qué tipo de violín era el que necesitaba, uno parecido al suyo, pero mejor. " _¿No es que todos son iguales? A mí me parece que lo son"._ Le había dicho Ino cuando salieron de la tercera tienda de música en París.

No, por supuesto que no eran todos iguales. Si Sasuke se había animado a retomar sus sueños, impulsado por el recio optimismo de Yamanaka, lo haría con el instrumento perfecto, aquel que sincronizara magistralmente con su hombro y sus dedos. Quizá Ino no podría entenderlo, pero para Sasuke la música era algo más que notas y acordes, sino que lo transportaba a un oasis en el cielo.

" _Lo mismo que la fotografía a ella_ ". Supuso.

 **…**

Sasuke era tan hermoso, el hombre más guapo de todo el mundo. Su cabello lucía tan brillante bajo los efectos de luz nocturna, y su rostro parecía ser tallado por finas manos de artista. Ino se perdía en cada una de sus facciones masculinas, en sus cejas, en la punta de su nariz y en la deliciosa línea que formaban sus labios, y en cómo los abría para lamérselos; simplemente Ino podría estar besándolo por horas y no cansarse del deseo que le provocaba explorar con su lengua el interior de su boca. Luego estaban los gruesos vellos de su mandíbula, en el indicio de una barba medio crecida que Sasuke no había podido rasurar desde hace tres días, pero no le importaba, porque pudiera besarle la quijada y sentirse excitada también.

Y su cuerpo sólo era mucho mejor que todo lo demás. Sasuke no era alto como Hidan, ni mucho menos tenía su musculatura, pero Sasuke seguía siendo tan varonil, incluso tocando ahora el violín.

Habían pasado casi toda la tarde buscando el violín ideal, hasta que Sasuke lo encontró en una tienda no de música, sino de antigüedades; era de segunda mano, pero parecía totalmente nuevo. Fue como si se hubiera enamorado de nuevo en cuanto lo vio, y ya no pudo desprenderse de él. Al llegar al departamento, salió al balcón y se puso a tocar. La melodía brotaba de él con experiencia, llenando los oídos de Ino con una extraña sensación de paz.

Tocaba sinfonías exquisitas, algunas conocidas y otras, intuyó, fueron de su propia creación.

Ino se acomodó en el borde del ventanal que daba al balcón, mirando y escuchando.

El calor de la primavera provocaba que Sasuke mantuviera desnudo su abdomen, apenas marcado, y provocaba también el deseo en Ino de pasear las yemas de sus dedos por todo su torso.

—¿Eres feliz, Sasuke? —le preguntó en un suave susurro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y de inmediato dejó de sonar su música. Levantó los brazos adormecidos, para acomodar su instrumento de vuelta al estuche, y bufó antes de responder.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo todo lo que algún día quise. Recuperé mi violín, y te recuperé a ti.

Ino sonrió, echándose el cabello hacia atrás, se encaminó hasta donde Sasuke, mirándolo con autosuficiencia.

—Tu cara no parece muy feliz —apretó cada una de sus mejillas y las estiró a los lados, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera, pero su sonrisa no combinaba para nada con sus cejas furiosas. Ino jugó con él—. Ahora estás feliz. Ahora no. ¡Ahora sí!

—Basta —pidió serenamente.

—Uy, qué genio.

En el preciso momento que Ino iba a estirar su rostro una vez más, Sasuke se apoderó de sus dos manos y las bajó con brusquedad, para luego aprisionar su cintura y juntarla a su cuerpo. Ino se sobresaltó por la cercanía, pero los fríos ojos de Sasuke encima de ella, la hicieron estremecerse.

Sasuke subió una de sus manos por las mejillas sonrosadas de Ino, acariciándolas con parsimonia, luego viajó por su cuello en línea recta, obligando a Ino a echar el cuello hacia atrás. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, conforme con su reacción, y como extasiado por la expresión placentera de su rostro, así que continuó acariciándola de forma cada vez más apasionada.

Sostuvo su nuca y la besó desenfrenadamente. Ino lo rodeó con sus brazos y jaló del cabello azabache, comenzando a morder los delirantes labios de Sasuke, y cuando éste apretó uno de sus pechos, ella abrió la boca para gemir, pero Sasuke aprovechó para meter su lengua y jugar dentro de su boca.

Ino estaba en el cielo con tantas sensaciones ardientes. La mano de Sasuke sobre su pecho seguía moviéndose con lujuria, y el beso se volvió casi violento, entre lamidas y mordidas. Pronto descubrió la excitación creciendo en los pantalones de Sasuke, que rozaba contra su intimidad.

Ino gimió una vez más, tocando los hombros desnudos de Sasuke, su pecho y bajando las manos hasta el abdomen, donde se detuvo. Dejó de besarlo, y pudo mirarlo con un aire diferente, cargado de libido.

—Ino… —habló en sus labios, besándolos de nuevo—. No hagas esto de nuevo, no podré controlarme después.

—No te controles.

—¡Pero, Ino yo…!

—¿Tú? —mordió el cuello de Sasuke, y éste jadeó.

—Podría hacerte mía esta noche.

Las respiraciones fueron irregulares y el ritmo cardiaco aumentó.

—Quiero ser tuya.

Sasuke volvió a besar a Ino, devorándola con devoción. Tenía ahora su permiso, podía finalmente dejarse llevar por el descontrol que ella causaba en él, podría amarla sin ataduras. La cargó, posando las manos en sus nalgas, e Ino enrolló las piernas a su cintura. La condujo hasta la cama, donde la dejó caer, apresurándose por quitarle la ropa.

Ino ayudó a desvestirse, las manos de Sasuke temblaban por la inexperiencia. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, Sasuke la admiró como enajenado, y no perdió tiempo para acariciar sus senos, su vientre, sus piernas y sus pies; besando cada parte de su piel expuesta.

Besó sus pezones e Ino gimió como loca. La lengua de Sasuke se enrollaba en sus montículos, mientras ella evitaba gritar más fuerte.

Sasuke actuaba por instinto, por su propio deseo de hacerla gozar.

Ino encorvó la espalda, al sentir uno de los dedos de Sasuke tocando su sexo, rozando el clítoris y exprimiéndolo, fluyendo en líquidos viscosos que brotaban de su feminidad. Y cuando estuvo lista, lo suficientemente mojada, Sasuke se quitó su propia ropa, mostrando su miembro viril ante sus ojos, en una dura erección.

Ino se sonrojó, llevando las manos hacia su hombría, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Masajeó el pene de Sasuke, masturbándolo como ella creyó que podía darle placer a un hombre, y Sasuke gimió, frunciendo el ceño con el sudor alrededor de su frente.

Ino continuó, sonriendo traviesa por la forma coqueta en que Sasuke dejaba expuesto todo su ser, y continuó más rápido, hasta que Sasuke se quitó sus manos de encima y la aventó, poniéndose encima suyo, entre sus piernas.

—Una vez mía, siempre lo serás.

Colocó su miembro justo en la entrada, Ino asintió victoriosa, y Sasuke la penetró.

 **…**

Hicieron el amor todas las noches, repitiendo las mismas caricias, y probando nuevas formas de quererse.

Amándose durante la primavera, llegando a inicios de verano.

Ino había tomado verdaderas fotografías de diferentes sitios, y mostrando variables bellísimas entre cada foto. Durante la mañana, solía salir a las calles para sentarse sobre el piso, con la guitarra que Sasuke le había dejado usar, y cantando sus canciones favoritas.

Todos los días, en el mismo horario, de 12 a 2 de la tarde, en el mismo lugar. La gente que recurría a aquella plaza, empezó a reconocerla, dejando libre su espacio bajo una sombra acogedora.

Y pronto comenzó a hacerse de monedas, ganaba al menos unos 5 euros por día, y en una semana llegaba a juntar 35 euros.

 **…**

Todo fue diferente cuando él apareció. Emergió de la nada y se posó frente a ella, estoico y gallardo.

Un hombre elegante, vestido con un costoso traje y corbata roja, sumido en un porte extraordinariamente autoritario. Su cabello oscuro, como sus ojos, sobresalía de entre los demás, cayendo en una coleta cuidadosamente peinada hacia atrás, pero con dos mechones rebeldes alrededor de sus cejas que gritaban que era perfecto. Toda su piel parecía estar hecha de porcelana.

Era sin duda, un hombre cautivador, con mirada atrapante. Daba la impresión de que podía acorralarte con tan solo tronar los dedos.

Ino nunca había visto a nadie como él, mucho menos a un asiático. Él era demasiado bello.

Y justamente se plantó ante ella, con brazos cruzados y mirando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Por un segundo se sintió intimidada ante su presencia, que derrochaba poderío.

Se quedó hasta que Ino terminara de cantar las tres canciones que tenía preparadas, después el sujeto se perdió entre la muchedumbre y desapareció.

Intentó no tomarle más atención de la debida.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente lo volvió a encontrar. Se colocó hasta al fondo y distante, y a pesar de ello, podía sentir sus fríos ojos encima suyo y, aunque hubiera preferido no fijarse en él era imposible, porque destacaba de entre los demás.

Todos los días se repitió el increíble suceso. Él se quedaba de pie a lo lejos, y permanecía hasta que terminara todas sus canciones y se retiraba entre las sombras. Ino comenzó a inquietarse, preguntándose si no se trataría de algún espíritu maligno, o del mismísimo demonio, ya que sus ropas siempre tenían que ser negras, y no tenía pinta de ser un ángel.

No obstante, en esa mañana, el "diablo" (como lo había denominado Ino), se presentó un poco después de haber ella empezado; se notaba agitado e intranquilo, y hasta podía percibir una irregularidad en su peinado. A diferencia de los demás días, se paró a unos pocos centímetros, e Ino se inquietó por su vigorosa figura, y girando la cabeza hacia arriba, pudo observarlo bien.

Un hombre diferente; extraño. Atractivo y muy dominante. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué buscaba con ella, o por qué razón se había acercado tan misteriosamente? Y de alguna forma que no pudo comprender, el rostro le resultó muy familiar.

 _When you're gone_ _  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you._

Terminó su última canción "When you're gone" y él aguardó en su posición hasta que todos se dispersaran. Cuando Ino se disponía a guardar sus monedas, aquel hombre se acercó. No dijo nada, simplemente le echó un puñado de billetes en el estuche y caminó en dirección contraria.

Eran como 50 euros, los contó completamente pasmada, y luego feliz.

Divisó su silueta a lo lejos, y se apresuró a acomodar sus cosas para seguirlo. Fue difícil correr hasta él con la guitarra pesándole en la espalda, pero lo consiguió. Lo tomó por el antebrazo, y éste giró sobre sí mismo.

Él la analizó con dureza, sin mostrar ningún tipo de alteración, quedando callado a expensas de lo que ella tenía que decirle. Ino rió incómoda por sus propias acciones.

—Lo… lo siento —se excusó—. Es sólo que… —mostró los billetes—, creo que se equivocó con la cantidad de dinero, señor.

Él elevó una ceja.

—¿Señor? —a Ino se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Aquel hombre tenía una voz muy grave y bastante serena—. No creo haberme equivocado.

—¿No? —se rascó la barbilla sin saber qué decir—. Es que es mucho dinero.

—¿Acaso viniste para pedirme más? —inquirió, e Ino no supo si estaba molesto, pues su semblante permanecía inmutable. Sacó su billetera y buscó entre los pliegues—. Puedo darte más, ¿cuánto necesitas?

—¿Qué? ¡NO!, no es eso —negó agitando las manos—. En realidad, vine a regresárselo —frunció el ceño—. No necesito la caridad de nadie, señor.

Él la examinó.

—Me vas a decir que cantas en público por simple amor al arte, ¿es eso? —se masajeó el puente de la nariz—. Escucha, te di ese dinero porque lo mereces, tu voz lo merece. No pretendí ofenderte —tendió la mano—. Puedes regresarme el dinero si te hace sentir mejor.

Ino carcajeó débilmente, escondiendo los billetes en su pantalón. En el fondo no quería darle el dinero, únicamente buscaba una oportunidad para hablarle, pero eso no era algo que podía decirle.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces me lo quedaré —lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara. El tipo se sobresaltó y se quedó rígido, al percatarse de esto, Ino lo soltó rápidamente—. Lo siento… por tercera vez —se mordió la lengua.

Él acomodó su ropa, y se peinó un poco.

—¿Siempre te lanzas a los brazos de cualquier desconocido?

—¿Eh? No es eso —bufó malhumorada, y por un pequeño segundo, vio que él sonreía delicadamente—. Era un gesto en agradecimiento.

—Un simple gracias hubiera bastado.

—Claro, supongo que sí —se ruborizó hasta las orejas—. Gracias.

—¿Puedo seguir viniendo a escucharte? —le preguntó, contemplándola.

—Sólo si todos los días vas a darme 50 euros —guiñó un ojo.

Él rió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

—Tu voz lo vale, incluso más.

—Soy, Ino —le expuso la mano—. También soy japonesa.

—Itachi.

Estrechó su mano.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por leer! Espero les guste.

Ya apareció Itachi xD

Gracias a quienes tienen la historia en favoritos, a los lectores fantasmas (aunque creo que no hay ninguno), y especialmente a quienes se animan a comentar. Gracias infinitas a quienes leen fielmente: ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Marlen, GrayWolf.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** Marlen: Tienes mucha razón con respecto a lo que dijo el tipo de Ino. Él dijo que era virgen, pero creo que no lo expliqué bien. A Ino sí la violó Kakashi, pero digamos que el otro sujeto sólo dijo que ella era virgen porque Ino estaba muy asustada. No sé si me dé a entender xD Y bueno, es interesante saber que piensas que es Itachi a quien se refería Hidan. Ahora que ya apareció Itachi, veremos qué sucede y qué cosas se ponen a la luz. Gracias por leer!

 **.** GrayWolf: Graciaaaas! Me has apoyado mucho a lo largo de estos capítulos, me emociona que todavía sigas leyéndome. Qué te pareció este capítulo? De verdad crees que Sasuke actúa muy falso? Me has dejado bien clarito que este personaje no te agrada, pero xD espero que termine gustandote.


	25. Capítulo 24

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S** i pudiera ser dueño de una máquina del tiempo, me gustaría viajar y borrarte de mi vida. _

Escuchó la melodía del violín, ir y venir con el viento cálido que chocaba contra su rostro, y que a veces se mezclaba con el ruido de la calle y las sirenas de policía a lo lejos. Sasuke se había tomado en serio lo de practicar y componer canciones, y realmente se le veía mucho más animado de lo que nunca antes lo fue.

Ino lo observaba, haciéndole compañía en el balcón, tarareando algunas palabras tontas que pretendían darle letra a la hermosa música de Sasuke. Y aunque él brillara tan perfecto y tan hermoso, con el torso al descubierto y shorts oscuros, no podía remediar sus pensamientos, y evitar caer en lo mucho que aquel hombre lograba inquietarla.

No podía existir relación entre él y Sasuke. Y, sin embargo, las coincidencias eran muchas; por más vueltas que le diera a su cabeza, no conseguía calmar su ansiedad.

—Sasuke —lo llamó cuando éste terminó de tocar y le besó en los labios—. Tú tienes un hermano mayor, ¿cierto?

El joven de inmediato frunció el ceño. Ino sabía que se encontraba caminando por un terreno turbio hacia el pasado de Sasuke, poniéndolo a prueba con un tema que era bastante delicado, que podía traer de regreso los malos recuerdos, pero, aun así, se animó a continuar.

—Cuéntame algo de él.

—¿A qué viene tu repentina curiosidad en mi hermano? —chasqueó la lengua, Ino se sobresaltó.

—Te equivocas, Sasuke, no es acerca de tu hermano sino de ti —lo tocó por el hombro y pudo ver su semblante severamente consternado—. Somos pareja… o al menos tenemos algo, algo romántico. No lo sé —se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza y el pelo se le enmarañó—. Pero nos queremos, y eso es suficiente para hacerme creer que puedes confiar en mí, y liberar de una vez todo lo que hasta ahora has evitado contar.

Sasuke se metió a la alcoba, pasándose una toalla por el cuerpo sudoroso.

—Ya te conté lo suficiente de él. ¿Qué más quieres saber? —habló con resentimiento, como si estuviera reviviendo una a una las pesadillas de su niñez. Dejándose caer en la cama, contempló el techo con una mirada vacía que provocó que Ino se mordiera la lengua por imprudente—. Quizá estés interesada en aquella ocasión que se burló de mí mientras mi padre me golpeaba. ¿O prefieres que te diga lo mucho que me desprecia y me odia? Tal vez, pueda contarte cuando él me vendió a otro país para mantenerme alejado de los negocios. De él —rió sarcástico—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Porque tengo mil historias fascinantes sobre mi hermano y yo, y en todas me odia.

Por un momento, Ino se sintió tan torpe como un pez fuera del agua. ¡Había metido la pata otra vez!

—No me refiero a eso, Sasuke —se sentó junto a sus pies y apoyó ambas manos a las rodillas del azabache, éste bufó—. No solamente a lo malo. Háblame de lo bueno.

—Tks. Me molesta tu interés, Yamanaka, y no sabes cuánto —los resortes del viejo colchón chirriaron cuando Ino se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó por el abdomen, mirándole suplicante—. Pero sé que contigo no tengo opción. No sabes quedarte callada, ni cuándo rendirte.

Ino sonrió alegremente, aunque en el fondo percibía miedo. ¿Qué clase de cosas podría contarle Sasuke de su hermano? Le asustaba descubrirlo.

—Itachi era… —guardó silencio.

—Itachi… —repitió en un susurró que Sasuke no pudo escuchar.

Una sensación de malestar la acompañó al mismo tiempo que lo nombraba mentalmente. _Itachi, Itachi, Itachi._ El mismo nombre que llevaba el misterioso "diablo" que la escuchaba cantar todos los días.

Ino dirigió una mirada rápida a Sasuke, notando lo intranquilo que se ponía y los ojos oscuros que viajaban turbadamente por la habitación. Quizá era buen momento para detenerse, aunque ni siquiera habían comenzado.

—Itachi era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, creo que te lo dije —concluyó, demasiado tarde como para detenerlo—. Siempre creí que era afortunado por tener un hermano como él. Sentía que todo lo demás servía de nada si él estaba conmigo y me protegía. Nunca me importó que mi padre no nos hiciera caso, porque Itachi se ocupaba de las cosas que Fugaku no —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. ¡Se notaba el esfuerzo que le ocasionaba aquella charla!—. Cuando era niño, Itachi se metía a la cocina de noche para robar caramelos o pedazos de tartas de chocolate, cosas que teníamos prohibido comer, y entraba de puntillas a mi cuarto para compartirlo.

Sasuke se quedó callado, levantando la mano derecha al cielo como si pretendiera tocar la imagen de su hermano, pero ésta se desvaneció en sus dedos. Él suspiro largamente y se dio la vuelta. Ino acarició su espalda y la besó.

—¿Qué ocurrió después, Sasuke?

—Lo que pasa en todas las familias: crecimos.

—No puedo creer que haya actuado de esa forma. Tu hermano siempre fue muy amable contigo, ¿qué lo habrá hecho cambiar? —recostó la cabellera dorada encima de él—. Debe haber una muy buena razón para justificarlo.

—¿Lo quieres justificar? —se mofó—. El dinero es la justificación que buscas.

Ino se encogió de hombros y no preguntó nada después de unos minutos.

—¿Cómo es él? Físicamente.

—¿Qué? —apretó el ceño y la miró.

—¿Se parece a ti, tal vez?

Chasqueó la lengua una vez más.

—Es alto. Es como yo… No sé. ¿Qué se supone que deba decirte, que es guapo?

Ino carcajeó sonoramente.

—Si es como tú, seguramente lo es.

—No lo sé, Ino. Pasaron tres años, no estoy seguro de que sea igual a como lo recuerdo; incluso yo crecí, puede que esté a su altura ahora, como puede que yo sea más alto.

—¿Y cómo luce en tus recuerdos? —Sasuke le echó un vistazo confundido, e Ino se adelantó a la pregunta que le estaba formulando con sus ojos—. En Japón escuché mucho de él en las noticias y en las revistas, pero nunca vi su rostro. Tengo curiosidad, es todo.

Él respiró hondo, rendido.

—Supongo que en apariencia somos casi idénticos: cabello y ojos oscuros. Pero Itachi se dejó crecer el pelo durante su adolescencia, desde entonces se lo ata en una coleta, como una niña —se burló.

Ino abrió los ojos, y tuvo que esconderse entre la almohada para que Sasuke no tratara de analizarla.

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros que peinaba en una coleta, y ojos igual a los que seguramente el _diablo_ tendría.

—Sasuke… —habló bajando la voz, provocando que Sasuke se acercara para escucharla—. ¿Quieres apagar la luz? Ya es muy de noche y debemos dormir.

Se ocultó de él. Seguramente Sasuke se posaba con una mueca única, de confusión y estupefacción. Para sorpresa de ella, él no la cuestionó sobre su actuar incongruente, en cambio, la obedeció al momento de apagar la lámpara.

Comenzó a besar sus hombros, trazando líneas horizontales por todos sus brazos, marcando y mordiendo la piel de Ino. Ino jadeó ante el inesperado contacto, pero no se quejó. No obstante, aunque disfrutaba del placer que Sasuke ocasionaba en ella, en esa ocasión no se sentía tan accesible. En su mente todavía rondaba la idea de que el hermano de Sasuke y el _diablo_ que ella conocía, eran la misma persona.

Sasuke acarició sus pechos con desesperación y en un segundo se puso encima suyo para levantarle la blusa y besar sus senos desnudos. Ino gimió cuando la cálida lengua de Sasuke se enroscó en su pezón. Los espasmos se trasladaron a su columna vertebral y tiró de los cabellos azabaches.

Después de un minuto, Sasuke se detuvo y le besó en la frente, luego adoptó de nuevo su cómoda postura a lado de Ino.

—Duérmete ya.

Ordenó secamente y cerró los ojos, como si el sueño lo hubiera vencido. Ino se quedó estática, con la sensación ardiente de los labios de Sasuke y la saliva fresca en sus pezones. Probablemente Sasuke había adivinado su sentir, o había percibido su renuencia; esperaba que se tratara de lo primero. De todas formas, no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente y regresarle el beso en las mejillas.

—Te amo, gruñón.

Susurró en su oído y se tapó con una manta.

 **…**

Ino lo contempló a lo lejos, muy seguro de sí mismo y con aquella aura poderosa a su alrededor. Él la vigilaba con sus penetrantes ojos y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Al terminar sus canciones, Ino se quedó quieta, como esperando la llegada del _diablo_ hasta su lugar. Efectivamente, no bastaron ni tres segundos para que él se acercara lentamente. Ella lo saludó con una seña y sonrió.

—Te has escuchado fabulosa el día de hoy —felicitó con una expresión más serena—. Toma.

—¡Oh! No, lo de los 50 euros era sólo una broma —negó con las manos los billetes que el hombre le extendía—. Guárdalos, Itachi, no los voy a tomar.

Itachi rodó los ojos y luego rió.

—Al menos acepta mi invitación a comer.

Ino lo meditó. No podían ser la misma persona; el hermano de Sasuke era, sin duda cruel y despiadado. Él, en cambio, era alguien más amable cuanto más lo conocía, el apodo del _diablo_ ya no le venía a juego.

—No… yo no debería —movió la cabeza en negativa—. No te conozco muy bien, y debo decir que tu traje negro me pone increíblemente inquieta.

Él inquirió una ceja, levantando una parte de su saco para mirarse.

—Bueno, se supone que sea así —escapó una risilla ante los ojos sorprendidos de Ino—. No soy un mafioso.

—Realmente espero que no seas uno —le palmeó amistosamente el hombro, y ahora fue el turno de Itachi para sorprenderse—. Te diré algo: aceptaré una invitación tuya a comer, el día que vengas a escucharme con ropa normal —lo observó discretamente de arriba a abajo—. Ropa informal. Jeans, camisetas; seguro tienes algo de eso, ¿cierto?

Se encogió de hombros. Ino levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, dándose cuenta de que apenas y alcanzaba su mandíbula. Él era, muchísimo más alto que Sasuke.

—Te veo mañana, Ino.

Alzó la mano para despedirse mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección opuesta. ¿Se habría molestado con su propuesta?

 **…**

Aprendió a conocer a Ino más de lo que imaginó, supo interpretar sus gestos, sus palabras y también su silencio. La había visto sonreír un millón de veces, la vio jugar como niña en más de una ocasión, la vio al borde del llanto, en sus momentos de crisis, la vio con el cabello despeinado al despertar, la vio desnuda y la vio retorcerse de placer en sus brazos. Sasuke conocía mucho de ella.

Intuía que algo le sucedía, no algo malo, pero algo que la tenía distraída la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Sasuke! —gimió, acalorada, con el cabello pegándosele a la cara.

Sasuke la embistió una vez más, jadeando por el éxtasis. Ino enredó los brazos a su cuello y le besó la clavícula.

Los gemidos de Ino inundaron la habitación, y Sasuke se aferró con fuerza a sus glúteos, marcándolos con sus manos para llegar más profundo en su interior. Los fluidos corrían y humedecían la cama, entre gritos de excitación y el sonido de sus genitales chocando.

Ino llegó al clímax, abriendo los labios en una perfecta "o", y su imagen fue suficiente para que Sasuke alcanzara el suyo. La penetró con más intensidad hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y terminó derramándose dentro de ella.

Se quedó unos segundos encima del cuerpo de Ino y besó sus labios.

Ino podría estar ocultándole algo, pero no le importaba, porque la amaba. Sasuke también había comprendido que Ino podía llegar a ser tan frágil, y que de vez en cuando necesitaba su espacio, al igual que él. No eran la típica relación _sin secretos_ ; ambos sabían que había cosas que podían ser guardadas únicamente para uno mismo, y eso estaba bien.

—Ino —exclamó, aún con la respiración entre cortada—. Hoy me llegaron noticias de Hidan.

La rubia le prestó atención, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke.

—¿Logró llegar hasta Taiwán?

Él negó.

—Está en prisión.

—¿Es en serio?

Asintió, acariciando el antebrazo de Ino.

—Lo juzgaron como a un parisino —se aproximó a sus labios y los besó con devoción—. Le haré una visita. Quiero ir primero yo y asegurarme que no hay peligro para que después me puedas acompañar.

La platinada iba a protestar, pero Sasuke fue firme y duro.

 **…**

—Vuelves con traje —refunfuñó. Itachi rió suavemente.

—No dispongo de tiempo suficiente para ir a cambiarme antes de venir a escucharte.

—Un hombre ocupado —se llevó una mano al mentón—. Me pregunto en qué consiste tu trabajo.

Itachi ladeó los hombros.

—Sólo trabajo por aquí y por allá.

Ino extendió sus ojos azules.

—¡¿Eres traficante?!

Itachi carcajeó sonoramente, mostrando sus dientes blancos. La expresión de su cara le transmitió una sensación desconocida a Ino que provocó que se sonrojara tenuemente. Ocultó el rostro para evitar que él le mirara.

—Sólo soy un hombre ocupado. ¿Aceptarás mi invitación a comer?

—No, pero tengo una idea mejor —le guiñó un ojo. Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en el estuche de guitarra, y de su bolso sacó una bolsa de papel—. Puedo compartirte de mi almuerzo. Tengo suficiente para dos.

El hombre pareció no estar de acuerdo, pero Ino lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta una banca. Le tendió un pedazo de emparedado que sacó de la bolsa.

—Te gustará. Yo misma lo preparé —dijo y luego le dio una gran mordida a su mitad.

Itachi observó el trozo de pan con carne en sus manos.

—Al parecer eres una chica con muchas cualidades —olfateó el sándwich—. ¿Puedo preguntar tus razones para cantar en la calle? Estoy seguro que con tu voz podrías gustar de cualquier disquera.

—No, no —se apresuró a tragar el pedazo que tenía en la boca—. Mi sueño no es convertirme en cantante. Si canto en público es porque es el único medio que tengo para ganar monedas.

Él hizo una mueca inconforme.

—Hay muchos otros medios para ganar dinero. El tráfico de órganos, por ejemplo.

Ino casi se ahoga con su comentario. Itachi rió con su reacción, dándole suaves golpes en la espalda.

—No quiero encajonarme con un trabajo estable ni nada parecido. Regresaré a Japón muy pronto.

Miró que Itachi mordía el emparedado y luego abrió los ojos, como diciendo que sí se podía comer, y se sintió ofendida.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu sueño? —preguntó al cabo de dos mordidas.

—Mi sueño… ¡Las cámaras y la fotografía!

—Entiendo —sacudió las migas de pan que quedaron en su traje—. Con tu físico no dudo que seas exitosa. Eres muy hermosa.

Ino se ruborizó hasta la frente.

—Tú... ¿tú crees que soy hermosa?

—No sólo hermosa. Tú le das otro significado a la palabra, eres más que eso —aseguró—. Serás la modelo más bella.

—¡Oh! —separó los labios asombrada—. Yo no quiero ser modelo. En realidad, yo soy fotógrafa profesional. Lo que deseo es viajar por el mundo y tomar unas cuantas fotografías.

Él cerró los ojos, y el cabello azabache se movió suavemente por la brisa primaveral. Extendió sus largas manos y accidentalmente tocó la de Ino, posando la suya encima de la de ella. Ino enrojeció en mayor medida, sintiendo que sudaba hasta por las axilas, incómoda de repente por su contacto, pero sin atreverse a quitar su mano.

—Me da gusto saber, entonces, que soy uno de los afortunados que puede admirar tu belleza.

Se animó finalmente y apartó su mano. Itachi abrió los ojos al percibir el movimiento brusco.

Ella carcajeó para destensarse y se colgó la guitarra a la espalda, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Mira la hora! —fingió mirar su muñeca, pero no tenía ningún reloj—. Debo irme ya.

Dio unos pasos apresurados, sin despedirse.

—Espera —la tomó por el codo—. No quería ser inoportuno. Disculpa.

—Yo… —titubeó—. No te preocupes.

—En realidad eres la única persona con la que he hablado desde que llegué a París —se puso serio—. Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría verte el fin de semana.

—¿Verme?

—Una cita.

—¿Eh? —su corazón palpitó apresuradamente.

—No lo tomes de esa forma si no lo quieres —sonrió—. Sólo digamos que podrías mostrarme algunos lugares de París, tú puedes tomar muchas fotografías, y podremos conocernos un poco más. Además, te prometo que usaré ropa cómoda.

Ella lo pensó sabiamente. Tendría una oportunidad para aclarar sus dudas. Si resultaba ser el hermano de Sasuke, correría a decírselo, si no lo era, no pasaba nada.

—De acuerdo. Te veo el sábado a las 12 en este sitio.

Itachi asintió. Se despidieron e Ino se precipito para tomar el autobús lo más rápido que pudo.

¡Tenía que contarle a Sasuke!

 **…**

Hidan se convirtió en una persona entrañable. Al principio lo odiaba, como a muchos, como a casi todo el mundo, pero en sus últimos momentos, Hidan demostró ser alguien de confianza, e inevitablemente, lo llegó a estimar como un hermano.

Se regañó mentalmente por pensar así. Hidan no estaba muerto, sólo preso. Y aunque mereciera todo lo que le pasaba ahora, no podía deshacer el nudo que le ocasionaba verlo sometido a un lugar como ése.

No obstante, el nudo de su garganta desvaneció cuando lo vio llegar con una gran sonrisa. Tenía las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas, y dos policías, verdaderamente fortachones y morenos, lo escoltaban, pero Hidan sonreía. Sasuke no dudó que su "amigo" la estuviera pasando bien, incluso en prisión.

—¡Hey! Pero si es el hombre más guapo de toda Francia en persona —se dejó caer sobre una silla. Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo.

—Tks. Bonito traje —ironizó.

Hidan se enorgulleció.

—¡Dime que el naranja combina con mis ojos!

Sasuke frunció la boca demostrando asco.

—¿Acaso la cárcel te volvió afeminado?

—Yo te aseguro que nunca había extrañado tanto a una mujer. Me hace falta un buen trasero… o al menos una de esas muñecas que hacen maravillas —carcajeó y Sasuke recordó lo muy ruidosa e irritante que era su risa.

—Creí que madurarías estando en prisión.

—Eso jamás pasará. Al contrario, en un lugar como este, es de mucha ayuda las bromas y el sarcasmo —hizo la señal de victoria—. Me pone muy contento que me visites, Sasuke, como un perro moviendo la cola. Después de todo lo que pasó, no te mentí cuando dije que eras mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke también podría llamarlo amigo, aunque no considerara justo para Naruto referirse a Hidan como su mejor amigo.

Hidan le preguntó sobre Ino, y Sasuke hizo un resumen sobre los hechos más relevantes después de su huida. Le contó prácticamente que Ino regresó a vivir con él, que estaba bien y que estaban más unidos que antes.

Siguieron charlando. Hidan contaba chistes y le relataba a Sasuke cómo era la prisión por dentro. Su plática era muy oscura y tenebrosa, pero Hidan siempre parloteaba animadamente.

—Recluso número 264 —escuchó a su espalda la ronca voz de uno de los policías—. Tienes otra visita.

Hidan se impresionó y Sasuke por igual; no sabía que Hidan fuera tan querido, siempre pensó que sus muchos amigos eran falsos.

Los dos se quedaron expectantes, contemplaron a un guardia al frente de uno de los pasillos, y detrás de él, la figura de un hombre. Conforme se acercaba, Sasuke pudo verlo con más claridad.

¡Oh, no! Eso tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser cierto, no, claro que no. ¿Él?

Empuñó la mano, exaltado. " _Esto no es real, no es real, no es real"._

Hidan también pareció sobresaltarse porque tamborileó los dedos una y otra vez.

 _"¡Tú!"_. Lo maldijo internamente. El hombre apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa forzada y autoritaria. Entonces Sasuke lo miró con despreció, no creyendo que él estuviera de verdad ahí, después de tantos años, de tantas humillaciones.

Quiso lanzársele encima y golpearlo, pero no lo hizo.

El hombre carraspeó la garganta y lo miró también a él, totalmente ecuánime, justo como lo recordaba.

—Sasuke. Qué inesperada sorpresa, jamás creí encontrarte aquí.

Todavía su voz sonaba igual de egocéntrica.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —masculló con odio, sintiendo amargura con cada palabra—. ¡¿Qué haces en Francia?!

—Asuntos que no te incumben —Sasuke crujió los dientes, amenazándolo, pero éste no se inmutó—. Es una muy grata casualidad verte aquí, hermanito.

—Itachi.

Hidan tosió ruidosamente.

—Estoy muy agradecido por sus visitas, pero… ahora quisiera refugiarme en la seguridad de mi celda —dijo Hidan.

—No es el tipo de recibimiento que esperaba al verte, hermano.

—De verdad me gustaría volver a mi celda —habló Hidan, pero nadie le hacía caso. Los policías prestaban más atención a los hermanos, dispuestos a intervenir si suscitaba una pelea.

—Has crecido mucho, Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces en París?!

—¡En serio qué tiene que hacer un reo aquí para que lo metan en su cochina celda! —gritó impaciente—. Algo muy malo va a pasar, y no quiero ser testigo del caos de estos dos hombres.

—No vine a verte a ti, es lógico —señaló a Hidan—. Tengo cosas que arreglar con este sujeto.

—Si golpeo a un policía, ¿cuánto más me tendrán encerrado? Eso es mejor que…

—Hidan —pronunció Itachi—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Demonios.

—Hermanito, después te haré una visita —le sonrió.

Sasuke lo fulminó a él y a Hidan con la mirada, los mandó a la mierda y salió echando chispas.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por leer :)

Qué opinan de las decisiones de Ino?, está bien salir con Itachi?

Gracias a quienes tienen la historia en favoritos, a los lectores fantasmas (aunque creo que no hay ninguno), y especialmente a quienes se animan a comentar. Gracias infinitas a quienes leen fielmente: ALE-SAN KATYCAT, GrayWolf, Marlen, Clary, onlyalexis, Juvia, Hitomi Fubukii y Ana de Uchiha.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** GrayWolf: Hola! Ojalá esté capítulo te guste. Siempre espero con mucha intriga tus comentarios, porque eres muy objetivo y me ayudas a mejorar con tus criticas constructivas. Ya irás descubriendo con qué intenciones apareció Itachi, pronto se resolverán los misterios que quedaron pendientes. GRACIAS!

 **.** Marlen: Itachi enfermo? Puede ser, puede ser. Poco a poco salen a la luz algunas cosas del pasado. Nos acercamos al final de la historia, eso es seguro. Espero disfrutes la lectura de este capítulo.

 **.** Clary: Tardaste mucho en volver a comentarme, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. Cómo has estado?, espero que bien, y también espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **.** Juvia: Hola! Qué gran gusto volver a leerte por aquí. Espero que tengas mucho éxito en tu universidad, sé que todos tenemos pendientes muy diferentes y a veces es imposible estar al corriente, así que no te preocupes. Me da mucho gusto también, que fuera de tu agrado la aparición de Itachi. La verdad es que sí vivió muy solo, sin un hermano, sin padres, y sin alguien que lo quiera, pero todo cambiará, también tendrá un final feliz. Y con respecto a Ino, bueno Itachi no sabe que Ino es novia de Sasuke, pues Sasuke nunca habló de ella con su hermano, el único que se enteró de ella fue Naruto. Ojalá que este capítulo te guste también, espero tu comentario.


	26. Capítulo 25

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A** quel sofá, que estaba roto y descocido, estaba hecho para dos personas, especialmente para ti y para mí. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que alguien más ocupara un sitio en él. _

_"¿Por qué?"_. Todo rededor parecía muy sospechoso. ¿Qué razones tenía Itachi para viajar hasta París, y además encontrarse con Hidan? Recordó las palabras que el hombre de cabello plateado le había mencionado el día que se despidieron. _Él no es tan malo como piensas._ ¿Se refería a Itachi? ¡Por supuesto que hablaba de él! Tendría que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta.

¿Qué relación existe entre Hidan e Itachi?

Sasuke estiró las piernas, y sus pies quedaron colgados por el borde de la cama, después se tapó el rostro. Eran tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Miró de soslayo a Ino, que preparaba algo en la cocina. Observó el movimiento torpe de sus caderas al bailar una ridícula canción en la radio, y sonrió a medias.

 _"Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor ignorar"_. Vivir en el presente junto a Ino era su mayor deseo, y por lo cual se estaba esforzando, porque no solo quería un presente, sino todo un futuro, un destino. No iba a permitir que la llegada de Itachi perturbara su vida ya reparada.

Caminó descalzo hasta Ino y se detuvo unos centímetros detrás de ella.

—Eres tan horrenda cuando bailas.

Ino brincó y el pan que tenía en las manos casi se le resbala entre los dedos.

—Sasuke, me asustaste —colocó la diestra junto al pecho y fingió molestia—. Tienes pies tan ligeros que, si no fueras músico, bien podrías ser bailarín.

Él frunció el ceño, como si lo hubiera ofendido.

—¿Le dices eso al hombre más tieso del mundo? —Ino rodó los ojos, dándole la espalda de nuevo, concentrándose en untar mantequilla en uno de los panes. Sasuke se quejó—. Deja eso.

Ino rió, y antes de que pudiera contradecirlo con alguna de sus frases optimistas, Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda. La rubia se sobresaltó ligeramente para luego reír muy seductora desde el hombro.

—¿Por qué eres tan fea? —susurró Sasuke en el oído de la ojiceleste y percibió que los vellos rubios de los brazos se le erizaban. Eso le gustó, y sonrió de medio lado. Apretó a Ino contra su cuerpo y acarició el vientre sobre la tela de su blusa—. Bastante fea.

Ino soltó una carcajada, girándose para echar los brazos a su nuca y darle un beso corto en los labios.

—Te odio —le espetó y Sasuke rió.

—Vayámonos a Japón. Vivamos juntos en Sapporo.

En ese momento, fue como si se cortara algo en el viento, porque Ino lo miró con verdadero desconcierto, como si de pronto se hubiera levantado una barrera entre sus cuerpos, al apartarse ella lo suficiente para analizarlo.

—Nos iremos, claro que nos iremos.

—No lo entiendes, Ino —también se separó, sentándose frente a la pequeñísima mesa que tenían en la cocina—. Vámonos ahora. Mañana, quiero decir.

—¿Mañana? —puso los brazos sobre la cintura y examinó al muchacho de manera firme. Sasuke no se dejó intimidar por sus grandes y hermosos ojos—. Sabes perfectamente que aún no he juntado el suficiente…

—Tengo mucho dinero, Ino. ¿No es suficiente?

Ino dobló la boca.

—Tienes dinero para ti.

—Y para ti también, si quisieras.

No pudiendo soportar más verla, porque Sasuke comprendía que una sola mirada bastaba para hacerlo flaquear, se escudó en su merienda. Así de grande era el poder que poseía Ino sobre él.

—Sasuke…

—Si vas a decirme que soy un egoísta, ya lo sé. Gracias —mordió un trozo de pan sin mantequilla, demasiado molesto—. He hecho las peores locuras a tu lado. Te seguí, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, y resultó que no era tan malo. Me gustó, es verdad —endureció el rostro—. Esta vez soy yo quien te pide que hagas una locura a mi lado. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La chica se mostró dubitativa, paseó brevemente de un lado a otro, pensando en una respuesta, y cuya respuesta fuera muy difícil de pronunciar, ella optó por ir junto a él.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Vayamos a Japón.

—¿Mañana mismo? —la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Aspiró la esencia de su cuello y escondió el rostro entre los redondeados senos, besándolos poco a poco.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —acarició su cabello oscuro, de tal forma que una madre haría con el menor de sus hijos. Y Sasuke se sintió seguro.

—Itachi está aquí. Él está en París.

Ino no dijo nada en un momento, simplemente se dedicó a besar sus labios apasionadamente.

—Debes quedarte —no pudo descifrar su gesto, pero la calidez que brindaba su cuerpo con el suyo, le hacía creerle—. Si huyes, en algún punto te alcanzará. No huyas y escúchalo, quién sabe lo que tenga que decirte —pasó ambas piernas a su cintura—. Pero acepto volver a Japón lo más rápido posible.

Terminó por acoger las palabras de Ino. Por mucho tiempo imaginó que Itachi estaba muerto, y ahora no estaba de acuerdo en desenterrar a su hermano mayor de la tumba que él mismo le había creado, y regresarlo a la vida. Sin embargo, le haría caso a Ino. Si en una semana no tenía noticias suyas (que esperaba que fuera así), viajaría hasta Sapporo con ella.

 **…**

Sentía como si estuviera engañando a Sasuke. El Itachi que ella conocía era, sin duda, el mismo Itachi de Sasuke, estaba completamente segura de ello. Tal vez fue un error desde un principio.

Tal vez tendría que contarle todo a Sasuke. ¿Pero qué le diría él a ella? Su reacción no podría ser buena.

Honestamente, tenía mucha, mucha curiosidad al respecto. Era la oportunidad ideal para poder inmiscuirse en la vida de Itachi, y descubrir varios de los secretos que atormentaron por tanto tiempo a Sasuke.

Nada podría salir mal. Una salida inocente, un par de preguntas un poco íntimas y ya. No pasaría nada, ¿verdad?

 **…**

—Te ves… diferente.

—¿Eso es bueno?

Itachi vestía pantalones vaqueros de color azul, camiseta gris y zapatos deportivos. Se veía muy guapo, Ino tenía que admitirlo, pues Itachi era el tipo de hombre que podría ponerse cualquier cosa y seguir luciendo atractivo. Y con su coleta amarrada, podía verse como un hombre maduro, pero también parecía mucho más joven de lo que era.

—Decididamente, te ves extremadamente bien —Ino rió, luego sonrojó por su propio comentario; quiso retractarse, pero hacerlo sería aún más vergonzoso—. Es decir… ¿a dónde iremos?

Itachi guardó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y por su extraña sonrisa, Ino dedujo que se divertía, o burlaba, con su comentario. Pero… sí que era bastante lindo.

—Tú eres la experta.

Ella se llevó una mano al mentón para repasar algunos de los lugares más emblemáticos de París, claro, a su mente llegaron imágenes de sitios que había visitado con Sasuke, pero cualquier cosa era demasiado… romántica. ¡Maldito romanticismo de París! Notó que Itachi la observaba casi sin pestañear, delató que sus ojos oscuros viajaban de los pies a la cabeza, y que se detuvieron fijamente en sus pechos. Quizás ponerse aquel vestido ligero no había sido buena idea. Ino fingió no darse cuenta, pero sonrió coqueta e Itachi desvió la mirada al instante.

¿Por qué le sonrió así? Ella no quería hacerlo, pero fue un gesto… ¿involuntario? Tendría que serlo, por supuesto. Sacudió suavemente su cabeza y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez sin coquetería.

—Sé a dónde ir, te gustará.

—De acuerdo. Soy tuyo.

Ella abrió los ojos. Itachi se aproximó un poco, pero ella se apartó rápidamente.

Empezó a caminar, mas, cuando el hombre se colocó a su lado, sintió la necesidad de alejarse unos centímetros. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle sin control, y aseguró que todo el cuerpo le sudaba también. De reojo veía a Itachi, tan apacible y serio.

Ino sacó temas de conversación mientras caminaban, prácticamente era ella quien hablaba sobre sus días de adolescente en Japón, esperando que él también dijera algo, pero nada.

Llegaron hasta el Arco del Triunfo, Ino tomó algunas fotografías. Quería tomarle una a Itachi, pero no era tan atrevida. Después fueron a un puesto callejero de Hot Dogs, recordando la ocasión en que Sasuke los había probado por primera vez; realmente estaba pensando mucho en él, y eso era bueno.

—¿Cómo se llama esto?

—Hot Dog. Es comida americana.

Itachi rió.

—No entiendo por qué comemos algo americano sentados en la calle, cuando podemos ir a un restaurante y comer algo francés.

—Vaya que eres ambicioso, como tu he… —se quedó callada abruptamente, y empezó a balbucear—, como TÚ eres hermoso, puedes darte esos lujos —se abofeteó, y con ganas, mentalmente. ¿Qué idiotez había dicho? Para nada era creíble.

Y para sorpresa de ella, Itachi sonrió de una forma que jamás había visto. Tan sincera, tan natural, tan bella, que no pudo despegar los ojos.

—¿Soy hermoso? Nunca nadie me había llamado así.

Se sintió pequeña y tonta. Podría apostar a que estaba sonrojada y ganar.

—¿Te está gustando?

—Pasar la tarde contigo en París es muy divertido —inesperadamente la tomó de la mano—. Me alegra haberte conocido.

—Itachi yo…

—No digas nada —besó delicadamente el dorso de su mano y la enfrentó con mirada fija. El corazón de Ino latió velozmente—. Apenas conozco nada de ti, y tú mucho menos de mí. Pero estoy… estoy feliz de haberte encontrado en el momento preciso.

Pasó saliva, con las mejillas ardiéndole con infinita fuerza.

—Yo… Itachi —probablemente se arrepentiría—. Yo hablaba de los Hot Dogs.

Esperaba que el hombre se decepcionara, pero para alivio suyo, Itachi únicamente carcajeó débilmente.

—Me gustan, puedo comer incluso unos tres.

El recuerdo de Sasuke comiendo Hot Dogs en ese mismo puesto, le hizo ruido en su mente. Si él la hallara con su hermano mayor, ¿qué pensaría? Definitivamente, no tenía que estar ahí. ¡No debía estarlo!

—Vamos, nos falta todavía un lugar.

Ella se puso de pie y le indicó al hombre que la siguiera. Itachi no desobedeció, pero insistió en tomarle la mano, e Ino fue incapaz de alejarlo. No sentía nada cuando Itachi apretaba su mano, sí, era un contacto muy suave y cordial, pero nada más, sin mariposas ni toda esa revolución de cosas que le causaba Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Eiffel, ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Se imaginaba a Sasuke preocupado, saliendo del departamento para ir en su búsqueda, y eso le oprimía el corazón.

Itachi fue el primero en sentarse en el césped, jalándola para que también lo imitara. El césped humedeció su trasero, pero la corriente de aire que chocaba contra su piel, provocó que ya nada más le importara.

—Tienes veintidós años. Eres fotógrafa, y tu sueño es viajar por el mundo y capturarlo en bellos retratos —la gruesa voz llamó su atención—. Sin embargo, te dedicas a cantar en público por razones que desconozco, y aunque tienes una voz preciosa, no es lo que buscas.

Escuchó cada una de sus palabras, y por dentro analizaba su propia vida.

—Si te digo la verdad, cuando me planté en la plaza por primera vez, no tenía ni idea de que cantaba bien. O sea, cantaba cualquier cosa de niña, pero nunca fue muy sorprendente.

Hubo un profundo silencio, pero no un silencio de esos incómodos, sino más bien un silencio que te da tiempo para pensar y adentrarte en ti mismo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Itachi? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiocho —posó sus ojos al frente, perdido en las luces que iban iluminando de poquito en poquito la Torre—. Administro una empresa en Japón. Soy el dueño, o algo así.

—¿Hablas del poderosísimo emporio Uchiha? —abrió ligeramente los ojos celestes.

—¿Tú conoces? —preguntó asombrado e Ino vaciló.

—Eres Itachi Uchiha, ¿cierto? —encogió los hombros—. Cuando viví en Japón, supe mucho de ti por las noticias. Además de que tu ropa costosa y elegante te delata. Mirarte es como mirar una estrella, inalcanzable.

—Entonces ya no hay más que decir —rió, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos—. Supongo que en este momento dejé de ser inalcanzable.

Lo ignoró.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

Él se quedó quieto. No supo interpretarlo, no estaba tenso, pero parecía una estatua.

—No.

Respondió seco y frío, tanto que la sangre de Ino se congeló.

—¿Estás seguro, Itachi?

Él rió.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —ella carcajeó—. Provengo de una familia horrible, ¿sabes? Alguien secuestró a mi madre cuando tenía cinco años, mi infancia fue dura y difícil, mi padre se enfadaba conmigo cada cinco minutos, fue de ese modo hasta que murió.

—¿Secuestraron a tu mamá? —se tapó la boca. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Sasuke le había dicho que su madre los abandonó?

—Me convertí en el tipo de persona que fue mi padre, aunque yo lo odiaba. Y no fui tan bueno como él —continuó hablando, atrapado en el atardecer del cielo—. Y ya que no me has preguntado todavía por la bancarrota de las empresas Uchiha, es porque entonces no éramos tan famosos como pensé. Eso es buena señal.

—¿Bancarrota? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres muy preguntona.

—Y tú no respondes a ninguna de mis preguntas —se quejó.

Itachi la sorprendió al aproximarse a ella. Estaba tan cerca que podía observar los detalles de sus cejas y de sus labios. Sus labios eran muy finos, como líneas cuidadosamente dibujadas por pinceladas de artista. Sus ojos grisáceos brillaban con la poca luz que quedaba. Cada vez más cerca, y sintió sus dedos rozando en sus hombros.

—Eres muy hermosa, Ino.

Acarició su mejilla y los segundos se congelaron. Itachi respiraba cerca de su oído, y las piernas le temblaron. No podía hacer nada, porque se encontraba débil ante él, ante su cuerpo, ante su sola presencia.

Hizo a un lado el cabello rubio de su frente y se aproximó más. Itachi se atrevió a rozar la punta de su nariz con la suya.

En un segundo, Itachi tomó su nunca y la acercó más a sus labios. Podía oler la menta y saborearla. Él cerró los ojos y ella también.

La besaría en cualquier instante, casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose lentamente, al igual que Sasuke la había besado tantas veces.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó violentamente, aventando a Itachi hacia atrás. Desesperada se levantó y buscó respirar aire limpio que le abriera la cordura.

—M-me voy.

Dijo y caminó con urgencia.

De inmediato, Itachi la siguió, interponiéndose con audacia en su camino. Tomó su codo y no la soltó.

—¿Por qué te vas? —fue duro.

—Ibas a besarme.

—¿Y qué con eso? Si no querías que lo hiciera, no debiste dejar, en primer lugar, que te tomara de la mano —frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón, por eso me voy.

Forcejeó, pero él se aferró con más fuerza.

—Lo lamento, fui impulsivo —suspiró—. Escucha, en realidad no tengo mucho trato con mujeres. Cuando estoy con alguien tan hermosa como tú, me pongo nervioso.

¿Nervioso él? Ni lo aparentaba.

—¿Y sueles besar a cualquiera que te ponga nervioso?

—Tú no eres cualquiera —rodó los ojos—. Tienes algo que logra descontrolarme —finalmente la dejó, poniéndose serio nuevamente—. Te llevo a tu casa.

—¿Eh? —iba procesando todavía lo del beso que apenas y podía entender sus palabras—. No es necesario.

—Como digas, no voy a insistirte —se masajeó el cuello—. Iré a escucharte cantar pasado mañana. Supongo que es un hasta entonces.

Con la mano en lo alto se despidió e Ino sintió que por fin podía soltar todo el aire que habían acumulado sus pulmones. Se echó en el pasto.

¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Le gustaba a Itachi?

Era muy guapo, pero provocaba nada en ella, más que adrenalina.

 **…**

Ino estaba rara, lo notaba fácilmente, porque parecía estar, pero en realidad no estaba. Su mente viajó hacia otra dimensión muy distante, dónde él no podía escucharla.

Estaba molesto con ella por haber salido sin avisar a dónde. No es que tuviera que rendirle cuentas, pero al menos se hubiera evitado esas larguísimas seis horas de angustia. Y cuando entró al departamento, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, como si de pronto recordara las viejas costumbres japonesas, y anduvo con los pies desnudos por los pasillos y con la mirada enajenada.

Ni siquiera le habló.

No quiso reñirle, porque quería demostrarle que respetaba su privacidad, pero… Ella le hacía preguntas sobre su vida todo el tiempo, ¿por qué él no podría preguntarle a dónde estaba?

De cualquier forma, no hizo nada.

Durmieron los dos en la misma cama, pero no se besaron ni abrazaron, ni hablaron.

Sasuke intentó dormir, pero las primeras horas de la noche fueron tortuosas. En el fondo tenía miedo de que algo malo le volviera a suceder y él no estuviese presente para protegerla.

Frotó su cabello azabache y se giró para mirarla. Ino dormía tranquilamente, lo que era extraño en ella; casi siempre le echaba las piernas encima, o los brazos en la cara, pero ahora dormía con sus extremidades pegadas al cuerpo. Se quedó mirándola por un buen rato, hasta que cayó rendido.

 **…**

Cuando despertó, el sol estaba sobre su cara, calentándola ferozmente. Abrió los ojos y las pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, tuvo que restregarse los parpados y quitarse algunas lagañas para poder ver bien.

Ino ya no estaba en la cama. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, un poco enfurecido, pero no le tomó mucha importancia de todos modos. Se quitó la camiseta sudada y recorrió el cuarto semidesnudo.

Escuchó a la rubia en el baño y el alma le regresó al cuerpo. Al menos Ino estaba con él y no se había ido, otra vez, sin decirle nada. Cuando ella salió y sus miradas se encontraron, él la abrazó con ímpetu. La necesitaba, necesitaba ver sus ojos todos los días para sentir que todo estaba bien, necesitaba tocar su piel para él poder sentir que estaba vivo. La necesitaba, y en el fondo tenía pavor por perderla.

—Hey, galán, ¿qué sucede? —le dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

—¿Puedes callarte al menos una vez y disfrutar de esto? —recargó la cabeza sobre la frágil clavícula de Ino. Ella rió dulcemente.

—Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo —acarició su cabello.

—Yo primero —levantó la vista y la besó rápido en los labios—. Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

Ino abrió los ojos, pero asintió.

Sasuke entró al baño y se mojó el rostro. Con las gotas de agua escurriendo por sus mejillas, trató de formular correctamente lo que quería que Ino respondiera. No quería sonar rudo, ni mucho menos, pero quería ser lo suficientemente directo para que Ino respondiera con la verdad. No que creyera que le mentiría, pero sabía que ella podría librarse fácilmente de preguntas incómodas.

Mientras seguía lavándose el cuerpo, logró oír que llamaron a la puerta, y desde el exterior se filtró la voz de un hombre.

Se pegó a la puerta para escuchar mejor, sin asomarse.

—Vaya sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Ino.

¿Acaso conocía Ino a aquel hombre? Sasuke pasó saliva para animarse y abrir lentamente la puerta del baño. Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a divisar al extraño con quien hablaba Ino, pero sus voces fueron mucho más claras. Y conforme se acercó, iba endureciendo los músculos. La maldita voz de hombre, sonaba igual a la de…

—Itachi —masculló con odio.

El aludido lo miró de inmediato. Sasuke no pudo controlarse y caminó a velocidad hasta él, apartó bruscamente a Ino y tomó el cuello de la camisa de su hermano.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

Casi gritó, pero Itachi lo encaró con una dureza mucho más grande que la suya. Quitó su mano y la aventó, después acomodó su traje oscuro.

—Así que, es aquí donde vives.

—Vete.

—Tengo cosas importantes que charlar contigo. ¿Es que no puedes invitarle a tu hermano mayor ni un vaso con agua?

—No quiero escucharte. Tú y yo no somos hermanos.

Sasuke lo empujó hacia la salida, pero Itachi puso el pie antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—Apuesto a que quieres escucharme, hermanito, te conviene hacerlo.

—Sasuke, hazle caso —le suplicó Ino, apretando su antebrazo. La miró con desprecio, se sentía traicionado y no quería que lo tocara. Quitó su brazo y la alejó. Se dirigió hasta el sofá y le indicó a Itachi que pasara.

Distinguió el gesto doloroso en Ino, pero no le importó.

Itachi entró después de que Ino desapareciera en el balcón. Él observó cada rincón del departamento, los muebles, el piso, las paredes y hasta cada esquina.

—Supongo que el dinero que te di no te alcanzó para algo más decente —se mofó.

Sasuke apoyó la mandíbula en su mano derecha, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Itachi estaba de pie frente a él, escrutándolo todo.

—Hace meses que no me has depositado, tuve que buscar otra cosa donde vivir —mintió.

—Creí que ibas a reclamarme por lo del pago en algún momento —se acercó al sofá—, ¿puedo sentarme?

—No. Tiene chinches.

Él esbozó media sonrisa.

—Puedo ver una.

Sasuke crujió los dientes, irritado y molesto.

—¡¿Viniste a insultarme?!

—Hey, tranquilo, hermanito —aunque Sasuke no le había dado permiso, Itachi se sentó en el borde del sillón—. Platiquemos como cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas cuánto me admirabas? Me abrazabas y me querías.

—Ese hermano murió.

—No, aquí estoy, ¿no me ves?

—¿Sabes qué, Itachi? No quiero escuchar lo que viniste a decirme, lárgate —se colocó a su altura y apuntó hacia la puerta.

—Sé que me odias, hermanito. Lamentablemente, esto me duele más a mí que a ti, lo veas cliché —miró hacia ningún punto—. Perdí algunos de los centros comerciales de Fugaku. Una mala inversión y todo acabó. Únicamente me queda uno: el más importante. El dinero se vio reducido y me fue imposible depositarte lo acordado.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdiste los edificios? ¿Cómo?

 _"No confíes en él. Miente"._ Gritó su conciencia.

—Me temo que no soy el gran hombre de negocios que todos imaginaban —rió amargamente y se encogió de hombros—. Tuve que usar parte de tu dinero para hacer este viaje.

—No te creo —se puso a la defensiva.

—Eso no me importa. Me creas o no, es tu decisión —con Sasuke de pie, Itachi se dejó caer en el sofá—. Anda, no te quedes callado, sé que tienes dudas.

Lo meditó brevemente. Claro que tenía miles de dudas, pero, ¿estaba bien confesárselas a él? Era el indicado, nadie más que él podría exponer lo que ocurría. Y observarlo ahí, con el traje un poco arrugado y el cabello más o menos despeinado, con ojeras debajo de los ojos, le hizo sentirse mal. Se dio cuenta que en ese momento no lo odiaba, le provocaba lástima. Ya no veía al hombre frío y lleno de éxito, veía a un hombre menor, que disfrazaba su fracaso en ironía barata.

Quiso preguntarle otras cosas. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es tu vida? Pero no tuvo el valor.

—¿Cómo conoces a Hidan? —dejó de lado su altivez.

—En realidad lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo —se frotó el puente de la nariz—. Fuimos amigos durante la secundaria, iba dos grados más arriba que yo. Su familia tenía mala fama, se dedicaban a cosas chuecas. Eventualmente, fueron descubiertos y huyeron a Francia. Tu amigo Hidan tiene todo un historial delictivo desde muy chico.

—Él no tiene familia.

—No iba a quedarse a vivir todo el tiempo con ellos, ¿o sí?

—Supongo —frunció la boca—. ¿De qué hablaste con él?

—¿De qué sería? De ti —rodó los ojos.

—¿De mí?

—¿Crees en el destino y las casualidades, Sasuke? —se acomodó en el sillón—. Cuando tú te marchaste, contacté a Hidan. En ese momento pensé que era una gran suerte que nuestra madre y Hidan viviesen en la misma ciudad, pero la suerte no existe. Y si no es suerte, tendría que ser el destino.

—¿Por qué lo contactaste? No logro entender.

—Sasuke, piensa un poco —lo miró severamente—. No podría estar tan tranquilo al mandar a mi hermano pequeño a un país desconocido.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Por dios, Sasuke. Hidan cuidaría de ti por mí —se cruzó de brazos y desvió los ojos—. _Procura averiguar dónde está y mudarte cerca de donde viva. Cuida que coma bien. Vigila que no beba demasiado y que tome sus lecciones de música._ Fue lo que le dije que hiciera, pero el desgraciado no evitó meterse en problemas, y míralo, finalmente está en prisión.

Hidan también le había mentido. Él no era su mejor amigo como le había dicho, simplemente seguía órdenes. La irá recorrió cada una de sus venas.

—No debiste hacerlo.

—Tienes razón, me decepcionaste —se sentó en el sofá con los pies tocando el suelo—. Te di libertad para que te convirtieras en el músico que siempre deseaste ser, y en cambio, te encerraste en ti mismo, y con llave —respiró hondo—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saber que mi hermano estaba malgastando su juventud? Ni siquiera tenías amigos con quienes salir —movió la cabeza a los lados—. Al menos Hidan te hizo madurar un poco.

No. Hidan no lo hizo cambiar, fue Ino. Él era más humano gracias a ella. A Hidan no le debía nada.

—Es un maldito hipócrita, igual que tú.

Si pudiera escupirle en la cara, lo haría, pero sus escupidos nunca salían volando lo suficientemente lejos, siempre terminaba machándose la ropa.

—Te equivocas. Es cierto que al principio no eras de agrado a Hidan; solía decirme que te comportabas como un niño, pero un día simplemente le caíste bien, como suelen gustarle muchas otras cosas —Sasuke lo dejó prolongar—. Hidan te aprecia de verdad. Sin embargo, algo me dice que lo que en verdad te hizo sentar cabeza fue aquella chica rubia.

Sasuke se inquietó, sospechaba algo malo con aquella frase.

—Es mi novia.

—Es muy linda.

—Claro que lo es.

Lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, pero Itachi se puso frente a él. Sí era más alto, y sí se veía muy imponente.

—Como sea, no vine a interrogarte sobre tus decisiones —tocó su hombro—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién?

¿De qué hablaba?

—Nuestra madre, Sasuke. ¿Dónde está? Hidan nunca la mencionó, y cuando le preguntaba no sabía qué decirme.

—¿Mamá? ¿Hablas en serio?

El corazón se le hizo pequeño, y los malos presentimientos inundaron todo su ser.

—Tengo ganas de verla, también soy su hijo y tengo el derecho —arrugó la frente—. ¿Acaso sigue viviendo en aquel convento?

—¿Sabías lo del convento? En realidad, es un orfanato —murmuró, e Itachi no alcanzó a oír.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no la trajiste a vivir contigo? —empuñó las manos como si fuera a golpearlo.

—Itachi… mamá está muerta.

Incluso al pronunciarlo, fue como si reviviera el dolor del pasado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Itachi pocas veces gritaba, pero Sasuke supo que él en verdad noestaba preparado para aquella frase—. ¡Eso es imposible!

—Murió incluso antes de que yo llegara a París.

Itachi se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de las manos. Tenía un semblante un poco perturbado y se preocupó por él.

—No es posible, Sasuke —repitió.

—Las monjas la vieron morir.

—¡No es posible, Sasuke! —posó ambas manos en los hombros de Sasuke y los apretó—. Eso no puede ser.

—No imaginé que te afectaría tanto…

—No, Sasuke —buscó precipitadamente entre los bolsos ocultos de su chaqueta y sacó una hoja de papel arrugada—. Hace un mes me llegó una carta de una de las monjas. Resumiendo, dice que Mikoto enfermó.

—¿Una carta? —extendió los dedos para tocar la carta, pero Itachi no lo dejó.

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo? —aspiró fuerte—. ¿No lo entiendes? Alguien en París escribió una carta diciendo que Mikoto necesita atención médica, la fecha corresponde a este año, e iba dirigida a un hombre llamado Madara. Madara Uchiha.

La boca se le secó a Sasuke. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La cabeza empezó a punzarle y a darle vueltas. A su mente llegó su padre discutiendo con un hombre mucho más grande y de apariencia extraña, lo llamaba Madara, y siempre se alteraba ante su presencia; los había visto casi pelear a golpes en el despacho. No recordaba más.

—Itachi… —no tenía las palabras para hablar.

—Sasuke… nuestra madre está viva.

—Pero las monjas dijeron que…

—Te mintieron. Deben tenerla escondida, la cuestión es: ¿de qué la esconden?

—Son religiosas. Mentir es el peor pecado para ellas.

Itachi apuntó a la dirección que se encontraba en la carta.

—Aquí dice que se encuentra en el convento Sainte-Anne.

Todo fue mucho más confuso. Sasuke sintió que el corazón dejó de latirle por segundos que fueron eternos, y la sangre se le acumuló en la cabeza.

—No… no es un convento —carraspeó la garganta—. Sainte-Anne es un hospital.

—¿Qué? —Itachi estaba tan, o posiblemente más, anonadado.

—Sainte-Anne, es un hospital psiquiátrico.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Nos acercamos a ese capítulo donde podremos leer: FIN. Queda poco para terminar la historia, y no hay mejor momento para agradecerles por su apoyo, esperando que sigan disfrutando la lectura como yo al escribir el fic. GRACIAS!

¿Es mi internet o FanFiction esta terriblemente mal? Me tardé mucho para poder subir este capítulo.

Gracias a quienes tienen la historia en favoritos, a los lectores fantasmas (aunque creo que no hay ninguno), y especialmente a quienes se animan a comentar. Gracias infinitas a quienes leen fielmente: onlyalexis, Juvia, GrayWolf, Marlen, Ana de Uchiha y CharliMarie.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** Juvia: Yo también estoy en un dilema. Itachi ha sufrido mucho más que Sasuke, y Sasuke ha sido malcriado en algunas veces. Yo adoro a Itachi y de verdad quiero hacer que sea feliz al final; bueno, estoy segura que será feliz ;) Lamentablemente, te confieso que el ItaIno no fue mi prioridad cuando escribí este fic, pero ahora también me encariñé con Itachi. Veremos qué sucede después ;) Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **.** GrayWolf: Pues, ya quedó al descubierto la relación de Itachi e Hidan. Creo que queda claro ahora el por qué Hidan le dijo a Sasuke que Itachi no era malo. ¿Si queda claro, o solo fueron a figuraciones mías? xD Coméntame lo que opinas. Gracias por leer!

 **.** Marlen: Sí, jaja. Me gusta escribir esas escenas sexuales entre ambos, aunque nunca se me ha dado bien lo del lemmon xD al menos trato de relatar un poco de su intimidad; es posible lo de la sorpresita ;) Muchas gracias por leer y por leer mis otros fics, eso me da mucho animo para seguir y seguir :D Al terminar este fic, me pondré a escribir inmediatamente otro, la continuación del drabble: Mi hijo. xD


	27. Capítulo 26

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _M_** _e tope de frente con aquel monstruo que no quería ver. Te vi a los ojos, y en ellos pude ver la locura._

—Mentiste…

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, con una expresión sumamente seria, tan semejante a la de un muerto. Luego lo vio recargarse en una de las paredes del corredor, subiendo la cabeza e ignorándola, fingiendo exhalar como si hubiese estado fumando, pero no tenía cigarro alguno en la mano.

En ningún momento se atrevió a mirarla, entonces ella se acercó lo suficiente a él, apenas unos centímetros, y lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a encararla.

Él frunció el ceño, quizá irritado ante la situación, o molesto, probablemente estaba furioso. Encontró sus ojos oscuros en un segundo y sintió verdadera pena por él.

—Dijiste que no tenías hermanos —recalcó ella en un suave susurro.

—Nunca dijiste que fueras la novia de mi hermano —respondió tajante, observándola con frialdad.

—Itachi… —fue ella quien desvió la mirada, mas él la hizo verlo de nuevo.

—Tú sabías quién era yo desde el inicio —negó con la cabeza, corrigiéndose—. Tú sabías quiénes éramos nosotros, Sasuke y yo.

Ino asintió, entonces Itachi rompió el contacto visual y se apartó.

—Mis intenciones no eran malas, Itachi. Simplemente quería conocerte, saber si en verdad eras aquel hermano malvado y ruin al que tanto odia Sasuke.

Odiar… Itachi gruñó cuando la palabra salió de su boca, y se mordió la lengua. Pudo distinguir un deje de tristeza en las comisuras de sus labios que, por un milisegundo, se curvaron hacia abajo.

—Y… ¿Pudiste descubrirlo? —su voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola—. ¿Soy tan malvado y ruin como Sasuke dice?

Movió la cabeza en negativa.

—Es lo que no entiendo, conmigo fuiste tan amable que… que no puedo creer que Sasuke tenga razón.

Itachi rió suavemente, ocasionando que Ino elevara una ceja con confusión.

—Contigo no necesité ser malvado —exclamó entre una pequeña sonrisa, después se frotó el puente la nariz y recobró su postura seria—. Sasuke dice la verdad. Soy malvado y ruin.

—Pero…

Iba a refutar, sin embargo, Itachi la abrazó inesperadamente, ocasionando que los ojos de Ino se abrieran de par en par. No supo si debía corresponder al abrazo o si tendría que separarse, no obstante, la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo la hacía sentirse maravillosamente bien, sentía los brazos de Itachi tan fuertes y protectores, igual a un mundo infinito de cosas hermosas.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, él tenía los ojos cerrados, y se concentró en el punto masculino de su mandíbula, observando también sus cejas rectas y sus labios firmes. Itachi no era un hombre malvado y ruin, sino todo lo contrario; era frágil y había sufrido mucho más que Sasuke, estaba segura.

Respiró su fragancia natural.

Le gustaría tener el poder de ayudar a ambos, de salvarlos de la horrible pesadilla que los atormentaba, pero ella no sabía de qué pesadilla se trataba.

—Fui un mal hermano en el pasado —declaró secamente, apoyándose en los dorados cabellos de Ino—. Y lo seguiré siendo en el presente y en el futuro.

Besó su frente antes de soltarla, y después se despidió con la mano arriba y atravesó los escalones del edificio.

Ino se quedó estática, procesando lo que ocurrió y las palabras de Itachi. ¿Qué quería decir?, ¿qué más razones tenía él para ser así con Sasuke?

 **…**

No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, por eso, cuando se aproximó, él se apresuró al balcón. Y cuando ella intentó hablar, él empezó a tocar con su violín. No le dio la mínima oportunidad de explicarse, aunque sabía y reconocía que necesitaba una explicación.

Ino e Itachi se conocían, y parecía que se llevaban muy bien. Los había visto abrazados en el pasillo, y eso fue un golpe muy bajo.

Crujió los dientes al recordar la escena y el pecho le empezó a doler.

Ino nunca lo traicionaría; podría ser terca, curiosa e impulsiva, pero no era el tipo de persona que pudiera herirlo. Ino era el tipo de persona que permanecería a su lado justo cuando el universo entero se cayera en pedazos… Ino jamás podría ser como los demás.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo, encorvada sobre el viejo sofá. Y con su mirada perdida pudo inspirarse para crear una nueva melodía, una canción triste sobre dos amantes.

Y sin animarse a entrar al cuarto, se quedó toda la noche en el balcón, componiendo canciones.

 **…**

Contempló el viejo edificio y los escalofríos lo asediaron con fuerza. No podía creer que finalmente estaba allí, en el Hospital psiquiátrico de la carta; ni siquiera podía imaginar la posibilidad de que su madre estuviera viva… ni mucho menos que se encontrara ahí… Todo parecía un juego mental, o una muy mala broma de televisión.

Sasuke suspiró tendidamente.

No estaba preparado para entrar ni para nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Aún no charlaba con Ino, y haber salido del departamento sin decirle nada, no lo hacía sentir mejor. De hecho, se sentía patético.

Ino… Todavía dormía cuando Itachi pasó por él en la mañana. "¿ _Por qué cuando parece que nos recuperamos nos volvemos a distanciar_?" Él había puesto la barrera entre ellos, pero lo hizo porque temía que Ino escogiera a su hermano en lugar de él. Era el terrible miedo a perderla para siempre, y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Porque contra Itachi él no podría competir, lleva todas las de perder.

—¿Sasuke?

Giró los ojos hacia Itachi, quien apagaba la radio del coche y le dedicaba una expresión fría. Lo odiaba, más que nunca, ahora maldecía el momento exacto de su aparición en París.

—Hmp —fue su respuesta mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. Itachi se sobó las sienes.

—Preguntaba si éste es el lugar.

Sasuke le dio un rápido vistazo al edificio y asintió en silencio, claramente incómodo ante la presencia de su hermano mayor, a quien deseaba ver morir. Era sumamente extraño tener que encontrarse en un sitio como ese junto a su hermano, y el estómago le estaba cobrando fuertes facturas por ello, sentía el vómito quemarle en el esófago.

—La madre superiora mencionó que sería un lugar mucho más agradable —continuó Itachi, contemplando el lugar—. Pero sinceramente esto parece una casa de horror.

—La madre superiora tiene la imagen de hace unos cuarenta años, qué sé yo —bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que hayan tenido encerrada a nuestra madre en este lugar?

Sasuke tragó en seco.

—Seis años… Según la madre superiora…

—Según tu amiga superiora —interrumpió Itachi—, ella murió hace seis años.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

A primera hora de la mañana Itachi condujo un coche casual hacia el orfanato. Y, aunque no preguntó, Sasuke se impresionó, no era el tipo de automóvil que su elegante hermano estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero no dijo nada. Y, sin embargo, eso no fue todo, lo que terminó por sorprenderlo fue la insistencia de Itachi por saber cosas de su madre. Sasuke jamás lo había visto tan ansioso, parecía otro, parecía… por un momento creyó ver al mismo muchachillo que recibía los golpes de su padre por él.

Lo miró disimuladamente una vez más. Estaba concentrado al frente, aunque el coche estuviera apagado. _"¿Qué mierda ocultas, Itachi?, ¿Por qué nuestra madre está viva?"_

Respuestas…

La madre superiora apenas y les dijo nada. Solamente lo que ya sabían, y agregando la noticia de que un hombre llamado Madara se hizo cargo del supuesto cuerpo fallecido de Mikoto.

—¡Pues anda! Vayamos a averiguar si ella está viva o no.

Itachi salió del coche. Sasuke necesitó más de un minuto para apaciguar sus nervios, intentó controlar su estado emocional, y cuando estuvo más o menos preparado, imitó a Itachi, y juntos atravesaron la entrada.

De cerca, el edificio era mucho más espeluznante. La estructura era firme y antigua, muy antigua, se preguntaba si no podría caerse el techo en cualquier momento. No era como aquellos hospitales psiquiátricos modernos que presumían en revistas, éste, incluso de lejos, daba mala impresión.

Inmediatamente al entrar, lo asedió un intenso olor. Olía a fármacos, a desinfectante y a algo más que no pudo descifrar, pero que lo inquietaba. Y los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Esperaba ver a algunos pacientes en el corredor, pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío, iluminado por escasas lámparas.

Y entre una mala corazonada, volteó a ver a Itachi, y descubrió que él tenía los ojos clavados hacia el frente, sin pestañear, con un semblante muy duro, pero que, si se era lo suficientemente observador, se podría distinguir el brillo de inestabilidad en su expresión.

Y tras un largo pasillo, llegaron a una pequeña recepción, con un gran mueble de madera al estilo rústico, y algunas pinturas de ángeles y demonios colgadas en la pared. Había una pintura en especial que llamó su atención, parecía una visión aterradora del infierno, pero hecha por alguien que padecía esquizofrenia.

Itachi trató de saludar educadamente a la señorita de la recepción, una mujer joven que no le prestó mucha atención.

—Buscamos a una paciente en particular.

—Lo lamento mucho, el hospital no recibe visitas en general, al menos no entre semana —respondió la chica—. Intente venir el domingo y será atendido.

Itachi rió socarronamente.

—Nosotros no somos como la gente común que viene por aquí.

Sasuke se preguntó si habría gente común capaz de dedicar un domingo de su vida para visitar ese lugar.

—Los días de visita son el domingo —repitió eufórica—. Así sea el presidente o el rey de España.

—De acuerdo —suspiró y le sonrió a la muchacha—. Baje la voz, no queremos que algún paciente curioso que ande merodeando por ahí se altere —señaló por la puerta de cristal que dividía la recepción de lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. Por allí se asomaba la cabeza medio blanca de un hombre de cincuenta y tantos.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Señor Thomson! —la muchacha salió de su lugar de trabajo, apresurada a llevar al hombre a donde sea que se llevaban a las personas como él.

Sasuke vio que el hombre le apretaba un glúteo a la recepcionista, antes de que ambos se perdieran por otra puerta de metal. Y le dieron escalofríos.

Luego, Sasuke regresó hacia su hermano, y lo encontró revisando la lista que estaba en el escritorio.

—¡¿Qué haces?¡ —susurró.

Itachi rió.

—Aprovecho el tiempo, hermanito.

—¿Buscas… buscas a Mikoto?

No necesitó que asintiera para saber que era cierto.

—No la encuentro —maldijo mientras que revisaba los interminables nombres de arriba abajo—. Ya pasé la letra U dos veces y no la veo.

—Pregunta directamente, puede venir en cualquier momento —sin quererlo, se asomó por el cristal, por si acaso llegaba.

—No está, maldita sea.

—Tal vez no esté registrada como Uchiha —Itachi lo vio, esperando que se explicara—. Tal vez… podría ser que esté solamente con su nombre de pila… o posiblemente su apellido de soltera.

—Apellido de soltera —repitió ensimismado—. Santa mierda.

Sasuke comprendía hasta cierto punto la frustración de Itachi. Era casi imposible que alguien registrara a una mujer casada por su apellido de soltera, lo que había dicho no tenía coherencia.

—La encontré —exclamó por lo bajo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se olvidó de todo. Su madre estaba viva. Viva, realmente viva. Y todavía no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Sasuke, ella está aquí.

En ese momento, la recepcionista se acercó a ellos, con una expresión furiosa que pretendía matarlos con la mirada. Itachi no se dejó intimidar, que enderezó el cuerpo y se paró de frente a la chica; era mucho más alto que ella.

—Exigimos ver a Iida Mikoto.

La mujer se paralizó y empezó a tamborilear los dedos, virando los ojos a los lados.

—No tenemos a ninguna paciente con ese nombre —trató de ser firme, pero Itachi fue mucho más listo.

—Por supuesto que sí, no sea tonta —la tomó de los hombros y ella tembló—. Somos enviados del mismísimo Madara Uchiha.

La mujer empezó a sudar, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Itachi, pero sin conseguirlo.

Sasuke se mantenía expectante a cualquier acción, con la mente en blanco, mientras que la señorita consiguió suspirar y aprobar con la cabeza.

—Debo hacer una llamada al director del hospital.

—Dígale que Madara murió hace un par de años y nos delegó la responsabilidad de la paciente.

Itachi volvió a sonreír y la mujer se le quedó viendo unos segundos.

Sasuke no sabía qué pensar.

 **…**

Una enfermera los acompañó hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Iida Mikoto.

Sasuke sintió el corazón salírsele del pecho y las manos sudorosas. Por supuesto que no estaba preparado para ver a su madre viva después de creerla muerta. Nunca la conoció, más que por aquella vieja fotografía.

¿Qué aspecto tendría ahora con el paso de los años? ¿Lo recordaría a él y a Itachi? No lo sabía y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Itachi permanecía inmutable, y fue el primero en entrar.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pasó saliva y sintió el alma prendada al estómago. Y con pie titubeante, dio el primer paso. La luz de una ventana lo cegó por un segundo y lo obligó a caminar con los ojos cerrados, aunque tenía que admitir que los había cerrado para negarse a ver cualquier cosa, y se adentró a ciegas.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda y dio un respingo cuando Itachi le dio una palmada en el hombro. Apretó con los ojos con fuerza y poco a poco fue abriéndolos.

 _"No lo olvides, Sasuke, es tu madre"_. Se repitió a sí mismo.

Levantó la vista hacia la cama y respiró profundamente, y el cuerpo le tembló.

La miró detenidamente, era ella, su madre, la mujer que lo abandonó al nacer… Sasuke contempló las arrugas de su cara, y su cabello largo y oscuro adornando su cabeza, la miró toda, definitivamente era ella, y ella lo veía también, sonriéndole.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus mejillas y comprendió que no la odiaba, que a pesar de todo la quería, y quiso abrazarla, pero no se animó, porque descubrió en su mirada que realmente no lo veía a él, ni a Itachi, sino que veía a la nada. Y tuvo ganas de llorar con más intensidad.

Itachi carraspeó la garganta, aclarándose las ideas y posiblemente disipando las ganas de llorar también.

—Madre, somos nosotros.

Ella no respondió, seguía observando un punto en específico con una sonrisa. Itachi desvió la cabeza un momento y dijo algo que Sasuke no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Somos tus hijos —lo intentó de nuevo, acercándose a ella, pero fue imposible, ella seguía ensimismada—. ¿No nos reconoces?

Sasuke no sabía de qué manera actuar. Incluso Itachi se veía desesperado y abatido, y realmente ver la escena le provocó un sentimiento de pena.

Arrugó el puño, incompetente por no hacer algo.

—¡Somos tus hijos! —gritó él—. Somos Itachi y Sasuke… ¡Tus hijos!

Itachi guardó silencio y se acuclilló a la altura de ella.

Ella cambió de expresión por un milisegundo que él sí alcanzó a percibir, había separado los labios y había abierto los ojos.

—Mis… mis —balbuceó—. Mis… ni-ni-ni-ños.

Se quedó estático, observándola. Ella se paró de la cama, pasando de Itachi, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo, y repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez de forma mecánica.

Fue muy lamentable mirarla de esa forma, con una bata blanca y merodeando con aspecto de locura. Tomó dos almohadas y se las acercó al pecho.

—Shhh, tra-tranquilos —meció las almohadas—. Mamá, mamá, mamá está aquí —sonrió, tratando de amamantar a las dos almohadas.

No soportándolo más, Sasuke salió apresurado de la habitación, y mandó todo a la mierda. No podía seguir viendo a su madre en ese estado tan demencial. Era, en cierto punto, aterrador.

Frunció el ceño cuando Itachi lo detuvo por el codo.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke?

—¡Ella no es nuestra madre!

—Claro que lo es, ¿de qué hablas? —arrugó la frente.

—¡Ella está…! —agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Loca? —crujió los dientes—. ¿Qué esperabas, Sasuke?, vive en un manicomio.

—No la imaginaba de esta forma —de su bolsillo izquierdo sacó la fotografía que siempre traía consigo de ella. En la foto se veía diferente, alegre y llena de vida.

—Es obvio que alguien la encerró aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —lo enfrentó.

—No estoy seguro, Sasuke.

—Tú sabes algo que yo no… ¿quién es Madara?

Itachi se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—No es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto —tomó la delantera y avanzó delante de Sasuke—. Será mejor que volvamos otro día, ya alteramos demasiado a mamá.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sí. Le aplicaron un sedante o esa cosa que hace que los locos se tranquilicen —exhaló rendido.

—¿Ella sabe quiénes somos?

—Yo creo… no lo sé. Posiblemente lo esté asimilando.

Itachi capturó el brazo de Sasuke y lo condujo de nuevo al coche.

 **…**

—Madara era el dueño de casi todos los distritos comerciales de Japón —explicó Itachi, moviendo los dedos entre el volante—. Sus bienes, prácticamente se dividían entre toda la familia. Lo que tú crees que le pertenecía a Fugaku, en realidad le pertenecía a Madara, aunque por ley era de Fugaku, por eso lo pudimos heredar.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—No sé cuál es la relación que tiene con nuestra madre… ni por qué ella esté encerrada en ese lugar.

Sasuke se quedó callado, mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla del automóvil. Luego de una canción en la radio, decidió hablar.

—No tenía idea del apellido de mamá… se supone que debería ser Uchiha —se mordió la mejilla derecha. Su desconcierto hizo que Itachi le dedicara una risa cálida y revolviera su cabello.

—Eso es porque mamá no es Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió la boca.

—¿Cómo?, si ella y Fugaku estuvieron…

—¿Casados? —completó mientras negaba—. Sasuke, en realidad ella nunca fue esposa de nuestro padre.

—¿Qué?

—Fugaku estaba casado legalmente con Naori. Nuestra madre sólo fue su amante.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo, con la garganta seca y sin saliva que pasar.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Era un niño que no podía comprender por qué no podía decirle mamá a la mujer que era mi madre, y por qué tenía que decírselo a una mujer que no lo era —se puso serio—. No imaginas lo difícil que era para mí ver a mamá llorar a escondidas cuando Fugaku tenía que besar a Naori.

—Itachi…

—Y luego llegaste tú, Sasuke. Fugaku se divorció y creí que por fin podríamos vivir los cuatro como una buena familia… pero ella desapareció.

—¿Es por eso que odias a Naori?

Itachi no dijo nada, pero Sasuke podía interpretarlo como cierto.

 **…**

Cuando Ino vio a Sasuke de nuevo en el apartamento, no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlo. No le importaba que él pudiera apartarla o decirle que estaba muy enojado con ella; realmente no le importaba lo que Sasuke pudiera decirle, así maldijera a los cuatro vientos.

Ino quería abrazarlo, tocarlo y besar sus mejillas hasta morir.

Rodeó su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos y se aferró a él como si dependiera de ello, dispuesta a no soltarlo jamás.

Para sorpresa de Ino, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, y no sólo eso, sino que también se atrevió a esconder la cabeza en su hombro.

—Quédate así —dijo bajito.

Fue la manera de decirle que la necesitaba. Ino acarició suavemente su espalda y le dio un beso en la nuca.

—Aquí estoy. Siempre lo estaré.

Volteó a ver a Itachi, quien se encogió de hombros cuando se vio atrapado ante su mirada, después el hombre se despidió y los dejó solos. Sabía que Itachi no estaba mucho mejor que Sasuke, pero ella prefería quedarse mil veces cerca de Sasuke y de nadie más.

Luego de besarlo rápidamente en los labios, lo guio hacia el sofá y le llevó un poco de té, que Sasuke aceptó sin chistar a pesar del calor.

Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle a Sasuke, pero no sabía por cuál de ellas comenzar.

—Seguramente estás muerto de hambre, ¿qué se te antoja? Pide lo que quieras y en un momento te lo preparo.

Iba a dirigirse a la cocina, tal vez podría ordenar mejor sus ideas si cocinaba algo, no obstante, Sasuke capturó su mano e impidió que se alejara. La jaló hacia sí, y en la cercanía hundió el rostro en los pechos de Ino.

—Hoy finalmente la vi.

—¿A quién?

Estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y de a quién se refería, y aun así, no supo qué otra cosa decir.

—A mi madre —inhaló el perfume de Ino, y ésta sintió la nariz de Sasuke palpando en su escote—. No imaginas lo infeliz que se veía en aquel lugar… puedo apostar a que nunca lució así.

—Podrás sacar a tu madre de ahí, estoy segura.

Sasuke acostó la cabeza en las piernas de Ino.

—Necesito volver a Japón, Ino.

—Por su puesto…

No quiso preguntarle, él tendría los motivos suficientes para ir a Japón.

—Y necesito que vengas conmigo —la observó detenidamente.

Ino se sobresaltó, pero de inmediato sonrió, aceptando con gusto la invitación. Ino estaría junto a él en cada momento importante de su vida, en los peores y en los no tan peores.

—Sasuke… con respecto a Itachi —jugó con el cabello de Sasuke—. Pretendía ayudarte… creí que, si Itachi confiaba en mí, podría confesarme sus razones para…

—Ya no importa —alzó la mano hacia la mejilla de Ino y la apretó—. Estás conmigo, y eso me reconforta.

Ino asintió animadamente y lo besó en los labios.

Ambos necesitaban ese beso, se necesitaban mutuamente para poder florecer. Ino lo era todo para Sasuke, y Sasuke lo era todo para Ino.

Ella lo amaba tanto y cada vez más, y aunque Sasuke no lo gritara al viento como ella, esa noche demostró amarla con sus besos y con sus caricias; sus dedos trazaban en su piel las palabras de amor que Ino era la única capaz de escuchar. Cada embestida que Sasuke daba, era signo de amor eterno.

Se amaban, más de lo que pudieran amar a nadie más.

Y Sasuke le hacía el amor con adoración, besando cada detalle de su cuerpo, adorando su delicadeza y palpando su belleza.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer.

Y ese mismo día, si corrían con suerte, partirían a Japón.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias a quienes tienen la historia en favoritos, a los lectores fantasmas (aunque creo que no hay ninguno), y especialmente a quienes se animan a comentar. Gracias infinitas a quienes leen fielmente: GrayWolf, onlyalexis, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Guest, Juvia, Ana de Uchiha, Marlen, CharliMarie y Espiritu Salvaje.

* * *

R **espondiendo comentarios** _Guest_

 **.** GrayWolf: Espero que depsués de tanto tiempo sin publicar sigas leyendo. Agradezco enormemente tus comentarios. Creo que no mostré mucha interacción entre los protagonistas, se nota que ya quiero terminar la historia?, jajaja.

 **.** Guest: Sí, muestro a Itachi como alguien bipolar, tienes razón xD pero todo tiene una explicación xD jajaja ya estamos resolviendo algunas cosas, y en el siguiente, supongo que se sabrá todo lo demás xD Estamos muy cerca de final. Gracias por leer y animarte a dejarme un bello comentario.

 **.** Juvia: Yo como la escritora del fanfic, sé que Itachi ha sufrido mucho más que Sasuke, y que con Ino pudo sentirse un poquito mejor... también me quema tener que dejar de lado a Itachi un poco, pero yo te aseguro que al final todos serán felices. Gracias por comentar ;) Ohhh... espera, dejar a Itachi con Temari? Uhm... es una muy buena opción, posiblemente agregue algo como eso xD aunque quizá no lo desarrolle tanto, pero puedo hacer una mención :P Gracias por la sugerencia.

 **.** Marlen: Bastantes emociones en un capítulo (el anterior, porque este no está tan bueno xD) Gracias por leer y darme tu bello comentario.

 **.** CharliMarie: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que esté capítulo te guste.


	28. Capítulo 27

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _T_** _u plan, desde un principio, fue la ruina._

Como siempre, las cosas nunca suelen suceder como se tienen previstas. Sasuke lo sabía muy bien, su vida fue y ha sido hasta ahora una constante variable, con muy pocas cosas buenas, y entre las buenas estaba Ino. Comprendió que estaba unido a ella por un hilo increíblemente fuerte que jamás se rompería. El hilo rojo del destino, como aquella leyenda japonesa, y por muy cliché que sonara, Sasuke comenzaba a creer en ella, por primera vez.

Sonrió levemente para sí mismo y le besó la frente mientras la veía dormir.

Por supuesto que su viaje a Japón no sería a la mañana siguiente, ni a la siguiente. Aún quedaban miles pendientes por arreglar.

Sasuke se echó de espaldas sobre el colchón, pensando apenas en su madre y en la mirada absorta que le dedicó. ¿Será que en verdad no lo recordaba? Era un bebé cuando ella desapareció, era lógico que no supiera que se trataba de su hijo, después de todo. Y aun así, la incertidumbre y la sensación de malestar eran demasiado grandes.

Y las palabras de Itachi chocaron en su mente. Su madre nunca fue legalmente una Uchiha, no fue nunca esposa de Fugaku y Madara tenía algo que ver con su desaparición.

Se dio la vuelta y tocó la punta de la nariz de Ino, con ganas de besarla pero con miedo de despertarla, así que se abstuvo.

Imaginó a su madre de joven, algunos años mayor que él, probablemente de la misma edad que Itachi tendría, realmente no lo sabía, pero la imaginó de todas formas. Con el cabello oscuro, menos largo que el de Ino, colgándole por la espalda, y llena de vida. Posiblemente se había enamorado del tal Madara y éste la convenció de escapar lejos… podría ser.

Entonces el desprecio lo abatió una vez más.

Chasqueó la lengua y apretó la nariz de Ino.

Ella comenzó a hacer gestos, frunció las cejas y los labios se le curvaron, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe. Sasuke sonrió de forma divertida y la soltó. Ino respiró profundamente, dispuesta a darle un manotazo, pero cuando Sasuke rió por lo bajo, todo el enojo se le esfumó.

—Bonita manera de despertar —dijo cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones, después lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello—. Eres un chico travieso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Le gustaba tener a Ino pegada a su cuerpo, le encantaba sentir sus redondeados pechos contra su espalda, pero no era algo que pudiera decirle a Ino, más bien, se guardaba las palabras para él mismo.

—¿Has visto la hora? Son más de las 12.

Pudo ver el deje de sorpresa en la cara de Ino, y no era para menos. Él, tan bien como ella, sabía que solían despertar a esa hora, incluso más tarde.

—No me culpes a mí por lo cansada que estoy —hizo un puchero y él la vio por sobre el hombro—. Fuiste tú quien estaba lleno de energía anoche. Acabaste conmigo.

Dijo, y al instante Sasuke sonrojó, ocultándose para que ella no lo viera, pero supo que lo descubrió cuando soltó una carcajada. Ino tenía razón, él parecía estar lleno de vitalidad cuando le hacía el amor, pero era porque el cuerpo de Ino lo seducía a cada instante, y su expresión deformada por el placer lo hacían recuperarse fácilmente y entrar en ella con mucha más potencia.

—Vístete pronto —pudo pronunciar a pesar de que se había excitado al recordar a Ino gimiendo su nombre. Tuvo que tomar mucha voluntad para no lanzársele encima, y recorrer hasta su cintura la delgada tela de su bata, y hacerla suya ahí mismo. Se abofeteó mentalmente y se puso de pie—. Hoy iremos con mi madre. Te presentaré formalmente a ella.

Ino no respondió, sino que se cubrió con la sábana.

Sasuke no sabía qué tan bueno podría ser aquello, especialmente cuando su madre estaba tan "perturbada" emocionalmente. Y sinceramente, tenía miedo.

La había visitado algunos días y no mostraba avances, ni intenciones de mirarlo de frente. Él nunca hablaba, Itachi era el que decía todo. Itachi le hablaba a ella de él, y lo hacía de tal forma que pareciera que todavía lo amaba como hermano, pero su madre siempre sostenía dos almohadas y fingía amamantarlas.

—Entonces debo lucir más hermosa que nunca —exclamó Ino y lo siguió hasta la puerta del cuarto—. Ella estará bien, Sasuke.

Lo besó en los labios y después lo abrazó.

Sasuke asintió y después tomó su barbilla para besarla una vez más, con mucha intensidad y deseo.

 **…**

—Hola, Itachi —saludó con una gran sonrisa, pero él no contestó, provocando que se sintiera incómoda.

Sasuke permaneció inmutable, como esperando la indicación de su hermano para poder entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba su madre. Entonces Itachi giró la cabeza y miró directamente a Ino.

Ino se sobresaltó, pero no apartó la mirada. Itachi siguió sus movimientos de forma indiscreta. Sasuke gruñó molesto y tocó el hombro de su hermano para indicarle que estaba listo.

En ese preciso momento, Itachi decidió carraspear la garganta para romper con el contacto visual y recordó saludar a Ino con un movimiento de cabeza, caminando al frente de ambos.

Ino comprendía lo mal que tendría que sentirse Itachi, se sentía como si lo hubiese engañado desde el principio. Y conforme iban avanzando por los pasillos, su corazón se aceleraba más deprisa; tenía que admitir que conocer a la madre de Sasuke la ponía sumamente nerviosa, fuera lo que fuera, estuviere como estuviere, no dejaba de ser la madre del chico que ella amaba.

Llevó la diestra al pecho para darse valor, y cuando Itachi abrió la puerta, procuró ser la última en pasar. Veía de reojo a Sasuke, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y trató de descifrar su expresión, pero como siempre, necesitaba más de un minuto para adivinar sus pensamientos.

Entró y lo primero que hizo fue observar la habitación. Algo pequeña para su gusto, pero muy cálida y acogedora. Había un pequeño librero a un costado, y en el otro lado algunos materiales de arte; se preguntó si la señora Mikoto tendría talento para pintar, pues había algunos lienzos en blanco. Como sea, no se animaría a preguntar.

Luego vio a la señora Mikoto sobre una cama, de esas para pacientes, y los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas. ¡Era una mujer bellísima! De una hermosura poco imaginable. Sasuke se parecía mucho a ella, tenían la misma nariz y los mismos ojos. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella le estuviera sonriendo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía la vista clavada en otra cosa y no en ella.

Eso la desilusionó un poco.

—Madre —Itachi se arrodilló ante ella y le besó la mano. Ino estuvo atenta por si había alguna reacción, pero nada. La señora Mikoto seguía contemplando un punto en la nada—. El pequeño Sasuke está aquí —el susodicho gruñó e Ino rió internamente—. Y además, trajo a su novia.

Ella se asustó. ¿Tan rápido con las presentaciones? ¿Qué tendría que decir? Un… ¿hola, cómo está? ¿O quizá: mucho gusto en conocerla? Negó rápidamente ante cualquier interrogante.

—Esa señorita tan hermosa que ves allá, es la novia de tu pequeño Sasuke —continuó Itachi y ella le agradeció, aliviada—. Sé lo que estarás pensando, y yo también lo hago. No termino de comprender cómo es que Sasuke tiene una novia como ella.

Escapó una sonrisa que Ino observó con ternura, guardándola en el fondo de su mente. Itachi se veía tan diferente cuando hablaba con su madre, aunque ésta no le respondiera.

—Cuando Sasuke era pequeño solía decirme que no le gustaban las niñas, creía que eran molestas y tontas. Incluso de adolescente me dijo que jamás tendría una novia y…

—Ya es suficiente —habló Sasuke, con cierta molestia—. No es necesario que ella sepa todas esas cosas —se cruzó de brazos.

—Ella merece conocer a sus hijos. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes, Sasuke?

—Lo único que entiendo es que esto no tiene caso.

—Sasuke —Ino susurró, anonadada por las frías palabras del azabache.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo, ella no mejorará —ladeó la cabeza y su oscuro cabello logró cubrir su frente por completo.

—Es porque la tienen sedada casi todo el tiempo. Si tan sólo dejaras de ser tan inmaduro y te concentraras en tu madre. Date cuenta, Sasuke. ¡Ella es tu madre y está viva!

—Si le importáramos, ella no nos habría abandonado…

—Basta, Sasuke —Ino caminó hasta él y apretó su antebrazo. Él la miró sorprendido unos segundos, pero después adquirió de nuevo su pose indiferente—. No porque tu madre esté sedada significa que no pueda oírte —intentó sonreírle, mas se sentía extraña—. Es tu madre y te ama, tanto como tú la amas.

Lo jaló del brazo y Sasuke simplemente se dejó. Lo había puesto a pensar, lo sabía porque su ceño se relajó.

—Necesitas tiempo a solas con ella —dijo Itachi, que caminó en dirección contraria—. Necesitas hablarle.

Le indicó a Ino que saliera del cuarto y ella obedeció.

 **…**

¿Hablarle? Itachi quería que él le hablara a su madre. En otro tiempo hubiera seguido al pie de la letra lo que su hermano le decía, pero ahora todo era muy diferente.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Estaba solo con ella, y la miró de frente.

Ella era su madre… finalmente podía verla en carne propia.

 _"¿Qué puedo decirte?"_. Se revolvió el cabello, confuso. Claro que quería preguntarle cosas, que le dijera por qué se había ido y le contara toda su vida en Japón y en París… pero, era en vano. Aunque Sasuke lo intentara, ella le diría absolutamente nada.

Se dio la vuelta, rendido.

—Sasuke.

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron en cuestión de segundos y un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Había escuchado bien o era un producto de su imaginación? No se animó a encararla.

—Sasuke.

Repitió gentilmente.

Enseguida giró y la encontró sonriéndole. ¡Era una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que irradian paz y saben a amor maternal! Una sonrisa diferente a la de Ino, y diferente a las otras tantas que había mantenido en su rostro. ¡Su madre le estaba sonriendo por primera vez! Y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlas.

Se acercó a ella, y su madre sonrió con una ternura mayor.

—Mi pequeño niño —dijo claramente, y extendió los brazos.

Sasuke lo dudó un minuto, pero se dejó llevar hacia el pecho de su madre, donde recostó la cabeza y enjugó sus lágrimas. Luego, levantó la cabeza y la descubrió nuevamente en otro mundo muy distinto.

Quizás… en medio de su locura, podría ser alguien normal.

Tragó saliva, sin despegarse de su lecho.

—Te guardé rencor por mucho tiempo, pero estaba muy equivocado —carraspeó—. Cuando era niño…

Empezó una pequeña historia sobre su vida, incluyendo a Ino, por supuesto.

 **…**

—Itachi —lo tomó del brazo—. Eso que hiciste con tu madre fue muy hermoso.

Él se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón.

—Yo siempre hablo con ella. A veces me responde o dice mi nombre —Ino abrió ligeramente los ojos—. No está loca… son los malditos sedantes.

Crujió los dientes e Ino se acercó para palmearle la espalda en señal de ánimo.

—No es que deba meterme en asuntos que no me incumben, pero… —agachó la cabeza— ¿has podido averiguar algo?

Itachi rió amargamente y se recargó en una pared.

—Muy poco —le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara y se pusiera a lado suyo. Ino lo imitó sin chistar—. Realmente no me consta, pero sospecho que mi madre fue secuestrada por un hombre llamado Madara. Las razones no las conozco aún.

Eso no lo esperaba, y la boca se le secó en cuestión de segundos.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Itachi se adelantó:

—Ven —la abrazó con fuerza y escondió la melena oscura en el níveo cuello de Ino—. Sólo… mantente así por un minuto, no pido más.

—Itachi —no supo qué hacer, pero percibía la desesperación que el hombre le transmitía. Ahora lo conocía un poco más, y en verdad no era alguien malo.

—No digas nada. Calla y déjame estar aquí —Ino se quedó quieta e Itachi puso las manos alrededor de su cintura—. Lamentablemente eres la novia de mi hermano.

—Eso es correcto. Ella es mi novia —escucharon la voz de Sasuke, e Ino rápidamente se apartó. Itachi se encogió de hombros de mala gana—. Aléjate de ella.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Sólo es un abrazo —tomó a Ino de la muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara—. Un abrazo no hará que ella me quiera más de lo que te quiere a ti.

Ino se quedó estática, con la presión que la mano de Itachi ejercía sobre la suya, y con la sangre corriendo a mil por hora por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, y casi juró que estaba rojo por la cólera. Se veía guapo de esa manera, con los ojos fijos en su hermano, como desafiándolo. Si es que estaba celoso, era muy divertido.

—No dudaré en golpearte si no la sueltas.

Itachi carcajeó, retándolo.

Entonces Ino se alarmó. La amenaza de Sasuke iba en serio.

Se soltó con violencia del agarre de Itachi y éste se pasmó. Se interpuso entre los dos, sólo por si acaso.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Están actuando como un par de estúpidos e idiotas… y en un lugar como éste, parecen unos…

—Locos —dijeron ambos hombres al unísono. Cruzaron miradas de forma seria, después Itachi rió, Ino lo observó y después rió también, Sasuke sólo sonrió de medio lado. El ambiente se transformó en uno más grato.

 **…**

—Me iré a Japón en unos días —dijo, sin darle la cara a su hermano—. Y ya no regresaré.

Itachi guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Quieres un trago?

Sasuke negó inmediatamente.

—Tengo muy mala experiencia con el alcohol.

Itachi carcajeó.

—Hidan me contó lo que ocurrió en su fiesta —leyó el menú de bebidas por un buen rato, y Sasuke observó que palpaba sus bolsillos—. ¿Tienes dinero? Me temó que me olvidé la cartera.

No le creyó. Sabía que su hermano estaba en quiebra, pero no quiso preguntar los motivos.

—Pide lo que quieras —respondió cortante.

La mesara que los atendió coqueteó con los dos. Era una mujer bella, pero demasiado vulgar. Itachi le sonreía divertido y contemplaba su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor, no supo distinguir si lo hacía por burla o en verdad buscaba tener algo con ella. No juzgaba sus gustos, él podría acostarse con quien le viniera en gana.

Después de ordenar y de un incómodo mutismo, Itachi tosió.

—Me gustaría mucho volver a escucharte tocar el violín, hermano.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido.

—Lo retomé hace poco.

—Cuando vayas a Japón, intenta dedicarte en serio a la música. Es tu sueño.

La mesera llegó con las bebidas. Una cerveza para Itachi y un zumo de uva para él, y una hamburguesa para cada uno.

Pensó y pensó demasiado en lo que le había dicho. Admitía que sus sueños eran muy ambiciosos, o al menos aquellos sueños que eran una parte de su pasado, ahora se conformaba con tocar violín y vivir junto a Ino por el resto de sus días. Aunque, no negaba que le gustaría pertenecer a algún tipo de orquesta y vivir de la música.

Vio a Itachi sin que éste lo notase.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Eh? —inquirió mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza—. ¿Qué hay con qué?

—¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Itachi?

El aludido sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Ahora estás interesado en mi vida? Creí que me odiabas.

—Te odio —afirmó—. Pero tengo mucha curiosidad. No me trago el cuento ese de ser un hombre de negocios con un traje horrendo. Y si me dices que es cierto, mientes.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos e Itachi levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan perspicaz, hermanito? Tienes razón. Jamás quise tener ninguna empresa a mi cargo.

Lo esperaba, y aún así se extrañó.

—Pero…

—La verdad es que siempre quise ser un maestro de primaria. Puedes burlarte si quieres —Sasuke abrió los labios para decir algo, pero Itachi no lo dejó—. Cuando vayas a Japón, no te sorprendas demasiado.

—¿Sorprenderme?... ¿sobre qué?

—Sé que tienes dinero guardado —evadió su pregunta con otro tema—. No lo derroches en tonterías… lo vas a necesitar.

Sasuke asintió sin comprenderlo del todo.

—¿Tienes pensado quedarte aquí?

—No puedo dejar a mamá en ese infierno —se concentró en una gota que resbalaba de su tarro de cerveza—. Todavía hay cosas por investigar.

Sasuke le dio la razón y se perdió en la misma gota que Itachi veía.

—Cuida bien de mamá.

—No tienes qué pedírmelo. Lograré sacarla de ahí, y luego los dos viajaremos a Japón a encontrarte —rió con sorna. Eventualmente, recobró la seriedad en su semblante—. Supongo que Ino irá contigo.

Él aprobó.

—¿Te gusta?... ¿te gusta Ino?

Se aseguró de analizar sus reacciones, y descubrió que repentinamente se tornaba más serio de lo normal y las facciones del rostro se le comenzaban a endurecer.

—Sí.

Ya lo sabía, y escucharlo de sus labios lo hacía enfurecer, pero se controló.

—Lo lamento.

Fue todo lo que pudo decirle. Itchi carcajeó nuevamente.

—Está enamoradísima de ti. Aunque intente hacer algo, no podría hacer que se despegara un centímetro de ti. Tienes una gran suerte.

Eso provocó que las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeran lentamente de rojo.

 **…**

Japón es otro mundo, uno completamente opuesto a Francia.

Las personas que viven en Asia son, francamente, distintas a las que viven en Europa, como si existieran miles de años de diferencia entre unas y otras.

Para empezar, los años que vivió en Francia fueron los más difíciles de toda su existencia, y al mismo tiempo, los más emocionantes.

Y, sin embargo, nunca pasó por su cabeza que regresaría algún día al lugar donde nació, ni mucho menos, que volvería a la casa donde sus peores pesadillas habían cobrado vida.

Miró la mansión. Fue remodelada y conservaba ya muy poco de lo que él lograba recordar. Sintió extraño no ver el automóvil de Fugaku ni el de Itachi estacionados al frente, ni tampoco estaba el suyo.

Respiró lentamente. Hasta el aire en Japón era otra cosa.

Y todas las imágenes de su infancia pasaron a desfilar una a una sobre su cabeza, como si las estuviera viviendo de nuevo. El rostro de su padre se plasmó muy claro y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no verlo más.

Lamentaba que Ino no estuviera en ese momento con él para abrazarlo, seguramente le sonreiría y haría algún chiste, pero fue lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar que Ino tenía que visitar primero a sus padres en Sapporo… pero realmente la necesitaba.

Se quedó quieto, observando a lo lejos a una mujer que regaba un par de flores en el jardín, mientras le gritaba a un niño pequeño que tuviera cuidado con los peces del estanque. Él no conocía quiénes eran esas personas, pero supo que aquella casa de su infancia ya no le pertenecía a él ni a ningún Uchiha, sino que ahora vivía en ella una nueva familia.

Sin más que hacer, Sasuke partió tan pronto como llegó.

No supo si la noticia de que Itachi había vendido la casa, le enfurecía o le gustaba, quizás simplemente prefería mantenerse indiferente.

No obstante, no se preparó para lo siguiente. Leyó el encabezado de un periódico local y quedó completamente helado.

 _"A un año del quiebre más terrorífico de la historia"._

Ya no quedaban rastros ni intentos de levantamiento de lo que alguna vez fueron todos los centros comerciales Uchiha. Al parecer, Itachi los condenó a todos a la ruina.

Sasuke sonrió de medio de lado.

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias a quienes siguen la lectura, a pesar de todo.

Gracias: GrayWolf, Ana de Uchiha, Marlen, Espiritu Salvaje y Cassia Fleur.

Disculpen que esta vez no pueda responderles comentarios. Pero agradezco enormemente que sigan leyendo :D (CORAZÓN).


	29. Capítulo 28

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La verdad no es mucho mejor que una mentira._

Extrañaba tanto a Ino, más de lo que imaginó que pudiera hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que dormía solo, y se sentía fatal. Después de meses, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de la rubia, que le costaba horrores tratar de conciliar el sueño sin ella.

La necesitaba, tenía que admitirlo.

Anhelaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabeza sobre su pecho y su chillante voz. Extrañaba la forma en que decía que lo amaba, sus cejas fruncirse cuando enojaba, las pecas diminutas sobre su nariz que parecían estrellas, y extrañaba tanto, tanto, hacerle el amor.

Dios, en qué momento Ino se metió a su vida, tan profundamente. Ya no imaginaba su vida sin ella.

Se restregó el rostro e intentó dormir en aquella habitación de hotel.

No podía.

Primero era necesario arreglar todos esos asuntos en Osaka lo antes posible, y así podría viajar a Sapporo y encontrarse con Ino una vez más. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento, ¿estaría mucho mejor? Quizás, ¿le hablaría a sus padres sobre él?, ¿qué les diría?

 _"Demonios. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_.

Quería verla. Recordó el pasado cuando chateaban por Internet, aún sin saber que se convertiría en alguien fundamental para todos sus días.

Suspiró. Tal vez necesitaba comprar un nuevo computador y comunicarse con ella, como en los viejos tiempos. Regresar al pasado no siempre era malo.

Tal vez.

 **.**

Miró el reloj en la pared, apenas durmió un par de horas, y al despertar y no encontrar a Ino a su lado, le hizo sentirse nostálgico.

Suspiró pesadamente y tomó el pedazo de papel con la dirección que necesitaba. Aunque el estómago le doliera, tenía que enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Ahora o nunca.

 **.**

Contempló cada detalle. Sasuke no era especialmente observador, pero la situación en verdad lo ameritaba.

La casa era bastante pequeña. Ciertamente nunca esperó que alguien como ella viviera de esa forma. La creía rodeada de lujos, de joyas y de muebles finos. Sinceramente, la mujer que estaba frente a él parecía otra muy distinta a la mujer que se presentó en el funeral de su padre, como si fuera otra persona.

—Te veo y aun así sigo sin creerlo —le ofreció un poco de té tradicional, después se sentó en el piso. Sasuke absorbió despistadamente el aroma. Nunca antes había extrañado tanto el té verde como en ese momento—. Te perdiste por el mundo, al menos, cuatro años.

—Viví en Francia —respondió cortante, sosteniendo la pequeña cerámica entre los dedos, palpándola con cuidado.

—Por supuesto —rió sonoramente y Sasuke elevó una ceja—. Tu hermano hizo un excelente trabajo, ¿lo sabías?

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Notaba el sarcasmo en su voz, y por alguna razón, no le agradaba que aquella mujer, con exceso de maquillaje, hablara de Itachi como si realmente lo conociera. Reconocía que su hermano actuó de maneras poco imaginables, pero Itachi no era el tipo de persona que solamente hacía algo por impulso, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. No, Itachi sabía muy bien todo lo que hacía. Aunque tampoco quería justificarlo.

La mujer lo observó con atención, con la misma expresión burlesca en el rostro y que tanto desagrado le provocó.

—Mientras tú disfrutabas una buena vida en Francia, tu hermano nos condenó a la ruina. A todos, sin excepción —apretó el puño mientras la escuchaba. ¿Qué sabía ella de su vida? Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no dejarse llevar por el instinto y gritarle en la cara—. Por suerte, puedo seguir disfrutando la poca herencia que me dejó mi segundo marido.

—Como si no lo merecieran. Y me alegro tanto —susurró, pero la mujer se hizo la ofendida—. Es decir, todos ustedes, Uchihas, son una escoria.

Lo dijo. Finalmente decía una gran verdad que desde siempre estaba atorada en su garganta, pero que nunca había tenido el valor para revelarla. Y gracias al derroche de adrenalina, comenzó a sudar.

—Te quitaste los pelos de la lengua, sorprendente —carcajeó tenuemente. Sasuke la observó acercarse a él; se quedó quieto, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de ella, pero únicamente sintió a la mujer pegársele al cuerpo, mucho—. Haz crecido bastante bien y ahora eres todo un hombrecillo —repentinamente, posó su mano sobre su hombro y empezó a tocarlo con suavidad. Sasuke palideció. ¿Qué tipo de mujer era ella? —Un hombrecillo bastante guapo —reafirmó y le sonrió coqueta, y juró que casi lograba devorarlo con su mirada. De un momento a otro, subió los dedos hacia su cuello, y la piel de Sasuke se erizó por el contacto frío de sus largas uñas—. Y también tú eres un Uchiha, cielo.

 _"Basta. Esto es demasiado"_. Sintió asco y repulsión con cada roce y con cada palabra que salía de su retorcida boca. Se notaba que antes de haber llegado a su casa había estado bebiendo, olía su aliento alcohólico, de otra manera no podía explicarse porqué se comportaba de ese modo. Realmente no sabía qué era más perturbador; el hecho de ser acosado por una mujer mayor de cincuenta, o el hecho de que eran familia.

La tomó de la mano y la apartó con brusquedad. No pretendía ser grosero, pero aquello se estaba tornado sumamente extraño, y fuera de sus cabalidades.

—Naori —la llamó violentamente y ésta separó los ojos con sorpresa, después acomodó su cabello teñido de violeta y se reincorporó—. Lamentablemente soy Uchiha, pero yo no pedí serlo. Y si te llamé, no fue para esto.

—Incluso me tuteas. Eres igual que tu hermano —se cruzó de brazos para restarle importancia, ladeando la cabeza como si de pronto le hubiese punzado—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te urge saber?

Sasuke la miró fijamente, sin titubear. Tenía que mostrarse tan decidido y seguro como nunca antes, aunque por dentro no sabía qué preguntar, la verdad.

Cuando Itachi le contó sobre Naori, también le pidió su número para contactarla. Era consciente de que las respuestas que buscaba, todas, se encontraban una a una guardadas en su mente. Tenía que ser muy listo para persuadir a Naori de proporcionarle la información que deseaba escuchar.

—Seré completamente directo —carraspeó la garganta, sólo para sonar más firme—. ¿Por qué te divorciaste de Fugaku?

La mujer lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego chasqueó los dientes. Sacó una pequeña botella de licor de detrás de un mueble y empezó a beber. El té que Sasuke seguía sosteniendo en sus manos ya estaba frío.

—¿Itachi te contó que estuve casada con tu padre? Vaya bobalicón.

—Responde —demandó.

Naori frunció el entrecejo, probablemente ya cansada de todo ese encuentro familiar y sin sentido.

—¿Por qué debería?

Sasuke separó ligeramente los ojos.

—Personas como tú, jodieron mi vida.

Naori solamente sonrió, como si estuviera aguardando por esa respuesta.

—La mía también. No eres el único —suspiró antes de darle otro trago a su botella plateada—. Que no te sorprenda que en una familia tan poderosa como la nuestra, los matrimonios arreglados sean vigentes aún en este siglo, o lo eran. Tienes suerte, muchacho. Ahora puedes casarte con quien te venga en gana y no hay mayor problema —rio, pero Sasuke permaneció inmutable—. Era una tradición casarse con alguien del mismo apellido… una horrorosa y espantosa tradición, pero tradición al fin y acabo —clavó la mirada en otra parte y Sasuke se tensó—. ¿Te asustas, hombrecillo? Pues Fugaku y yo éramos primos hermanos.

—Eso es…

—¿Incesto? —carcajeó—. En esta familia el incesto era permitido… primos, hermanos, padre e hija… nada era un crimen, ¿sabes? Así permanecía la fortuna dentro de la familia. El único pecado era mezclarse con alguien que no fuera un maldito Uchiha.

Estaba horrorizado. Su familia era mucho más espeluznante de lo que ya intuía.

—¿Amabas a mi padre?

No supo por qué lo preguntó, pero tenía un deje de curiosidad que tal vez había contagiado de Ino.

Ella se mofó.

—Fugaku y yo siempre nos odiamos, desde niños. Pero nuestro compromiso ya estaba escrito desde antes de nacer —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y el labial que tenía se corrió hacia su mejilla izquierda—. Los dos aceptamos casarnos, aunque en el fondo pudiéramos estar matándonos. Tu padre era alguien horrible, sin ofender.

Lo miró, pero Sasuke le indicó que prosiguiera.

—Tuve que mudarme a su casa, y allí comenzó mi infierno.

 _»_ _Nunca soporté estar cerca de él, sólo verlo me era tan repulsivo, y era recíproco. Él también me evitaba a toda costa. De esa forma conseguimos vivir un año, ambos nos concentramos en los centros comerciales, apenas teníamos tiempo de vernos cinco minutos, lo que estaba perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, pronto empezaron a pedirnos hijos… ¿Podrías creerlo? Tras un año de matrimonio, Fugaku y yo ni siquiera nos habíamos tocado, mucho menos besado. ¡Fue un martirio! Tanto él como yo sabíamos que era imposible ir contra los protocolos del contrato… porque nuestra boda fue eso, un contrato. Una noche me emborraché hasta perder la conciencia, fue la única forma en que Fugaku y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales_ _«_ _._

Hizo una pausa para masajearse las sienes. Quizás estaba llorando, pero Sasuke trataba de no vomitar.

 _»_ _No fue suficiente. Tuvimos que repetirlo varias ocasiones, sin éxito, por supuesto. Después de eso, me diagnosticaron estéril y severamente alcohólica. ¡Los Uchihas no me perdonarían por ser estéril! Tenía miedo de que me quitaran mi fortuna y me tiraran a la calle_ _«_ _._

Nuevamente se quedó callada y respiró. Sasuke no dijo nada.

 _»_ _Tu padre estaba muy enamorado de la muchacha de la servidumbre. Era bellísima, cara dulce y bonita, inocente y amable, y cuerpo delicado. Fugaku la trataba de manera diferente que al resto, y ella no tardó en caer en sus redes… Pobre. Se convirtió en su amante… Tal vez tu padre lo hacía para fastidiarme, pero yo también tenía mis amoríos_ _«_ _._

Se burló descaradamente.

A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón.

 _»_ _La muchacha quedó embarazada y nació Itachi. ¡Fue justo lo que necesitaba porque podíamos fingir que Itachi era hijo mío! Nadie perdía, al contrario. Registramos a Itachi como mi hijo… no sé por qué me odia tanto si yo lo traté como si de verdad fuera mío. ¡Agh! Me molesta recordar sus ojos llorosos cada vez que lo abrazaba, y todavía recuerdo cómo pedía a su madre. ¡Tan estúpido! Ese hombre estúpido no sabe que en verdad lo veo como mi hijo… Fugaku nunca quiso que su madre biológica se alejara de Itachi… podría ser mío legalmente, llevarlo al parque y comprarle cosas, pero no me pertenecía, ni nadie, porque solamente era la maldita estéril que no podría tener hijos nunca_ _«._

Las lágrimas estallaron sin que pudiera controlarlas.

El llanto desconsolado de Naori le causó una profunda lástima. No soportaba ver mujeres llorando porque nunca sabía que debía hacer. No obstante, podía descubrir la verdad en sus palabras, ella realmente quería a Itachi como su hijo.

Un nudo en la garganta impidió que pasara saliva.

Solamente dio golpecitos a su espalda para tranquilizarla, y Naori no lo apartó.

 _»_ _Vivir en esa casa fue cada vez más doloroso. Cada día era como una oportunidad nueva para llorar. Fugaku embarazó a la muchacha por segunda ocasión y ahí todo se fue a la mierda. Fugaku habló con Madara para incentivar el divorcio, y aunque no amaba a tu padre, yo no podía permitir que me alejaran de Itachi… Hablé con Madara y le dije que el segundo niño era producto de una infidelidad, y esas cosas nunca podrían permitirse en la familia, porque eran consideradas una humillación muy fuerte. Por eso, el día de tu nacimiento Madara secuestró a tu madre_ _«_ _._

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se detuvo.

Luego, Naori se tapó la boca, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haberlo dicho. Movió la cabeza repetidas veces y trató de corregirse, pero Sasuke se levantó, tirando el vaso de cerámica al suelo, derramando todo el líquido por la madera.

Ya no deseaba escuchar más, la cabeza la dio mil vueltas.

—Sasuke… no me odies también tú. Yo nunca imaginé que Madara haría algo como eso —lo abrazó por los pies, lloriqueando—. Mikoto y yo éramos amigas… pero tenía envidia, Sasuke. Deseaba que sus hijos fueran míos… Sasuke, yo quería criarte junto con Itachi, pero… cuando tu madre desapareció, Madara aceptó el divorcio… y no pude hacer nada.

—¿Estás completamente segura que Madara secuestró a mi madre? —apretó los hombros de Naori y ésta se quejó.

—Es la verdad —asintió.

—No… —ocultó su rostro con su cabello—. ¿Siempre lo supiste?

—Todos lo sabíamos —lloró.

—¿Incluso mi padre?

Ella aprobó.

No lo pudo soportar más. Se suponía que la amaba. ¿Por qué no hizo algo para defenderla? Todo era más confuso… las cosas se resolvían por fin, pero no podía entender los métodos.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —no, ella no entendía nada. La miró con odio—. Nadie podía hacer nada contra el protocolo. Nadie podía actuar, solo aceptar.

—Qué puta mierda. ¿Por qué razón la secuestró? Ella no tenía la culpa.

Sus manos temblaron.

—Nadie tenía la culpa, Sasuke —lo tomó del brazo para calmarlo, pero él se hizo a un lado, no quería que lo tocara—. ¿Aún no lo ves? Madara secuestró a tu madre para alejarla de Fugaku por no ser Uchiha… Fugaku solamente se hizo creer a sí mismo que lo había abandonado, de esa manera podía soportar el dolor de no poder hacer algo.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Tan abatido y furioso. No conseguía comprender las atrocidades ocultas de su familia, sus secretos y sus acciones.

¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a su madre? A una persona inocente.

—¿Dónde la llevaron?

—Nadie lo sabe. Madara se llevó el secreto a su tumba.

Crujió los dientes y salió despavorido de la casa.

No lo podía creer, en el fondo deseaba que todo fueran mentiras, pero bien sabía que la verdad era mucho más oscura.

Sólo quería… sólo necesitaba a Ino.

 **.**

Aquella noche compuso una canción enteramente nostálgica.

Una pieza enriquecida por compases suaves y melancólicos. Pensó en su madre, en su padre, en Itachi y en Ino. Todas las personas que amaba y que lo habían lastimado, de alguna manera, en el pasado, pero ya no guardaba ningún rencor, él tampoco fue una persona justa, y gran parte de la culpa era suya.

Escribió también la letra, cuya canción nunca nadie cantaría, porque hacerlo sería reavivar las cicatrices que el tiempo dejó.

 **.**

Al día siguiente se compró un nuevo celular. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estaría en Osaka, y realmente no resistía un segundo sin Ino.

Casi pudo escuchar la voz de Itachi diciéndole que no malgastara el dinero, pero al diablo con eso.

Además, tenía que marcarle a su hermano. Tenía que preguntarle varias cosas e informarle lo que Naori le contó… o tal vez sólo preguntar.

Marcó su número y esperó que el tono sonara tres veces hasta que escuchó la voz soñolienta de Itachi, saludándolo con su forma despreocupada de siempre, como si fueran los mejores amigos.

—Sasuke…

Pasó saliva.

No sabía exactamente cómo comenzar.

—Hablé con ella. Naori me contó que Madara secuestró a nuestra madre.

Hubo un momento de perpetuo silencio, y mientras Sasuke veía el techo de su habitación, trató de visualizar el rostro de su hermano.

—Lo supe hace poco… Esto es una mierda, Sasuke, nuestra familia lo es.

Bien, ahora Itachi lo sabía, y eso no lo hacía sentir nada mejor.

—¿Por eso los arruinaste? —preguntó, inseguro.

—¿Qué?

—Vendiste la mansión, los coches y toda cuanta herencia dejó nuestro padre. Al llegar a Japón me entero que todos los centros comerciales están quebrados… entonces apareces tú en París sin ningún centavo… es curioso, ¿no te parece? Tú los arruinaste a propósito.

—Qué inteligente eres —se burló, pero no dijo más.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Itachi hizo un ruido que él no pudo distinguir, pero después de un minuto carraspeó.

—A estas alturas ya debes saber que Naori fue nuestra madre legalmente… tuya también, aunque contigo no tuvo tiempo de criarte. Desde niño vi cosas que tú no, y me sentía tan impotente —hizo una pausa—. Nunca me perdoné las veces que nuestro padre te golpeaba.

—¿Entonces tu plan fue meterte en los negocios para hacerlos quebrar?

—Pensé que la mejor manera de hacerles pagar todo nuestro sufrimiento, era en su fortuna… y funcionó.

Sasuke sintió cómo su corazón se hacía pequeño.

—¿Renunciaste a tus sueños por venganza?

Itachi rio delicadamente.

—Renuncié a mis sueños por protegerte.

Apretó el celular con fuerza. ¿Itachi lo protegía? Después de todos esos años que lo maldijo, pensando que Itachi lo había rechazado, que era malvado y cruel. Era un tonto.

—Sasuke, esa noche del sótano… lo siento.

Se congeló y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Todo su cuerpo se endureció. Jamás, jamás, creyó que su hermano se disculparía por aquel incidente del sótano, ni en sus sueños más locos.

—Mi intención no era otra sino que conocieras a mamá, aunque sólo en fotografías. Pero, no esperé que Fugaku llegara, y a pesar de que intenté detenerlo, no pude… estaba tan nervioso y asustado por ti, que me quedé estático mientras lo veía golpearte. Nunca pude perdonármelo.

Sasuke titubeó.

—No… olvídalo. Yo lo olvidé.

Mintió. No pudo decirle que lo perdonaba de corazón, porque creyó que sería ridículo. Con personas como él, el silencio lo dice todo.

De alguna forma extraña, se sentía aliviado y libre de un gran peso. Sin embargo, distinguió que el ambiente se volvía denso entre ambos. ¿Por qué siempre, después de una disculpa, todo se volvía mucho más incómodo?

—¿Cómo está mamá?

Intentó desaparecer la tensión.

—¿La extrañas? Está bien, supongo. No ha cambiado nada, aunque dejaron de administrarle los sedantes. Ya se nota poco más cuerda.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —se asombró.

—Tuve una plática con su "doctor" —bufó—. No sabes qué tipo de hombre es. Logré descubrir que el doctor que cuidaba de mamá, conocía a Madara. Se hizo pasar por sacerdote del convento cada vez que le enviaba cartas para no levantar ninguna sospecha, ya sabes, medidas desesperadas que toman las personas medio enfermas.

—¿Quieres decir que suplantó la identidad de un religioso? —frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Las madres estaban al tanto?

—No, Sasuke —suspiró ruidosamente—. Es una historia larga.

Miró hacía el cielo desde la ventana en su posición. El colchón del hotel no era muy cómodo, pero tenía una bella vista hacia las estrellas.

 _Ino_ , susurró para sí mismo.

 **.**

Escondió el rostro en la almohada.

 _»El doctor, amigo de Madara, aplicó un medicamento especial que hizo que el corazón de nuestra Madre se detuviera momentáneamente. Parecía algo lo bastante riesgoso para sonar descabellado, pero cierto. Nuestra madre murió por segundos, y se llevaron su cuerpo del convento; es por eso que las madres piensan que ella murió de verdad, pero en realidad la trasladaron al hospital psiquiátrico donde esperaban que se volviera loca. El doctor enviaba cartas a Madara sobre el estado de nuestra madre; de esa manera si alguien descubría las cartas, pensarían que se trataba de un sacerdote y no de un doctor. Pero, al parecer el doctor no estaba enterado de la muerte de Madara, y no contó conque una de esas cartas me llegaría a mí. Permanecerá en investigación de la policía, pero al menos nuestra madre podrá salir del psiquiátrico pronto»._

Y sin más, se quedó absorto dentro de su habitación.

El destino estaba jugando una vez más con él, porque, de qué servía conocer la verdad si en el fondo permanecía el mismo sentimiento de soledad. A veces la verdad no es mejor que la mentira, lo comprendió en ese momento.

 **.**

Jugó varias veces con su celular antes de presionar la tecla _enviar._

Tamborileó los dedos como para decidirse.

Mandó el mensaje y se quedó con la pantalla encendida. Un minuto más tarde, recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

 _"Sasuke. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas?_

 _- **Ino** -"._

Sonrió igual que un bobo.

 _"Tu ortografía sigue siendo tan terrible desde entonces._

 _- **Sasuke** -". _

**.**

 _"Sigues siendo insoportable, ashg._

 _- **Ino** -"._

 **.**

 _"Te extraño._

 _- **Sasuke** -". _

**.**

 _"Oh… Yo igual, y mucho_

 _- **Ino** -"._

 **.**

 _"Quiero verte. Mándame una foto tuya._

 _- **Sasuke** -"._

 **.**

 _"Jaja. ¿Recuerdas aquel juego donde compartíamos fotos de nuestro rostro? Eran tiempos preciosos._

 _- **Ino** -"._

 **.**

 _"Juguemos de nuevo. Extraño ver tu horrenda cara._

 _- **Sasuke** -"._

 **.**

 _"Ash. Sé que te encanto._

 _- **Ino** -"._

Instantáneamente, Ino le mandó una fotografía sacándole la lengua y mostrándole el dedo de en medio. Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Claro que le encantaba, que lo volvía loco y que anhelaba por tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente.

 _"Toma más fotos._

 _- **Sasuke** -"._

 **.**

 _"¿Tanto me extrañas?_

 _- **Ino** -"._

 **.**

 _"Sí. Toma fotos. De ti, de lo que tengas enfrente, lo que hagas, incluso de lo que comas. Quiero saberlo. Quiero verte_

 _- **Sasuke** -"._

 **.**

 _"Lo haré. Hazlo también tú, ¿sí? Dime, Sasuke, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?_

 _- **Ino** -"_

 **.**

 _"Más o menos. Tengo un pendiente, todavía_

 _- **Sasuke** -"_

 **.**

 _"¿Cuál? ¿Venir a verme?_

 _- **Ino** -"_

 **.**

 _"No. Encontrar a Naruto._

 _- **Sasuke** -". _

**.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola! Agradezco a quienes vayan a leer este capítulo, después de meses sin actualizar. Lo siento, pero estos días el trabajo ha estado muy pesado.

Nos acercamos al final, por fin, jaja. Espero les guste.

(Los invito a darle like a mi pagina de fb, me encuentran como: RociFri

Gracias: Juvia, Marlen, ALE-SAN KATYCAT, Espiritu Salvaje, onlyalexis, Cassia Fleur, GrayWolf.

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios Guest

 **.** Juvia: Gracias por leer. Espero que haya quedado más claro por qué Itachi actuó de esa manera :P espero si haberlo explicado bien, y ojalá que el final que tengo escrito para Itachi sea de tu agrado.

. Marlen: Qué tal bella?! Sé que tardo en actualizar, pero es que en serio me consume la vida laboral, haha. Gracias por leer, ojalá tus dudas respecto a Mikoto estén resueltas.

 **.** GrayWolf: Sí, el final ya está muy cerca. Y muchas gracias por seguir la historia de principio a fin. Tal vez fue apresurado, errores que cualquier escritor tiene, supongo xD O quizás sólo yo, jaja. Gracias por leer!


End file.
